Trivial Days
by neffititi
Summary: Bo and Tamsin solving crimes together. Set after 3x02-3x06. No big plot, no wanderer, no dying valkyrie, no heavy stuff of any kind. One chapter, one story. Loosely organized. Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1 - Worst Day Ever

**A/N: I decide that I'll turn this one shot to a multi-chapter crime solving story. Not sure how long it would be, or where it would go, we'll see :)**

**So it's gonna be one case a chapter (some may take more than one chapter, possible 2-3 at most). I would like to introduce some more legendary creatures in it, and try to keep the pace like episodes 3x02-3x06, where they just have individual crimes/cases to work on. **

**Since there is not going to be any wanderer stuff or dying valkyrie, call it a slight AU if you will. And the time of the story is set after 3x02-3x06 when Tamsin and Bo are still hate-flirting (whoever invented this phrase is just brilliant!), so I may reference some of the events from those episodes.**

**I am still not sure where I'm gonna put Lauren in this story. I wasn't thinking about her when I wrote the one-shot, so...she may or may not come around.**

**The main story line (if there is any) is probably going to be the development of valkubus relationship. **

**Not sure what I'm gonna write in later chapters, so I guess I'll rate it as M just in case. The main theme is going to be light, if not fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lost Girl stuff, nor do I profit from it. If I did own the series, I would put more valkubus in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Worst Day Ever**

**9:00 am - Bo's bedroom**

The ringing phone woke Bo up.

" Dyson...I swear...if you don't have anything important I'm gonna..." Bo lied on her stomach, growling to the phone.

" Rough night?"

" Just had too much drinks with Kenzi. What do you want?"

" I got a case that I need some fresh eyes."

" Ok... I'll be there...in an hour."

" I'll give you 20 minutes."

**9:30 am - Police Station**

Bo walked in the police station. She had her usual outfit on, black leather jacket, black tank top, pair of jeans and boots.

Tamsin was sitting on the desk in the interrogation room when Bo walked in. She was reading some case files. She rolled her eyes at Bo. Bo ignored her and said Hi to Dyson, who was sitting on the chair.

" I am not the suspect again, am I?" Bo asked hesitantly.

" No. It's just quieter in here. You want some coffee?" Dyson pushed a chair to her.

" Do you have to ask?"

Dyson shrugged. He walked out to get some coffee for Bo, and himself.

Bo sat there, bored. Tamsin was looking at the files the whole time, instead of looking at her.

" So, why am I here?" Bo looked at Tamsin and asked.

" Apparently you are needed for interrogating some stubborn suspect, off the record." Tamsin hopped off the table and smirked at Bo. She leaned over and whispered to Bo's ears:" Time for your succubus charm for some real deal."

**10:00 am - Outside Interrogation room 2**

" I'm telling you that you got the wrong guy! He doesn't know anything!" Bo stared at Tamsin and said loudly.

" Don't you think it's a little bit too late to say that, since we have his prints all over the crime scene, with eyewitnesses?" Tamsin had her arms crossed on her chest.

" Apparently he doesn't know anything about the crime."

" Well push harder! Make him beg!"

" Wow, if we were in bed, I'd be soooo turned on by you right now." Bo rolled her eyes.

" Easy, girls." Dyson gave them each a cup of coffee.

" Dyson, help me out here, dude. It's got to be him. We got eye witnesses, forensic evidences..." Tamsin turned to him and said.

" It's not him, Dyson, I'm sure of it." Bo said to Dyson firmly.

Tamsin stepped up towards Bo and stared at her. Bo stared back.

" You are not a cop!" Tamsin said.

" And you are not doing your job right!" Bo replied.

" Ok, I'm gonna make a judgment call here then." Dyson said. He pulled them further apart, just in case they spit the other person on the face.

" And what is that?" Both Bo and Tamsin said at the same time.

" We go visit the crime scene again."

**11:15 am - Crime Scene: victim's apartment**

" So, girl came home from the bar, girl took a bath, girl got killed in the bathtub." Bo walked around in the bathroom of the apartment and said, " Smells like an old movie."

She looked around the bathroom. It looked that whoever the girl was, she apparently spent a lot time decorating her apartment. There were flowers in the vase, and paintings on the wall, even in the bathroom.

" Victim tried to crawl out for help, but the killer dragged her back to the bathtub and killed her. Neighbors heard the screams and called 911. At least five witnesses confirmed our suspect fled from front gate before cops showed up." Dyson said, with the files in his hand.

" Let me see those photos again." Bo took the folder from Dyson's hand. She looked at the victim, who was found dead in the bathtub. She was merged in warm water and diluted blood of her own, with her neck above out of the water. The killer had put her hands in front of her chest, as if she was praying. Her eyes were closed, five bloody trails were dragged down all the way from her forehead to her face. It looked like the killer had closed her eyes after her death.

" Wait a minute..." Bo pointed to the photo, " Something is not right."

" What is it?"

" Look at the trails, the thumb is on the right side. The killer is a lefty, but your suspect is not." Bo said, " He's not the killer."

" Oh you can't possibly derive that from a photo!" Tamsin said, " Maybe he used his left hand instead of his right hand, just so he can throw us off the trail."

" Then why did he exposed himself in front of the witnesses? He could have gone down from the fire escape."

" Then what exactly are you proposing here?" Tamsin took a deep breath in frustration.

" Well, re-investigate, and find the right guy this time."

**4:00 pm - Police Station**

Tamsin put both her hands on her temples, to ease her headache. She was looking at the crime scene photos and reports, while Dyson was out interviewing the witnesses again.

She felt irritated. She didn't want to admit it but she hated that when the succubus was right.

Then she noticed something in the photo. It was the vase in the bathroom. She remembered that when they visited the crime scene in the morning, the flowers were still fresh, but the victim died five days ago.

" Oh shit, shit!" Tamsin called Dyson, but he was not answering. She had no other choice but to call Bo.

" If you are calling to apologize, I'm gonna say I told you so." Bo said on the other side of the photo.

" Don't you think you daydream too much?" Tamsin said, " Do you remember what flowers were in the vase when we visited the apartment?"

" What?" Bo said, " I think it was irises, why?"

" Shit! The flowers in the crime scene photo are lilies." Tamsin said.

" What do you mean?"

" The killer went back to the crime scene and brought new flowers. He's revisiting his crime scene."

**5:00 pm - Crime Scene: victim's apartment**

" Yep, definitely he's revisiting the crime scene." Tamsin pointed at the photo in front of the vase, " Different flowers."

" Not only he changed the flowers in this one, but in all the other vases in the apartment too." Bo said.

" This type of irises is very rare, I think we can narrow it down by looking into which flower shops are selling them. We find the flower shop, we find the killer."

" I didn't know you knew about flowers."

" Oh, there are a lot things you don't know about me, sweetheart." Tamsin turned to her and smirked.

" Well I guess my work is done here, and I'm going home." Bo patted Tamsin's shoulder.

Tamsin wanted to say something, but they both heard some noises coming from outside the bathroom.

Before they could react, a man rushed into the bathroom. They looked at each other, and all startled.

The man looked exactly like the suspect. He looked at Tamsin and Bo, then he growled. Claws grew from his hand and sharp teeth grew from his mouth. He dashed to Tamsin, grabbed her and threw her to the living room.

Tamsin hit the wall. She gasped to ease the pain on her back and rolled up on her knees. She took out a blade from inside her jacket and prepared to fight.

The man, or the monster, grabbed Bo and threw her out. Bo hit the big mirror in the living room and broke it. Shards of glasses fell on the floor with Bo, with her blood on them.

The monster attacked Bo with his claws. Bo rolled on the floor and dodged them, but he had finally got hold of her and pierced her through with his claws.

Tamsin jumped on him and killed him with a slit throat cut on his neck.

The monster growled loudly and fell to the floor. His body started to change shape. Finally they saw something looked like a hybrid of wolf and mouse lying on the floor, dead.

" Shit! I should have thought about that. It's a Rakshasa. He shapeshifted to the suspect and killed the victim." Tamsin sat on the floor gasping. "I guess it's lucky that I have the lead blade with me."

" Ya think?" Bo sat up with agonizing moans escaping from her throat. She pressed the wounds on her stomach hard, trying to stop the bleeding.

" This is the moment when I tell you I told you so." Bo said, when she was gasping in pain.

**6:00pm - Bo's place**

" Wow, that was...fast!" Bo was still stunned by the powerful valkyrie Chi she had. They only kissed for less than two minutes and all her wounds were just healed. She also felt something else, something subtle, something that stunned her during their kiss.

" Well, glad to see that you are sufficiently juiced." Tamsin pulled her lips away from Bo's. She cleared her throat and started to walk to the door.

" Wait." Bo stood up and grabbed her jacket.

Tamsin turned back and looked at her, with her eyebrows raised.

Bo kissed her again. This time she was sure.

" Emmm, what the hell?" Tamsin pushed her away and asked her. She tried hard not to look like she was expecting more.

" I think I might be bleeding internally..." Bo pressed her lips on Tamsin's again, before she finished her sentence.

The valkyrie panicked, but soon she was drowned in the kiss and the charms sent by Bo's fingers gently touching her arms.

" That could be fatal..." Tamsin murmured during their kiss.

" Indeed it could..." Bo whispered to her when she tucked her hands under Tamsin's shirt and unhooked her bra.

" Then I guess we should..." Tamsin couldn't finish what she was saying because she had to bit her lips to stop from screaming.

" Yeah..." Bo kissed her again. They started to walk up stairs.

**8:00 pm - Bo's bedroom**

" Wow, that was...amazing!" Bo stared at the ceiling, gasping for air, with her eyes wide opened. She never felt so recharged before.

She stayed there for a whiled, then she rolled herself on top of Tamsin.

" Let's do it again." She said.

**9:00 pm - Bo's bedroom**

" What are you doing?" Bo stared at Tamsin, who straddle her. " I thought you begged for me to stop."

" It's your turn to beg, bitch!" Tamsin smirked and kissed her.

**11:00 pm - Bo's bedroom**

Tamsin woke up in her shallow sleep. It took her a while to realize that she was in Bo's bed.

_Oh shit! Shit!_ She cursed in her heart. She closed her eyes, and tried to move her body. The moment she moved, Bo moaned vaguely beside her and buried herself closer to the blonde. Tamsin wanted to pull away, but Bo frowned in her dream and hugged her tighter. She rested her head under Tamsin's chin. She rubbed Tamsin's chest with her cheek for a couple of times, as if she was looking for the softest spot.

_Crap!_ Tamsin closed her eyes in great frustration.

**5:30 am - Bo's bedroom**

" Shit!" Tamsin sat up and rolled herself off the bed. She looked at her cell phone. It was 5:30 already. She knew she had to go back to her own apartment to get a shower, to get changed, and to work out before she went to work. She convinced herself that she had to leave, so she wouldn't need to face the succubus when she woke up.

She pulled up her pants and looked for her shirt on the floor. She tried to be as quiet as she possibly could, but she still woke the succubus up.

" You know, you really don't need to sneak out like this." Bo said, when she was checking out the half naked blonde.

" I need to go." Tamsin put her shirt on.

" No you don't." Bo moved to the side of the bed and sat up, with her foot tapping the floor.

" I got to go back to my apartment to take a shower-"

" You can take a shower here."

" - and get changed -"

" You can wear mine."

" And I need my daily work out-"

" Well that can be arranged too." Bo stared at her, giving the valkyrie a you-know-what-I-mean look. She enjoyed teasing the blonde and watching her freaking out.

" I really don't have time for this, Bo." Tamsin finally had put on her jacket.

" Is it so scary to stay here for just two more hours with me? Or you just don't want to?"

" No. Shit! It's just..." Tamsin took a deep breath and turned her head away from Bo, as if she didn't know whether she should say it or not.

" Just what?"

" If I stay here, things will get awkward..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

" Why do you think things will get awkward?" Bo stood up. She approached the valkyrie, and laid her hands on her waist. She could feel the valkyrie was startle by her move. She pulled Tamsin closer to her, close enough that she could lay a kiss on her lips.

" You think you are just my fed, don't you?" Bo pulled back and gazed into her eyes.

Tamsin sighed, but she didn't say anything.

Bo looked at her, with her hands caressing the valkyrie's face, " God, I thought I was the one who sucked at reading people. I have feelings for you, Tamsin."

Bo gave Tamsin a light kiss on her lips, then she added:" Unless you don't feel the same way."

Tamsin couldn't say anything but to kiss the brunette back. Both of them melted in the passionate kiss in seconds.

They stood beside the window and kissed until both of them heard something. They turned around and saw Kenzi standing at the door, with her mouth and eyes wide open and her cell phone dropped on the floor.

" Holy mother of- " Kenzi couldn't finish her sentence. She had been staring at them for at least five minutes, then she stretched her face for a awkward smile and said:" Morning."

Kenzi stepped back and turned around. She left the room. Although they heard a loud noise on the stairs, it sounded like Kenzi fell off.

" Kenz, are you ok?" Bo yelled.

" I'm perfect! I'm perfect...perfect..." The Russian girl mumbled.

Then everything went quiet again.

Tamsin closed her eyes and sighed in great frustration. " It's all your freaking fault, succulet! Now in five minutes, everyone in your life is going to know about this shit!"

" So?" Bo raised her eyebrows and pulled her closer again.

" Oh God, this is the worst freaking day ever! Shit!"

" Well to me, it's the best day ever." Bo chuckled and kissed the blonde again. Then she pulled back a little and said:" Now, how about some morning work out..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Karma is a Bitch

**Chapter 2 - Karma is a Bitch**

**3:00 pm - Police Station**

Bo walked in the police station. She saw Tamsin sitting at her desk reading some files.

Even though Bo tried to persuade her to stay in the morning, Tamsin still left a little after 6am, with her shoes in her hand and her hair tied up as a messy bun.

Bo walked to her. She leaned against her desk, with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her eyes staring at the blonde.

Tamsin had finally noticed her. She raised her head. " Surprise, surprise." She asked.

" You didn't even text me to let me know you get home safely this morning." Bo said.

" You think anyone would attack a valkyrie with a gun and a badge?"

" Still..."

" Why are you here?" Tamsin lowered her voice.

" I need a favor, to track a phone location."

" You could have just called..."

" Well, maybe I wanted to - Dyson!" Bo saw Dyson walked in the police station. She subconsciously moved a little away from Tamsin. Tamsin sat up straight and cleared her throat. She grabbed some random file in her hand and walked away.

" Hey, good to see you here." Dyson smiled at her. To Bo's surprise, he didn't make fun of her and Tamsin, making Bo wonder if Kenzi had already told him the encounter this morning.

" Good to see you too. I need to track a phone location." Bo said.

" Ok. What's it for?"

" Kenzi and I...are working on a case. Some run away fiancé, Kenzi's friend's friend's...well, I don't exactly know."

" Ok. Here's the address." Dyson wrote down the location on a piece of paper and gave it to Bo, " If you need any help, call me."

" I'll be fine." Bo smiled.

Before she walked out the station, Bo slowed down, trying to locate the blonde but she didn't see her. She knew the blonde was trying to avoid her, and that had made her heart ache.

**3:30 pm - Entrance to the Abandoned Sewerage System**

" I don't even want to start with the question like why the hell he would come to a place like this." Bo said to Kenzi when she trying to ignore the nasty lingering smell in the air.

" I have no idea, dude." Kenzi said. She hesitated for a while, then she said:" I think I had a nightmare last night."

" Oh, what was it about?" Bo opened the rusty gate of the entrance and turned on her flashlight.

" I think I saw you and detective bitchiness making out... if you know what I mean." Kenzi opened her eyes wide and shook her head, as if she just had some really strong drink.

Bo stiffened when she realized what Kenzi was saying. " You think it's a nightmare?"

" What else would it be?" Kenzi asked.

" Yeah, that's right. What else would it be..." Bo said. She almost confessed to Kenzi that it was all real, that she did sleep with Tamsin, and that Kenzi did see them kissing.

However, when she thought about how Tamsin reacted to it, and how she pulled herself away from her, she decided that it was probably better not to discuss it with anyone ever again.

" With a nightmare like that, I think I really need to get laaaaid..." Kenzi mumbled.

Bo didn't answer her. She looked at something on the ground, between old trash, muddy water and something she didn't even want to know what it was.

" Hey, check this out." Bo put gloves on and picked it up," It's his phone. He must have dropped it here...then where did he go, and why did he come in here in the first place?"

They both looked around.

" Yo, Bo-Bo, see this?" Kenzi shined her flashlight on the walls of the tunnel. There was something on it.

" What is it...?" Bo touched it. It was very sticky. She could even pull it away from the wall without pulling it off. She noticed that whatever it was, it was all over the walls. The deeper they went in the tunnel, the more the sticky things were.

" It looked to me like some sort of silk..." Kenzi said.

" Well, let's follow it and find out."

**5:00 pm -** **Abandoned Sewerage System Tunnel**

Bo and Kenzi followed the trace of the sticky silk on the wall and eventually they came into a intersection point of several tunnels. The sticky silk were all over the place. In the center, there were dozens of cocoon like thing sitting there.

" Holy mamma!" Kenzi said.

The cocoons were light gray, almost silver, but with a dull color to it. Bo touched it, it was very sticky. She pulled out her dagger and cut one open. Green goo flew out.

" Oh I think I might throw up soon." Kenzi turned around, trying not to puke.

Then something came out from the cocoon with the green gooey liquid. Kenzi screamed when she saw that. Bo almost did too.

It looked like a human, or at least it once probably was a human, of some kind, except that right now it looked like an empty skin. There were still pieces of clothes fabric on it, but no flesh, no bones.

Trying hard not to think about it, Bo cut other cocoons open. More skins flew out. Two bodies came out from the last couple cocoons. They were unconscious, but they were still alive, just unconscious. The man they were looking for were among them too.

" Let's get them out here when we can." Bo dragged one on her shoulder. There were less green goo on them two than in the other cocoons, but it was still slippery.

" Yewww..." Kenzi dragged the man with Bo.

**6:00pm** **-** **The Entrance of the** **Abandoned Sewerage System**

" I guess it's time to call Trick." Bo took her phone out, after they dragged those two people out.

" Yeah good idea." Kenzi tried to wipe the goo, the silk and everything else on her clothes.

Bo called Trick. Trick looked up in his books and scrolls, then he said:" The light gray silk, the dark, damp habitat, the cocoons... I think it's mostly likely that you are dealing with some arachnes."

" Ara what?" Bo asked.

" Giant spider-like under faes. They prey on humans and faes like spiders. They paralyze their victims by biting, wrap their victims up in cocoon and inject their digestive fluid in them. That's why there are only skins left, because they sucked all the other stuff out. Kenzi's friend must have came close to their picnic area or something."

" Ok. How are we gonna kill them?"

" Stay where you are, I'm calling Dyson right now. He'll bring all the equipments."

" What about these two people? Are they gonna die?"

" With treatment they should be fine. Just stay where you are and wait for Dyson."

**6:40 pm** **-** **The Entrance of the** **Abandoned Sewerage System**

" We got here as fast as we can." Dyson said.

" Yeah, whatever, like I don't have anything better to do after work, than hunting some spiders in the sewer." Tamsin got off the car and said.

" So how are we gonna kill the spider?"

" Spiders, a group of them. We need to find the Queen and kill it first, with these special pesticide bullets." Dyson waved the gun in his hand, " Then the other cops will do the rest, probably burn the whole sewer to kill the small ones."

" Ok." Bo said, " Do we get guns too?"

" Unless you grow a badge right now, you are coming with me." Tamsin smirked.

" Kenzi comes with me. We split up and find the Queen as soon as possible."

" Fine with me." Kenzi raised her hand. She would give up anything right now not to team up with Tamsin.

**6:50 pm** **-** **Abandoned Sewerage System Tunnel**

After split up with Dyson and Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin went to the left side of the tunnel. Neither of them had said anything.

Finally Bo decided to break the awkward silence.

" Look, you don't need to worry about anyone knowing about last night anymore." Bo said, " Kenzi thought it was a nightmare, and I didn't tell her it was not."

" Great!" Tamsin scrunched her nose and smiled.

Bo didn't say anything. She felt a little bit hurt by Tamsin's indifferent attitude. Usually she was the one who sneaked out in the early morning and never called back. She thought Tamsin had feelings for her, just like she had for her, but she was not sure anymore now. She wanted to ask her, but she was afraid that she would scare the valkyrie away.

" Karma is a bitch." Bo murmured to herself.

" What?"

" Nothing. Just keep going and kill this thing, then we can all go home." Bo felt frustrated.

They went quiet again, walking in the darkness. The only light was coming from the flashlights.

" Hey, maybe we should just-" Bo finally spoke up again.

" Shhhh!" Tamsin interrupted her.

They both heard something coming from the tunnel, something fast. Before they could react, a huge black shadow jumped to Bo.

" Watch out!" Tamsin grabbed Bo and jerked her aside. Their flashlight fell in the dirty water. Bo could barely see anything but the huge shadow in front of her. She could sense that it was something alive. She could feel the rage towards her.

Then she realized that Tamsin was on top of her. She felt something warm dripping down on her hand.

" Shit...the bitch bit my shoulder..." Tamsin said in a low voice.

Bo stayed there, shocked for few seconds. Then she remembered that they were supposed to shoot the Queen. She knew Tamsin was probably paralyzed by the bite, or she would have already started shooting. Bo reached her hand out and found the gun not far away from them.

" Damn it! I have never used a gun before!" Bo could feel her hands shaking. She could barely hold it.

" Just...point and shoot...succubus, just point and..." Tamsin couldn't even finish her sentence.

Bo gripped the gun in her hand and raised it to aim. She could barely see the target. The Queen was in front of her. Her eyes were shining like gems in the darkness. Bo could hear her hissing, like a snake. She could hear her legs rubbing together.

_Ok, point and shoot, point and shoot_... Bo told herself.

She pulled the trigger. With a loud noise, she got pushed back by the recoil. She saw the flare and then a flash on the wall of the tunnel.

She knew she missed, because the Queen was pissed instead of dead. She felt a breeze on her face, smelling really bad. She had no choice but to fire another shot.

She missed again.

" Fuck...succubus...if I die here today...I'm gonna..." Tamsin suddenly murmured. She tried to move but she just couldn't.

The Queen charged them. Just right when she was about to grab them, Bo fired the last shot. It was a close range shot, so close that she could even feel the Queen's furry legs on her body and her breath on her face.

Subconsciously, Bo closed her eyes and held Tamsin tightly in her arms to shield her from the Queen.

Although, the anticipated bite or attack never came, Bo heard a loud scream and the Queen crashed on the ground. Bo had finally picked up the flashlight from the water and checked. The Queen was not moving. She had her legs drawn back and her belly was facing up, just like any other dead spiders.

Bo had finally let out her breath. She gasped and tried to stand up, but she just couldn't. Her legs were just not in control right now.

" Are you ok?" She asked Tamsin.

" ...as long as... I stay... away from you..." Tamsin muttered.

**8:20 pm - Tamsin's apartment**

Bo drove Tamsin to her apartment. The venom slowly wore off, Tamsin was able to move again soon after they came out from the sewer.

" I can't believe you can't fucking shoot!" Tamsin opened the door to her apartment.

" And I can't believe you just did that! Did you not know I'm a succubus, that I can heal even if I'm injured?"

" Well then what the hell are you suggesting? That I just let the damn spider bitch bite you, and offer you my kiss?"

They were both quiet for a while. Then Bo said:" I would never turn down the kiss part." She grinned at Tamsin.

" Shit..." Tamsin regretted what she said the moment she said it. She lied down on the couch. Then she stared at Bo and said:" Are you gonna patch me up or not?"

" Gee, I really don't know what is more attractive, your attitude, or your hospitality." Bo said, " At least tell me where the first aid kit is."

" In the kitchen. It's called the vodka and the towel."

" Oh you can't be serious." Bo rolled her eyes at Tamsin, but she still went to the kitchen and grabbed the stuff.

She sat down beside Tamsin, who was lying there with a bleeding left shoulder.

Bo slowly took the shirt off the blonde. She tried not to stare at any other part of her body than her wound.

When she peeled the fabric off her wound, the valkyrie gasped in a low voice and fisted the pillow on the couch.

Tamsin gasped more when Bo poured some vodka on her wound. The alcohol diluted the blood, washing it off so it looked less serious. Bo wiped the blood off with the clean towel. She tried not to put any pressure on it, but Tamsin still squeezed Bo's hand hard when she did that.

" No gauze pads?" Bo had finally cleaned her wounds.

" Don't need any. The bleeding has already stopped." Tamsin turned her head to look at it.

" Ok then. Now it's time for you to take some pain killer and get some rest." Bo said, " Where did you put your pain killers? In the bathroom?"

" In the kitchen. It's called vodka."

" Absolutely not..." Bo said, " I guess just rest then."

" Whatever." Tamsin sat up and switched side so she could rest her head on Bo's lap.

" I thought this was the part when you go to bed, and I say goodbye." Bo said. She was confused by Tamsin's move. For the first time in her life as a succubus, she couldn't tell whether the blonde wanted to be close to her, or wanted to push her away.

" Don't want to make a mess in my bed..." The blonde said, before she fell asleep with her arms around herself and her legs curled up.

Bo sighed. She moved a little, just enough to reach the throw on the other side of the couch, but not too much to wake up the valkyrie. She put the throw on Tamsin.

Bo was going to wake Tamsin up, but hearing the unconscious moans coming from the valkyrie caused by her injury during her sleep, she just couldn't. After all, the valkyrie got bit because of her.

_Oh well._ Bo thought. She leaned back to the couch and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Not That Type of Snack

**Chapter 3 - Not That Type of Snack**

**7:15 am - Tamsin's apartment**

Tamsin woke up on her own couch. She immediately felt pain from her left shoulder when she raised herself up to look around.

She saw Bo stood in her kitchen, cooking something. She could smell cheese, egg, and something frying.

" Why are you still here?" Tamsin asked with her eyebrows frowned. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a drink. But before she could drink it, Bo grabbed it and poured in the sink.

" No alcohol when you are recovering." Bo stared at her.

" Who are you to say what I can and can't have!" Tamsin poured herself another one. Again Bo threw it in the sink.

" Hey, bitch!" Tamsin stared at Bo.

" And here is your breakfast." Bo put a plate in front of Tamsin.

" What the heck is this?" Tamsin stared at the thing in the plate. It looked like two pieces of toasts.

" Toasts with cheese and egg. You cut the center off one piece of the toast and put it on the other, put the cheese and the scrambled egg in, fry it a little bit then put the center piece back on top..."

" Yeah, yeah, chef." Tamsin grabbed the toast with her hand and started to eat it. She didn't want to admit but it was delicious. Then she realized something:" Why aren't you eating? You didn't poison mine, did you?"

" Well, I normally don't eat this type of _breakfast_..." Bo sat beside her.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows and looked at Bo. She was confused for a second or two, but suddenly she realized what Bo meant by her type of breakfast.

Bo leaned over and laid her lips on the valkyrie's. She kissed her lightly, gently drawing some of her Chi.

Tamsin was just startled at first. Then she closed her eyes and kissed Bo back. A vague moan escaped from her throat, which had made the succubus wanting more.

Unfortunately, both of their phone rang almost at the same time. They parted.

Suddenly the awkwardness filled the room. Both of them stood up and turned around. Bo took her phone out from her pocket, while Tamsin went to get her phone on the side table beside the couch.

Bo's call was from Trick, who was asking her to go to the Dal. She agreed, then she waited for Tamsin to finish reading her text.

" I need to go. Trick needs me at the Dal."

" Well, well, I guess we are going to the same place then." Tamsin held her phone up in her hand and said, " Dyson asked me to meet him at the Dal."

**8:00 am - the Dal Riata**

Dyson was already there when Bo and Tamsin arrived.

" You two came together?" Dyson narrowed her eyes when he saw them coming into the door at the same time.

" Emmm... we...met outside in the parking..." Bo said.

" Yeah, morning miracle." Tamsin smirked.

" Ok." Dyson looked at Bo, then he moved his eyes to Tamsin. He sensed something was off, but he didn't really have time for it.

Just when they three were standing there looking at each other, Trick walked out from his den. He had a worrisome look on his face. It was his facial expression of _something went wrong_.

" So what's the emergency?" Bo asked.

" I was doing some inventory listing this morning. I think someone is stealing from me."

" Oh, great! Just another day of boring job. Story of my life." Tamsin said to herself.

Bo rolled her eyes at her, then she turned to Trick and asked:" What's missing, grandpa?"

" Some old Greek silver coins, with the Athena on one side and Pegasus on the other." Trick said, " Not something really priceless, that is why I didn't call the police yet. But I'm concerned."

" Yeah, we understand. If someone is stealing from you, we need to find him before he steals something really important." Dyson said.

" I think you two can handle some coin theft." Tamsin said, " I'm out of here."

" See you at the station later then." Dyson waved to her.

Tamsin waved her hand back without saying anything. She gave Bo a glance before she walked out.

**8:30 am - Trick's Den**

" Ok, I'll send all the dusted finger prints to the precinct, see if we can find a match or something in the database." Dyson took off the gloves from his hands and told Trick.

" Thank you, Dyson."

" So who had the access to your cabinets and safety deposit boxes?" Bo asked.

" No one but me, and you guys. I don't suppose any one of you took it, did you?" Trick said.

" Anything else missing?"

" No, just the coins."

" What's so special about the coins?" Bo asked.

" Nothing, they may worth some money on the collector's market, but I have a lot of other more valuable things in there. If the thief was after the money, he would had taken something other things with him too."

" Well maybe he only recognizes the value of the things like say, made of silver."

" Then why didn't he take my gold Goddess statue?" Trick picked up a small statue made of pure gold in his hand and showed it to Bo. " This was right next to the coins." He said.

" Maybe those coins were special for the thief, you know, personal sentimental value." Bo said.

" Where did you get those coins anyway?" Dyson asked.

" I couldn't really remember. I think it was from a customer. He paid for his drinks with them."

" I didn't know you take old coins as payments."

" Oh, I take everything. You never turn down silver or gold." Trick said.

" Well, I guess I'll ask around in the bar, see if anyone saw anyone came in or anything." Bo said.

" I'll go run the prints right now." Dyson said.

**1:00 pm - Police Station**

" So this is the guy who is stealing from Trick?" Bo looked at the guy in the interrogation room. She saw a trembling guy in there, couldn't even focus his eyes on anything. Tamsin was interrogating him, apparently he was totally scared and couldn't say anything useful.

" Well, we only found four sets of prints in there. Trick's, yours, mine and his. He was hired as a cleaning boy by Trick couple weeks ago for that big sports night party. He did have some records of stealing."

" Doesn't look to me like he could manage to steal something from Trick though." Bo said, " It just doesn't feel right."

" I agree, but sometimes they do surprise you." Dyson said.

They watched the interrogation for a while.

" Wow, your partner is really..." Bo couldn't find a word for Tamsin. She almost said _hot_, but she swallowed it back before it was too late.

" That's why I don't think he is our guy either. Normally with Tamsin like this, the suspect would have spit everything out by now." Dyson shook his head.

" I guess I could give it a try?"

" Be my guest."

Bo opened the door and walked in. Tamsin saw her and she rolled her eyes. She sat down on her chair with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Bo sat next to the guy. She laid her hand on his arm and gently sending out her charm. A look of ecstasy appeared on the man's face.

Bo asked him if he knew about the coins. Turned out the guy didn't know anything. He admitted that he went down to Trick's den and smoked some illegal drugs, whiled he was admiring all the collections down there.

" So you didn't take anything from there?"

" I tried to...but the cabinets were all locked, and I didn't want to get myself in trouble, so...you are just so pretty..."

" Ok, enough." Tamsin pulled Bo's hand away from the guy, " Now what?"

" I don't know. Another shapeshifter maybe?"

" Shit! I swear if it is another shapeshifter, I'm gonna..."

**7:30 pm - The Dal Riata **

After the interrogation, they went into a dead end. Dyson swept Trick's den again, but didn't find any new evidence.

Tamsin didn't waste any time but had some drinks then went to shoot the pools.

Bo sat at the bar, with a beer in her hand. She looked at Tamsin from across the room, who was kicking some other guys asses in the pool game.

She thought she wanted to talk about something with her, but she couldn't even figure out where to start.

Dyson walked out from Trick's den and sat beside Bo. He ordered a beer too. He looked at Bo and asked:" Something on your mind?"

" Me? No, no, nothing is on my mind right now." Bo took a swig from the beer bottle. She turned her head back and stared at a poster behind the bar.

" Well if I didn't know you better-" Dyson stopped when he had noticed something. He moved closer to Bo and whispered to her:" Hey, check out that guy over there."

Bo looked at the man Dyson was talking about, who was sitting at a table by himself not far away from them. He was good looking, with his dark hair, dark eyes and rough jaw. But Bo just didn't like his smile on his face.

" I never know you were into men, Dyson." Bo punched him and giggled.

" No." Dyson said, " Look at what he had just put down on the table."

" Looks like some sort of coin to pay for his drink, why?"

" Remember Trick said about the coin he lost? Athena on one side and Pegasus on the other. Those are exactly the same coins."

" Don't you think it's too bold to spend the money at a place you stole from it? " Bo hopped down from the chair and approached the guy slowly.

" Let's find out." Dyson approached him from another direction.

The moment the man noticed them, he stood up and walked towards the exit. But Dyson covered the front door with his badge in his hand. The man turned around and ran to the back door.

" Well innocent people don't run away from cops, do they?" Bo ran after him.

But both Bo and Dyson were too far away from him. He turned around and looked at them with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

However, the smile disappeared with his body stiffened and fell on the floor. Tamsin hit him with the stick in her hand behind him.

" And you can thank me later." Tamsin smirked at Dyson and Bo.

**8:15 pm - Police Station**

" Where did you get these coins?" Dyson pointed at the coins in the evidence bag.

" Since when can't people have coins?" The man smiled at Dyson and said, " Do you have quarter on you? Does she?" He pointed at Tamsin. Then he continued:" Can I say you stole her money because you both have quarters?"

" Ok, this is getting stupid." Tamsin stood up and put her hands on the table. She stared at the man and said:" Look, we both know you are just bullshitting. Why don't you save us all the trouble and tell us where you got these coins?"

" One day I wake up, and they just appeared in my pocket, officer."

" We have Trick's finger prints on them too. Are you still going to say that you didn't steal them?"

" What can I say? It's money, it circles around." The man said, with a taunting smiled on his face.

Tamsin gnashed her teeth. She almost hit that man with her fist, but Dyson stopped her.

" How about do yourself a favor and tell us the truth." Dyson said.

" What evidence do you really have on me, officer? Some coins that are not unique, nor rare, with my prints on it? Can anyone put me at the crime scene? Can anything put me at the crime scene?"

" Ok, it's time to unleash the succubus!" Tamsin said. She walked out the interrogation room and told Bo to come in.

Bo sat beside that man. She put her hand on him and released her charm. She held the evidence bag up and asked him:" Where did you get these coins?"

" I don't...see...any coins..." The man mumbled.

" What?" Bo turned her eyes to look at the bag. To her surprise, the evidence bag was empty.

The coins just vanished, as if they just never existed.

For a minute or two, none of them had said anything. It was just the man's meaningless mumble in the room.

" Where the hell did the coins go?" Bo asked," I swear they were still in the bag when I came in!"

" Not that, is interesting." Tamsin had her arms around her chest. She smiled at Bo.

" I guess it's probably a really good time for us to call Trick."

**8:20 pm - Police Station**

" What? The coins just vanished, in front of your eyes? All of you?" Trick sounded shocked at the other end of the phone.

" Apparently." Dyson said, " Maybe it's some magic trick?"

" Did he touch the coin when it vanished?"

" No, no one had touched them. They were in a bag."

" Hmmm...that is strange, maybe this guy is telekinesis?"

" No, he's no fae. He's just a human." Dyson said.

" Ok. Other than the prints, anything else you find on the coins?" Trick asked.

" Let me see the report...they found traces of blood on it, not human's, nor fae's, but unidentified..."

" Is it on all of them?"

" Yeah, actually every one of them has it, very small amount of trace, how do you know?"

" Because that's how the money had vanished. How could I have not thought about this!" Trick said, " The blood was from a cicada-like insects called Qingfu, very, very rear, in fact I didn't know if they still exist. The mother bug and its larva never separates from each other. If you take the larva, the mother will come for him, not matter how far away it is."

" So how did he make the coins disappear? The bugs took them?"

"No, you take eighty one coins, dip them in the mother bug's blood, and take another eighty one coins, dip them in the larva's blood. Eighty one coins for each, not one more, not one less. Then you put them in separate jars. When you use them, you only take the coins from one jar. They will always come back to you after you spend them, because the mother always finds the way to the child. It's lucky that you caught him after he had already paid his bills, otherwise the coins wouldn't have disappeared, and I would have never figured it out."

" Ok. So I'm guessing if we go to his place, we will find two jars of coins?"

" I suppose so, and the rest is just police business."

**10:00 pm - Tamsin's apartment**

" Well, another case solved." Bo drove Tamsin back to her apartment.

" Some guy who wouldn't even pay for their drinks ruined another day of my life of doing nothing." Tamsin opened the door.

Bo stood in front of her door, and said:" Well, I've driven you home and I guess my job is done here."

" Ok." Tamsin had one of her hand on the door knob.

" Do you think...emmm...you need any more patching up?"

" I'm ok, succubus." Tamsin raised her eyebrows when she noticed that Bo was not leaving. " Need something?"

" How about some _snack_ for my late night?" Bo asked.

" Then I suggest you go down stairs, turn left, go into that tiny gas station across the street and get yourself some chocolate."

" Not that type of snack..." Bo said. She leaned over and pressed her lips on Tamsin's, before the blonde could pull away.

Bo was just messing with the valkyrie, but as soon as their lips met, she lost control. She totally forgot about feeding, or anything else. She pulled the blonde closer and kissed her hard.

After a while, Bo pulled herself back. As much as she wanted to continue the kiss, she knew how thin the ice was that she was standing on right now. Last time she lost control on the blonde, the tension built between them was just too strong and awkward, almost painful. She couldn't afford to scare away the valkyrie again.

" I...emmm...I really need to go..." Bo let go of the blonde and turned away from her.

Bo walked back to the hallway. She heard the valkyrie closed the door behind her. She turned around and almost knocked on the door, but she drew her hand back before she touched it.

Bo sighed, then she left. She didn't hear the valkyrie sighed on the other side of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Qingfu is a legendary insect mentioned in one Chinese philosophical literature. It said that the insect looked like cicada but larger, with wings similar to butterfly's. If you take the larva (or the egg), the mother will come to find it, no matter how far away it is, even if it's hidden. The legend about the coins coming back to you after spend them are expressed as in this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Intriguing, but No

**Chapter 4 - Intriguing, but No**

**8:30 pm - The Dal Riata**

" Dyson, please. I'm just so bored!" Bo sat at the bar beside Dyson, with her hands shaking Dyson's arm and her begging eyes.

Dyson wanted to say something, but Tamsin spoke before him. " As much as we appreciated your _interrogation skills_, you are not a cop. You can't just go through our case files every time you feel bored." Said the Valkyrie.

" Well, what else am I gonna do here?"  
" You are a succubus in a bar. Go figure it out yourself."

" Tamsin, I think it's fine. We are stuck on this case anyway." Dyson laughed and gave Bo the case file in his hand.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Dyson, and turned her head back to look at the files in her hand.

" So what do we have here?" Bo opened the folder.

" We, excludes you, sweetheart." Tamsin smirked to her.

" Oh wow, I didn't know we are on sweetheart basis now, _babe_." Bo smirked back.

Dyson finished his beer and stood up. " I'm gonna go shoot some pool, you girls have fun." He said.

" Seriously, what do we have here?" Bo asked Tamsin.

" Two babies were missing from their cribs. No signs of forced entry, no evidence, no nothing." Tamsin downed a drink.

" From the same family?"

" No, different families. Read before you ask questions, ok?" Tamsin said.

Few minutes later, Tamsin stood up. Bo looked at her. The Valkyries took Bo's beer and took a sip from the bottle. Then she leaned closed and whispered into her ears:" Be back in five."

Bo saw her walked into the lady's room. She turned her head back with her eyes wide open. She just couldn't figure out what the Valkyrie was up to. One minute she was pushing her away, the next she was pulling her closer. Bo finished her beer and stoop up.

**8:35 pm - Lady's Room of the Dal Riata**

" Can I talk to you?" Bo leaned against the sink with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Tamsin turned around and looked at her with her hands in the running water. She looked around and said:" In here?"

" Why not?"

" Well." Tamsin wiped her hands and threw the paper towel in the trash can. " I don't know about you, but I'm going back out to drink."

Tamsin opened the door, but Bo pushed it close. She grabbed Tamsin's waist and pinned her against the door.

" What the -" Tamsin didn't finish her sentence, because Bo kissed her.

The Valkyrie tried to struggle , but, it didn't took long for her to give up. She laid her hands on Bo's waist and spun her around. She pinned Bo against the door so they could have a deeper kiss. After a while, their lips parted. Both of them were gasping for air. Bo laid her forehead on Tamsin's with her eyes closed. She licked her own lips, as if she wanted more. Subconsciously, she had her fingers slowly caressing Tamsin's face.

The Valkyrie still had her hands on Bo's waist. She didn't pull away, neither did she get closer.

" Let's just - " Bo murmured, but a loud banging on the bathroom door interrupted her.

" Occupied!" Bo yelled.

" Bo?" Dyson's voice came from the other side of the door, confused.

" It's the lady's room, Dyson!"

" I just got a call from the precinct, another baby is missing. Is Tamsin in there?"

" No! Of course not!" Bo said and looked at the Valkyrie, "Don't talk to people when there are in the restroom please!"

" Do you know where she went? We need to go to the station right now."

" No idea! Can you please leave?"

They both heard the wolf walking away, and both sighed with relief.

" I got to go to the precinct right now." Tamsin opened the door and peeked out. She walked out after she made sure Dyson was not out there.

" Can I tag along?" Bo followed her.

" Sure, I guess. We could use a succubus for this."

**9:20 pm - Crime Scene**

It took a long time for Bo to calm the parents down, while the cops were processing the crime scene. Finally the parents were sitting on the couch sobbing, instead of crying out loud.

" Same MO?"

" Afraid so." Dyson pointed at the window with his pen, " No sign of forced entry. The window was locked from the inside. The parents were watching TV in the living room when it happened. They had the baby monitor on, so if it was a breaking in, they would have at least heard something."

" Maybe one of them did it." Tamsin frowned.

" No, I don't think they know anything." Bo said, " It's got to be someone else."

" There is this smell..." Dyson sniffed in the air, " I smelled in the other two crime scene too."

" What smell?" Both girls asked. Neither of them could smell anything.

" I don't know. Like a public toilet or a trash can." Dyson said, " Maybe our suspect had really bad hygiene."

" Why would someone take new born babies anyway? Human trafficking, well, also fae trafficking?"

" We don't know yet. But there must be a connection between these three families." Dyson said, " Since they've calmed down, I'm gonna go talk to them, see if I can find out anything."

Bo walked around in the nursery. She could tell the parents had spent a lot of time and effort on decorating the room. The empty crib just sat in the middle of the room.

Bo looked into the crib. Then she noticed something. There was a twig in the middle of the crib, a very small one, about the same length as Bo's pinky finger, but only one third of the girth.

" What is this?" Bo pointed the twig to Tamsin.

" Emmm... a twig?" Tamsin frowned.

" Why would there be a twig in a newborn's crib?"

" Must have fallen off from the parents or something. Why?"

" Wouldn't you check the crib before you put your baby down in it?"

" Do I look like I've ever put any babies in a crib before?" Tamsin asked.

Bo rolled her eyes again. They checked every corner of the nursery, but found nothing more.

" Looks like everything is processed. Time for us to go home now." Said Dyson when he came back in the room.

**10:15 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Why did you come home with me again?" Tamsin opened the door to her apartment.

" I thought we could discuss the case for a little." Bo said.

Tamsin sat on the couch, with the case files in her hand. She put the file folders down and said," Discuss the case huh?"

" Well, since you asked, how about some late night snack then?"

" Intriguing," Tamsin scrunched her nose. She leaned over to Bo but stopped right before their lips met." But, no. Just in case you hadn't noticed, I have a case to solve." said the Valkyrie.

" Fine, let's solve the case then." Bo grabbed the case files.

They stayed quiet for a long time. Both of them were just looking at the documents and crime scene photos.

" I am just so not made for missing baby cases!" Tamsin finally gave up and lied down on the couch. She rested her head on Bo's lap and closed her eyes.

Bo put the stuff in her hand aside, and stared at the Valkyrie.

" How is it fair that you can lie on my lap, but, I can't get late night snack?"

" Well, first of all, this is my apartment." Tamsin opened her eyes and stared back. " And second, who said anything about fair?"

Bo sighed, and laid her eyes back on the case files. The heat from the Valkyrie on her knees was really distracting. She couldn't really focus, turning pages subconsciously.

Suddenly something had occurred to her. " Hey, check this out," She shook Tamsin on her shoulder lightly.

" What?" Tamsin sat up and leaned close to her to look at the files in Bo's hand.

" Look at the crime scene photos. In all three cases, there was a little twig found on the crib." Bo pointed at the photos, " They looks very similar to me."

" Hmmm...could be something that fell from the suspect then." Tamsin said, " I guess I'll call the tech people and see if anyone can identify what and where they came from."

" What are you gonna do without me?" Bo leaned back to the couch, looking at Tamsin.

" Don't you think it's time for you to leave now?" Tamsin said.

Bo sighed. She stood up and said," Ok."

Tamsin raised herself a little from the couch, just enough to wave to Bo. Bo opened the door and left. Heard the door close, Tamsin lied back to the couch. She felt that all her strength had just vanished, all the strength that she had just used to fight the urge of asking the succubus to stay.

**9:20 am - Trick's Den**

" Hey, gramps, do you have the stuff that I asked for couple days ago?" Bo walked into Trick's den. She saw Trick was busy cleaning his cabinets.

" All on the side table next to the couch."

" Cool." Bo went to pick it up.

" Are you working on the missing baby case with Dyson?"

" Not really, no. I asked him for the case files because I was too bored last night."

" Anything interesting?"

" I don't know." Bo said, " Although... they found small twigs in each of the baby cribs. That's kinda weird huh?"

" Twigs?" Trick straightened up and looked at Bo, " In the baby crib?"

" Yeah, thin, short twigs. Why? Do you know something?"

" Dyson didn't tell me about the twigs."

" I just found out about them last night at...emm...my place."

" Oh. That's interesting..." Trick frowned.

" Why? Do you know something?" Bo raised her eyebrows. She could tell something had occurred to Trick.

" Missing babies...twigs in the crib... and I think Dyson said there were no signs of forced entry of any kind..." Trick took a few books out from the bookshelf and read through them. Then he stopped and pointed to one page. " Ah ha!" He said, " Babies vanished from their beds, left small twigs..."

" What do you by _left_? The babies left them there? We thought it was left by the suspect."

" No, it's more like...the babies changed to twigs."

" That doesn't even make sense!"

" I think what you are dealing with here are changelings. Some faes steal the real baby and switch it with some enchanted twig. Days later, the magic wears off, the fake baby changes back to a twig."

" Wait, why would they steal babies?"

" Multiple theories. Some steal babies from other species to avoid inbreeding among their own, others just like babies that are from other families. Some fairies will exchange their baby with one human baby, so their kid would grow up among the human. It's hard to tell."

" But there are no signs of forced entry, nor any other signs. How could they switch the babies like that?"

" My guess? Those babies were switched before they went home."

" Then that leaves one place, the hospital!" Bo said, " I got to call Tamsin."

" Tamsin?"

" I mean, Dyson." Bo nearly bit her tongue.

**10:00 am - The Hospital**

" We confirmed that all three babies were delivered here, and they disappeared exactly seven days after they were brought back home." Tamsin said.

Bo and she stood outside the nursery in the hospital. Lots of babies were inside, sleeping. Some of them were awake, looking at Bo and Tamsin curiously.

" Where's Dyson?" Bo asked.

" Talking to the nurses I guess." Tamsin replied.

" So... if the babies were switched in the hospital, it's got be someone who has access to the nursery right?"

" Not exactly. Sometimes you have an opened door, or lost ID card, and some people are just so kind that they would open any door, for anyone, who _forgets_ to bring the ID."

" So what are we going to do here?"

" We are going to the security monitor room to watch the camera feeds."

" Ok."

**4:00 pm - The Hospital**

" Wow, this is a really interesting and exciting job!" Bo said in frustration. They had been sitting in front of all the monitors for hours now, but, nothing special had popped out.

" It's not always chasing, shooting and kicking ass, you know." Tamsin smirked, " For most of the time it's like this."

" I think I'm gonna go get some snack from the vending machine. Do you want some?" Bo asked.

" No need." Tamsin waved her hand.

Minutes later, Bo came back with a candy bar in her hand. She opened the wrapper and sat down beside Tamsin.

" Actually, I change my mind." Tamsin said.

" Huh?" Bo turned to her, confused, with the candy bar in her mouth and her eyebrows raised. Tamsin leaned over and took a bite on her candy bar. Her lips brushed across Bo's. Bo felt her heart had just skipped a beat. She stared at the Valkyrie, who was chewing and looking at the monitors instead of her.

Bo took a deep breath and said:" You know, this hospital really needs some work."

" What?"

" Where they put the vending machine, smells like toilet."

" And you fucking feed me the food from there?"

" Technically, you took a bite all by yourself. You can't blame me." Bo said.

" Fuck! Wait...smells like toilet. Dyson said at all crime scenes, he smelled something." Tamsin suddenly remembered.

" Yeah. He said like public toilet or trash can...which was exactly what I smelled!" Bo said.

" Let's go!"

**4:30 pm - The Hospital**

Followed the disgusting scent, Tamsin and Bo came to a closed area in the basement of the hospital. They called Dyson on the way, but he didn't pick up. They had to leave him a message.

" Well it's locked." Bo said in front of one locked room. They could smell the strong scent coming from inside.

" Hmmm... I think I heard someone calling for help from inside..." Tamsin kicked on the lock hard and the door just opened.

" Oh, shit, the smell...I think it's a troll..." Tamsin said.

" You can tell by the smell?"

" With smell this nasty, it's got to be the trolls." Tamsin said. She pulled out her tranquilize gun in her hand.

" Do I get a gun too?"

" Not unless you can shoot."

" Well maybe you should train me." Bo said when they were slowly walking inside the room.

" Are you serious?" Tamsin turned around and looked at her.

" I-" Bo stopped. They both heard some noises coming from the back of the room.

" Stay behind me." Tamsin whispered to her and walked in.

" Fine." Bo whispered back.

There was an old, broken folding screen in the big, empty room. They quietly walked behind it and peeked. A very strong woman was standing there. She looked like a nurse. There was a baby lying on the bed beside her. It looked like the baby was sleeping. The woman was holding a twig in her hand, similar to what they found in the crime scene. She was chanting something. A few seconds later, the twig flashed and changed to a baby in her arms.

" Ok, I think we've seen enough." Tamsin jumped out, with her gun pointing at the woman. " Freeze!" She yelled.

The woman growled. That was the most horrifying growling Bo ever heard of, but, she knew it was not the time to be scared. She ran out from the other side of the folding screen and grabbed the real baby in her arms.

The troll saw her. She roared in rage and started to chase Bo.

" Shit!" Tamsin followed them. She fired twice, but the troll was running too fast. She missed both times.

" Well, apparently you can't shoot either." Bo said, running in front of the troll with the newborn in her arms.

" Now is not the time!" Tamsin shouted. She only had one shot left. She tried to aim several times, but, she was afraid that she would hit Bo, or the baby.

Bo was too busy dodging the troll, but, the troll was big and fast. Bo eventually got cornered. The troll's fists were coming down. Bo couldn't run away, she just instinctively lowered her body, shielding the baby. She heard the gunshot from the gun firing. The troll growled, and then with a loud pounding she fell on the floor. Bo sat on the floor and let out a deep breath.

Tamsin cuffed the troll to the radiator on the wall. She pulled Bo up and said, " Let's get the baby back to the nursery."

**9:00 pm - Bo's front door**

" Well, happy ending again. They found all the missing babies at the troll women's place and sent them back to their parents already. The troll was arrested." Tamsin said when she was parking her truck in front of Bo's place.

" I'm glad." Bo said. She knew she should get off the truck now, but she just didn't want to leave.

" Now it's time for you to go home, so I can go home." Tamsin smirked to her.

" Ok." Bo nodded. She opened the door to her side. But before she got out, Tamsin leaned over and pinched her chin lightly between her fingers. She pulled Bo closer and pressed her lips on Bo's.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, yet it was one of the sweetest Bo had ever had.

" Your late night snack." The Valkyrie tilted her head and smiled. " You can go now." She then added.

Bo was a little bit startled, but she got out of the truck and watched Tamsin drove away.

The night breeze of the late fall had made her cold, but the warmth left by the Valkyrie on her lips almost burnt her.


	5. Chapter 5 - All Kinds of Déjà Vu

**Chapter 5 - All Kinds of Déjà Vu**

**10:00 am - Police Station**

" Where is Dyson?" Bo asked Tamsin when she stormed into the police station.

" Morning to you too, sweetheart." Tamsin smirked.

" Where's Dyson?" Bo asked again.

" He's not here."

" I called him but he didn't pick up. I went to his apartment, no one was there either."

" He took a few days off. Probably out of town."

" Where did he go?"

" Well, a wolf got to howl to the moon with his furry buddies once in a while."

" Shit!" Bo put her hands on the desk to support herself. Frustration filled her face.

Tamsin studied the look on Bo's face. " You didn't drunk fuck Dyson and come here to talk to him, did you?"

Bo rolled her eyes. " Wow, your imagination is both appropriate and accurate!" She let out a deep breath and said, " Kenzi is missing."

" Again?" Tamsin frowned.

" Yes! Again!" Bo sighed.

" I'm sure she's probably with some dude she met in the Dal or something."

" I thought of that, two nights ago. She's not picking up her phone either." Bo said, " At least trace her phone for me?"

" Alright, alright." Tamsin sighed.

**11:00 am - Police Station**

" Well, good news is, I traced her phone. Bad news is, it's in middle of nowhere in the mountain area."

" Give me the address and I'll start from there." Bo said.

" You are going there alone?"

" Do I have a choice?" Bo stared at the blonde.

" Well." Tamsin stood up and put on her jacket. She leaned over and whispered to Bo, " You are looking at her right."

" Ok then." Bo turned her head around and opened her eyes wide.

" Come on, succulet. This is the part where we go out and start looking for Kenzi."

**In The Mean Time - Somewhere **

Kenzi woke up. She found herself on a bed in some room. Not her own bed, not her bedroom.

" Oh this can't be happening again!" Kenzi banged her head to the wall after she realized where she was, " Did I drunk fuck some dude?"

Then she realized something. Her hands and feet are tied up. She was having a headache, as if it was a hangover.

" What happened?" Kenzi asked herself. For a while she couldn't figure it out, but eventually her memories were coming back to her.

She met a guy in the Dal, and they had a lot of drinks. Then everything just went blank.

Kenzi moved to the side of the bed, trying to find something to cut the rope, but she couldn't keep balance and she fell off the bed.

" Ouch!" Kenzi moaned. Just when she was trying to stand up, the door opened.

A man walked in. Kenzi recognized him. It was the same guy who she had drinks with.

" You!" Kenzi stared at him.

The man didn't say anything. He waved his hand to the hallway. Seconds later, a big guy walked in. He was about seven feet tall, and he was strong too. He looked a little bit clumsy. He was staring at Kenzi.

" All yours." The man walked out and closed the door.

The big guy walked to Kenzi. He picked up Kenzi and put her on the bed. Kenzi struggled but with her hands and feet tied she couldn't do anything but scream.

**12:40 pm - Woods in Mountain Area**

" This is just all kinds of Déjà vu." Bo said while they were walking in the woods. " Me following you, looking for Kenzi in the woods, the bumpy ground..."

" I'm starting to want a human pet too. At least the work out is fun." Tamsin said.

" Yeah, well, go get yourself one then." Bo stopped behind her, gasping for air with her waist bent and her hands on her knees.

Tamsin turned around and looked at her. She frowned and said," You better not be _starving_ again, bitch!"

" No, I'm alright, let's keep moving." Bo had finally caught her breath. She walked faster so she could keep up with Tamsin.

" Well, the location should be around here somewhere..." Tamsin said.

Bo started to dial Kenzi's phone. The signal was very weak but she could still make the call. Then both of them heard the ring tone coming from somewhere close.

They found Kenzi's phone dumped beside a tree.

" Ah, shit!" Tamsin cursed, " Looks like your pet dropped her phone."

" So what do we do now?"

" I'll see if I can track her, and you are going to follow me."

**In The Mean Time - Somewhere **

Kenzi lied on the bed for almost an hour now. She was staring at the big guy. The big guy was staring at her too.

" What do you want from me?" Kenzi asked. She didn't know if she should freak out. She thought he was going to attack her or something, but the only thing he did was picking her up and putting her on the bed.

" ...Zick..." The big guy pointed at his chest and said. This was the first time Kenzi heard him talk. It sounded like either he had not been talking very often, or he just couldn't speak fluently.

" Ok, ok, exchanging name, always a good sign." Kenzi murmured to herself. She let out a deep breath. " Let them know your name, so they view you as a real person..."

" Kenzi. My name is Kenzi." Kenzi said to Zick.

" Ken...zi..." Zick repeated after her. He stood up, and almost hit the ceiling fan. Kenzi stiffened and squeezed to the corner of the bed.

But Zick didn't do anything. He stared at Kenzi for a while, with his head titled, as if he was trying to figure out what to do. Then he scratched his head and opened the drawer of the desk beside the bed.

Kenzi saw him taking something out in his palm. Zick turned back to her and opened his palm.

Kenzi closed her eyes and turned her head around. " Please don't be anything freaky, please don't be anything freaky..." She whispered to herself.

Finally she opened her eyes. To her surprise, it was not anything freaky. It was a dried daisy.

**3:00 pm -** **Woods in Mountain Area**

" Why the hell did she come to a place like this?" Tamsin asked. She followed the trail she thought it might be left by Kenzi.

" I have no idea."

" This better not be another kitsune bitch."

" I don't think so. Dyson killed Inari, and I'm pretty sure last time I saw her, she was still Kenzi."

" Do you have any idea why she was here, or who she has been seeing lately?"

" I have no idea who she-" Bo tripped before she could finish her sentence. Tamsin turned around and caught her just before she hit the ground.

" Oh look, me saving your cute little ass again." Tamsin said. She had her hands on Bo's waist supporting her.

Bo laid her forehead against Tamsin's chest, gasping for air. She was too exhausted to move.

Tamsin pulled back a little, looking at her. " This may sound very cliché. When was the last time you fed?"

" I don't want to talk about it."

" Seriously, when was the last time you fed?"

" Do you have to ask? It was the night with you, ok!" Bo said, without looking at Tamsin.

" That was over a week ago..." Tamsin said. She sounded a little surprised. " Why didn't you feed?"

" I was busy..." Bo said. _Busy flirting with you._ She added in her heart.

" Ok, why don't we just get this over with." Tamsin said. She pressed her lips on Bo's lightly without saying another word.

Bo couldn't control herself but sucking Chi out from Tamsin without parting their lips. She enjoyed the kiss as much as she enjoyed the feeding. She had to force herself to pull away, so she wouldn't hurt the Valkyrie by drawing too much Chi out from her.

" Better?" Tamsin smirked, with her hands staying on Bo's waist.

" Let's keep moving." Bo stepped back from the Valkyrie. She didn't want to lose control over herself, but being this close to her one second longer, she knew she would.

**In The Mean Time - Somewhere **

" And...so...the little girl...wanted a...blue rose...She troveled..."

" You mean traveled..."

" She traveled... in the gust...and landed in front of a...ca- ca-"

" Castle?"

" ...in front of a castle..."

" Look, dude." Kenzi sat up in the bed and said, " I mean, Zick. It's very thoughtful of you to give me a flower, and a pebble, and yewww I really don't want to know what this thing is... and read bedtime story to me...but I'm not seven anymore, and it isn't right to chain a girl before gifts. Not that I think it's right to do that afterwards..."

Kenzi didn't know what she should think right now. She knew she was trapped in this God-knows-where place with this weird big guy named Zick, which is freaky. However, she was less afraid now, more like bored. For hours, Zick was reading her some weird bedtime stories from a children's book, and he could barely read.

" Kenzi don't like blue rose?" Zick asked her, with a confused look on his face.

" Dude! That's totally not the point!" Kenzi growled.

Zick looked at her confused. He turned a few pages and showed it to Kenzi. It was the last page of the story. The girl finally found the blue rose. It was a flower which could bring happiness.

" Blue rose...happiness..." Zick said.

" You know what happiness is?" Kenzi suddenly had an idea. She sat on her knees and said, " It's when you are with friends..."

" F-friends..." Zick repeated after her, with a confused look on his face. Kenzi realized that he didn't know what it meant.

" It means two people are happy together, but don't fuck each other. Wait, I probably shouldn't use the f word in front of you... anyway..."

" Happy..." Zick repeated the word. " Zick...Kenzi...friends..."

Kenzi sighed. " I'll be damned." She whispered to herself.

**7:00 pm - Woods in Mountain Area**

" Are you sure we are heading to the right direction?" Bo asked.

" Well, there is only one trail started from her last known location, so yeah, I'm pretty sure."

" But we've been walking for hours already."

" Sometimes you track people for days, even months." Tamsin said.

" I think I'm gonna need some rest." Bo sat down on a rock beside a tree.

" Yeah we both do. It's too dark to track anyone already. We need to camp here overnight." Tamsin looked around. She located a place where she could light a fire safely, and started a fire.

Bo sat beside Tamsin, and looking at the flames. She felt exhausted, worried and irritated. The cold late fall night had made it worse.

" Hope Kenzi is ok..." Bo murmured.

" She'll be fine. You'll get her in time." Tamsin said. She took out a flask from her pocket and drank from it. Then she noticed Bo was staring at her.

" Fine. You can have some too." Tamsin rolled her eyes and handed to Bo.

Bo grabbed the flask and took a swig. The alcohol burnt through her like fire. She took another swig.

" Wow, slow down! I don't want to drag your drunk ass around in the woods." Tamsin grabbed the flask from Bo's hand.

Bo didn't say anything else. She moved herself closer to the blonde and the fire. Tamsin noticed that. She looked at Bo and said, " You really should keep yourself fully charged. Why didn't you feed?"

Bo looked at the blonde. She almost told her that she was just too hooked up on her, but she swallowed it back. " It's just..." Bo suddenly didn't know what to say.

Seeing that the valkyrie was waiting on her to finish, she smiled and said, " Nothing. Never mind." She turned her head back to stare at the fire.

Tamsin looked at the succubus. She frowned. The look in Bo's eyes had ached her heart somehow.

Tamsin took a sip from the flask and leaned over to lay her lips on Bo's.

Bo almost instantly kissed her back when their lips met, but she pulled herself back after a few seconds, so she would appear less desperate.

" Tamsin, don't do this to me, not right now..." Bo murmured. She thought it was another teasing moments the valkyrie enjoyed. She thought the blonde would pull away and give her the signature smirk of victory. However, Tamsin didn't. Instead of pulling away, she inched forward and kissed Bo again.

As the night wind got colder, their kiss got hotter. Bo couldn't remembered how she got on Tamsin's lap and had legs around the blonde's waist. She just went along with the kiss and fed off the valkyrie. Strangely, it was not her hunger that pushed her for more. It was something else, something Bo tried hard not to think about.

" Here's the deal..." Tamsin finally had said something, when Bo moved the kisses down to her neck.

" Deal..." Bo said as she licked her collar bone playfully. She didn't even hear what the deal was.

" Just tonight..." Tamsin tried to finish her sentence, but she had a hard time to choose between moaning and speaking.

" Ok..." Bo didn't even know what she was agreeing on. She unbuttoned the blonde's shirt and lowered her head so she could move further down.

" No begging... for more..."

" Ok..." Bo unbuttoned the valkyrie's pants so she could tuck her hand in.

The valkyrie moaned. Bo kissed her. Both of them were just drowned in each other's warmth.

**8:40 pm - Woods in Mountain Area**

" Damn it Bo! I said no begging for more..." Tamsin raised herself on her elbows to shoot a stare at the brunette, who started kissing her all over again.

" I'm not begging..." Bo chuckled and slowly ran her fingers on the side of the blonde's waist.

The valkyrie shivered and closed her eyes. She lied down on her back again and stopped complaining when the succubus had her hands running up her thigh.

**9:55 pm - Woods in Mountain Area**

_Fuck! I did it again!_ Tamsin thought. She stared at the velvet sky frustrated. She had her hand covering her face. Then she closed her eyes.

The brunette moved and laid a light kiss on her cheek. " ...Night..." Bo said right before she fell asleep. She buried herself close to the valkyrie, under her jacket.

Tamsin sighed. She was already freaked out by what had just happened, not to mention the semi-cuddling thing they were doing right now. She was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. Bo was sitting on her lap. Bo had her arms around her waist and her head rested on her chest.

_Fuck me!_ Tamsin cursed.

**8:30 am -** **Woods in Mountain Area**

When Bo woke up, Tamsin had already put her hair back to a messy bun. she was squatting on her heels, trying to put out the fire.

" Emmm...morning..." Bo said. She didn't know if she should make eye contact with the valkyrie. Things happened last felt like a dream, amazing, but almost too good to be true.

" We need to get going." Tamsin stood up and said. She wasn't looking at Bo either.

_Great. She's pulling away again. _Bo sighed. She knew better than to bring up anything related to last night, so she just stood up and followed the valkyrie.

**10:40 am -** **Woods in Mountain Area**

After couple hours of walking, Bo and Tamsin had finally seen something in the woods that was not a tree. They saw a house, in the middle of the woods. It looked small, and old, but well-kept.

" Looks like we are not alone." Tamsin said, " Well, the trails end here."

" Then I guess we'll go knock on the door."

Bo walked to the house and knocked on the door. Tamsin followed her.

A few minutes later, the door opened. A man stood behind the door, with a cautious look on his face.

" Whatever you are selling, we are not buying." He said. Then he tried to close the door.

" Uh uh, not so fast." Tamsin stuck her foot out between the door and the frame.

" Look, we are not selling anything, we are just looking for our friend..." Bo said. Then she heard Tamsin clearing her throat. Bo rolled her eyes at her and said, " Fine, we are looking for my friend..."

" Haven't seen her, bye." The man tried to close the door again.

" How do you even know it's a her?" Tamsin frowned.

The man panicked. He suddenly turned around and started to run. Tamsin tackled him and knocked him unconscious. " They just never learn." She said.

" Kenzi! Kenzi!" Bo yelled while she was walking around in the house. Tamsin dragged the guy into the bathroom and cuffed him to the pipe.

Bo searched for every room, then she walked down to the basement with Tamsin.

No one was in the basement, but clearly there was someone living in there. There was bed, chairs, table and other furniture. The bed was still messy. There were some ropes scattered on the bed.

" Bed time stories?" Bo picked up a book next to the pillow and turned a few pages. It was about a girl looking for a blue rose.

" Then where is the kid? " Tamsin frowned. Then she noticed the window to the outside was not locked, but just closed. She opened it. " Someone crawled out from there..."

" Hey, look at this." Bo picked something up under the pillow, " It's Kenzi's earring."

" Then she has definitely been here. Maybe she escaped."

**11:00 am -** **Back Side of the House**

Bo and Tamsin came to the back side of the house and followed the trail from the basement window.

" This is weird. There are two set of foot prints. Both of them are too large to be children's." Tamsin said, " If there was a kid in the basement, where did the kid go?"

" Maybe one of them is carrying the kid on his back or something. Let's just keep moving." Bo said.

**1:20 pm - The Other Side of the Mountain Area**

" Now it's even weirder." Tamsin said, " One set of foot prints disappeared. The smaller set."

" Well what does that mean?" Bo asked.

" Unless your goth friend suddenly grow to seven feet tall, I'd say the remaining set belongs to someone else." Tamsin said, " The smaller set didn't go anywhere, it just disappeared... Hmmm...interesting...the remaining foot prints were deeper than the previous ones..."

" Meaning...?"

" My best guess? This person is carrying the other person, either in a bag, or on his back."

**2:15 pm - The Other Side of the Mountain Area**

Running after the foot prints trails, Bo and Tamsin had finally seen someone walking in front of them. It looked like a big guy. He's carrying someone on his back.

" Shit! That's Kenzi!" Bo speeded up and drew her dagger out in her hand.

" Wait...fuck!" Tamsin had to run after her. She pulled her gun out. " Freeze! Put that girl down!"

Kenzi heard them. She turned around and looked at Bo and Tamsin. " Don't shoot! Don't shoot him!" She yelled.

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other confused.

Kenzi said something to the big guy. He stopped and put Kenzi down. He stood beside Kenzi, like a bear protecting his toy.

" Kenzi!" Bo ran to the Russian girl and hugged her, " Thank God you are ok! What happened?"

" Emmm...long story..." Kenzi said.

**6:30 pm - Outside the Woods**

Kenzi was telling Bo and Tamsin what happened while they were sitting on the police car back to the precinct.

" Wait a minute, this Zick guy wants you to be his wife?" Bo asked.

" Well, technically, no. It was his father who kidnapped me, and forced me to be his wife. Zick... I'm not sure if he knows what wife means."

" How's the big wedding night then?" Tamsin asked.

" I was tied up. Heard a earful of story about a blue rose. There's even wedding gifts from him..."

" Oh, sweet." Tamsin smirked.

" How did you get out?" Bo asked.

" I persuaded Zick that we were friends, and we should go out and play. He opened the window and took me out. Although, I'm not sure where he was going to take me..."

" Well, I'm glad you are ok." Bo hugged Kenzi.

**8:00 pm - Police Station**

" Well, we arrested the creepy dad for kidnapping and bunch of other stuff." Tamsin said.

" Then what about Zick?" Bo looked at the big guy sitting inside one of the empty interrogation room. It seemed that he didn't really know what was going on. He was just drawing something by himself.

" Him? People from a facility specifically dealing with this type of situation will come over later and pick him up." Tamsin said. She noticed the worrisome look on Bo's face, and added, " He'll be in good hands."

" What exactly is this kidnapping wife thing?"

" He is a Zmeu. They always make wives by kidnapping some young, hot girls. Sort of family tradition I guess."

They stood there for a while, watching Zick. Then Kenzi came out from another room. Zick saw her. He hesitated but he stood up after a few minutes. He scratched his head. Then he walked to Kenzi and gave her the drawing he just drew.

Kenzi took it, and then she came to Bo. Zick followed her.

Bo looked at the drawing. She realized that it was Zick and Kenzi, and they were surrounded by blue roses.

" Friends..." Zick pointed at the drawing. He then pointed at himself, with his other hand pointing at Kenzi.

" Wow, I'm about to cry." Tamsin smirked. She turned to Bo and said, " I got tons of paperwork to fill out, so, why don't you see yourself out."

" Yeah." Bo nodded. She didn't know what else to say. She watched the blonde walk back to her desk. The blonde didn't look at her again.

A while later, people from the facility which Tamsin mentioned before came and took Zick away. Zick waved to Kenzi when he walked out with them. Kenzi waved back to him. She had tears in her eyes.

" Can I keep this drawing?" Kenzi asked.

" Of course you can." Bo smiled to her.

Bo looked at the blonde. The blonde was looking at her too. Bo wanted to smiled to her, but she ended up nodding. Then she left.


	6. Chapter 6 - Just Returning the Favor

**Chapter 6 - Just Returning the Favor**

**9:00 pm - The Dal**

When Bo walked in the Dal, she immediately saw Tamsin sitting at the bar by herself with a glass of whiskey on her right hand side, and a file folder in front of her. The Valkyrie had her right hand on her forehead, as if she was trying hard to think something through.

Bo walked to her and sat beside her. " New case?" She asked.

Tamsin turned around and looked at her. " Bored again?" The Valkyrie raised her eyebrows.

" Just offering my help." Bo said as she poured herself a drink.

" Whatever." Tamsin pushed the files to her. " I'm gonna give it to another team anyway." She said, " It's a two men undercover job, but Dyson is not back yet."

" I can go with you." Bo said.

Tamsin frowned and said, " I didn't know you were this bore."

" Well, you helped me find Kenzi, just returning the favor." Bo raised her glass.

" Fine. I guess I could use some succubus help before more bodies are discovered."

" What's the case anyway?" Bo opened the folder in front of her.

" Two deaths in an apartment complex. Both were renters, no eye witnesses, no evidence pointing to the killer, no nothing."

Bo looked at the crime scene photos. The victims looked peaceful, as if they were just sleeping. The only thing that looked odd on them was they looked very pale, even for dead bodies.

" Blood loss?" Bo said as she was reading the coroner's report, " Vampires?"

" You would think, but no. No fang marks on the victims."

" Maybe it's other blood suckers then."

" Yeah, except that there are dozens of different types of faes feeding on blood, not to mention the under faes. We need more clue."

" So what's the undercover job?"

" We pose as new renters, move in and investigate all the tenants in there, see if we can find anything."

" Wow, moving in together? A bit too fast, don't you think?"

Tamsin shot a stare at her and downed her drink. She didn't even bother to comment.

**11:00 am - Apartment Complex**

" Apartment 1006, 750 square feet, nice layout, nice view, lots of natural light, big walk-in closets, and oh we have just updated all the kitchenware..." Bo and Tamsin walked around the apartment with the old lady from the leasing office introducing the apartment.

" The price is a little bit too friendly, isn't it?" Bo looked at the lady and asked.

The lady squeezed out a smile on her face, looking embarrassed. " We have...some incidents recently, but it's totally under control now!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes behind her back.

" It's a nice apartment. We'll take it." Bo smiled.

" Great! I'll go get the papers ready then." The lady exclaimed. She walked out. Bo and Tamsin followed her.

**10:00 pm - Apartment 1006**

" I got a question. How the hell are we supposed to sleep?" Bo looked at the bed in the bedroom, the only bedroom.

" On the bed?" Tamsin raised her eyebrows, " You didn't realize this was a one bed, one bath apartment when you told the lady _we'll take it_?"

" Shit!" Bo cursed. This didn't even occur to her mind until right now. Not that she didn't want to sleep on the same bed with Tamsin, the problem was she wanted it too bad, but seeing Tamsin freaking out every time anything happened between them, Bo just couldn't risk to scare her way again.

She stood there for a while, then she said, " I guess I'll sleep on the couch."

" Sounds good." Tamsin smirked.

Bo took a pillow and a blanket out to the living room. She lied down on the couch and curled up. She heard the Valkyrie close the bedroom door. She lied there for a while, till the weariness had finally consumed her.

She fell asleep.

**8:00 am - Apartment 1006**

"...wake up, wake up!"

Heard Tamsin's voice, Bo moaned and moved. She felt sleepy, but she opened her eyes.

" You are not here for vacation. We got a job to do." Tamsin frowned.

" I'm up." Bo sat up. She stayed on the couch for a while. She felt dizzy.

" What?" Tamsin asked her.

" Nothing...probably just need some coffee." Bo said. She walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the sink. She splashed some cold water on her face, trying to sober up a little bit. She shook her head and went in the shower, but even the warm water didn't make her feel better.

**8:30 am - Apartment Complex**

" So we just walk around, and see if anything pops out?" Bo asked.

" Yeah, pretty much. Then we go talk to the tenants." Tamsin said.

" I think I'm really gonna need my coffee now..." Bo stopped and gasped for air.

Tamsin was about to say something, but the ambulance siren interrupted her. It was coming close fast.

**8:40 am - Apartment Complex**

" Another death?" Bo whispered to Tamsin, when they were both standing outside one of the buildings and watching the paramedics carrying out the dead body.

Two police cars were parked outside the building. The police were asking around for information.

" Let me call the station to check." Tamsin walked away to make a phone call. Bo stayed there with other bystanders.

A young man beside Bo turned around to look at her. " How come I haven't seen you before?" He said to Bo with a flirty smile on his face.

" Just moved in." Bo smiled reluctantly. She turned her eyes back to the ambulance. " Do you know him?"

" Yeah, partied with him a few times, nice guy, living by himself. This is just horrible..." The man paused for a while. He looked around and lowered his voice. " Do you know there were two other deaths in this apartment complex?"

" Emmm...can't say that I do..."

" People are saying that this place is cursed.."

" Wow, really?" Bo wanted to continue the conversation, but she saw Tamsin coming back.

Tamsin put her phone back to her pocket and looked at them with her eyebrows raised.

" Excuse us for a second." Bo smiled to the man. Then she walked away with Tamsin. " Any news?" She asked.

" He died last night. Same MO. No new evidence." Tamsin said," They are going to send me the report and lab results soon."

**3:00 pm - Apartment 1006**

" Well, nothing stands out." Tamsin put down the files faxed to them.

" Hmmm...he has a hickey on his inner thigh..." Bo said when she was reading the coroner report.

" Can't stop staring between the legs huh?"

Bo rolled her eyes at Tamsin. " No, the guy I just talked outside said the victim lived by himself. He must have a lover right? I mean how the else would he get a hickey there? Maybe the lover killed him?"

" Interesting theory. We'll find out soon." Tamsin called the station.

" I think I'm gonna take a nap. I don't know why but I'm feeling really tired today." Bo said. She lied down on the couch. Then she moved up and rested her head on Tamsin's lap.

" Hey!" Tamsin put down the files in her hand and stared at Bo.

Bo smiled without saying anything. Soon she felt asleep.

**8:00 am - Apartment 1006**

"...Hey, wake up!"

Bo opened her eyes. She let out a deep breath and looked at Tamsin, who was in front of her. She sat up, but she felt worse than yesterday morning.

" You look like shit." Tamsin said as she was looking at her.

" Yeah, I feel like shit too." Bo closed her eyes and put her hands on her forehead. She felt dizzy, as if she just banged her head on something hard. She tried to focus on something, but she just couldn't.

Bo got off the couch and tried to stand up, but she tripped. She knew Tamsin caught her before she hit the floor, but she blacked out after that.

**10:00 am - Apartment 1006**

Bo opened her eyes again. This time she was lying on the bed. Most of her dizziness was gone, but she still felt exhausted.

She turned around and saw Tamsin, who was sitting on the bed beside her, reading the case files. The Valkyrie was fully focused on reading. She didn't notice that Bo was awake.

Bo moved a little. Then she realized that Tamsin was holding one hand of hers. Not only she was holding her hand, but she also intertwined her fingers with hers. While reading, the Valkyrie subconsciously caressed Bo's hand lightly with her thumb.

Bo was startled and she stopped moving. She didn't want to scare away the Valkyrie.

She closed her eyes, and fell back to sleep again. The warmth on her hand had comforted her. It made her feel safe.

**1:00 pm - Apartment 1006**

Bo woke up again. This time she felt a lot better. Tamsin was still sitting beside her.

" What happened to me?" Bo cleared her throat and asked.

" You blacked out."

" Then?"

Tamsin stared at her with the you-know-what-happened look on her face. She paused for a few seconds, then she said, " I juiced you."

" Oh." Bo touched her own lips. She immediately blushed when she tasted the blonde on her.

" Where did you get that hickey on your neck?" Tamsin asked with her eyebrows frowning.

" Huh?" Bo couldn't figure out what she meant.

" The hickey, on your neck."

" What hickey?" Bo was confused. She looked at Tamsin, making sure she was not messing with her. Then she walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. There was a dark hickey on the right side of her neck.

" I have no idea." Bo walked out from the bathroom confused.

Tamsin frowned. " The station just called me. The last victim didn't have any lovers. They didn't find any evidence pointing to the presence of another person other than the victim at the crime scene either, yet he had a fresh hickey on his inner thigh..."

" And?"

" I was checking the earlier report. Both of the other two victims had hickey on their arms..."

" Wait, you are not thinking my hickey was made by the killer, are you?"

" You feel dizzy and exhausted. You blacked out when you stand up. You looked pale." Tamsin said, " All are symptoms of excessive blood loss. And we already know the killer is some sort of blood sucker."

" Well, I was with you the whole time. Unless you were the vampire, it's just impossible..." Bo said. She climbed back to the bed and sat beside the blonde.

" This is just strange." Tamsin said, " We assumed the victims knew the killer, because there were not signs of force entry, nor struggle, but we couldn't find a connection between them, other than they were all tenants of this place. Now you... No one visited us for the past two days, so whoever it is, didn't knock on the door for sure..."

" What do we do now?"

" Let's see if we can draw the killer out tonight. If it was the killer who made the hickey on you, he might be coming tonight again."

**11:00 pm - Apartment 1006**

" Aren't I supposed to sleep on the couch?" Bo said.

" We don't know what the killer does yet. I can't risk not having you in my sight. If I stay in the living room, it would be too obvious." Tamsin said.

" Ok then." Bo crawled up and lied beside Tamsin.

Tamsin turned off the light. They both stared at the ceiling in the darkness silently.

" Do we have to be like this?" Bo finally spoke up.

" Like what?"

" You know what I'm talking about, Tamsin." Bo took a deep breath and continued, " Does it have to be this awkward? I meant what I said the other day."

" Huh?"

" The day we first-"

" Shhhh..." Tamsin interrupted her by pressing her finger on Bo's lips. She raised herself on her elbows and grabbed her gun under the pillow.

Bo stopped talking. She could hear something in the living room, like something was flying. The noise was very light. She couldn't have heard it if she was sleeping.

Tamsin got off the bed and pushed lightly on the door to the living room. The door cracked open.

Both of them were shocked. Instead of any suspect they pictured in their minds, there was no one in the living room but a flying fireball. It was the size of a baseball, hovering around the living room.

_What the hell is that?_ Bo said to Tamsin silently with her eyes wide open staring at the fireball.

_No fucking idea_. Tamsin was shocked too. She cocked her gun.

The fire ball was disturbed by the clicking sound of the gun. It stopped in the air for a second or two. Then it flew directly towards Bo and Tamsin.

" Shit!" Tamsin cursed. She grabbed Bo on her waist and shielded her from the fireball. She fired a shot.

The fireball stopped moving. Tamsin was ready to fire another shot, but the fireball just dashed to the door and went through the lock. It vanished.

" Did you see that?" Bo asked.

" Yeah! A fucking face in the fucking fireball!"

" I think I know that face."

" Me too. It's the leasing office bitch! No wonder why you got attacked the first day we moved in! How would other people even knew we moved in!"

" I think it's time to call Trick, and the police station."

**2:00 am - Apartment 1006**

" It's a Soucouyant, Bo." Trick said on the phone, after he went through a lot of books and let Bo waiting on the phone for almost an hour. " It's an under fae who feeds on blood. It usually takes the form of an old woman and lives nearby. At night, it will take off its skin and turn to a flying fireball. It travels through the keyhole of the locks on the door, and sucks blood from the victims. It usually feeds on several different victims per night, and it takes several days to drain a victim. Normally you will find hickey like wounds on the victim's neck, arm, leg or other soft spots."

" Yeah, that's it. How are we gonna kill this thing?"

" You'll have to find its skin. A Soucouyant keeps its skin in a mortar in her place. You need to put coarse salt in it so the Soucouyant can't put it back on. You have to do this before dawn, so...not much time left for tonight now."

" How do we even know she would stay outside her place till dawn?"

" There is a way to trap a Soucouyant." Trick said, " Pour some rice at the road intersection of her feeding territory. A Soucouyant is forced to pick up the rice grain by grain. That should buy you some time."

" Ok, salt, rice, got it!"

**3:00 am - Apartment Complex**

" Since you have her address now, you can go to her place and do the skin thing. I'll stay here to make sure she is trapped by the rice." Bo said to Tamsin when they were pouring the rice to the intersection of the road.

" I can't leave you out of my sight right now. Who the fuck knows what else the fireball can do." Tamsin said, " We'll do this shit together, ok?"

" Ok." Bo smiled to her.

**3:20 am - Apartment Complex**

" Will this actually work?" Tamsin whispered to Bo when they were hiding behind the bushes not far from the intersection.

" Trick said it would. We'll see." Bo whispered back. She paused for a while, then continued, " Hey, thanks for-"

" Shhhhhh!" Tamsin stopped her, " The fireball is coming!"

They both stopped talking. The fireball flew from the north side of the building. It hovered around the road intersection for a few seconds. Then it stopped and changed its form to a human-like thing. The thing crouched down and started to pick up the rice.

" That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen! It's like a woman without her skin!" Bo said.

" I've seen worse. Come on, we have a skin to destroy."

**6:00 am - Bo's Front Door**

" Glad we got to her skin on time, right before dawn." Bo said.

" Another boring case..." Tamsin yawned as she pulled over in front of Bo's place.

" We make a good team." Bo looked at the blonde, smiling.

" You feeling ok?" Tamsin looked at the brunette. She tried hard not to look too concerned. She did not want the brunette to know how scared and concerned she was when Bo blacked out.

" Yeah, I guess, except I got kissed by an old wicked woman..." Bo rubbed the hickey with her hand, as if she wanted to make it go away.

" I think I can help with that." Tamsin said.

Bo looked at her confused.

Tamsin moved Bo's hand away from her neck. Before Bo could react, she laid a light kiss on the hickey. " There, old wicked woman kiss cleansed."

Bo was startled. She didn't say anything, nor did she move.

" Feeling better now?" Tamsin smirked.

Bo blinked. Then she leaned over and pressed her lips lightly on Tamsin's. She pulled herself back before the blonde did anything.

" Just returning the favor." Bo smiled, enjoying the look on the Valkyrie's face.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all readers/reviewers! Hope everyone enjoys this story so far!**

**There are a lot of different versions of Soucouyant. Pretty much she's a witch/vampire creature. She practices black magic and stuff. In some versions, the victims will turn into Soucouyants. Certainly we don't want Bo to turn into some old lady monster, so I make it as the victim eventually dies.**

**In other versions, the Soucouyant can use the victim's skin after she kills the victim. However, I'm not sure what will she do with her old skin if she gets a new one.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Maybe I'm Here to See You

**Chapter 7 - Maybe I'm Here to See You**

**7:30 pm - The Dal**

Bo was sitting in the Dal, with a beer by her side. Unlike her usual nights, she was not here for fun today. She was waiting on a client, and Kenzi.

While waiting, Bo was slowly sipping her beer. She looked to the pool table side, where Dyson and Tamsin were playing. They were both laughing.

Bo sighed. She didn't know what to do with the blonde. If she pushed too far, the blonde would pull away, but if she stayed away, the blonde just kept pushing her buttons till she had to push back.

_Is she just toying with me? Or she actually has feelings for me?_ Bo asked herself. For the first time in her life as a succubus, she couldn't figure if the blonde wanted her, or she just wanted to have fun teasing her.

She turned her head back when she saw Kenzi walk in. She was in her usual outfit, gothic and cute. A blonde walked with her. She was young, pretty and well-dressed but she looked sad.

" Bo, Claudia. Claudia, Bo." Kenzi introduced them, then she went to find Trick so she could get something to drink.

" So, Claudia, how can we help you?" Bo smiled to Claudia after the blonde sat down in front of her.

" My husband was murdered." Claudia said. She started to cry. Bo didn't want to make a scene, so she laid her hand on Claudia's arm, trying to calm her down by charming her.

" It's ok...Everything is going be ok, Claudia. Tell me everything." Bo said in a low voice.

In next thirty minutes, Claudia told her absolutely everything about her husband, starting from how they met. After a long, tedious yet romantic love story, finally Bo had understood that her husband was having an affair recently. Claudia thought it must be the mistress who killed him, because he didn't want to get a divorce.

" How did he die?" Bo asked.

" Car crash. He was driving home from work that night, then his car hit a tree and he was killed instantly." Claudia started to cry again. Bo had to calm her down again before asking for more information.

" What did the police say?"

" They say it was an accident, but I know it has to be that bitch!"

" Ok, well, give me a name and I'll see if I can dig out something."

**9:00 pm - The Dal**

After Claudia left, Bo walked to Dyson, asking if he could do a background check on the mistress. Dyson agreed.

" Can I also have a copy of the car crash report of her late husband?"

Dyson was about to say something, but Tamsin imitated his voice and said," Of course, anything you need."

Bo rolled her eyes at the blonde and went back to her table to finish her beer.

**10:00 am - On the Way to the Car Crash Site**

Dyson emailed Bo the things she needed. There was nothing special on the background check on the mistress. She was out of town when the accident happened.

Then Bo looked at the car crash report. There was no alcohol or drug found in the driver's system. The car was not tampered with either. Nothing stood out.

Bo decide to pay a visit to the car crash site with Kenzi.

" Why are there so many cops?" Kenzi asked in the car, when they were about 200 feet away from the crash site.

" Don't know, they are still processing the site maybe?" Bo said.

" Isn't that Dyson and Detective bitchiness?" Kenzi reached her arm out.

" That's weird, they were not on this case." Bo said.

**10:10 am -** **Car Crash Site**

" Why are you here?" Tamsin asked Bo, frowning.

" I was investigating the cheating husband's case. Why are you two here?" Bo asked, " Why is there a wrecked car?"

" Because someone had wrecked his car?" Tamsin smirked.

" You mean someone else wrecked their car here, the same spot as the cheating husband wreck his car?"

" What?" Tamsin put her arms crossed in front of her chest.

" That's why we are here." Bo pointed at Kenzi, who was talking to Dyson and laughing, " The client I met last night..."

" You mean that hot blonde in a revealing dress?"

" Are you jealous, _babe_?" Bo suddenly found it was interesting that Tamsin remembered her client from last night.

Tamsin leaned close and whispered to her ears, " Not in a million years, sweetheart."

" Anyway, her husband had an car crash around here. He hit...that tree." Bo pointed at a tree right across the street.

" This just got very interesting." Tamsin frowned, looking at the tree.

**3:40 pm - Police Station: Interrogation Room**

" The report is out, similar to your client's husband, no drug, no alcohol, no problems of any kind with the car." Dyson said. He handed the files to Bo and Kenzi.

" Why are they here?" Tamsin asked Dyson as she looked at the other two girls. She sat on the desk reading the files in her hand.

" We could use some fresh eyes, and we did link both cases together because of them." Dyson smiled and said, " Play nice, Tamsin."

" Whatever." Tamsin shook her head and gave him a cold stare.

" So, any connections between these two victims?" Bo asked.

" So far, none, except that both are male. They had pretty much nothing in common."

" What is that on his hand?" Bo pointed at a stamp on one of the victim's hand.

" Nightclub stamp, babe." Kenzi said.

" Yeah, it's a nightclub stamp. We've already sent people over to check if there is anything useful." Dyson said.

" Well, did you check the connections between the second victim and the first one's mistress?"

" Yes, we did, nothing pops out." Dyson said, " Why don't we all read through the files first, and meet up some time tomorrow?"

**8:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Emmm...I don't remember I invited you." Tamsin leaned on the opened door of her apartment, staring at Bo.

" I texted you."

" Well, when you texted someone, and this someone didn't text you back, take the hint."

" I thought we could discuss the case."

" Fine. Come in."

**8:30 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" I don't see any connections between these two cases so far. Could they be coincidence?" Bo said.

" Two car crashed at the same place with no obvious causes? I definitely smell fae." Tamsin said, " But I don't see any connections either, it could be some fae targeting random victims."

" Well, do you want some ice cream?" Bo stood up and walked to the kitchen.

" Are you here because you want to eat my ice cream?" Tamsin leaned back to the couch and watched the succubus taking out a box of ice cream and two spoons.

" Maybe, or maybe I'm here to see you." Bo handed her one spoon.

" Whatever." Tamsin turned away from the brunette.

They both sat down on the couch and started to share the ice cream, while Bo was still reading the files. She turned few pages and looked at the second victim's phone record, then she noticed something.

" This guy called a number a lot everyday, but it was not his wife, nor other family members...Is he having an affair too?"

" Probably. So what? You do know that roughly fifty percent of people has at least cheated once right?"

" Maybe their wives got pissed off and killed them."

" Kill them how? By wishful thinking? I'll dig around about the mistress and the wife of the second victim, but we both know the first one's wife has a very solid alibi, so does the other chick he fucked."

" Then I don't know..." Bo put down the files in her hand, and leaned back. She closed her eyes to get some rest. Then she felt the blonde lied down on her lap.

" Why can you do whatever you want, but I can't?"

" My apartment, my rules." Tamsin said. Then she closed her eyes.

**9:15 am - Police Station: Interrogation Room**

Bo sat in the interrogation room. Dyson was sitting in front of her. Tamsin was sitting on the desk beside her.

" Why do we have to discuss the case in here every time?" Bo asked, " I just feel like I've been watched."

" Because officially you can't be on this case unless you have a badge?" Tamsin raised her eyebrows and said.

" Ok. What do we have today?"

" I checked the phone number the second victim dialed every day. He was having an affair with another woman. Both his wife and the mistress have pretty solid alibi for both car crashes." Tamsin said.

" The traffic camera picked up our second victim not far away from the crash site." Dyson turned his laptop around, facing Bo and Tamsin. " There, that's our victim's car." Dyson pointed at the screen.

" Ok, he was driving a little over the speed limit...Now he slowed down, and stopped?" Bo was confused, " Why did he stop there? He was not waiting for red lights or anything."

" Well, why do you pull over to the side of the road, if no cops are behind you, no red lights, no jaywalkers?" Tamsin asked Bo.

" To pick up someone." Bo said, " Who did he pick up?"

" I asked the tech team to do some video enhancing on this. Here is the enhanced video." Dyson played another video.

Bo saw the car pulled over, the passenger side door was opened, but she didn't see anyone got into the car. Then the door closed and the car drove away.

" That doesn't make any sense. Why would he stop and open the passenger side door if he picked up no one?"

" No idea." Dyson said, " We'll have to keep digging."

**7:30 pm - The Dal**

Bo walked in the Dal. She had not decided what to do, before she saw Dyson waving at her, asking her to come to him. He was on the phone with someone. Bo walked to him, looking at Tamsin. Tamsin shrugged.

Minutes later, Dyson hung up. " We got a lead." he said, " They picked up some eye witness for the first victim. Guess what?"

Both girls raised their eyebrows, staring at him.

" The witness saw him picking up a girl from the road. The sketch artist has already finished the drawing. They are sending the picture on my phone right now."

Dyson opened the image file from his email. It was a very beautiful young woman, with her dark hair down on her shoulder. She was wearing a white gown.

" Well, her fashion style certainly is centuries old." Bo said.

" The dress...it looks like medieval style..." Dyson said, " If she is really this old, maybe Trick knows her."

" Let's find out." Tamsin said. She turned her head around and said to Bo, " Look, your hot blonde is here."

" What?" Bo looked at the entrance of the Dal. She saw Kenzi walking in with Claudia.

" What is she doing here?" Bo said.

" Maybe she came here to see you." Tamsin smirked.

**8:30 pm - The Dal**

" Why did you bring her here?" Bo asked Kenzi, when Claudia went out to smoke.

" The girl needs some rebound sex." Kenzi was sipping her drink.

" You didn't by any chance recommend me to her, did you? Is that why she was doing the eye flirting thing to me every five seconds?" Bo stared at her.

Kenzi choked herself when she heard the question. " That was all you, dude. You charmed her last night."

" Kenzi! That was for work!" Bo shot a stare at the Russian girl. She took a deep breath and sat down.

Minutes later, Claudia was back. She put her cigarette box and her lighter back to her purse. Suddenly Bo noticed something.

" Can I see the lighter?" Bo asked.

" Of course." Claudia handed it to her. When Bo took the lighter, Claudia had her fingers running across Bo's hand. She giggled and sat down, looking at Bo.

" Where did you get this lighter?" Bo ignored the hand touching part. She had bigger things to worry right now.

" Probably one of my dead husband's. I just grabbed from his study, at where he kept all his lighters."

" I'll be right back." Bo said.

**9:15 pm - The Dal**

Bo saw Trick behind the bar, turning pages from books. Dyson was next to him, helping looking for things. Tamsin was staring at Bo when Bo approached the bar.

" How's your date?"

Bo chose to ignore her comments. " She said she got this lighter from her husband." Bo showed the lighter to Tamsin, " Recognize the pattern?"

" Yeah it's the- "

" Hey guys, I think I know what you are dealing with here now." Trick interrupted Tamsin. He turned around to face them, with a book in his hand. " It's a La Sayona. A female ghost who attacks unfaithful spouse and feed off their fear before they die. When she reveals her true appearance, it's always a pretty young girl in a medieval white dress. She would ask for a ride. When the drivers ask to see her face, they will see a scary skeleton face with horrible teeth. That's when she feeds off them." Trick read from the book, " La Sayona's true appearance can only be seen by unfaithful people..."

" That's why none of us saw her in the video..." Bo said.

" Wow, I thought for sure you'd see the girl in video." Tamsin tilted her head and smirked to Bo.

" Oh, shut up, Tamsin." Bo said.

" So how are we gonna catch her?" Dyson asked Trick.

" She is a ghost. I don't think you can arrest her. The only way to get rid of her is to burn her bones."

" We don't even know who she really is. How are we going to find her body? " Dyson asked.

" I suggest you to search for women who was betrayed by her lover and she killed her lover and the mistress, then herself, because that's what it takes for a female to become a La Sayona."

" I'm on it." Dyson walked away to make some phone calls.

" Hey, Trick, how does this ghost target people? I mean, there are over fifty percent cheaters out there, and most of them are still breathing. How does she choose who to kill?" Bo asked.

" A La Sayona generally has a hunting ground. She mostly only targets unfaithful people around that area."

" The nightclub!" Tamsin said, " The lighter you showed me has the same pattern as the nightclub stamp found on the second victim. They've both been to the same nightclub. That must be how they were targeted."

"Shit! Then we'll have to evacuate that place, before anyone else get killed." Bo looked at her.

" You don't have a badge, sweetheart." Tamsin leaned over a little and said to her.

" Well I have you." Bo leaned close and whispered to her.

**10:20 pm - The Nightclub**

Most people were very upset about the evacuation, but Bo and Tamsin still managed to empty the nightclub. Bo was talking to the manager, while Tamsin was talking to Dyson on the phone.

" Anyone here reported of seeing a pretty girl in a white dress?" Bo asked.

" We have many pretty girls here every night." The manager said.

" This girl is special. Her dress is very old fashioned..."

" Oh, yeah! The girl in the white dress!" A smile appeared on the manager's face.

" You have heard about her!"

" What are you talking about? She's right there!" The manager reached his right arm out and pointed at the entrance of the nightclub. He still had the smile on his face, as if he dwelt in some mind control ecstasy.

" Shit!" Bo cursed. She waved to Tamsin, telling her to come closer.

" What?" Tamsin asked when she walked closer, " Dyson has found a few possible deaths that could have turned into La Sayona. The police are on their way to the burial sites."

" Forget about the burial sites! The manager just saw her at the entrance of this nightclub!" Bo turned around and looked, but the manager was already gone.

" Well, where did he go then?" Tamsin opened her eyes wide.

" My guess? Probably on the way to pick up the chick in his car already!"

**10:25 pm - Parking Lot outside the Nightclub**

" There!" Bo pointed at a car that just started.

" Shit!" Tamsin cursed. She ran to the car, trying to open the passenger side door, but it was already locked. She banged on the window, asking the manager not to drive away, but seeing the look on his face, she knew that she can't stop it. She watched the car driving away. Then she heard Bo stopping her car beside her.

" Get in the car!" Bo said.

Tamsin got into the passenger seat right before Bo accelerated hard.

**10:35 pm - On the Road**

" So what exactly is your plan here?" Tamsin asked.

" I don't know. I guess follow him and see if we can stop him somehow?" Bo said.

" Stop how?"

" Anyway to repel a ghost temporarily?"

" Well, salt, silver, iron, but we have to be near the ghost!" Tamsin said.

" Shit! I should have got on that car!"

" Are you crazy! You are willing to risk your own life for some unknown jackass who cheats on his wife?" Tamsin frowned and stared at Bo.

" He may deserve a lot of ass kicking, but not this, not death." Bo said, " Call Dyson again. See how close are they on the burning bones progress."

" He just texted me. They've already ruled out three out of five."

" Then we need to buy him some time. How well can you shoot a moving target in a moving car?"

" Why?"

" Shoot the tires!" Bo rolled down the window.

" Fuck!" Tamsin pulled out her gun and started to shoot the tires. Seconds later the car stopped in front of them.

" Wow, my plan is great..." Bo said.

" No, I missed! He is opening his passenger side door! He's picking up that bitch!"

" Damn!" Bo said. She stopped the car and got off.

" What the fuck are you doing!" Tamsin rushed off the car and ran to her.

" We got to stop him!" Bo ran to the manager's car and got onto the rare seat. Tamsin followed her.

It seemed that the driver was never aware of them getting in the car. He was talking to someone on the passenger side, but Bo and Tamsin could only hear his voice.

" How do we stop him?" Bo asked.

" Geez, I thought you have a plan!" Tamsin said, " How about something rough?"

" What do you mean?"

Tamsin hit the man on his head hard with her gun. He was knocked out.

" Well, good plan, detective."

" Ok, now we-"

The sound of the window lock stopped Tamsin. Then both heard the gear shifting. The car started to drive, as if it was a race car.

" Oh this is not good. What's happening?" Bo asked.

" Looks like the driver may be incapable, but the passenger is still in control!"

" Do we have anything to stop her? Salt, silver, iron..."

Tamsin quickly took off her necklace and held it like a chain. She swung it to the front passenger seat as if she wanted to strangle whoever was sitting on that seat.

They both felt a slight change of the air pressure in the car. The car suddenly lost control and span on the road. Then it stopped.

" This doesn't kill her, it can only buy us a little time. She'll be back soon, and she'll probably be pissed." Tamsin said. She looked at her phone and continued, " Another text from Dyson, they are on their way to the last possible burial site. We need to get off the car right now."

" If we do and the ghost comes back, this man dies."

" Why do you care so much!" Tamsin frowned and yelled.

" You care too! You wouldn't be in this car with me if you didn't care!"

" I'm here only because I-"

The sudden acceleration of the car interrupted Tamsin. The ghost was back and she was pissed.

" Can you strangle her again?"

" I would if I could. I dropped my necklace when the car was spinning!"

" Shit! Hopefully Dyson would get to the damn bones on time then!"

The car was going faster and faster. Then they both saw the car going to the location near the other two car crash sites.

" Oh, this doesn't look good!" Bo said.

" Fuck! I knew I should stay away from you!" Tamsin said.

The car was going right towards a tree, so fast that they couldn't even react. Tamsin grabbed Bo's waist and covered her on the back seat. They both closed their eyes.

Suddenly the air pressure in the car changed. The car lost control again, but it had slowed down. With a loud pounding noise, the car had finally hit the tree and stopped.

Bo straightened herself up. She gasped with her eyes wide open. For a second or two, she was just staring at the broken windows and the deformed doors. Then she grabbed Tamsin's shoulder and looked at the blonde.

" Are you ok?" Bo asked, staring into her eyes.

" I'll live." Tamsin groaned. She had a few injuries on her back, caused by the scattered glass. She checked her phone. " Dyson said they burnt the fifth body. It's got be hers."

**11:20 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" I can't believe you did that again! You said it yourself last time! You let me take the hit and you kiss me later!" Bo said to Tamsin, when she was putting the blonde down to rest on the couch.

" Well, if you weren't that stubborn, we didn't have to be on that car in the first place!" Tamsin said as she watched the brunette walking to the kitchen to grab towels and a bottle of vodka.

Bo rolled her eyes at her. Then she came back to the couch and tend the injuries on Tamsin's back. She rubbed the alcohol gently on her back, trying not to hurt the blonde.

" I guess I could do this in the Succubus' way." Bo said.

" What?"

" I can charm you so you feel less pain."

" How about we do it in the Valkyrie's way?"

" What's the Valkyrie's way?"

" You pour me a glass of vodka and leave, so I can rest."

" Oh, you wish." Bo smirked. She laid her fingers on the blonde's back, caressing her lightly and slowly. Through her finger tips, she sent out her charm to her, not too much to turn her on, but enough to stop her pain.

Tamsin sighed. She moved up to rest her head on the brunette's lap.

" You are not gonna stay here overnight and make me breakfast again, are you?"

" Do you want me to?" Bo raised her eyebrows and asked.

" Whatever." The Valkyrie murmured and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who read or review this story!**

**I didn't really find anything on how to kill a La Sayona. Since she is a ghost, I just took the how to kill a ghost guide from Supernatural, which is to burn the dead body. **

**I'm working on the next chapters. It's probably gonna be a story of two chapters, or maybe three.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Healing Kiss? Part I

**Chapter 8 - Healing Kiss? : Part I**

**9:30 am - The Dal**

Bo went to the Dal after she got a call from Trick. Trick told her an old friend of his needed some help.

" So, what's the emergency?" Bo asked Trick after she walked into the Dal. She saw Trick sitting at the table with a man. He was in his mid forties, tall, fit. It was his well-trimmed bushy moustache and the peaceful look in his eyes that caught Bo's eyes. Hearing Bo come in, he raised his head a little so he could look at her. There was a smile on his face, a smile of confident and knowing. Bo suddenly felt self conscious, as if he could see through her mind.

" Bo, meet my old friend, Shingo." Trick stood up and introduced him to her. Then he continued, " This is my granddaughter, Bo."

" The unaligned Succubus, so I've heard." Shingo stood up and shook Bo's hand politely, not too tight to make things awkward, but firm enough to be sincere.

_So nice to meet someone who has manners. _Bo thought.

" Indeed it is." Shingo smiled to her and said.

" What?" Bo was startled. She frowned and shook her head.

" Ah, my apologies. I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm a Satori. I read people's mind and speak it out loud."

" Oh." Bo relied. She raised her eyebrows and thought, _what a useful skill for gambling_.

" True, but most casinos have black listed me now." Shingo said.

_You don't have to make comments for every thought I have, douche._ Bo stared at him. Then she realized that not speaking out loud would not work for her right now.

" I can't stop it even if I tried. Consider it as my punishment for being able to read people's mind. I have to speak out loud what I read."

" Wow, is there a way to stop being read by you?" Bo asked.

" Yes, indeed there is." Shingo paused for a moment, then he continued, " Stay at least five steps away from me."

" Oh." It was then Bo realized that Trick was staying awfully far away from him, for being an old friend.

" I practiced Buddhism for hundreds of years, just to fight against my urge to speak out everything I hear, but sometimes I still can't contain the urge to make comments on them. I'm so very sorry." Shingo bowed lightly to her.

" Well, enough for the introduction then." Bo said, " What can I do for you?"

" There has been some strange deaths at the place I work. The police couldn't find anything, so I thought I'd go to Trick, my old friend, for help."

" Where do you work?" Bo asked.

" A mental hospital miles away from the city."

_Looney Bin?_ Bo thought. Then she continued in her heart, _no, he can hear you, don't think!_

Shingo smiled. He didn't make any comment this time, instead he said, " What do you think about me being able to read people's mind?"

" Cool, but creepy." Bo said. She knew it was useless to disguise her true thoughts in front of him, so she decided to speak out loud.

" Yes. I have found it very hard to work in a more desirable environment because, after a while, most people try to keep as far as they can from me." Shingo said.

" That sucks." Bo said.

" Indeed it does." Shingo nodded. " But in the asylum, my ability can be extremely useful sometimes. Most of my patients there don't realize that I am reading their thoughts."

" Ok, great career choice, I guess." Bo said, " So, care to tell me more about this case?"

" Three of my patients have died during last two weeks. Police say it was by natural causes, that they were just too old, but it was just too abrupt."

" Any of your patients see or hear anything?"

" I don't know. I can't tell whether they actually saw or heard anything, or they just thought they did."

" Ok, I can look into it." Bo said, " So how are we gonna do this?"

" You can pose as a nurse in the facility, unless you want to be a patient instead." Shingo said.

" Nurse is fine." Bo said.

" Bo, you'll need someone to watch your back." Trick said to her.

" Well, I guess I'll call Dyson then, since Kenzi is out of town."

Shingo narrowed his eyes and watched her taking out her phone. " Why don't you call the person you are actually thinking about right now?"

Bo stiffened. She looked at Shingo, a little embarrassed and angry. Trick looked at them confused. Shingo shrugged and smiled at her.

_Fine!_ Bo thought.

**10:20 am - On the Way to the Asylum**

" Again, enlighten me. What am I here?" Tamsin was sitting beside Bo on the back seat. She stared at Bo.

" Trick said I needed someone to watch my back." Bo shrugged.

" You could have called Dyson, or your human pet, or anyone else!"

" Well, Kenzi is out of town."

" Then what about the wolf?"

" Emmm...maybe I prefer to spend time with you?"

" Whatever. Like I don't have better things to do on my day off." Tamsin rolled her eyes and leaned back. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Shingo laughed in a low voice, as if he just heard something funny but he didn't want other people to know about it.

" What are you laughing at!" The Valkyrie growled.

Shingo watched them from the rareview mirror. He smiled.

" Oh this is going to be very fun." He said.

**12:10 pm - The Front Gate of the Asylum**

" So this is the hospital you are working at?" Bo looked around at the gate, after she got off the car. It was different than she thought. In her mind, the lunatic asylum would look gloomy, scary and empty, with crazy people walking around aimlessly, just like those appeared in horror movies. However, right now she saw sunshine, fountain, well mowed lawns, and nice, clean buildings.

" Not all asylums are gloomy." Shingo said to Bo, " A place clean and well maintained helps the patients' recovery. Natural lighting helps with the depression symptoms."

" Oh, good to know." Bo said.

" Come with me, if you would." Shingo nodded to her, and walked towards the central building.

Bo was about to go with him, but she saw Tamsin fell behind, so she ran to Tamsin.

" Scared?" Bo raised her eyebrows and asked.

" Unlike you, I don't want to strip in front of other people." Tamsin said, " I don't like being mind read."

" What? You got secrets buried so deep you don't want anyone to know about?" Bo teased her.

" You'll never know, sweetheart." Tamsin smirked. She walked towards the building, making sure she was at least ten feet away from Shingo.

Bo followed her. The winter sunshine had made her warm, and lazy. She stood there for a while, looking around. Then she saw a child looking at her behind a tree.

Bo smiled to her, and waved her hand to her. The little girl just ran away, as if she was scared.

**12:50 pm - The Asylum**

After showing Bo and Tamsin around a little inside the main building, Shingo lead them to his office.

" Wow, so you really are a psychiatrist." Bo looked at his license on the wall.

" Indeed I am." Shingo sat down behind the desk and nodded to Bo. He paused a little, then he continued, " Yes, I used to be a psychic, for a long time."

" Can you at least not make any comments on my thoughts?" Bo said.

" My apologies." Shingo raised his hands, with a sorry look on his face.

" So how are we gonna do this? We just pose as nurses and poke around for information?"

" Yeah, just see if there is anything that stands out." Shingo said, " Where is the Valkyrie?"

" She...emmm...she is trying to stay away from you."

" Ah, understandable." Shingo said, " Why aren't you?"

" I got nothing to hide." Bo shrugged.

" Are you sure about that?" Shingo smiled, moving his eyes to the door when he saw Tamsin wandering around outside the door.

**2:00 pm - The Asylum**

" Oh fuck me!" Tamsin said. It was the tenth time she cursed after they got out from Shingo's office. " Why did I even agree to this shit with you in the first place!"

" Maybe because you want to be with me." Bo teased her. She checked out Tamsin, trying hard not to laugh. " You look good in the nurse outfit, Tamsin. Beside, who's gonna judge you here?"

" This is just ridiculous. Let's just go check the crime scenes out and get this shit done!" Tamsin said, " And we don't even know if they are crime scenes yet. They could have just totally died because they were too old."

" Three deaths in the past two weeks? And Shingo said they were totally healthy and they just dropped dead overnight."

" That's how people die. One minute you are still breathing, the next you just stop."

" Let's take a look at those rooms ok?" Bo smiled to her.

**2:10 pm - The Asylum: Room 132**

" This is where the last victim lived." Bo walked in the room. Other than simple furniture, there was nothing special in it.

Bo walked to the bed. She saw some writing on the wall. Apparently it was left by the patient. It looked like a long, discrete conversation between two people.

_- The sky fell, with the stars_

_- Proof?_

_- Look at your chest_

_- Nothing's there_

_- Don't look with your eyes, but with your ears and your heart_

_..._

_- Hey, can we talk?_

_- No_

_..._

_- We haven't talked for while_

_- So?_

_..._

_- Heaven just came to me_

_- Bullshit, no such thing exists_

_- I heard angels flying around._

_- Liar_

" Well the writing stops there. Is he talking to himself?" Tamsin frowned.

" He was a... dissociative identity disorder patient. Probably it's a conversation between his two personalities inside him."

" Ok." Tamsin checked the window and everywhere in the room. " I don't see anything out of order." She said, " Although, someone could have tampered with the scene. It's been two weeks."

" I've got the police reports here." Bo raised her hand with a folder, " We can look at them later tonight."

" Are you serious? We are staying here overnight?" Tamsin opened her eyes wide and turned around, staring at Bo.

" I don't know about you, but I'm staying."

Tamsin sighed. " How can I get rid of you, bitch..."

" You can't." Bo said, " Come on, let's go to the second victim's room."

**2:45 pm -** **The Asylum: Room 108**

The room was just like the previous one, with simple furniture, nothing stood out.

" Patient who died here...suffered from severe visual halluciations..."

" Nothing pops out." Tamsin said.

" Yeah... I don't see anything either."

**3:10 pm - The Asylum: Room 102**

The room was a little messy, comparing to the other two rooms. Bo walked in, looking around.

" Someone lives here now?" Tamsin looked at the room and asked.

" Yeah, a week ago, this room was assigned to another patient..." Bo said, " I didn't see anything unusual here."

" Told you, probably they were just too old. Can we just go home now?"

" Just a minute, let me check the - Holy mother of ...shit!" Bo suddenly screamed after she opened the closet.

Tamsin rushed to her and stood between her and the closet. She saw a man hiding in the closet, with a weird smile on his face with his hand raised, as if he was about to attack Bo.

" Who the fuck are you?" Tamsin asked.

" Hi, my name is Richard." The man walked out from the closet, as if nothing had just happened. He reached his hand out for a hand shake, but neither of the girls shook his hand.

" You sacred the shit out of me!" Bo finally had let out her breath. She could still feel her heart pounding hard.

" Are you two pretty girls here to see Leonard?" Richard asked them.

" Who the hell is Leonard?" Tamsin asked.

" The first victim." Bo said. She turned to the man and asked, " You knew him? You knew Leonard?"

" We used to play chess together, all the time." Richard sat on his bed, " He sucked at chess so bad!"

" Ok. Where is he now?"

" He died, two weeks ago. You girls don't know about that?" Richard said as he looked at Bo.

" What are you doing?" Tamsin whispered to Bo.

" Just checking to see if he knows what was going on." Bo whispered back. She then cleared her throat and looked at Richard, " Did he say anything to you, before he died?"

" Of course, we talked all the time!"

" Anything out of the blue? Anything weird?"

" Everything he said was weird." Richard lowered his voice and whispered to Bo, " Leonard was crazy."

" Yeah, we know that." Tamsin smirked.

" He talked about all kinds of weird stuff. He was talking about birds last time we played chess. We have no birds here! That is just ridiculous!" Richard stood up and turned to the window.

Bo wanted to continue the conversation, but Richard suddenly started to mumble about things that they could not understand. Bo tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't respond. It was like suddenly he was not aware of their presence anymore.

" Ok. Why don't we just take that cue and leave." Tamsin said as she pulled Bo out.

**8:30 pm - The Asylum: Nurse Station**

Two male nurses were on shift when Bo and Tamsin went to the nurses' station for some information. Apparently they were very excited to see two hot girls.

" Wow, how come we have never seen you two before!" One of them exclaimed.

Tamsin turned around and rolled her eyes. Bo smiled to them and said, " New recruits."

" Do you want us to show you two around?" The other guy stood up eagerly. He was shorter than the other guy.

" Not right now." Bo sat down beside them and said. She lowered her voice and said, " I heard someone talking about three deaths in two weeks here, is it true?"

" I don't want to scare you, but yes." The taller guy lowered his voice too. He looked around and continued in a voice as if he was telling a campfire story, " They were old, and weak, but pretty far from natural death."

" They died naturally?"

" At least it was what they told us. We think this place may be cursed or something." The shorter guy lowered his voice too.

Tamsin rolled her eyes again. She was standing behind Bo with her hands in her pocket. She was just listening to their conversation.

" Yeah I was actually on duty the night that Leonard guy died." The taller guy continued, " We found him dead like two in the morning, but I checked him an hour before that and he was totally fine."

" That is weird."

" So, what do you say we show you two around the place and maybe..." The other guy winked at Bo, giving her the you-know-what-I-mean look.

" Maybe some other time." Bo said. She stood up and grabbed Tamsin's hand. They walked away before those two guys spoke up again to ask them out.

" Wow, you didn't even lay a single finger on them. You are truly a succubus!" Tamsin said.

" Yeah, I do have that type of effect on people." Bo said.

**9:10 pm - The Asylum: Lounge**

" So, time for us to review the police reports for those three deaths." Bo handed Tamsin a folder, when they both sat down on the couch in the lounge room.

Tamsin took it and put it aside. She lied down and rested her head on Bo's lap.

Bo didn't say anything. She was secretly expecting this. It was one of those moments she enjoyed when being with the Valkyrie alone.

Bo started to read the files to Tamsin. She had a lock of Tamsin's hair curled around her finger subconsciously.

" So they were ruled as deaths by natural causes."

" Yeah, no injuries, no toxins, nothing special. They thought they just passed away."

" Looks to me that way too." Tamsin said.

Bo didn't say anything. She was reading the photos the police took at the second victim's room. There were a lot of pictures drawn by him on the wall.

" Apparently our hallucination dude doodled a lot. The hospital must have cleared them out after the death."

" Anything that could lead to a future Van Gaugh?"

" Hmmm... he actually had dates on every picture he had. This is interesting..." Bo said, " the day before he died, everything in his picture had wings. Before that, nothing had wings."

" So? You said it yourself, this dude was hallucinating pretty bad. He could have seen anything." Tamsin frowned.

" Remember what the closet dude told us? He said before Leonard died, he babbled about birds a lot... Birds have wings!"

" You don't think birds killed them, do they? Besides, a lot of things have wings, plane, insects, angels..."

" Angels! Exactly, angels! The conversation the last victim wrote on the wall. He mentioned about the angels came to him, right before he died."

" What are you saying? Something with wings killed them?"

" It could be a clue... Don't you think it's a little too much of a coincidence three of them all mentioned something with wings right before they die?"

" Alright, what do you propose we do here? Bird hunting?"

Bo kept quiet for a while. Before she said anything, the two male nursed came, panicking.

" The patient in room 121 had just passed away."

" What?!" Bo said as she stood up from the couch.

**11:20 pm - The Asylum: Room 121**

" How did she die?" Bo asked one of the nurses outside the door of room 121.

" Same as the others, I guess." The nurse who found the dead patient whispered to them, " I was just doing the routine check. I was almost ready to leave, but I heard her say, they are coming, I can hear them flying. I was gonna ask her what she was talking about, then she just passed away. At first I thought she just fell asleep, but I couldn't feel a pulse..."

Bo and Tamsin nodded to each other when they heard the nurse saying that the victim said something flying right before her death.

" Shit is getting real." Tamsin whispered to Bo.

" Definitely something with wings." Bo said. She saw Tamsin frowning. " What?" She asked.

" She said, she could heard them flying, which means, she didn't see them." Tamsin said.

" Yeah, and?"

" Think about the other victims..."

" Oh, finally you agree that this is an actual case now?"

" Not the time, succulet." Tamsin shot a stare at her and continued, " Whatever it is, they didn't actually see it, they probably only heard the wings flapping..."

" And?"

" There is something that fits the profile. A Chonchon." Tamsin said.

" Well then, let's go arrest this thing."

" No, a Chonchon feeds on dying people's soul. They fly through the window when they know someone is dying. You can't see them, but you can hear them flying. That is probably what they've heard before they died."

" But?"

" They don't do the kills. They are like vultures, waiting on dead bodies, but they don't kill their victims."

" Which means something else is killing them!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: This story has two chapters. I probably will post the 2nd part later this week. **

**The original description of a Satori is: a hairy orangutan who lives in the mountains, scaring people by telling them what they think, but he doesn't attack anyone, just very annoying. I made some changse to it, so Shingo is a hairy guy who can read people's mind. Also since Satori is a Japanese legendary creature, I gave Shingo a common Japanese male name, which literally means "true understanding". I thought it kinda suited his identity :)**

**I would like to ask everyone who enjoys this story a favor. If you know any interesting creature/legend/urban legends/folklore/campfire stories/etc etc, and if you wish to see it in this story, pleased don't hesitate to PM me about it :) I do have a handful of ideas about the future chapters right now, but I just like to hear some pretty weird stuff, if anyone likes to share.**

**Thanks for everyone who read/reviewed this story!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Healing Kiss? Part II

**Chapter 9 - Healing Kiss? : Part II**

**11:40 pm -** **The Asylum: Lounge**

After checking out the room 121, Bo and Tamsin took the nurse who found the dead victim to the lounge, trying to ask her more questions.

" When you were there, did you see anything unusual, anything strange?" Bo asked her.

" No... I don't think so..."

" Ok, tell me everything you saw or heard, starting from the moment you walked into the room." Bo sat down on the couch with her, and laid her hand on her arm. Feeling that the nurse was shivering, Bo sent out her charms gently, trying to calm her down.

" I was just doing my routine check for patient. I walked into room 121...Mrs. Martin was sitting on her bed. She looked fine... and lucid...I said hi to her, and helped her to change her clothes, then I helped her lie down on the bed... She was about to fall asleep...Suddenly she opened her eye wide and said, they are coming, I can hear them flying... I asked her what she saw... she didn't answer me, instead she repeated what she had said several times... Then she just closed her eyes. I thought she fell asleep, and I was already walking out. But I just had this feelings, you know, like something was not right. I turned around and walked to her bed side. I couldn't hear her breathing, then I checked her pulse... I was shocked. I went out for help, and I saw a little girl running away, I was trying to catch up with her, but she just disappeared... "

" A little girl?"

" Yeah, about 7, 8 years old. She was wearing a blue dress."

" Wait a minute, does she have a pony tail?" Bo remembered the little girl she saw when she came through the gate earlier today.

" Yeah."

" Maybe she saw what happened and she ran away scared." Bo said to Tamsin.

" This girl, do you know where she is?" Tamsin asked the nurse.

" She's probably from other section of the hospital..."

" Time to call Shingo." Bo said to Tamsin. She comforted the nurse by talking her down and giving her some charms.

**12: 30 am - The Asylum: Lounge**

Bo called Shingo after they sent the nurse back. Tamsin lied down on Bo's lap again.

" You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Bo whispered to the blonde when she was waiting on Shingo to pick up.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at her.

" Hey, Shingo, I want to ask about one patient in here." Bo said. She paused for a while, then she continued, " You can't read my mind through the phone, can you?"

" No." Shingo laughed on the other side of the phone, " My ability only works in a close range."

" Ok, I guess you've heard about the fourth death that happened here tonight?" Bo put him on speaker so Tamsin could hear their conversation too.

" Yeah, they called me."

" The nurse told me, she saw a little girl at the scene. Do you think maybe you can tell me who she is if I give you a description?"

" How old is this little girl?"

" About 7, 8 years old, maybe."

" We don't have patients that young."

" What about visitors, employers' kids?"

" They are not allowed to stay that late, and I don't remember anyone bringing a child here either."

" Then how did she get in here?" Bo frowned.

Tamsin moved a little to look at Bo. " Maybe she's a ghost. The nurse did say she tried to catch up with her, but she disappeared."

Bo opened her eyes wide. " Ok then." She said, " We need to talk to this ghost. How do you talk to a ghost?"

" There are certain rituals we can perform. I'm coming to the hospital right now."

**2:00 am - Outside the Asylum**

" So how does this work?" Bo watched Shingo drawing stuff on the ground, with burning incense and herbs. He was also mumbling something.

" Just you know, I thought you'd have better moves than summoning a ghost on our first night together." Tamsin leaned down and whispered to Bo.

Bo rolled her eyes at the Valkyrie. "First night together is always rough, babe." She smirked at the blonde.

Shingo straightened up and looked at them. " Ok, now I'm going to summon her. She will appear in the circle I drew over there."

" Ok." Bo and Tamsin stood away from Shingo, partly because they didn't want to be read, partly because they didn't want to stay too close to the ghost.

They saw him burning something. Minutes later, Bo saw a little girl appear in the circle. She was the same girl Bo saw when they came here. She looked a little scared. She tried to run away, but she couldn't escape from the circle.

" Are you going to cast me away, monk?" The little girl tilted her head to one side, looking at Shingo. She didn't sound like a child.

" Monk?" Bo frowned.

" When I was practicing Buddhism, I was a monk for a long time. I used to perform cleansing rituals, like casting vengeful spirits away." Shingo said to Bo. Then he turned away and said to the little girl, " I'm not here to cast you away, not today. This lady here wants to ask you something about the deaths in the hospital."

" Then she knows that she needs to make a trade?"

" Trade?" Bo was confused.

" You need to give the ghost something she wants, to trade for the information." Tamsin whispered to her.

" Just to be clear, by trade she doesn't mean my soul, or things like...virginity right?" Bo asked.

" No, Bo." Shingo laughed, " She's an earth bound spirit, a ghost. She's not a demon."

" Then what do you want?" Bo turned to the little girl and asked.

" I want you to find out who killed me." The little girl said, " I'll tell you what I saw, what I knew about the deaths here, if you agree to find my killer."

Shingo spoke before Bo. " Some things are just meant to be let go." He said to the little girl, " Obsession doesn't grant you the pathway to your next life. It only brings you pain."

" I would like to discuss about whether there is a next life, but not today, monk."

" It's not wise to stay somewhere you don't belong anymore."

" It is my choice, just like whether to make the trade is her choice. You can't decide for her, just like you can't decide for me." The little girl gave him a cold stare.

" My apologies." Shingo nodded at her. He didn't say a word after that.

The little girl turned her head back and looked at Bo. " So, do you agree?"

" Well, can you give me any clues about your killer? Anything?"

" The only thing I remember is the moment I died." The little girl said. Suddenly her appearance changed. She was choking in water. Her face was pale, and her eyes were rolled back.

" Hey, what's going on!" Bo asked. She was about to go grab her, but Tamsin stopped her. " She just hit her replay button. That's how she died." She told Bo.

" Oh, well, that's not much of a clue..."

" Do you wish to make the trade?" The girl looked at her. She had already changed back to her normal look, as if she was just a little girl from the neighborhood.

" Don't drag yourself into this shit." Tamsin whispered to Bo.

" It's ok." Bo looked at the Valkyrie, with a smile on her face. Then she turned back to the little girl and said, "I'll trade. Tell me everything you know about the deaths here."

The little girl smiled. " Those people were murdered." She said.

" Yeah, we've already figured that out." Tamsin said, " Tell us something that we don't know."

" The killer is from the mountains. She hunts on the weak and the old at night."

" Well, who is she? I mean, what is she?"

" She is a ghost, a spirit, just like me." The little girl said, " I need to go now. Remember what you have promised me."

" At least tell me your name!" Bo said.

" Alice. My name is Alice." She smiled to Bo and disappeared.

" I thought you said you trapped her." Bo said to Shingo.

" No. I just channeled the energy between two different spaces and summoned her here. She's at her free will now."

" What if I don't find her killer?"

" Then she'll haunt you every night. You'd wish you die after a while." Shingo said.

Tamsin looked at Bo, giving her the I-told-you-so look.

" Well, let's figure out what happened here first, they I'll go find her killer." Bo said.

Tamsin frowned. She said, " This Alice girl told us that the killer is a spirit, hunts at night on the weak and the old ones."

" Let me call Trick and find out if he knows about this spirit."

**8:00 am - The Asylum : Lounge**

Bo called Trick and he agreed on looking for who the killer was in his books and stuff. After the call, Bo and Tamsin went back to the hospital lounge to get some sleep.

The ringing phone woke Bo up. She slowly moved Tamsin off her lap, so the blonde could sleep on the couch while she took the call.

" I think I figured out what you are dealing with there. It's an Acheri." Trick said, " She's a vengeful spirit. She comes from the mountains at night and preys on the weak and the elderly. She casts her shadow on them, and it causes instant death."

" How can we kill this thing?"

" You need to wrap a medicine woman's red cloth around her, and she'll perish."

" Great! Where the hell am I going to find one of those?"

" Me and Shingo are trying to locate one on the black fae market." Trick said, " Be careful Bo, the Acheri can be very dangerous when provoked. I have to go now, bye."

" What do you mean by provoked? Hello? Hello?" Bo shook her head and put the phone back to her pocket.

She went back in and sat on the couch, beside Tamsin. The blonde let out a few moans and woke up. She opened her eyes and looked at Bo.

" Are you watching me sleep?" The Valkyrie frowned.

" No, I'm just waiting on my _breakfast_." Bo leaned over and kissed the blonde on her lips. She didn't even know why she did that. She pulled herself away after a few seconds. Tamsin sat up on the couch. They both pretended nothing had happened.

" So, what now, succubus." Tamsin leaned back on the couch, exhausted.

" Well, Trick told me it's an Acheri, and they are looking for the weapon to kill her. I think we should evacuate this place, so no one dies tonight."

" Ok. How the hell are we going to manage to do that?"

" You are looking at the most persuasive power right now." Bo smiled to her.

**11:40 am - The Asylum : Lounge**

" Ok, we've evacuated this place, what now?" Tamsin asked Bo.

" I guess we wait here, till Trick and Shingo comes back."

" Well why don't we wait outside then?"

" Ok." Bo said.

They both walked out the room towards the entrance of the building. Bo pushed on the door, but the door was not moving.

" Shit!" Bo pushed hard, but nothing happened. Tamsin pushed it with her together, still, nothing happened.

" What the fuck!" Tamsin pushed the other door. It didn't open either.

Then they heard a loud noise. All the windows in the building were suddenly closed and locked.

" Oh, this doesn't feel right..." Bo immediately called Trick.

" What Bo? Just wait for us there. Don't do anything!"

" I am afraid that...we already did..."

" What did you do, Bo?"

" We evacuated the entire building. Now it's just me and Tamsin, and we can't get out. All the doors and the windows are locked tight."

" Why on earth did you do that! I told you not to provoke the spirit! Now she's pissed because you took away the food from her plate. She's gonna be coming after you two!"

" When are you gonna be here?!"

" We found the thing we need. We are on our way there."

" What can we do now? Other than waiting to die here!"

" Red ribbons. You need red ribbons, strings or cloth tied around your neck. The Acheri can't harm you if you do."

" Ok. Red ribbons, got it!" Bo said.

" We are in a mental hospital. Where the fuck are we going to find red ribbons!" Tamsin cursed.

" Patients room! Maybe one of them has gotten a present or something." Bo said.

" Seriously, we need to go through the presents right now when a vengeful ghost is on our ass?"

" You got a better idea?" Bo restorted.

" Emmm... the place where they play together. There's got to some paint there. We can paint anything red."

" Ok. Let's go then."

**12:15 pm - The Asylum: Hallway**

" How far are we?" Bo was running after Tamsin.

" Probably one or two rooms away." Tamsin said. She stopped, trying to figure out where that room was.

When they were standing there thinking, the doors on the end of the hallway suddenly closed.

" Oh shit! The bitch is here!" Tamsin said, " Now we can't access that room anymore!"

" The Acheri is ghost right? Then salt should work?"

" I guess. We need to go to the kitchen then. This way!"

**12:15 pm - The Asylum: Kitchen**

" Where is the fucking salt?"

" Here!" Bo opened a cabinet and dragged two bags out.

The kitchen door closed behind them with a loud pounding sound.

" Quick, pour the salt around us."

Right after they poured the salt into a circle, they both saw a little girl appear in the room.

Unlike Alice, she looked like her face was rotten and all her teeth were out. She had long, dark nails. Her hair was all tied up and her dress was dirty. She looked pissed, but she couldn't get through the salt circle.

The spirit stood there for a while, then she laughed. Bo and Tamsin had to cover their ears because her laughter was very unpleasant.

Then Bo noticed that the salt was slowly being blown away by a breeze coming from nowhere.

" Oh, fuck, they never play fair do they!"

" They never do! We need to figure something out right now!" Tamsin said.

" Red ribbons, red ribbons...Tear two piece of cloth from your white shirt!"

" What do you want to do?"

" To make some red ribbons! Hurry up!" Bo pulled her dagger out. She put her palm around it.

" You are not seriously thinking..." Tamsin tore two pieces of cloth off her shirt as fast as she could, " Let me do it."

" Oh no, you don't get to play hero this time." Bo cut her palm with the dagger and grabbed the cloth. " Two red ribbons coming up!"

They tied the cloth around their necks as fast as they could.

" Don't smear any of my blood on your injuries." Bo said to Tamsin.

" Why? You got something contagious?"

" Once someone did, and he almost married me. Long story. I'll tell you when we get out here alive." Bo said.

" Wow, you are just full of surprises! Remember to kill me before I stand in front of the fucking altar with you! " Tamsin smirked.

The salt circle was completely destroyed by the breeze. The Acheri looked pissed, but she couldn't come closer.

" Good. Looks like the bloody ribbons are working."

Bo took out her phone and called Trick. " How far away are you! We are in the kitchen, staring at her!"

" You are in the kitchen? Be right there!"

" Oh no, she ran away!" Bo watched the girl ran out the kitchen. She was rather flying than running, because she was so fast. Bo grabbed a jar of salt and ran after her with Tamsin.

They followed the Acheri to the hallway. Trick and Shingo were coming right to her. The Acheri growled. She turned around and ran towards Bo.

Bo poured the salt on the floor to form a line. The Acheri couldn't pass through. She was in a rage. Before she could do anything, Shingo had thrown the medicine woman's cloth on her.

They heard a loud, shrill scream in the air. A black smoke came out from the cloth.

The spirit vanished.

**3:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" I am so done with this shit!" Tamsin walked in her own apartment. She crashed on the couch.

" Healing kiss?" Bo stood in front of her, waving her left hand.

Tamsin sighed. She took Bo's hand, and ran her index finger on her wound. It was not deep, and it had already stopped bleeding.

" You are not even bleeding anymore." Tamsin frowned.

" But it still hurts." Bo bit her bottom lip, trying to give Tamsin a puppy look, even though she knew the Valkyrie wouldn't believe it.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at her. She laid her hands on the brunette's waist and pulled her close. She raised her head and pressed her lips on hers. Bo kissed her back instantly. She had her right hand on the blonde's face, caressing her slowly while she was drawing some Chi from her.

Tamsin pulled back after a while. She knew she wanted more, but she also knew she shouldn't. She leaned back against the couch with Bo's hand in hers. " There, good as new." She said, " Now why don't you see yourself out so I can go take a shower to wash off your blood before I drag you to a chapel."

" Can I join you?" Bo teased her.

" Don't push your luck, sweetheart." Tamsin smirked.


	10. Chapter 10 - I Thought I Lost You

**Chapter 10 - I Thought I Lost You**

**8:30 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Seriously, how can I get rid of you?" Tamsin looked at the succubus who is standing at her door.

" I don't know." Bo smiled to her, " Just want to discuss Alice with you."

" Who?" Tamsin frowned.

" The little girl who asked me to find her killer?"

" Well, learn to take care of your own shit." Tamsin wanted to close the door, but she didn't. " I got my work out to do." She added, trying to be persuasive.

" I thought you do your work out in the morning." Bo walked in as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring at the blonde. She had never seen Tamsin in her sports bra and shorts before. The Valkyrie was practically half naked in front of her right now. With a few locks of her hair stuck to her face and her body covered by sheen of sweat, she looked so alive, and hot. Bo couldn't help but stare at her half shown breasts, her stomach, her ass and her legs. She had to turn her eyes away, before she started to picture those legs wrapped around her waist in bed.

Bo suddenly found it hard to breathe. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

" What do you want?" Tamsin asked. She was running on her treadmill, not looking at Bo.

" Maybe you could search in the system for me, see if you can find any Alice who drowned?"

" That is a lot to search. We need to narrow it down a little."

" We? So you are in?"

" Whatever. The sooner we figure it out, the sooner I can kick your sweet little butt out of my apartment."

" What if I keep showing up?"

" Then I'll have to keep kicking you out." Tamsin stopped running. She grabbed a bottle of water and smirked to Bo, before she started to drink.

" Oh really?" Bo walked to her. She stood right in front of the blonde, staring into her blue eyes. She found the Valkyrie extremely hard to resist today. She didn't know if it was because she was half naked right now, or just because she wanted her so bad.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows, looking back at her, with the what-the-fuck-do-you-want look on her face.

Bo grabbed the water bottle from Tamsin's hand and put it down. She stared at the Valkyrie's lips for a while, and leaned over to kiss her.

Tamsin stiffened. She pushed the succubus away from her after few seconds. Not that she was not enjoying it, but she knew she shouldn't dwell into it.

" Want to get your ass kicked?" Tamsin looked at Bo. She had her hands on Bo's waist, stopping her from getting closer.

Bo ignored the defensive attitude of the Valkyrie. She leaned over and kissed her again.

" I really am going to kick you out..." Tamsin replied when the succubus pulled back for some air.

" Then do it...tell me to stop...kick me out..." Bo laid her kisses on the Valkyrie's shoulder. Her hands were already tucked under the sports bra. Her finger tips caress across the blonde's nipples. Tamsin gasped.

" Damn it!" Tamsin cursed. She knew she should just push the succubus away and kick her out, but with all the moans and the pleasure, she couldn't say another word.

**10:10 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Are you fucking staying?" Tamin raised herself up from the bed on her elbows, staring at the brunette lying on her bed.

" Well, unlike _someone_, I don't sneak out after sex. " Bo said with a smile on her face.

" Unlike you, I'm just more than happy if you get your ass out of here right now!"

" Are you kicking me out...?" Bo stared at her.

" Oh fuck me!" Tamsin cursed and closed her eyes. She sighed.

" Well, you are very straightforward..." Bo rolled herself over, topping the blonde. She tried hard not to chuckle. With her eyes staring at the Valkyrie, she pressed her lips on the blonde's neck and kissed her playfully.

"Shit! No! I didn't mean..." Tamsin couldn't finish her sentence before she fisted the sheet and stopped talking, because the succubus had already moved her kisses down below.

**11:20 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

Bo giggled when she looked at the Valkyrie, enjoying watching her exhausted, satisfied and pissed off at the same time. Despite Tamsin's meaningless struggle, Bo armed around her waist from the behind and laid a light kiss on her shoulder.

" Time for bed..." Bo murmured. She buried herself closer to the blonde and fell asleep.

Tamsin tried to move Bo's hands away from her waist, but the succubus just moaned and held her tighter.

_Shit! _Tamsin cursed. She had nowhere to run.

**7:00 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

" I thought you'd be fucking gone by now..." Tamsin sat beside her dining table, frowning at the breakfast.

" I thought you could take me to the station to look up case file related to Alice." Bo was eating her breakfast.

" Damn! Totally forgot about her! Fine. Whatever." Tamsin said.

**9:00 am - Police Station**

Dyson frowned when he saw Tamsin and Bo walking into the station together at the same time.

" Found her wandering outside." Tamsin pointed at Bo as she sat down in front of her desk, " She needs the help from a wolf."

" Of course, anything you need." Dyson looked at Bo and said.

" Can you check in your system to see if there's any girl named Alice, about 7, 8 years old, who was drowned?" Bo tried to act normal.

" Sure, why?"

" Just a side project of mine...from a client." Bo didn't want to get too deep into it, because she knew the second she told Dyson, the wolf would go to Trick, and then Trick would give her this you-are-in-trouble-lady speech.

" I don't have anyone matching the description in the system. Do you know when she was drowned, 'cause our computer database only has the case files from the past 20 years."

" Well I don't know. If she died more than 20 years ago, where am I gonna find any information about her then?"

" I could look into the archives, but I'll need to look through them one by one. I can't do it right now." Dyson said.

" By any chance I can go through them myself?"

" No. You can't." Dyson said, " However, no one really goes to the archive room, and there is only one guard there. He's probably very easy to persuade..."

" Alright then." Bo smiled. She said good-bye to Dyson and left.

" Do you hear yourself, Dyson?" Tamsin said in a low voice as she frowned at him, " You practically just told her to go into the archive room without any authorization. Are you crazy?"

" Relax. How many times have we asked her in on interrogating suspects? Do you think it's approved by the rules?"

" That's totally different!"

" Tamsin, I know you and Bo are not exactly on the best terms." Dyson sighed, " I'm just doing her a favor. Besides, what harm could she possibly do to those old files?"

" Well, if she stays in there long enough, maybe those case files will fall in love with her." Tamsin smirked.

Dyson laughed. He shook his head and started to file his report.

**8:00 pm - Police Station: The Archive Room**

" Another box of nothing." Bo murmured when she put a box of old case files back to its shelf.

It was like Dyson said. There was only one guard, and he was really easy to charm. Bo had been in the room for almost 12 hours now, but she still didn't find anything linked to Alice.

Bo stood beside the shelf and stretched herself hard. She yawned. She felt exhausted.

When she took off another box from the shelf, she heard someone coming through the door. Bo held her breathe and hid behind the shelf.

" I know you are in here, succubus." Tamsin's voice came from the door.

Bo let out her breath and said, " Are you here to arrest me, officer?"

" Tempting." Tamsin said, " Did you break any laws?"

Bo rolled her eyes at her. Somewhere inside her heart, she knew Tamsin would come looking for her, because they had been dancing around like this for months already. Every time they got too close, the blonde got scared away, but later she would approach close again.

" So, what are you doing here?" Bo put the box in her hand on the floor, and started to look through the case files.

" Well, just to keep an eye on you, in case you do something you shouldn't." Tamsin sat beside her. She took out a folder and started to read too. " Find anything?" She asked.

" No, but I haven't gone through these files yet." Bo said.

" Why are you looking at files in the 1980s?" Tamsin leaned over and looked at the files in Bo's hand.

" Well, maybe because I don't know when she actually died?"

" Her hair style, her dress style, it shouldn't be that old." Tamsin said.

" But I've already gone through the files after 80s, and Dyson said there was no match in the system."

" Then there's something wrong..."

**10:00 pm - The Dal**

Since nothing popped out, Bo had finally decided to call it a day. She drove to the Dal. She knew Tamsin was behind her, but they didn't ride in the same car, nor did they speak after they went in.

The Valkyrie went straight to the pool table. Bo just went to the bar.

" Something's wrong?" Trick asked when he was making a drink for Bo.

" No, everything is fine. Just a case." Bo smiled to him.

She heard a low laugh from her right hand side. She turned her head around, frowning. Then she realized that Shingo was sitting right beside her. Apparently he knew what she was really thinking about and was laughing at it.

" Oh, please, now it's not the time." Bo rolled her eyes at him, " I'm gonna go have my drink elsewhere..."

The Satori smiled and raised his glass. " You certainly are." He said.

" You nesting here or something?" Bo asked him.

" No, just got something to talk about with Trick." Shingo took a sip from his glass. " How's it going finding Alice's killer?"

" It is...going nowhere... Since you brought that up, you think maybe you can summon her again, so I can ask her some questions?"

" I can, yes, but she won't know anything more than she already told you. Most ghosts lose all their memories when they die. A ghost like Alice, who had a strong unresolved wish, will remember something, but not much. She's already told you everything she knew."

" Oh great!" Bo banged her forehead on the counter, " What if I can't find her killer? Is she really going to haunt my dreams every night?"

" Yes, she will. Not that there is nothing we can do about it, but it would be better if you find her killer."

" I don't have any leads..."

" Well, Alice is an earth bound ghost. She couldn't go very far from where she died. You think that can be a clue?" Shingo said.

" Not really. If we have a pool of possibilities, we can use that to narrow it down. But right now, we have none."

Shingo was about to say something, but he raised his head a little and took a glance at the Valkyrie who just came by the counter to grab some beer.

" Enjoying your mind reading session?" Tamsin leaned over to Bo's ears and whispered to her, while she was waiting on Trick to give her the beer.

" Just discussing the drowning kid with him."

" Have fun." Tamsin scrunched her nose before she left with her beer.

Shingo raised his eyebrows. He raised his glass, and said to Bo, " You know, all you have to do is to ask her."

Bo almost choked by her drink. She coughed and said, "What?"

" Just a yes or no question. Do you have feelings for me." Shingo said.

" What if she doesn't?"

" Then at least you'll know for sure."

" Wait, I thought we were discussing Alice!" Bo rolled her eyes and downed her drink.

" That is not the major issue on your mind right now."

" Anyone ever told you that you are really annoying?"

" Yeah, in fact everyone I've ever met has told me that at least once."

" Oh. That sucks..." Bo said," Not the time to discuss about your problem either. I got to figure out the killer fast."

" I'm sorry I can't be more helpful. Since you can't find it in the case files, maybe no one reported to the police."

" But why would anyone keep it from the police? At least her parents would definitely want to know the truth about her death right?"

" I would definitely want to know, but I can't speak for the others."

" I couldn't think of a reason why her family wouldn't report to the police when they found her body..." Bo said. She poured herself another drink.

" Why are you keeping thinking about the word _body_?" Shingo asked her.

" What? I am not..."

" Yes, you are, it's in your sub consciousness."

" I am?" Bo frowned. Something suddenly occurred to her. " Body! That's right! What if her body was never found? What if she was just reported missing?"

" There you go. You were thinking about that for a reason."

" I've got to go." Bo stood up after she finished her drink.

" I can read her mind for you, if you want." Shingo smiled to her.

" Tempting, but that is cheating."

Shingo was surprised by her answer. He didn't say anything, but raised his glass to her.

Bo walked to the pool table. Seeing her coming, Tamsin smirked to her, " Dr. Mindreader got tired of your secrets already?"

" I just thought of something. Maybe the girl was reported missing instead of dead. We haven't checked for any of the missing person's cases, have we?"

" No, we haven't." Tamsin nodded. She put down the cue in her hand and said, " Come on, succulet. Let's go check the missing person's cases."

**11:00 pm - Police Station**

" Ok, I just put the computer on search. Now we can wait." Tamsin sat on her chair, with her feet on the desk.

" How long is it gonna take?" Bo asked. She pulled a chair from one of the other desks and sat down.

" Could be minutes, could be hours. It may or may not give us a result we want."

" I guess we'll wait then."

They stayed quiet for a while. The only sound in the air was the buzzing noise from the lights.

Bo took a glance at the blonde, who was not looking at her at this moment, but she wasn't looking at the computer screen either. Bo inched forwards, putting the Valkyrie's legs down from the desk.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows, staring at Bo. Bo didn't say anything. She lowered her head and kissed the blonde.

Both were little startle by the kiss, but after a few seconds they just decided to go with it.

Later Tamsin pulled back for some air. Bo wanted to continue, but the beeping noise from the computer startled them both.

Suddenly they realized what they were doing, and it became a little bit awkward. Tamsin cleared her throat, pulling herself back to look at the computer.

" We got a match. Alice Whitefield, reported missing three years ago. She was never found. Last known location, a camping site, which is really close to that mental hospital. Wait a minute..."

" What's wrong?" Bo asked.

" I think I've read a missing person's report recently, which happened to be at the same location. The camping site over there..." Tamsin searched through the pile of case files on her desk. She pulled one out and opened the folder. " Look." She pointed to Bo, " A ten-year-old boy named Dylan was reported missing about ten days ago. He went camping with his uncle, aunt and his cousins. His uncles said here that Dylan and Mike, one of his sons, went away from them for a while, but later they only found Mike by himself not far from the campsite."

" Did this Mike kid say anything?"

" No. He was traumatized. He couldn't remember anything happening to Dylan. The local police and volunteers searched the area, but they didn't find him... nor his body..." Tamsin stared at the case file in her hand, frowning.

" You think what happened to Alice, maybe happened to him too?"

" It is entirely possible... I mean, how often do you see two kids missing at the same location but was never found again..." Tamsin said. She moved close to the computer, as if suddenly something had occurred to her. She typed something, then the searching screen appeared.

" What are you searching for?"

" See if there are more missing cases related to that area..."

" Ok, I guess we'll wait then." Bo said. She wanted to continue the kiss, but she was afraid that the awkwardness would come to them again, so instead she just took Tamsin's hand in hers and caressed it lightly. She didn't even know why she was doing this, but she just wanted to be closer to the Valkyrie. The warmth on the Valkyrie's hand reminded her the day she was fed by a Soucouyant. Tamsin was holding her hand the entire time during her black out.

" I...emmm... I haven't really thanked you for saving my life... from the Soucouyant."

" What can I say? You just can't help yourself getting ass kicked by the monsters." Tamsin tilted her head and smirked. She tried to act like her normal self, but with the soft, gentle touch of Bo's hands she felt something inside her was melting down. In order not to dwell in it, she straightened herself up and checked the searching results.

To her surprise, there were already a handful of matching results showing on the screen, and the number just kept increasing.

" Shit! This is not good... Looks like there's a missing person's case like every few months over that area." Tamsin looked through the cases popping on her computer screen, " None of them were found. The earliest case was like five years ago..."

" You think they all died, just like Alice?"

" It's possible, but we'll need to go check the scene. Looks like the police didn't find anything weird over there. They thought the kid was abducted, but they found no trace of a third person..."

" Well, I guess we'll go there tomorrow then." Bo smiled and said.

**10:20 am - Campsite**

" Looks normal to me." Bo said as she was looking around in the area. It was just a normal looking campsite, with fire pits scattered around in the woods, and few other facilities. It was not even in the deep wood area. She could see a few tents and RVs parking around. People were talking and laughing.

" How did those people get lost here? It's not the middle of nowhere by any means." Tamsin frowned, then something occurred to her. " According to Alice's dying scene memory, she was drowned, then where is the body of water?"

" She could have been abducted by someone and drowned in the tub or something..."

" No, the water I saw the other day was greenish, definitely not running water from a household..."

" She could also have been drowned somewhere else...oh no, wait... she couldn't because she is bound to this area... So she had to have been killed somewhere near here."

Tamsin took out the map and checked. She frowned and said, " The closest body of water is a lake, but it's about a 30 minutes walk from here. If she was drowned there, how did she get there in the first place?"

**10:50 am - Lake near the Campsite**

" Oh I seriously don't think a kid can walk this far..." Bo stopped to pant. After the 30 minutes of hiking with Tamsin, she could barely catch her breath. " Why is it every time we are on some case, I have to hike like this." She added.

" You need to work out. You are too weak, succulet." Tamsin gave her a stare.

" If Alice was drowned here, someone must have taken her here or something..."

" I've read the report, they found nothing. No tire tracks, no trails, nothing."

" What about the other missing case files?"

" You think I can read all of those in like 15 minutes?" Tamsin raised her eyebrows, looking at Bo.

" Well, I guess now we have two choices, read the files thoroughly, see if we can find anything, or go visit that Mike kid who was with his missing cousin."

" Let's visit the kid then."

" Why? Don't want to spend time with me reading through the case files?"

" I figure you'll come over tonight anyway. So why waste time now?" Tamsin leaned close and smirked.

**2:00 pm - Hospital**

Tamsin and Bo went to the hospital where the kid was at right now. According to his parents, he had finally calmed down, after days of high fever and unconsciousness. Bo tried to ask him some questions, but the child couldn't remember anything useful.

" I'm sorry. He doesn't remember anything." The mother said to Bo.

" It's ok. Maybe it's better this way." Bo smiled to her.

" Did he say anything? After Dylan went missing?"

" He was having high fever when we found him unconscious a mile away from our tent. He was like that for days. I think the only things he ever said during that time were some meaningless words, like mom, dad, daisy, well, daisy is his dog's name, and horse. Nothing that I could make any sense of, I'm so sorry."

" Hey, it's ok." Bo touched her arm, sending some charms to calm her down.

**2:15 pm - Hospital Parking Lot**

" Well, I guess we are going to read the case files after all." Bo said as she got in Tamsin's truck.

" You really can't keep away from my apartment, can you?" Tamsin started the truck.

**3:20 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" There are over 20 missing person cases linked to that campsite during the past five years, yet no one ever considered them connected?" Bo looked at the pile of files on Tamsin's dinner table.

" Well, what can I say?" Tamsin said when she sat down beside Bo, " Missing persons, not exactly the first priority really. After a while, trails went cold."

" Hmmm... Some of them are actually adults. That is just weird." Bo briefly went through all the photos and the names of the victims and said.

" Weird how?"

" I can understand how a kid could be easily lured away, but adults...?"

" Not so hard as you thought it would be, sweetheart." Tamsin smiled, " It could just be something like a hot brunette saying_ hey, can you help me_, or a handsome half naked dude telling you _we got booze in our camp_."

" Interesting..." Bo said, " Look at this file. It was case like four years ago, with a missing adult. The eye witness said, a very gorgeous lady took his friend away. The police didn't take it seriously, because the witness himself was wasted back then."

" Well, let's say the lady lured him to the lake and killed him. How come there was no trail of any kind? Even if the killer carried the victim on her, or him, at least there should be trails of the killer."

" Maybe the killer can fly?"

" Then people would have seen a flying...something...carrying the victim."

" Then I don't know..." Bo felt frustrated. She rested her chin on the table.

" Keep reading. Either that or the little girl ghost is coming to haunt you."

" If she comes, can I stay with you at night so you can protect me?" Bo asked, looking at the Valkyrie.

" See, if I were you, I'd put more time on solving the case than day dreaming."

**8:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

Tamsin's dining room was a real mess now. Case files were scattered around the floor and the table, along with takeout delivery boxes and shot glasses.

" I can't believe almost all cases had eyewitness, but there are still no clues!" Bo exclaimed.

" The sketch artist drew every possible suspect, and sometimes it's men, sometimes it's women, with different faces."

" Rakshasa maybe?"

" Oh fuck me! Another Rakshasa and I'm done with this shit forever!" Tamsin said. After pausing, she added, " I don't think it's a Rakshasa. They never drown their victims."

" Wait! Horse!" Bo suddenly found something on one of the files she was reading. " Remember in the hospital, the mother said Mike mumbling about horse. And this file says, the eye witness saw a horse."

" So?"

" Maybe the killer carried them on the horse to the lake?"

" But none of the cases had any trails left by a horse." Tamsin frowned, " Which is very weird, because if they actually saw a horse, how could there not be any trails of it?"

" I guess I'll call Trick, since we are stuck here."

**6:00 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

Bo woke up when she heard her cell phone ringing. She moaned with her eyes closed and reached her hand out. When she had her phone in her hand, she opened her eyes.

She saw Tamsin lying on top of her, and they were both on Tamsin's couch. The Valkyrie was still asleep, with her head rested on Bo's chest. Bo still had her right arm around the blonde's back. There was also a case file folder on Bo's chest, under Tamsin's face.

_Did we fall asleep like this last night?_ Bo thought. She knew it was not the time to think about this, because according to the caller id it was Trick who was calling.

" Hey, gramps, morning to you too." Bo said, " Any findings?"

" I think it's a Kelpie, a.k.a the water horse. It lures its victim to a lake, or a river and drags them down into the water to drown them. It lures children in its horse form, encouraging them to have a ride, but when it comes to adults, it can also change its form to an attractive man or woman. Kelpies don't leave trails behind, except dripping water, but when it vaporized, nothing's left."

" Well, sounds like our guy. How can we find him?"

" Their lairs are normally far below the water surface and hidden deep. See if you can find some waterweeds on the shore. That would normally be the entrance to Kelpie's lair, but don't do anything else. I'll send someone to deal with the Kelpie."

" Ok, identify the entrance, and stay away from it, got it!"

" Be careful, Bo, do not get into the water. Once you are in water with a Kelpie, it's almost impossible to escape. "

" I know. I'm not diving in. Thanks." Bo hung up the phone. Tamsin raised her head a little and opened her eyes. She looked at Bo, confused. Then she realized that she was on top of Bo.

" Shit! What happened last night?" Tamsin got off the couch and said.

" Well, you tell me. You are the one who is on top." Bo said.

Tamsin sat on the floor, moaning. " I have a headache."

" How much did you drink?"

" Apparently not enough to forget about this shit." Tamsin said, " Were you on the phone five minutes ago or something?"

" Yeah, it was Trick. Got a lead on our killer. Trick says it's a Kelpie. He says he'll send someone to deal with it, and all we need to do is to find the entrance to his lair by looking for some waterweeds on the shore."

" Great."

**7:55 am - Lake Near the Campsite**

" How about I walk clockwise, and you walk counter-clockwise, and we meet on the other side of the lake?" Bo asked.

" Fine by me." Tamsin replied.

**8:20 am - - Lake Near the Campsite**

Bo was looking for the waterweeds Trick talked about on the shore, when she heard something coming from the woods.

A black horse dashed out from the woods. It was running right towards the lake, with a child on its back. It was a horse larger and stronger than normal horses, with very smooth skin. Water dripped off from its mane as it was running.

" Shit!" Bo opened her eyes wide, and saw the horse went into the water. The child on its back was crying and struggling, but it seemed that he was stuck on the back of the horse and he couldn't move.

" No!" Bo ran to the horse without even thinking what she was doing. She grabbed the kid and pulled him down right before he could be submerged in the water, but she lost her balance and fell into the lake.

_Oh no!_ Bo thought, but it was too late. She felt a strong power, pulling her down to the bottom of the lake. She tried to swim up, but she couldn't. She saw a hand on her ankle and another on her wrist, dragging her.

Bo started to choke in the water. The image of Alice's last memory flashed through her head like a movie. Alice was choking in water, and so was she right now.

Bo blacked out.

**10:30 am - - Lake Near the Campsite**

Bo regained conscious and realizing she was coughing water out from her lungs. She saw Tamsin's face only few inches away from her own when she finally opened her eyes. The blonde's hair was all wet and stuck to her face, her clothes too.

Then Bo realized that Tamsin was straddling her, with both of her hands on her chest.

" Wow, am I really that irresistible?" Bo said. She thought the blonde would retort, but she didn't. She just stared at Bo.

" What happened?" Bo asked.

" You fell in the water and I pulled you up." Tamsin straightened herself, and moved down from Bo.

Bo noticed the blood all over her white shirt, her hands and her face. She sat up and reached her hands out, trying to lift the blonde's shirt up. " Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?" Bo asked her.

" It's not my blood. It's the Kelpie's."

" Right, the Kelpie! Where did the Kelpie go?"

" Emmm...hell?"

" What?"

" I killed it." Tamsin said. Then Bo noticed Tamsin's bloody dagger on the ground, right beside her.

" Oh..." Bo suddenly didn't know what to say, " I thought Kelpie was very strong under water."

" It was, until I ripped its heart out." Tamsin smirked.

" Well, remind me never to piss you off... " Bo licked her own lips. She paused for a while, then she said, " Did you give me a healing kiss?"

" No, I gave you CPR. Your heart had stopped when I pulled you out, and you were not breathing either." Tamsin said, as if she was not talking about a life and death situation but the weather.

" Oh... then I guess I need to thank you again for saving my life..."

" Seriously, Bo, how many times do you have to throw yourself to the death?"

" What else can I do? The Kelpie had a kid on his back! The kid could have died. Right, where is the kid?"

" His parents came and took him away. He's safe. I called the precinct and they are going to sent someone here to take care of this mess." Tamsin said. She turned her head away and looked at the sun, with her eyes narrowed. " Let's go home." She said.

**11:50 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Emm... I thought you were going to send me home first?" Bo asked when they were standing outside Tamsin's apartment.

" It's closer." Tamsin said as she opened the door.

Bo frowned. She felt something was not right the moment she woke up on the lake shore. Tamsin was unusually cold and distant. She didn't say anything on the way back.

" You sure you didn't get hurt?" Bo asked the blonde.

" I'm fine." Tamsin said. She closed the door and went to sit beside the couch on the floor, completely ignoring her wet clothes and her dripping hair.

" Hey!" Bo kneeled beside her on the floor. She looked into Tamsin's eyes and asked, " What's wrong?"

Tamsin stared her back. She laid her hands on Bo's face. She kissed Bo, before Bo could react.

Tamsin pulled away from Bo after a few seconds, but with her hands still on Bo's face. She lowered her head to rest on Bo's chest with her eyes closed.

It was then Bo felt the blonde was trembling. Bo pulled her closer and hugged her.

" Can we at least go get a hot shower? I mean, separately of course." Bo asked to the Valkyrie. She was a little worried, because Tamsin had never been like this before.

" No..."

" No?"

" There's enough room for two in my shower."

**12: 15 pm - Hot Shower**

Bo was still shocked, after being in the hot shower with Tamsin for ten minutes. She couldn't believe that the blonde just asked her to take a shower together, especially since not long ago she just told her not to push her luck on this.

Bo didn't know what to do. She just stood in the hot water and watched the blonde washing the blood off her body. The blood was diluted and washed off by the water, and eventually her fair skin was revealed. Tamsin combed her hair back with her fingers. Then she opened her eyes and laid them on Bo.

Bo raised her eyebrows and stared back. Tamsin approached her and kissed her.

" Ok. Who are you and what did you do to the Tamsin I know?" Bo asked when their lips parted. She stared at the blonde confused. " Are you ok? Is there something I should know about?" Bo cupped her face and asked.

Tamsin shook her head. She pulled Bo close and held her tight to her chest. She didn't want to tell the succubus how fierce the fight was between her and the Kelpie, how she lost control and deranged by anger, slaughtered the monster just to save Bo, or how terrified she was when she pulled Bo out from the lake and found out she was not breathing. For a moment she thought she was the one whose heart had just stopped. She was so afraid, afraid of losing Bo, afraid of the strong feelings she had towards Bo, which she had not realized until right now. She just wanted to hold her tight, to make sure she was still alive and well.

" I thought I lost you...I thought I lost you..." Tamsin murmured, with a voice so low that she herself couldn't even hear it in the running water.

" Hey, relax... It's ok, I'm fine, alive and breathing." Bo had finally figured out what this was all about. As much as she worried about the Valkyrie, knowing that the Valkyrie was worrying about her too, she felt something melting inside her heart. The feeling was so warm that it almost made her heart ache. She hugged the blonde, gentling caressing her back, trying to stop her from shaking.

**3:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" The precinct just called. They've searched the lair of the Kelpie. They found over 20 dead bodies. They've already identified Alice among them." Tamsin hung up her phone and said.

" Ok. Then I guess I don't have to worry about some little girl haunting me at night anymore." Bo said, " Well, I guess it's time for me to go home. We both need some rest."

Tamsin looked at Bo, biting her lips. Finally she said, " You can stay, if you want to."

Bo opened her eyes wide and looked into Tamsin's eyes. She couldn't believe what she just had heard, but she nodded before the blonde changed her mind.

" Ok. I'll stay." Bo said.

The Valkyrie let out a deep breath.


	11. Chapter 11 -You Have a Thing for Blondes

**A/N: Thanks for all the supports on both of my stories. I am thinking about writing a new valkubus story which follows the TV show plot, post 3x13, but I am still trying to figure out what I want to write. So, right now probably I'll only do updates on Trivial Days for a while :) But I will write a new story for sure.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - You Have a Thing for Blondes**

**7:00 pm - The Dal**

Bo was sitting with Dyson and Tamsin at the bar, pretending she was looking through their case files. Instead of thinking about how to find the suspect, she was thinking about how to deal with the Valkyrie, who was sitting right beside her. The day Bo almost got killed by the Kelpie, Tamsin initiated a kiss and a hug, in the hot shower that they took together. She also asked her to stay overnight, for the first time. Then she pulled herself away from Bo the next morning, as she always did after any intimate moments between them. This time, Bo felt something different. The Valkyrie teased her less, but frowned more.

Bo sighed. She wanted to ask for another drink from Trick, but as she raised her head, she saw the look on Trick's face, as if he had seen a ghost.

Then she saw the same look on Dyson's face. Both men were staring at the entrance of the Dal. Bo frowned and looked at Tamsin, who was staring at the same direction as Dyson and Trick. The blonde was frowning too.

Finally Bo turned her head back. Now it was her turn to put the just-seen-a-ghost expression on her face.

" Ryan?" Bo said in a very uncertain voice. She was staring at the man in front of her.

" Hey, beautiful! Nice to see you again." Ryan smiled at her, ignoring the other people's stares at him.

" Emmm... last time I checked, we agreed we would never see each other ever again." Bo said.

" You also agreed to wear the bracelet I gave you...everyday." Ryan laid his eyes on Bo's bare right wrist. Then he moved back to stare at Bo.

" Care to introduce us?" Tamsin smirked.

" Tamsin, meet Ryan Lambert, the man I almost married." Bo said.

" Wow, I thought you could do better." Tamsin scrunched her nose at Bo and said. Then she looked at Ryan. " So what happened? Ring too small? Said the wrong name?"

" Long story. I'll tell you later." Bo rolled her eyes at Tamsin.

" Whatever. I'm out of here tonight." Tamsin smirked as she gathered all the case files on the counter. She finished her drink and left.

Bo watched her walking out. She sighed and turned to Ryan. " Well, what do you want?" asked Bo.

" I need your help." Ryan said in a very sincere voice. The smiled on his face had disappeared. He sat down beside Bo and ordered a drink. Trick was very reluctant to give him one, but he finally did.

" Ok...? " Bo frowned as she drank from her glass.

" I have...a supplier. He went missing a couple days ago. I really need the stuff from him for one of my projects."

" Care to tell me what the _stuff_ is?"

" It's...some type of ore, rare...and...not that legal..." Ryan lowered her voice and leaned closer, " I can't call the cops. I can't trust any other private investigator either. That's why I came to you."

" Well, lucky for you, I have a lot of free time. You are paying cash, right?"

" I'll pay you anything you want, as long as you find this supplier for me." Ryan said. He stood up and took out a thumb drive from his suit pocket. " Here is everything I know about him. Call me if you have any questions. Do you still have my number?"

" Nope." Bo shook her head, as if it was the most ridiculous question she had ever heard.

" Ahhh, hurtful." Ryan said as he put his hand on his chest, like his heart was aching. He took his cell phone out and dialed Bo's number, " I still have yours." He smiled.

**9:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Aren't you supposed to be drinking with you ex-husband or something?" Tamsin stared at the succubus who stood in her front of her door.

" Well I left before he put another ring on my finger." Bo said.

" Whatever. What do you want?"

" Thought maybe you could help me with Ryan's stuff?" Bo waved the thumb drive in her hand.

" And why would I do that?" Tamsin raised her eyebrows, staring at Bo.

" Come on, Tamsin. It's about a missing person. I could really use the help from a cop now."

" How about the wolf who would do anything for you?"

" How about you?" Bo teased her.

" Fine. Come in." Tamsin sighed and let Bo in.

**9:30 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" So, are you going to tell me about your previous marriage now, sweetheart?" Tamsin asked Bo after she sat down.

" Sure, since you asked." Bo shrugged, " I met him when I was doing a job for the old Ash. Well, we ended up banging together..."

" How come I'm not surprised?" Tamsin said, with her eyes narrowed.

" Anyway, it didn't work out. Then somehow I got my blood into his system, and he became obsessed with me."

" He almost married you because of your blood."

" Not just that, but that's why he was obsessed. That was also why I told you to be careful the other day."

" Well, how did he convince you to get married? Persuasive skills in bed?"

"Haha, very funny. I was brain washed by an Addonc. Couldn't even remember who I was."

" Yeah, you see, maybe your marriage would be perfect, brain washed and brain washed."

" Anyway..." Bo rolled her eyes at Tamsin, " He told me we were in a relationship and we should get married, and I agreed...Trick and Kenzi stopped us before the marriage got finalized..."

" How? They gagged you two and tied you up until the brain washing phase was over?"

" Well, I took an antidote. Trick performed some sort of unbound ritual for Ryan."

" What a shame...and whatever." Tamsin rested her head on Bo's lap again. " I thought you wanted my help." Tamsin said.

" Yeah. He said one of his suppliers is missing, and it's not exactly something he can call the cops about..."

" Hello?" Tamsin flashed her badge to Bo, " Have we met?"

" Well, I don't suppose you are going to file any paperwork about this, right?"

" Ok, ok. Where do you want to start?"

" We'll start...with the thumb drive he gave me..."

**10:15 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" So, what do you think?" Bo asked Tamsin, after they finished reading and watching everything on the thumb drive.

" Should be easy. I'll check in the system, track his cell..." Tamsin said, "Why did you even agree to do this for him anyway?"

" He'll pay cash, or anything I want, according to what he said."

" I could use some cash." Tamsin smiled, " My liquor collection needs to be expanded."

" Anything but that..."

**2:00 pm - Mountain Area**

" Why is there hiking every time!" Bo complained when she stopped for some air. Tamsin took her to the mountain area, at the location where she traced the missing supplier's cell phone.

" Ok... his cell phone should be close...around this area..." Tamsin searched around but she couldn't find anything.

" Or...it could be _under_ this area." Bo said. She pointed down to the cliff as she stood on the edge.

Tamsin ran to Bo. She looked down under the cliff and saw someone lying there. She could tell it was a male, but she couldn't tell if he was already dead. She yelled at him, but he was not responding.

" I guess we'll have to go down there." Tamsin frowned.

**3:00 pm - Under the Cliff**

" You ok over there?" Tamsin asked Bo after they walked down.

" A little too much of a work out for me today, but I'm ok."

" Well, working out will make your ass cuter." Tamsin smiled. She put her gloves on as she approached the man. She checked his pulse, and shook her head to Bo.

" Probably dead for a while. He's already cold." Tamsin flipped the guy so she could see his face. " I think it's our guy. Now we know why he was missing."

" Well, mission accomplished." Bo said, " An unbelievably easy one. I'll call Ryan."

" I'll call the precinct."

**4:40 pm - Under the Cliff**

Cops showed up after Bo had already secured the ore Ryan wanted. They moved the body away, and revealed something no one was expecting to see.

There were bones under the body.

" Looks like human bones to me, and judging by the numbers of the leg bones here, I would say we are looking at two other deaths." Tamsin said as she watched the CSU processing the scene.

" I get someone carelessly fell off the cliff and died, but three of them in the exact same location? I smell fae..." Bo said.

**7:00 pm - The Dal**

" So, here's the thing you wanted. Sorry your supplier is dead." Bo handed the ore to Ryan, as they were sitting at the bar next to each other.

" I don't know how to thank you..." Ryan bowed down and kissed her hand lightly.

" Cash will do." Bo smiled to him.

" Ahhhh, so hurtful. I thought you'd at least ask for a fancy dinner date with me." Ryan said, with a smile on his face.

Bo huffed out a light laugh, but she didn't say anything else. She sipped her drink for a while, then she said, " Well, your shit is done, but we found two other bodies at the same location with your supplier. Any chance it's a gangster body dumping site or something like that?"

" He was just a quiet, motivated miner. He looked for rare ores and sold them. He had been my supplier for a long time, I've never heard he had any enemies of any kind."

" Anyway, I'll look into it, and let you know if anything pops up."

" Great." Ryan stood up and said, " Are you going home? I can give you a ride."

" No. I think I'm gonna stay here for a while longer."

**9:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Just thought you'd leave me alone for at least one night!" Tamsin sighed as she opened the door.

" Relax, I come bearing gifts." Bo threw an envelope of cash to her. Tamsin opened it and said, " Wow, you sure you haven't provided any other _services_ to him?"

Bo rolled her eyes at her. The she said, " Told you, we make a good team."

" Yeah, yeah. What do you really want?"

" Just want to check on the progress of the bodies we found under the cliff." Bo said.

" Nothing much. You can read the files yourself." Tamsin threw the envelope on the side table. She picked up the case files and handed them to Bo. " They've been able to ID all three victims. All of them were some sort of miners, all charged by some minor misbehavior or illegal trading. No one put a hit on any of them. No known mutual enemy. In fact, no known connections between them what so ever."

" Ok. Then the only connection between them is they are all miners." Bo said, " Maybe they found something that was worth a fortune, and someone else killed them for it."

" Possible, but not likely. We found some pretty rare stuff in their inventory over there. If the killer had killed them for money, why didn't he take those with him? And why did he have to kill them at that exact same location?"

" No idea. Maybe we should go there again tomorrow and search for clues around the area." Bo said, " Now can we have some ice cream?"

" I'm out of ice cream." Tamsin smirked, " And you, need to leave."

Bo wanted to stay longer, but when she saw the look on Tamsin's face she felt that the Valkyrie meant what she said. She had been with her long enough to realize that the blonde was still in the pulling-away mode.

" Ok." Bo smiled, " I'll leave you alone then."

Tamsin nodded. She moved her eyes back to the case files in her hand. Hearing the door close, she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. Leaning back against the couch, she felt like she had never been this irritated before. Her feelings for the succubus were so strong, that they scared her. She instinctively wanted to run away, telling herself not to look back.

**6:45 pm - Mountain Area**

" I didn't know we were coming here this late." Bo said.

" Unlike you, I have an actual job to do." Tamsin said, " Although this is my case, I still have other dead bodies to take care of."

" Ok. So what are we looking for?"

" Something that leads us to where they had been before they died?" Tamsin smirked as she turned on her flashlight.

**7:30 pm - Mountain Area**

" I don't see anything, other than pebbles and boulders." Bo said.

" Too many different trails here. Can't tell if it's from our victims..." Tamsin said. She paused for a while, as if she was trying to say something else, but instead she laid her hand on Bo's mouth. " Shhh... I heard something..." Tamsin whispered.

Bo raised her eyebrows. She noticed some noises too. It sounded like some small, cracking thing powered by clockwork of some kind.

Tamsin pulled Bo behind a rock in front of a cave. They both hid behind it, looking at the direction where the noise came.

At first they saw a dim light, as if something was shimmering in the dusk. Then a bird flew by them. It was the size of a parrot, and had very colorful wings. Its wings looked like they were made of some sort of metal, smooth, shiny and beautiful. It also had unusually large, glittering eyes. It was turning its head around when flying, as if it was scouting for possible threats.

" Follow it." Tamsin said to Bo quietly. Bo nodded. They followed the bird.

" I guess I'll text Trick, see if he knows what it is. Maybe it's our killer's pet or something." Bo took her cell phone out.

**7:50 pm - Mountain Area**

" Where did it go?" Bo asked.

" In one of those caves." Tamsin pulled her gun out. She approached the cave slowly and quietly. Bo followed her. They both hid behind a rock at the entrance of the cave, trying to take a look inside before they went in.

The cave looked like some abandoned mine. It was pure dark, but they could see the dim light emitted from the bird. The bird just flew around inside, slowly with a lot of noises coming from its wings.

" Ok. Trick thinks it's an Alicanto. If a miner sees it without its noticing, he can find precious ores by following it. But if an Alicanto sees the miner first, it will kill him by alluring him to the edge of a cliff and make them fall..."

" Sounds like we are on the right track them. How am I supposed to arrest a bird?" Tamsin said.

" Maybe it's time for us to call fae animal control?"

" I'll see what I can do." Tamsin took out her phone, but suddenly her phone rang before she dialed the number. The loud ringing tone startled them both. The bird heard it too. It dashed out the cave, flying right towards them.

" And Trick also said not to look into its eyes. It's how they brain wash the victims into cliff fall..." Bo kept reading the text from Trick. Then she noticed something was not right.

She saw Tamsin following the bird. Her eyes looked hollow, as if her soul was absent.

" No! Don't follow it!" Bo ran to her and grabbed her wrist, but Tamsin struggled herself free and started to run after the bird. Bo had to run after her to catch her. She tried a few times, but Tamsin dodged her. Bo wanted to throw her dagger to the bird to kill it, but she couldn't aim when running.

The bird was leading them to the cliff, where they had found all the bodies.

" Oh no." Bo said. She threw herself at Tamsin, tackled her to the ground. Tamsin threw her off and stood up, walking towards the edge of the cliff.

Bo grabbed her waist and jerked her back. Tamsin freed herself from Bo's arms and stood up. " God I wish you were less feisty sometimes, Tamsin." Bo said.

Bo wanted to grab her again, but the bird turned its head around to stare at Bo. Bo had to close her eyes. Then she stood up and grabbed Tamsin for the third time. Tamsin was struggling hard, and Bo knew she couldn't hold her like this forever. She had to kill the bird, but, Tamsin could go off the cliff at anytime.

" Ok. I'm gonna do this my way!" Bo topped Tamsin, pinning both of her hands on the ground. She kissed the blonde. It was not for affection of any kind, but to suck the Chi out of the Valkyrie to knock her out.

Tamsin struggled hard, for a while. Then she crashed with her eyes closed. Bo laid her on the ground.

The bird turned back again, because it sensed something was not right. It looked pissed. Bo covered her eyes to shield herself from the glittering eyes. She took her dagger out in her hand with her eyes closed. She could hear the bird flying around her, making very loud noises.

" Oh, this is just Brazenwood all over again!" Bo said. She finally threw out her dagger. With a loud, squeaking noise, she could tell the dagger hit something, as if it clashed with some metal object.

Bo peaked through her hand. She saw the bird on the ground, not moving. Her dagger pierced through it.

" Well I guess no need to call animal control after all." Bo sighed with a relief. She sat on the ground and let Tamsin rest on her lap.

A while later, Tamsin woke up. At first she seemed confused, but from the look on her face, Bo knew she had just realized what happened.

" Oh, that fucking brain washing bird!" Tamsin cursed as she straightened herself up.

" It's ok. I killed it." Bo said.

" Wow, guess it's your turn to save my ass once in a while." Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

" Well, consider we are even now."

" Oh we are far more than fucking even a long time ago." Tamsin stood up, " Come on, let's go. I could really use a drink right now."

**9:00 pm - The Dal**

" So I've heard. You found the killer." Ryan said to Bo at the bar, right after he walked in and ordered a drink.

" You're really connected." Bo said, " Anyway, a pretty dumb case. And what brings you here today?"

" You?" Ryan smiled.

" What about me?" Bo raised her eyebrows.

" Well, few nights ago, I was doing my inventory, and I found the Genie lamp we used before... Then I realized that I really had a lot fun with you..."

" And?"

" I was wondering, maybe we should hang out some time. Go for a dinner date or something?"

Hearing that, the Valkyrie who was sitting beside Bo frowned and stared at the Loki. Then she stood up and walked to the pool table area.

" Well, not that I want to turn you down." Bo said, " But there was a reason that we agreed on not seeing each other again, remember?"

Ryan straightened himself up and sighed. Then he smiled and said, " Can't blame a guy for trying. " He stood up and kissed Bo's hand. " Then I need to go. Got a date with a hot blonde. You have a thing for blondes, right? Wanna join us?"

" No, thank you." Bo laughed.

Ryan smiled. " I'll see you around."

" Sure." Bo said. She took a glance across the room, checking out the Valkyrie.

" See, I knew you have a thing for blondes." Ryan said, " I think that blonde has a thing for you too."

" Really?" Bo asked. She didn't know she had a smile on her face.

" Actually, I'm not that so sure, but now I'm pretty sure you have a thing for her." Ryan laughed, " By any chance if you need a third, call me anytime..."

" Get out." Bo rolled her eyes at him.

" Bye, beautiful." Ryan nodded to her and left.

Bo rested her chin on the counter. _What am I gonna do with her?_ She asked herself, frustrated.


	12. Chapter 12 - This Isn't Fair

**Chapter 12 - This Isn't Fair**

**8:30 pm - Police Station Parking**

" So you want to go grab a drink together, or just go home?" Dyson asked Tamsin when they both walked out the building into the parking lot.

" Drink sound fine. A fun place this time. My choice."

" Wherever you pick." Dyson shrugged.

Dyson heard something on the radio when he started the car. He frowned when he listened. " A power plant is having some serious malfunctioning problem right now, causing large area of power outages. And it's...very close to Bo and Kenzi's place. Let me swing by and check on them first, then we can go for the drinks."

" You're the driver." Tamsin titled her head and said.

**9:15 pm - Bo's Place**

The whole area was blacked out. The only lights Tamsin and Dyson saw were the head lights of their car.

They heard a sudden scream from inside when they got out of the car. They both dashed in with their guns drawn in hand. They rushed to the bedrooms on the second floor.

" Freeze-... Kenzi?" Dyson was about to fire a shot, but he saw Kenzi jump up from the bed with a flashlight in her hand. Then he saw Bo and Vex were sitting next to her.

" Yo, D-man, chill. I promise I'm the real Kenzi."

" We heard screams." Dyson said.

" Yeah, we're fine. We are just telling ghost stories, since there's nothing else to do." Bo said.

" And my life experience in the Himalayas." Vex said.

" I thought you fled from the rage of the Morrigan." Tamsin smirked.

" Hey! I didn't flee! I was on a journey, to find my true self!" Vex complained.

" Alright. I see nothing wrong here. Can we go get our drinks now?" Tamsin turned to Dyson and asked.

" Hey, we have booze. Join us." Bo said, " It' more fun to have more people telling the stories."

Dyson looked at Tamsin with a smiled on his face.

" Fine. Whatever." Tamsin rolled her eyes in the darkness. She walked to them and sat down beside Bo. Dyson sat down beside her.

" Ok. Ok. My turn." Kenzi said. She held the flashlight so the light would shed on her face from her chin, making her looking like a phantom with a ghost face. Then she started to tell her story.

" A college student moved into an apartment not far from the campus. There was no furniture there, but there was a poster on the wall. He felt strange, so he tore it off. Then he saw a hole on the wall. Ahhh, a peak hole. He thought. He then peaked through out of pure curiosity. He saw nothing, but a blurry, deep red. He thought it was weird, but he didn't do anything about. Later, he peaked through the hole a few times every day randomly, but he saw nothing other than the deep red. One day, he asked the maintenance guy who was living next door. The maintenance guy said, not sure, but it was someone with an incurable pinkeye problem." Kenzi inhaled deep and said, " The end."

" Wait a minute. So when this guy was peaking at his neighbor, his neighbor was peaking at him too?" Vex said, " Oh that's just creepy."

Bo could feel Tamsin rolling her eyes right now. She moved towards the blonde a little bit, partly because she wanted to get closer, partly because she felt a little bit cold.

" Alright, my turn." Vex said, " I'm gonna tell a true story about the real Yeti I saw when I was in the Himalayas..."

" Oh God, I think I'm gonna need the drink right now." Tamsin stood up and walked downstairs.

" Right behind ya." Bo followed her.

**9:40 pm - The Kitchen**

" Why do you have to follow me around?" Tamsin asked Bo in a low voice when she was pouring herself a drink.

" Because I want to?" Bo said. She hugged the Valkyrie from behind, burying her face into the blonde's hair and inhaled.

Tamsin stiffened. She almost dropped the bottle in her hand. " What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound normal.

" Late night snack?" Bo turned her around and whispered. Before the Valkyrie answered, she had already pressed her lips on hers. She drew out some Chi from Tamsin, to convinced her it was a late night snack, but she knew that it was the lips not the Chi she was after for.

Tamsin knew that too. A few seconds later she pushed Bo back and said, " Ok, you've had your snack. Now can we go back to the tedious story telling?"

Bo sighed. " Ok." She said.

**10:00 pm - Bo's Bedroom**

Vex was finishing up his Yeti story when Tamsin and Bo came back. It was Dyson's turn.

" Ok, I have a real case story." Dyson said. He held the flashlight just as Kenzi did. " A young couple went for a date night, so they hired a babysitter to look after their kids. They had a great time, but on the way back home, their car broke down and there was a storm coming. The husband called the babysitter, asking if she could stay longer. The babysitter agreed. The husband asked if everything was fine. The babysitter said, everything was fine and she had already put the kids in bed. Then she paused for a while, and said, except that both kids complained about the scary shadow of the statue outside the window. The husband was startled, then he told the babysitter to take the kids out and call the police, because they didn't have any statue outside the kids room's window. But the phone was cut off, and when they got home, they found three bodies..."

" So it's the killer who was standing outside the window when they were on the phone?" Bo asked.

" We believe so. Sadly, never caught the killer." Dyson replied.

" Ok. It's your turn." Bo handed the flashlight to Tamsin and said.

" Fine." Tamsin rolled her eyes, but she didn't take the flashlight. " Well, I guess I'll tell a real case I heard about before too. A man went shopping with his wife in some big mall. She went into the changing room to try on clothes, and he was sitting in the store playing with his cell phone while waiting. Then he realized it was an awfully long wait. He asked the assistant to check on her, but they told him no one was in the changing room right now. He went to the changing room, but didn't see his wife. There was a cleaning lady mopping floor, but no one else. He asked the lady if she had seen his wife, but she told him she didn't see anyone coming in or going out. The man panicked, called the police and they swept the place, but his wife was nowhere to be found."

" So where did she go?" Kenzi asked," She shapeshifted to the cleaning lady?"

" No." Tamsin shook her head, " What do you usually see with cleaning ladies?"

" Mops, cleaning supplies, a cart with big trash bags...?"

" Exactly. She was in the trash bag on the cart, chopped up." Tamsin said.

" Wow, that's really creepy..." Kenzi said, " Come to think of it, I always try on clothes by myself in the mall..."

Tamsin wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by Vex's sudden loud scream. He was pointing at the window with his eyes wide open.

" Don't you think it's a little bit too late to scream for my story?" Tamsin asked.

" No! Shadow! I just saw a human shaped shadow outside the window!" Vex said.

Everyone else looked outside the window, but saw nothing.

" You hit your head recently or something?" Tamsin frowned, " Or you just had too much Ecstasy?"

" I swear! I saw a huge human shaped shadow on the window!" Vex said.

" Probably just a random shadow or something." Dyson said, " I'll go check to make sure."

Minutes later, Dyson came back and said he didn't see anything unusual around the house.

**11:00 pm - Bo's Bedroom**

" Alright, let's call it a night, shall we?" Tamsin stood up after she had finished half a bottle of vodka while listening to the stories and rolling her eyes.

" Yeah, we should go." Dyson said. He nodded to Bo and Kenzi, ignoring Vex.

" Emm... I think you better stay here, Detectives..." Kenzi said slowly, in a weird voice.

" What?" Dyson asked, confused.

" Look what's outside the window." Kenzi almost whispered.

Dyson and Vex gasped hard, but Bo and Tamsin were just looking at all the other people confused.

" What's outside the window?" Bo asked, " I don't see anything."

" Me neither. Please, don't be the stupid shadow again." Tamsin said.

" Dude, how can you not see it! It's a Yeti!" Kenzi tried not to move.

" What? That's ridiculous! We don't have Yetis here! And I don't see shit!" Tamsin frowned.

" Raise your hand if you see the Yeti outside. If it's just me, I probably have had too much drink." Kenzi said. She raised her own hand and closed her eyes. Then she opened her eyes and saw Dyson and Vex raise their hands.

Bo and Tamsin stared at them with their eyes wide open. They couldn't tell whether it's weirder that they couldn't see it, or that the other three could.

" Ok. Officially the weirdest night of my life." Bo said.

**11:50 pm - Bo's Bedroom**

Tamsin and Dyson decided to stay, just in case anything went wrong. Dyson and Vex stayed downstairs. Kenzi went to her own bedroom.

Bo and Tamsin slept on Bo's bed, but instead of sleeping they were fully awake, with their eyes staring at the ceiling.

" Ok. I guess I'm gonna talk first." Bo moved closer to Tamsin and whispered, trying not to wake up the others.

Tamsin turned around to face Bo, with her eyebrows raised. " What do you want?" She asked.

" If I say another late night snack, do I get it?" Bo leaned close to the blonde, only inches away from her.

Tamsin looked at Bo. The succubus had a begging face on her right now, with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Tamsin sighed. She leaned over and laid a very light kiss on Bo's lips. " There, your late night snack. Can we go to sleep now?"

" What if I say I want something more?" Bo whispered.

" Then I'm afraid I will say no." Tamsin smirked.

Bo let out a deep breath. " This isn't fair." She said as she closed her eyes, " You can do whatever you want, but I can't. This isn't fair..." She buried herself closer to the Valkyrie and murmured. She heard the Valkyrie sigh, and laid a hand on her waist, reluctantly starting to cuddle.

Bo wanted to say something, but before she could, both of them heard a loud scream coming from Kenzi's room.

" Shit!" They both got off the bed with weapons in hand and rushed to Kenzi's room.

**12:15 am - Kenzi's Room**

" I'm sorry. You saw an old cleaning lady in your room? Where is she?" Tamsin asked Kenzi.

" Yes! I saw her right at the corner of my room! Now she's gone!"

" Kenzi. I think you are just dwelling in the stories we talked about too much. Maybe you are dreaming." Bo said.

" No! I'm awake, dude! And, how do you explain the Yeti we all saw?!"

" Emm... we didn't all see it." Tamsin said as she pointing at Bo and herself.

" Ok, guys. I think there's something going on." Dyson said, " Maybe it has something to do with the power outage. I'll call the precinct to see if anything pops up."

" I'll call Trick." Bo said.

Later both came back with no useful information.

" Bo-Bo, can I stay with you for the rest of the night?" Kenzi asked Bo.

" Yeah, sure." Bo smiled at her.

**12:25 am - Bo's Room**

Bo thought it was already enough awkward to stay with Tamsin alone, but apparently it was more awkward with Kenzi in between them. Kenzi insisted on sleeping in the middle because she was so scared.

Kenzi fell asleep fast, but Bo and Tamsin were still awake. Bo was facing Tamsin's side, with Kenzi in her arms because the Russian girl demanded it so. Tamsin tried hard not to make any comments.

Bo sighed. She wanted to say something, but then she saw Tamsin's eyes suddenly go wide open. She knew the blonde was staring at the window, so she turned around.

To her surprise, she saw a human shape shadow on the window. And from the look on Tamsin's face, she knew the Valkyrie saw it too. Tamsin rolled off the bed quietly with a sword drawn from Bo's weapon collection box.

" I think there's someone outside." Tamsin frowned and she whispered.

" What?" Bo slowly let Kenzi go from her arms. She stood up and grabbed her dagger. She walked to the window to take a look. She saw a man standing outside the window. She couldn't tell what he looked like because she couldn't see his face, but it was a man for sure.

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other, confused. " This is the fucking second floor! How could he be standing right outside the window?" Tamsin whispered.

" No idea! What -" Bo was interrupted by the noise from the window breaking. She grabbed Tamsin and shielded her from the window. They both fell on the floor.

The man was in the room now, facing them. They couldn't see his face, nor anything else. He looked more like a shadow than a person.

Kenzi started to scream again. Vex and Dyson rushed upstairs. They all saw the shadow, shocked. Tamsin swung her sword to him, and the man just vanished as if she just waved her sword in the thin air.

" What the hell was that?" Bo said.

" No fucking idea!" Tamsin said, " What the fuck is going on here?"

**12:40 am - Bo's Bedroom**

" Someone's messing with us!" Vex said, " We talked about a shadow killer, a cleaning lady killer and Yeti, and they all just happen to appeare?"

" Well, Tamsin and I didn't see the Yeti." Bo said, " But we definitely saw the shadow."

" I didn't see the cleaning lady either." Tamsin said.

" Can you see her now?" Dyson suddenly asked as he pointed at the corner of the room.

Everyone else turned their heads to look at the spot. All of them saw an old cleaning lady stand there, with her face facing the floor, her mops and her cart.

Bo threw her dagger to the lady. The lady vanished, and the dagger hit the wall and fell on the floor.

" Ok. Now I've seen the cleaning lady. Where is the Yeti then?" Tamsin smirked.

" Outside the window right now?" Vex said.

" What?" Tamsin turned around, but she saw nothing. According to the looks on Bo's face, she knew Bo didn't see anything either, but the other three obviously saw the Yeti.

" How come you and me can't see the Yeti?" Tamsin asked Bo.

" I don't know. I didn't hear the Yeti story though. I was downstairs with you." Bo whispered to her.

" Yeah. Wait, maybe that's why you and me can't see it! Maybe that's why we can't see the Yeti but they can, because we didn't listen to the story!"

" I'm gonna call Trick."

**12:55 am - Bo's Bedroom**

Bo was on the phone while the other four people in her room were running around, dodging the shadow killer, Yeti and the cleaning lady. Bo noticed a peak hole appeared on her bedroom wall. She tried hard not to peak through it.

" Trick, we really need to figure out what is going on right now! It's going crazy! The stuff we talked about in the stories were coming like real." Bo yelled when Tamsin grabbed her to pull her away from the shadow.

" What do you mean real? Can you kill them?"

" No. They vanish if you touch them with anything, but they keep coming back. And each time they get closer to us. It's just annoying!"

" I'm afraid soon it's going to be upgraded to scary, because they are going to evolve."

" What do you mean? And why can't I see the Yeti?"

" That's because you didn't hear the story. You don't have the thought of the Yeti in your mind, but if you hear them talk about it long enough, eventually you are going to see it."

" Are you saying our minds are making these things up?"

" Yes and no. Those things are in your mind, yes, but they didn't come to real just because you think about it."

" Then what are we dealing here exactly?" Bo threw something she grabbed from the table to the cleaning lady in the air, and she vanished.

" Have you brought any amplifier home lately?"

" What is an amplifier?"

" Normally a charm, or an amulet, or a pendent. You must have brought one home recently. That's why you all are seeing things, because it amplifies your thoughts and is making them real!"

" Anyone bring any kind of fucking amulet, charm or pendent to my place recently?"

" Not me." Tamsin threw the chair at the shadow killer, but it disappeared then reappeared at the other side of the room again.

" Me neither." Dyson said.

" Vex! Did you bring anything here with you today?" Bo asked.

" Just some gifts from my trips for Kenzi! It's not me!"

" The gifts! Where are they?"

" In my room!" Kenzi yelled.

Bo rushed to Kenzi's room and found the bag of stuff Vex gave Kenzi.

" Ok, Trick, I got some books in here, postcards, make up supplies, a bracelet, and a round box like a powder compact."

" The box, what does it look like? Where did Vex get it?"

" He got it from the Himalayas I guess. It looks like silver, with some weird characters carved on it, and some coral and turquoise stones on it. The characters, I think I saw them somewhere at your place before... what are they called... San...something started with an S."

" Sanskrit?"

" Yes! That! I have completely no idea how to read them though..."

" You don't need to. Open it and burn the things inside it. It's not a powder compact. It's an amulet box. It was meant to protect the wearer from the evil or to grant the wearer some sort of luck, but sometimes the things inside can be so powerful that cause the things you see right now. People consider them _cursed_ or _haunted_, really it's just the box amplifying whatever the wearer is thinking about in the darkness."

" Ok. Ok. There's a tooth, like a wolf fang, and some sort of hair or fur, some really tiny pebble."

" Burn them all."

Bo looked everywhere. She finally found a lighter and lit the things inside the box. A flame of green and purple rose from the box. Then the noises Bo had been hearing coming from her room stopped.

**1:20 am - Bo's Bedroom**

After cleaning up the mess in the room, Bo and Kenzi wacked Vex with the pillows for at least ten minutes. Then Dyson and Vex went downstairs. Kenzi went back to her own room.

Tamsin stayed with Bo. They were both exhausted and tired.

Bo moaned when her back hit the bed. She had gotten a few scratches from the broken window. She rolled over and lied on her stomach.

Tamsin raised herself up from the bed and checked Bo's back. Bo could feel her finger tips slowly running down on her back. She almost moaned out loud just because of the tense sensation.

" You need to heal." The Valkyrie whispered to her. Bo rolled to face the blonde, who was only inches away from her. Then she saw the blonde lower her head and close her eyes. The next thing she knew was the warm, soft lips of the Valkyrie on hers.

It was the sweetest and softest kiss they had ever had. For a moment, Bo thought it was just a dream. She closed her eyes too, with both hands on the blonde's face slowly caressing her jaw line.

Eventually their lips parted. Bo rolled on top, with her forehead resting on Tamsin's and her eyes closed. She wanted to continue, but she knew she shouldn't, not just because of the others in the house, but also because of the hesitation on Tamsin's face. Bo gave her a light kiss on her lips. Then she rolled down, lying beside the Valkyrie. She put her arms around the blonde's waist. " If you sneak out, I will know." She said.

The Valkyrie didn't say anything. She rested her head against Bo's shoulder.

Bo stayed awake for a long time. She heard the blonde breathing peacefully, and she thought the blonde had fallen asleep already." I wish I had the courage to ask you this when you were awake..." She whispered to the blonde, " ... do you have feelings for me, or not..."

But Tamsin had not fallen asleep yet. She heard Bo's whisper, and a dull pain occupied her chest after the first few seconds of being startled.

_Yes, Bo. I do. I do have feelings for you._ Just like the succubus, she hoped that she had the courage to tell her the answer right here right now, but she couldn't, because she knew once she did, there was no turning back.


	13. Chapter 13 - Yes or No? Part I

**A/N: Sorry for the waiting. This story has two parts. I'll try to update part II some time next week.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Yes or No? Part I**

**8:00 pm - The Dal**

" What is it with you lately?" Dyson asked Tamsin, who was sitting right next to him with a drink in her left hand and her right hand on her forehead.

" Nothing. Why do you ask?" Tamsin looked at him with her eyes narrowed.

" Something's bothering you. I can tell."

" Ok. Fine. Yes, something's bothering me, happy now?" Tamsin downed her drink.

" Care to share, as one partner to another?"

" I'm...fine." Tamsin poured herself another drink. She held the shot glass in her hand and looked at it. Then she said, " It's not something. It's someone."

" If you need to kick someone's ass, I'm all in."

" No, not that kind of issue."

" Then what is it?"

" God, Dyson, I thought wolves don't do small talk!" Tamsin shot a stare at him and said, " It's just...I'm developing some strong feelings for someone...and I kinda don't know what to do..."

" Oh." Dyson was a little bit shocked, because he never pictured Tamsin as the worrying-about-relationship type. " Does this someone know about your feelings?"

" Maybe, maybe not. Shit! Do I look like a mind reader to you?"

" Well maybe you should tell him then."

" Her." Tamsin corrected him.

Dyson wanted to say something, but before he could, he saw Bo walking in. He waved his hand to her, asking her to come join them.

" If you tell anyone about this, you are so dead!" Tamsin said as she frowned at Dyson.

" Hey, what's up?" Bo asked Dyson as she sat down next to Tamsin.

" There is an undercover job, we kinda need your help." Dyson said.

" Ok, what is it?"

" Two man job, as tenants in one of the communities in the suburbs."

" Two man job? Then why don't you and Tamsin go?"

" Unfortunately the wolf is allergic to this case." Tamsin smirked as she patted on Dyson's shoulder.

Bo was confused. Dyson smiled and said, " It's a case related to vampires. Wolves and vampires never get along, so I can't go."

" Ok. I'll do it then."

**9: 30 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" One day we're definitely going to deal with this you-follow-me-around-everywhere issue." Tamsin said to Bo when she opened the door.

" Ok. How about you follow me around instead?" Bo sat down on the couch, watching the Valkyrie taking off her badge and her gun.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at her. She lied down on the couch with her head on Bo's lap. " Can we discuss the case now?"

" A brief introduction of the case for me first, detective?"

" Found three dead bodies in the neighborhood, vampire fang marks on the neck. We've already spoken to the local vampire leaders, none of them were aware of such hunting in this city."

" So...?"

" We think it's a loner vampire, who hunts illegally in that neighborhood, but we couldn't find him so we decided we should go undercover."

" So we are going to move in together again?"

" Oh yes, and this time, to an actual single family house."

" Emmm...care to tell me what out covers are? Lovers?"

" Yeah, keep daydreaming, you may actually get something useful." Tamsin rolled her eyes, " Just two girls sharing one house."

**10:00 am - Suburb Neighborhood**

" Nice house. I don't like the color though." Bo stood in the front yard, looking at the house in front of her.

" Maybe you can repaint it later on your own." Tamsin said with a box of stuff in her hand, " Are you gonna help me with these boxes or not?"

" Oh, sure." Bo picked up another box from her truck and followed Tamsin in. " It's already full furnished?"

" My team brought some furniture and stuff yesterday, part of our cover."

**2:00 pm - In the House**

" So I guess we read through the case files now?" Bo said as she sat down on the couch beside the Valkyrie.

" You haven't read them already?"

" Maybe I want to read them with you."

" Whatever." Tamsin shook her head. Then she lied down with her head resting on Bo's lap.

Bo put the files on the side table and started to read. She unconsciously reached her hand out to hold Tamsin's hand in hers. Tamsin stiffened, but she didn't move, nor did she say anything.

"So, no connections between the victims huh?" Bo asked.

" No, other than the fact they all live in this neighborhood."

" I didn't see anything interesting in the files." Bo said, " Do you want to go visit the crime scene?"

" We are undercover, we can't go into the crime scene. But, we can take a walk around the houses, if you want to."

" Take a walk in the neighborhood? Sounds like a married couple to me." Bo teased the blonde.

" Don't make me divorce you, sweetheart."

**2:30 pm - Crime Scene House 1**

" I like this house better than ours." Bo said as she stood in the front yard of the house. Clearly no one had mowed the lawn for at least week. The house had been empty since the guy who owned it died.

" You can have it, sweetheart, by yourself." Tamsin leaned close and whispered to her.

" I remembered that the files said there was no signs of forced entry of any kind. Does that mean the victim knew the vampire?"

" You would think, but no. Vampires can easily glamour humans, faes too, if they want to, so you just let them in." Tamsin said.

" But the report says they found no evidence indicating there was a second person in the scene..."

" Exactly. They didn't _find_ any."

Bo looked around. Then she saw a cat walking by. The cat stood there, staring at them for a while. Then she just walked through the kitty door right into the house.

" Wonder if there is a way to talk to the victim's cat..."

" Yeah, they tried. The cat didn't see anything. She was outside playing."

" There is someone who can actually talk to cats?" Bo exclaimed.

" You are so adorable." Tamsin scrunched her nose at Bo.

**2:45 pm - Crime Scene House 2**

" So two people died here...Did your people interview the dog in this house too?" Bo pointed at the dog door on the door.

" No. The dog ran away months ago." Tamsin said. Her phone rang and she took it out to check for message. " We need to interview a local vampire clan leader tonight." She said.

" Ok. I haven't really met any vampires before anyway."

Tamsin looked at the address. " Oh, night club, just your type of place." She grinned.

**8:30 pm - Night Club**

" It feels weird in here." Bo said as she walked in the night club with Tamsin.

" Why? Too much sexual energy to keep whatever it is in your pants?" Tamsin lowered her head and whispered.

" No. The sexual energy in here feels...fake, like they are somehow hypnotized."

" Well, well, aren't you an expert on sex related stuff?" Tamsin smiled, " The vampire's glamour is like chain reaction in a place like this. It helps with their business."

" So who are vampires in here?"

" Anyone who works here. The customers are mostly humans." Tamsin said, " Enough for the vampire 101. Come on, let's go talk to this vampire guy."

**8:50 pm - Private Room**

Bo walked into a private room on the back side of the club with Tamsin. Two guards outside the door stopped them, but the guy sitting inside waved his hand to them.

" Ahhh, my nine o'clock appointment is here." The man said. He was sitting on a very old style couch, sipping some dark red drink which Bo didn't want to figure out what it was. A few half naked men and women were lying on the couch or on the floor. They looked like they were high, or drunk.

" Well, a Valkyrie, and the unaligned succubus, what a surprise." The man stood up and moved closer to them, kissing their hands. Bo shivered when he touched her, because his skin was cold, like a reptile.

" Come, sit down. Would you like something to drink? Shall I call my pole dancers in?"

" As much as we enjoyed the hospitality, no." Tamsin smirked, " You know why we are here, right?"

" Yes, of course. The vampire victims. So, what can I do for you today?"

" Just want to know if you know anyone who might hunt like this in your clan, or any other clans." Tamsin sat down in front of him.

" No. My clan has been feeding cleanly for a long time now. We have plenty of supplies. Even if someone decided to feed somewhere outside...our comfort zone, no members of my clan would leave dead bodies like that. At least he or she would hide the body." The man grinned, showing his fangs.

Tamsin wanted to say something, but her ringing phone stopped her. She went away to take the call, leaving Bo and the vampire inside.

Bo felt a little bored. She looked around, staring at those half drunk people on the floor. Most of them had a bite mark on their necks, some even looked fresh.

" They found three more bodies, the mother, the father and the daughter." Tamsin said as she walked in. She handed her phone to Bo and said, " Here are the pictures."

Bo looked at the pictures. Suddenly she noticed something. She held the phone in her right hand, and reached her left hand out to check the bite marks on one of the half drunk person.

" Don't play with his food." Tamsin whispered to her. The vampire laughed.

" No, Check out the bite marks on these people here." Bo pointed at the people lying on the floor, " The fang marks has canine teeth bite marks next to them... but on our victims, there is no canine teeth bite marks..."

" Yes, most people think our fangs are our canine teeth. They grow out when we feed, but that's a typical misunderstanding about us. Our fangs are a separate pair of teeth. They grow out when we feed." The man opened his mouth a little, showing Bo what he was saying. A pair of fangs grew out just beside his canine teeth, then they drew back.

" Yeah. You are right." Tamsin checked the photos, then she compared the bite marks with the ones on the people in the room, " This is not a vampire feeding gone wrong. Something else is hunting these people."

**11:30 pm - In the House**

It was almost midnight after they got back from the vampire night club and reviewed the brief files of the latest crime. They didn't find anything useful, but they confirmed the fang marks on all victim's neck were not from a vampire.

They decided to call it a day, waiting for more details of the new deaths from the precinct while getting some rest.

" I guess we each take a bedroom?" Bo asked Tamsin.

" No. You stay with me."

" Really?" Bo was surprised. " Finally you realized that I'm irresistible?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes at her. " What if, whatever this thing is, comes in at night to prey on you the Soucouyant did last time?" She said.

" Oh, Ok." Bo said. She crawled up to the bed and lied down beside Tamsin. The Valkyrie was reading the new case files. Then she realized that Bo was staring at her.

" What?" Tamsin raised her eyebrows.

" Late night snack?" Bo leaned close, almost topping her in the bed.

Tamsin sighed. " You can't ask me for that every night." She said.

Bo didn't listen to her. She pressed her lips on Tamsin's. She was not completely lying. She was actually hungry.

Tamsin realized that too. She let Bo feed off her for a while, putting the things she was holding down beside her and then cupping Bo's face.

Bo moved her kiss down to Tamsin's neck. She heard the Valkyrie moan. Then she stopped. " Promise me one thing." She said.

" What?"

" That this time you won't push me away." Bo said.

" What are you talking about?"

Bo sighed. She laid her head on Tamsin's shoulder and closed her eyes. " You know what I'm talking about, Tamsin. Every time we get close, you push me away afterwards."

" Well maybe because you are annoying." Tamsin said.

" Ok." Bo raised her head and stared at Tamsin, " Then let me ask you something."

" Shoot."

" This has been circling around in my head for a while now, but... I guess I'll just have to be blunt." Bo said. She took a few deep breaths, as if she was too nervous to continue.

" If you don't speak in next five seconds, I'm gonna go back to reading." Tamsin said.

" Tamsin." Bo held her hands in hers, " Do you have feelings for me?"

The Valkyrie was startled. She immediately wanted to run away, but with her hands in Bo's, she couldn't move. The warm, brown eyes of the brunette were staring at her, with burning desire and sadness at the same time.

" Come on, Tamsin. It's just a simple yes or no question. Do you have feelings for me or not?" Since she had finally popped this question out loud, Bo thought she should just keep pursuing until she got an answer from the Valkyrie.

" I don't know." The Valkyrie sighed, " I don't know."

" It's not really a good time to play the card of ambiguity..."

" Shit! I don't know, Bo! You're a succubus! Everyone has feelings for you. Do you not realize how many people get mind wiped out when they see you? Do you not realize that you can make people fall in love with you just by touching them? Not to mention your blood can make people enthralled to you."

" I'm not talking about everyone else, the only one person I care about right now is you." Bo said, " And I never pulled my tricks on you, Tamsin. You know that." Seeing the Valkyrie sitting on the bed in silence, Bo sighed. She pulled her closer to give her a hug. " Tamsin, I've always thought that there was something between us, that you have feelings for me, just like I have for you. Now it would be a really good time to tell me, if I am wrong..."

For a moment, Bo stayed quiet, waiting for an answer, but they Valkyrie gave none.

" Come on, Tamsin. Just tell me, yes or no." Bo felt like if the Valkyrie kept staying silent, she would finally lose the courage to ask her ever again.

" Damn it, Bo! Do you really need me to say it out loud? Did I tell you no?" Tamsin almost yelled at her.

" You didn't tell me yes either."

Tamsin sighed. " Can't you just deduce it by yourself?"

" So it's a yes?" Bo cupped her face and gazed into her eyes.

The Valkyrie looked away, slightly nodding her head.

" That's all I want to know." A joyful feeling exploded in Bo's heart. She laid her lips on the blonde's, kissing her hard. With her hands on the blonde's waist, she knew she would never let her go.

**12: 30 am - In the House**

Tamsin sighed when she buried herself closer to Bo after their love making.

" What's wrong?" Bo asked. She was afraid that the Valkyrie would pull away again.

" Now I have nowhere to run." The blonde murmured. She hugged Bo tight, as if she was trying to grab onto something.

" Yeah, you are stuck with me." Bo held her tight to her chest.

" I knew I should have stayed away from you..." The Valkyrie complained.

" Well, I'm glad that you didn't." Bo chuckled as she laid a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

" Can we go to sleep now? I have a murder case to solve, in case you haven't noticed."

" Whatever you say, detective."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: I am not so sure about the vampire's fangs actually. I think there are just too much legends and stories about vampires out there, that every author has his/her own ways to interpret it. For example, in some stories the vampires couldn't stand the sun light, cross, or garlic, but in others they could; in some stories they could be killed by silver, in others, they could only be killed by decapitation. So I kinda made up the part where the vampire bite marks has both fang marks and canine teeth marks, just so the story could go on. **


	14. Chapter 14 - Yes or No? Part II

**Chapter 14 - Yes or No? Part II**

**7:30 am - In the House**

Tamsin opened her eyes. She immediately thought about what happened last night. At first she thought it was a dream, but then she met the warm, brown eyes of the brunette. Bo was staring at her, smiling. Seeing Tamsin wake up, Bo leaned over and kissed the Valkyrie on her lips.

A warm feeling filled Tamsin's heart, although she didn't want to admit it, it felt good to have Bo waking up beside her and giving her a morning kiss.

Knowing that she shouldn't dwell in this soft moment because she had a case to solve, Tamsin got off the bed and went to take a shower. Bo followed her and ended up taking a shower with her.

" Hey, we are taking shower right now. We are not-" Tamsin didn't get to finish her sentence because Bo slid her hand in between her legs. She had to bite her lips and press her back against the wall.

" Well, we have some time, detective..." Bo kneeled down.

" Shit!" Was the last thing Tamsin could say.

**8:10 am - In the House**

" Stop staring at me like that." Tamsin said as she looked at the succubus sitting next to her. Bo had this gin on her face ever since they got up in the morning, with a hint of smile on her face.

" Ok." Bo moved closer to Tamsin. She grabbed a case file folder and started to read, as Tamsin was doing right now. She held Tamsin's left hand in hers, caressing her fingers while reading.

" You don't have to hold my hand every time you sit next to me, succubus." Tamsin was a little bit scared by the intimacy they were having right now.

" But I want to." Bo raised her hand to her lips, and laid a kiss on it.

" We do have a case here. So, focus." Tamsin shot a stare at Bo.

" Breakfast first?" Bo asked.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. She leaned over and lightly pressed her lips on Bo's. " There, you happy?" She pulled away after a few seconds.

Bo knew if she continued to tease the blonde, eventually she was going to get scared away, so she decided to stop, but she didn't let go of Tamsin's hand.

" So, if it's not vampires, what could it be?" Bo asked.

" No idea. There are a ton of different blood suckers. We need to figure out the feeding signature to identify the killer." Tamsin said. She picked up her phone and checked her messages. " Just got a text from the station. They've confirmed the saliva they found on the bite marks does not match vampire DNA."

" They didn't check for that first?"

" I'd say probably the fang marks were so obvious, and the fact that the victims all died from massive blood loss, they made assumptions." Tamsin sighed, " And now we are back to square one."

**12:10 pm - In the House**

Bo and Tamsin spent the whole morning reading through the files again. Tamsin decided to lie down on Bo's lap.

" Ok, I have to get you permission to have a snack, but you just get to lie down whenever you want to?" Bo stared at the blonde.

" Well, you never told me no." Tamsin smirked.

Bo sighed. She pulled herself back to the files, with the blonde's hand in hers. Bo enjoyed the moment when they were this close, and the blonde was not pulling away.

Bo turned a few pages. It was the second time she was reading through the witness's statements. Suddenly she noticed something.

" I remembered that you told me the second and third victims had a dog, but the dog ran away months ago?"

" Yeah. Why?"

" Here ...one of the eye witness said on the night the victims were killed, he saw their dog wandering at the door."

" It can't be." Tamsin said. She raised herself up and read it herself. " This isn't right. Their dog was a big one, but according to the eye witness's description, it was no bigger than two feet."

" Maybe it wasn't their dog...maybe whatever that thing is, it's related to the killer?"

" You know what, that actually reminds me of something..." Tamsin sat up, taking the file pages out and showing them to Bo, " All three houses have pet doors installed, maybe that's how the killer got in."

" How could someone get in through the pet door? You are not seriously thinking about Chucky, are you?"

Tamsin didn't say anything. She just sat there, going through the files, frowning. " According to the witness, he also saw a dog with red eyes. He thought it was a reflection... Wait a minute... red eyes...blood sucker...could go through the pet door... I think I know what it is now."

" Ok...?"

" It's got to be a Chupacabra."

" What the hell is...that thing?"

" A blood sucking creature, the size of a small dog, fast and vicious. That's probably what the eye witness saw. It was dark and he was looking through his window, he probably thought it was a dog. It totally fits the profile, although... I don't know about the fang marks. Chupacabras normally don't leave two significant fang marks on their victims like this. Their teeth are different from vampires'."

" Maybe the killer deliberately did that, just to mislead us or something." Bo said.

" We'll find out tonight." Tamsin said.

" How are we going to find out?"

" I'll call in, arrange something so all the residents here seal their pet doors for tonight, only leave one of them open. And we'll be in that house. Chupacabras are creatures of habit, once they find a feeding ground, they stay there till every prey is dead. Either tonight or tomorrow night, it will show up."

" I guess I can be the bait." Bo said, " You will protect me, right?"

" Relax. You are not gonna die." Tamsin said.

" So...since we have the whole afternoon... maybe we should..." Bo topped Tamsin on the couch, tucking her hands under Tamsin's shirt.

" Hey..." Tamsin stared at her, but she didn't stop the succubus from kissing her.

**1:00 pm - In the House**

" What are you doing?" Tamsin raised herself up to stare into Bo's eyes.

" Well, you said you wanted more... so..." Bo's voice became muffled as she lay kisses on Tamsin's breasts. Then she moved her kisses lower.

" I didn't...Shit!" Tamsin threw her head back frustrated.

**2:00 pm - In the House**

" I thought you said it was too much..." Bo was surprised to see the blonde topping her.

" Well, my turn..." Tamsin lowered her head and kissed the brunette.

**5:00 pm - In the House**

" We really need to get up..." Tamsin said as she put her arm around the brunette in bed.

" Five more minutes..." Bo buried herself closer to the blonde, pretending that she was asleep. She enjoyed being close to the blonde so much that she didn't want to get up.

" You said that like an hour ago!" Tamsin said.

**6:00 pm - In the House**

" Alright, either you get up, or I kick you off the bed." Tamsin said as she stared at Bo.

" Ok. I guess it's time for me to play the bait." Bo got up and got dressed. She watched Tamsin getting dressed, with a smile on her face.

" Stop staring." Tamsin frowned.

" Couldn't if I tried." Bo said.

**8:30 pm - Bait House**

" Ok. All set. This is the only house which has the pet door access right now." Tamsin said, " Hopefully the creature will come over tonight. If not, we'll have to stay here tomorrow."

" Well, I hope it never comes." Bo said.

Tamsin frowned, staring at Bo. Bo smiled and said, " That way we can stay here together every night, right?"

Tamsin turned her head away, because she didn't want the succubus to see her blush. The thought of being with the brunette every night warmed her.

**10:30 pm - Bait House**

" Maybe that thing won't come over tonight." Bo said. She was lying on the bed beside Tamsin. They were both fully dressed, just in case the monster showed up.

" Shhhh... I think I heard something." Tamsin said. She cocked her gun slowly. Both Bo and she raised themselves up from the bed, looking at the living room through the bedroom door.

They saw a shadowy, small animal like thing, with glittering red eyes. Its eyes were like tiny lamps in the darkness. Suddenly it moved, so fast that its eyes looked like two rays of light in the air.

Tamsin fired at the monster, but she missed. The Chupacabra jumped up and landed on top of the dresser. They finally got a good look at it. Its limbs were fury and thin, with long claws. Its teeth were as sharp as needles. It moved like an animal, but when it landed on something, it raised itself up as if it was a humanoid. Tamsin fired another shot, but right before the bullet hit it, the monster dashed to Bo like a flying bullet.

Bo didn't even have the time to react, before the Chupacabra landed on her shoulder. She felt a sharp pain on her neck. She grabbed the thing, trying to pull it off but she couldn't. Then she heard Tamsin fire a third shot.

The Chupacabra paused. Then it screamed and shivered. Bo had finally pulled it off. Green liquid came out from the bullet wound, and it was not moving anymore. Bo let out a deep breath and looked at Tamsin, who was still holding her gun up with her eyes wide open.

" Shit! I never knew a Chupacabras could move that fast!" Tamsin said. She sighed with relief and put her gun back into its holster. She walked to Bo, checking the bite wound. Then she checked the Chupacabra's body. " No wonder we mistook it for a vampire feeding. This damn thing must have grown a set of weird teeth for a Chupacabra. There are two fangs that are unusually long..." She said.

" Well, glad it's not breathing anymore." Bo said.

Tamsin grabbed Bo's waist and pulled her close. She pressed her lips on Bo's. Bo paused for a second or two, before she kissed the blonde back.

" Damn it. I meant for you to feed off me so you could stop bleeding." Tamsin said. She pushed the brunette back and stared at her, after she realized that Bo didn't draw Chi from her at all.

" Well. Consider it as the foreplay to feeding." Bo said. She kissed the blonde again.

**6:00 am - Bo's Place**

" Ok. You can go now." Tamsin said to Bo as she pulled over in front of Bo's place.

" What if I want to stay with you?"

" You can't. I have to go to work in two hours." Tamsin frowned.

" Well, we still have two hours...We can go upstairs..." Bo pressed her lips on the blonde's, ignoring her meaningless struggle.

" You want to tell your human pet that she didn't have nightmare that day?" Tamsin raised her eyebrows, looking at Bo.

" Good point. How about your place?"

Tamsin cursed. Then she started her truck.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank Javlalebb for the Chupacabra idea! I made some changes to the monster so it suits the story better. **


	15. Chapter 15 - I Don't Have to Pretend

**Chapter 15 - I Don't Have to Pretend**

**9:20 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Ok. We've been through this twice." Tamsin said. She was looking at the succubus who was underneath her, fully naked and turned on, " I even let you use the key, and you still can't do it?"

" Well, I can open a handcuff, while I am not naked." Bo said, frowning. Her left hand was cuffed to the bed pole. She tried to open it with the key, but she just couldn't. It was already too hard for her to reach to the handcuff with the blonde on top of her, not to mention sticking the key into the keyhole while the blonde was kissing her.

" You don't need clothes to open a handcuff. You just need to focus." Tamsin smirked. She lowered her head and laid a kiss on Bo's belly. Then she moved down.

Bo knew once Tamsin reached her core, there was no way she was going to open the handcuff by herself ever again. She rolled on her side as hard as she could and reached for the handcuff with the key. But just as she was trying to put the key in, she felt a wide lick from the blonde. She shivered, and dropped the key. " Shit!" She cursed, with her head thrown back to the head board. Soon the only things coming out of her throat were moans.

**10:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" How about you show me how to do it?" Bo asked Tamsin. She topped her and cuffed her to the bed pole.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows, looking at Bo. A hint of a sly smile appeared on the Valkyrie's face, as if Bo had just made a stupid proposal. Tamsin grabbed the key and wrapped her legs around Bo's waist. Before Bo could react, she shifted their weight and topped Bo again. With a single move she opened the handcuff.

Bo was shocked. Before she could do anything, she found herself in the handcuff again.

" See, you just need more exercise." Tamsin winked at her, lowering her head to kiss her breasts.

Bo closed her eyes and gave up.

**2:00 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

Bo woke up when she heard cell phone ringing. She turned around with her eyes narrowed, watching the blonde taking a call from the precinct.

" Shit, I gotta go." Tamsin said after she hung up.

" Want me to go with you?" Bo started to get dressed.

Tamsin thought about it for a while. She didn't really want Dyson to find out about them, but she wanted to be with Bo. She finally nodded, and said, " Don't do your succubus-following-me-around shit in front of Dyson, unless you want your goth friend to realize it wasn't a nightmare she had about us."

" Well, that's easy. We'll just behave like what we used to." Bo stood up from the bed, grabbing Tamsin by her waist. " We pretend we hate each other..." She added, after she laid a kiss on the blonde's lips.

" Oh, I don't have to pretend. Since when do I not hate you?" The Valkyrie smirked. She buttoned her shirt and put on her gun holster and her badge.

Bo smiled. She didn't say anything, but follow the blonde.

**2:40 am - Crime Scene: Apartment outside a College Campus**

" Bo?" Dyson raised his eyebrows when he saw Bo walk in the crime scene with Tamsin, " Did I call you? I don't remember."

" I called." Tamsin said, " College kids, dumbasses filled with hormones, kinda her territory, don't you think?"

" Ok..." Dyson said, " Actually, I was going to call her. This is kind of a weird case."

" So what do we have here?" Bo asked, trying to direct the conversation away from why she was here.

" A college student who lives...lived here strangled herself to death in her own bedroom."

" I thought that was impossible. Did she tie the rope or whatever she used on the door knob or something?"

" No. She literally strangled herself to death." Dyson lead them into the bedroom. The CSU people were sweeping the scene, taking photos and bagging evidence. Bo saw a girl lying on the floor, with a toppled chair beside her. She had a USB wire around her neck. Her hands were still holding both ends of the wire. Bo couldn't look at her face, because it was the most horrified face she had ever seen. If it were not for the wire on her neck, Bo would have thought that she was scared to death by something.

" How can that be possible?" Bo asked, " To strangle herself to death without attaching the wire to something else? She would have blacked out before she could actually die from lack of oxygen."

" I don't know, and it gets better. Her door was locked from the inside, and there's no evidence pointing to another person's presence here so far."

" Who called the police?"

" Her roommate, the girl over there." Dyson pointed at the girl sitting on the couch in the living room, sobbing. " That's why I was gonna call you. She said she heard a struggle and screams in the victim's room. She knocked on the door, but no one answered, so she opened the door with the back up key, and she saw her roommate dead on the floor. I need you to find out if she was telling the truth, because if she wasn't, she'd be our number one suspect."

" I'll take care of it."

**3:00 am - Crime Scene: Apartment outside a College Campus**

After ten minutes of charming, comforting and questioning, Bo realized that the roommate was telling the truth. The poor girl couldn't accept the fact that her roommate was really dead. Even Bo's charms couldn't stop her from crying.

" Well, I hate that I have to tell you this, but, I think she's telling the truth. You're gonna have to find another suspect." Bo said.

" Ok, although we still can't officially rule her out, it's good to know that we shouldn't waste too much time on her." Dyson said.

" So, what else?" Bo asked.

" You can go home if you want. I'll keep you posted." Dyson said.

" Yeah. It's time for people with the badges to do their thing." Tamsin smirked at Bo.

" Ok, I guess I could use some sleep." Bo said. She said goodbye to Dyson and left.

**9:20 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Did Dyson get suspicious?" Bo asked Tamsin when the blonde opened the door for her.

" I don't think so." Tamsin said, " Are you going to come in or not?"

" When do I not want to come in?" Bo said as she walked in. " So anything new on the case?"

" Not much. Still can't figure out how Hannah, the victim, did it." Tamsin said. She turned on her laptop to show Bo all the files they had on the case so far. " You can take a look at all the files. I'm going to get some sleep." The Valkyrie walked into the bedroom and lied down on her bed.

" Ok. Mind if I sit right beside you?" Bo sat down on the other side of the bed, with the laptop in her hands.

" Whatever." The blonde rolled her eyes at Bo. She yawned and closed her eyes, tucking herself closer to the brunette.

Bo smiled. She looked at the Valkyrie in sleep. The dim light from the lamp cast shades on her face, as if she was a painting. Bo reached her hand out to hold the blonde's hand in hers. The blonde let out a vague moan and held her hand tighter.

**3:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

Tamsin woke up. She saw Bo still sitting beside her, reading on her laptop.

" You still reading?" Tamsin frowned.

" Yeah I asked Dyson to send me the new results and stuff they have. So far, no lead." Bo said, " Although, there is something that is weird."

" What is it?" Tamsin was still lying on the bed. She didn't really want to get up. With the succubus' hand in hers, she felt warm and relaxed.

" Apparently Hannah signed a one year lease on a four bedroom apartment two months ago. She broke the lease last month and moved to the apartment we went to today."

" Well, it's kinda weird that she broke the lease only a month after she signed it, but people move all the time. Maybe her previous roommate just didn't get along with her or something."

" That's what I thought. We probably need to go interview her former roommates. Maybe one of them held a grudge against her and somehow staged the killing."

" Ok. I'll call Dyson." Tamsin grabbed her phone.

**5:00 pm - Police Station**

" I checked. Hannah had three roommates in her previous apartment. One of them got hit by a drunk driver and passed away last month. Another committed suicide by jumping off a building a week after that." Dyson said as he was checking his files.

Bo whistled. " I take it that I'm not the only one here thinking there is a connection between the deaths?"

" Definitely too much for an coincidence." Dyson said.

" There's nothing as coincidence." Both Bo and Tamsin said the same thing simultaneously.

Dyson raised his head, with his eyes narrowed. He felt something was off, but he didn't know what it was.

" Wow, can't believe we agreed with each other for once." Tamsin smirked at Bo.

" Well, three deaths in three weeks are a bit too much, don't you think?" Bo said. She tried to pull the topic back to the case.

" Anyway." Dyson turned his head back to the computer, with his eyes on Bo, " The last roommate, Riley, should still be alive, since I found no death record for her. After moving out from the apartment, she moved to her parents' place. I guess we should pay her a visit."

**6:50 pm - Riley's Parents' House**

The house of Riley's Parents was located in the suburbs. It looked nice, and quiet.

Dyson knocked on the door. Minutes later, a man came over and opened the door.

" Is Riley here?" Dyson asked.

The man didn't answer. He frowned, with a hint of pain on his face. " Who are you people? And why are you looking for my daughter?"

" We are with the police, Sir. We need to ask Riley a few questions." Dyson said.

" She's not here."

" But this is her last known address."

" She's not here." The man said, and then he closed the door.

Dyson shrugged. Tamsin shook her head. " We have no warrant. That's about as far as we can get, if they don't want to talk to us."

They were about to leave, when the door opened again. This time, it was a woman who was standing behind the door.

" Excuse me." She said to Dyson, " I overheard your conversation with my husband. Riley doesn't live here anymore."

" Could you give us her new address?" Bo asked her.

The woman hesitated. For a moment, Bo thought she was about to cry, but eventually she opened her mouth again. " She's...emmm...she's in the city mental hospital now."

" What happened?" Bo asked. She could tell that the mother was very upset, so she reached for her arm and sent out some of her charms.

" I don't know... one day she was totally fine, the next day she just snapped. She said she was seeing someone in her room, hearing things. She said someone was coming for them. We had to get some help for her."

" When did this happen?"

" About a month ago. She moved out from her old apartment and moved back to our place."

Bo nodded to Dyson and Tamsin. They thanked the woman and left.

**7:20 pm - Outside the House**

" So, I guess we go pay Riley a visit?" Bo asked.

" What about their old apartment?" Tamsin said, " Maybe it's related to the apartment where they all lived."

" Good point." Dyson said, " I say we split up."

" I'll go visit the loony bin." Tamsin said.

" Then I'll go check out the apartment." Dyson said.

" What about me?" Bo asked.

" As much as I hate it, you are coming with me." Tamsin tilted her head and said, " Maybe you can communicate with the crazy chick."

" Yeah, I think so too." Dyson said, " Ok, then let's go."

**8:30 pm - Mental Hospital**

Although it was already after visiting hours, with some charms from Bo's, they got to see Riley in her room.

The girl was sitting on her bed, staring at the wall. She looked like she was getting way too little sleep, and was under great pressure.

" I guess I'll talk to her." Bo said to Tamsin. She let the nurse open the door for them.

Riley didn't react to their presence, as if she was not aware of it. Bo sat down beside her, with her hand on her arm, she sent out her charms. She was not sure how much charm she should use to persuade an insane person, but she decided that she was going to try anyway.

To her surprise, Riley immediately reacted to her charms. She started to sob, as if someone had cut the string inside her brain and she could function normally again.

" Who are you?" Riley asked them. She looked at Tamsin, and then she moved her eyes to Bo, as if she couldn't decide who she should look at.

" We are with the police." Bo gazed into her eyes, " We just want to ask you a few questions about Hannah."

Hearing that name, Riley shivered. She stared at the wall for a while, then she asked, " Hannah is dead, isn't she?" Her voice was so peaceful, as if she knew it would happen.

" How do you know?" Tamsin frowned. She studied the look on Riley's face. She was scared, but not surprised. Tamsin didn't see insanity on her, instead, she saw acceptance, as if the girl was ready for anything.

" Because she was the third one, and I'm the fourth..." Riley smiled bitterly. Tears welled up in her eyes. " I'm next." She said.

" If you know something, now it is a very good time to tell us." Bo said, " We can help you."

" Don't make empty promises." Tamsin whispered to Bo.

" Well...we'll try everything we can to help." Bo said, " How do you know Hannah was going to die?"

" Because we were all gonna die. Me, Hannah, Amy and Lisa. Lisa was the first, then Amy, then Hannah, then me..."

" Lisa and Amy, they were your former roommates right? When you lived in that apartment?"

Riley nodded. She looked scared when Bo mentioned the apartment.

" Is there something in that apartment that is doing all this?"

Riley shook her head. " No, it's us. We did something we shouldn't do, that Friday night..."

" What did you do, Riley?"

" We played a game." Riley closed her eyes. For a while, she cried so hard that she couldn't speak. Bo had to calm her down before she could continue.

" What game?"

Riley shook her head, as if she was too afraid to speak out, but eventually she said, " It was a little more than a month ago. We were supposed to go to a party, but we had this tornado warning, so we had to stay home. We were so bored. There was this storage room in the apartment which we were not supposed to open, but we did that night. We found a Ouija board in there..."

" And you played the Ouija board?" Bo asked.

Riley nodded. Her tears were dropping on her knees non-stop. Bo heard Tamsin cursing.

" What happened?"

" I don't know... At first it was just for fun. We asked a few silly questions, like if the guy in the football team likes Hannah or something." Riley said, " But after a few questions, we found out that the answers were awfully correct. So we kept asking questions, and the planchette just moved faster and faster."

" Then what happened?"

" At first I thought one of us was pushing the planchette on purpose, you know." Riley said, " Then the answer formed by the planchette asked for a cigarette. We lit one for it, and watched the cigarette burn like someone was smoking it. It was then I realized that we probably summoned something, something real. I begged them to stop, but they wouldn't listen to me. Lisa insisted on continuing. They thought it was cool..." Riley took a deep breath, and continued, " Lisa asked the thing, how she was going to die. The planchette spelled _alcohol_, and they just laughed, because Lisa didn't even drink. Then it spelled _height _for Amy, _air_ for Hannah..."

" Then Lisa got hit by a drunk driver."

Riley nodded, and said, " After Lisa died, we were so scared. We decided to move out and leave that place for good. But a few days later, Amy jumped off a building and died..." She started to sob again, and couldn't continue anymore.

" This Ouija board, do you still have it?" Tamsin asked.

Riley shook her head. " No, eventually they got bored and stopped playing. We put it back in the storage room that night and all went to bed."

" We need to go, right now." Tamsin said as she took out her phone to call Dyson.

**10:40 pm - Riley's Previous Apartment**

" So what is it with the Ouija board. You seem concerned." Bo asked Tamsin when they walked upstairs to Riley's previous apartment.

" Sometimes it can be possessed by vengeful spirits, and whoever plays it gets possessed too. Normally if anyone get possessed by it, the only way out is tragic death. Think about how Hannah strangled herself to death. The spirit was doing it." Tamsin said, " There's only one way to stop it. We need to burn the board."

" Ok, that sounds easy." Bo said. They walked into the apartment. Dyson was already there, waiting for them.

" I came back as soon as I could." Dyson said, " I checked the place and found nothing, so I left."

" Where is the board?"

" Here." Dyson raised the board in his hand. " Now it's time to burn it." He started a fire in the fireplace and threw the board in. Minutes later, the board started to burn.

" Ok, I think we are all set." Dyson said, " Another case closed. I think I'm gonna go grab a drink, anyone?"

" Maybe next time." Tamsin said, " I really need some sleep."

" Yeah, me too." Bo said.

**12:20 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

" I thought you said you need some sleep." The Valkyrie frowned at the succubus who was on top of her.

" Maybe I want a late night snack...?" Bo laid a light kiss on the blonde's lips.

" Ok, just snack then." The blonde kissed her back gently. She knew it was never just snack, but she didn't stop Bo.

Just when they were about to move further, Tamsin's phone rang. " Fuck, it's Dyson." Tamsin sat up and said, " Better not be bar fight recruiting call."

But when she took the call, her face went serious. All she said was, " I'm on my way."

" Don't tell me he was beaten up."

" No." Tamsin pulled up her pants, " Riley just killed herself by smashing her head into a wall."

" What?!" Bo exclaimed, " I thought you said once we burnt the board, the spirit would be gone and no one would die anymore."

" Something is not right." Tamsin said as she put on a tank top.

**1:00 am - Police Station**

" We've already burnt the board." Dyson said, " I don't know how this happened."

" Maybe there is more than one board in the storage room? Have you checked?" Bo asked.

" Yes, I have. I swept the place when I was there. There was only one Ouija board in the storage room, and that apartment has not been rented out since Riley and her roommates left. That should be it."

" Wait, did you burn the planchette too? I don't remember seeing you holding the planchette in your hand when we were there."

" There was no planchette. Maybe this type of Ouija board doesn't need a planchette." Dyson said.

" No, there was definitely one, because Riley mentioned it." Tamsin said, " We need to find it."

" Well, at least it won't be able to kill anyone else now, right? It only targets the ones who can play the board game, right?"

" In theory, yes, but most spirits bound to the Ouija board are very vengeful ones. It's hard to say what they would, or could, do. We need to find the planchette as soon as possible, before anything changes."

" If it was not in the apartment, where would it be?" Dyson said, frowning.

" My guess? One of the chicks took it."

"Then I guess we'll split up to search for it in whatever those girls left behind."

" We each take one, and I'll call Kenzi to take care of the other one." Bo said.

**8:00 am - Police Station**

After a night long search with nothing, Bo went back to the police station to meet the others. From the looks on their faces, she knew that they hadn't find anything either.

" So what now?" Bo asked.

" No idea. Maybe the one who took it hid it somewhere. Fuck!" Tamsin cursed.

" Let's look through their files again, see if we can find anything. Maybe one of them has a secret hide out or something." Dyson threw the case files to each of them.

**10:00 am - Police Station**

" I think I'm gonna give up." Kenzi said.

" I'm about ready to give up too." Bo murmured. She looked at Dyson, who shook his head at her. Then she turned to the blonde, who was still reading the files with her eyebrows furrowed.

" Still not giving up?" Bo asked her.

" I'm not like you, sweetheart." Tamsin smirked. Then she frowned at the files again, as if she found something.

" You find something?" Dyson asked.

Tamsin didn't answer him. She turned to Bo and asked, " Remember what Riley told us yesterday? She said they gave the spirit a cigarette?"

" Yeah, she said the ghost smoked it."

" Well, according to the files, none of them smoked. If they didn't smoke, where did they get that cigarette? You can't just go out and buy a pack in the middle of Ouija board game."

" Unless...there was someone else with them that night!" Bo said, " Maybe this person took the planchette."

" Then who is it..."

" Emm... maybe it's this creepy dude?" Kenzi held up a page of the files in her hand, and pointed at a photo of Lisa and a guy. In the photo, he had his right hand on Lisa's shoulder and his left hand with a cigarette.

" I think that's Lisa's boyfriend." Dyson looked at the files and said, " And his address...found it! Let's go."

**10:55 am - Lisa's Boyfriend's Place**

When they arrived at Lisa's boyfriend's place, the guy was drowning in the bathroom sink. He was struggling hard, but he had his hands behind his back, as if he was tied up. It looked like he couldn't move any part of his body.

" Fuck!" Tamsin cursed. She and Dyson ran to him, pulling him away from the sink. They felt that something was pulling the man away from them and towards the sink.

" Go find the damn planchette!" Dyson yelled to Bo and Kenzi.

" Oh where is the damn thing!" Kenzi said as she started to flip everything over in the living room. Bo rushed to the bedroom to look for it.

The guy had finally struggled himself free. He dropped his head straight back to the sink. " Shit! Get the stopper!" Tamsin said as she grabbed the guy by his collar again. Dyson reached his hand into the sink and took out the stopper, but the water didn't drain. Instead, water suddenly flew out the faucets, as if an invisible hand had just turned them on. The water flew out from the sink and to the floor.

" You really need to find the planchette now!" Dyson yelled as he helped Tamsin to drag the guy back from the sink again.

" Found it!" Bo grabbed the planchette from the nightstand beside the man's bed.

" Burn the fucking thing! Now!"

Bo held the planchette in her hand. She found a lighter on the nightstand too. She tried a few times to light the planchette, but it wouldn't burn. " Shit! This thing won't burn!"

" You have to figure something out! We can't pull him like this forever!"

" Give it to me." Kenzi grabbed it from Bo's hand and rushed to the kitchen. She turned on the gas stove and threw the planchette onto the range. Eventually it caught fire and burnt.

The struggle in the bathroom stopped. Bo ran into the bathroom to check on Tamsin and Dyson. They were both sitting on the floor, half wet and exhausted. The guy was lying on the floor. Bo checked his pulse. He was unconscious, but he was still breathing.

" And that, boys and girls, is why you don't play with some Ouija board you don't know anything about." Tamsin said after she caught her breath.

**12:10 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Ok, when I said that I needed some sleep, I meant it." Tamsin told Bo as the succubus lied down beside her.

" I know, detective." Bo smiled. She tucked herself under the blanket and laid her arms around Tamsin's waist. She kissed the blonde on her cheek, and said, " Let's get some sleep."

Tamsin let out a light sigh. She turned around to face the brunette. She caressed her face slowly with her fingers and then she hugged her tight. Before she fell asleep, she felt the succubus bury herself in her embrace.

* * *

**A/N: To whoever suggested to me that I should do a spirit possession chapter, thanks for the idea!**

**I've heard about a lot of stories of possessed by ghost/spirit after playing some sort of summoning/seance. I guess it's a popular topic all over the world. The spirit-smoking-cigarette thing was something I heard when I was in high school. One friend of mine told me that her brother played a game very similar to Ouija board (similar board, but instead of a planchette it used an old saucer-like disk with an arrow drawn on it). And during the game, the spirit asked for a cigarette. They lit one, and the cigarette just burnt like someone was smoking it. I thought it was pretty cool to put it in the story :)**

**Thanks for the all the reviews! I appreciate them a lot!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Conjugal Visit Huh? Part I

**Chapter 16 - Conjugal Visit Huh? Part I**

**10:00 pm – Tamsin's Apartment**

" Alright. Let's do this one more time." Tamsin said as she looked at the brunette she had straddled underneath her, " Wrap your legs around my waist, and pull yourself to me."

" Yeah, yeah." Bo said as she did what Tamsin asked.

" Now roll your hip and shift your weight."

" Well I could totally do this if you weren't this heavy!"

" Oh you did not just say that!" Tamsin said. She couldn't help but chuckled.

" I can't do this. I can't even move."

" Really? I remember that you did it just fine last night when we were in bed having..." Tamsin deliberately muffled the last word by kissing the brunette on her lips.

" Oh, you mean last night." Bo raised her eyebrows and said. She laid her hands on the blonde's shoulders and pressed her lips on hers. With the soft kiss, she sent out her charms through her hands. The blonde let out a vague moan, and eased up on her straddle. Bo shifted her weight and rolled on top of her without breaking the kiss.

" See what I'm talking about?" Tamsin pulled herself back and said to the brunette who was on top of her.

" Well, that's 'cause I'm fighting against you. I don't want to kiss everyone I fight."

" Sometimes you just have to." Tamsin winked at her. Then she pulled herself closer to Bo and whispered to her, " Remember, no tongue though."

Bo rolled her eyes at the Valkyrie. Then she lowered her head and kissed her again. The Valkyrie pushed on her shoulder and topped her in seconds.

" Now, let's do it again." Tamsin said.

**11:00 pm – Tamsin's Apartment**

" I thought we were doing close combat training..." Bo said as she was trying to catch her breath after their passionate sex.

" We are doing close combat training with a happy ending." Tamsin smirked.

" Well, I guess it's time for me to go home now." Bo said, " I haven't been home for two nights. Hopefully Kenzi didn't print my face on the milk carton."

" Ok. Well, I'll call you if we need a succubus on some cases then."

" Or you need a succubus in your bed."

" Oh, in that case, I'll just go pick up one in a bar." Tamsin smiled.

" I dare you." Bo whispered to her, as she laid a light kiss on her lips.

**11:50 pm – Bo's Place**

Bo went home, but Kenzi was not there. Bo poured herself a drink. She sat on the couch and downed it slowly. She had just left the blonde half a hour ago, but she felt that she already started to miss her. She smiled and shook her head.

Bo yawned and lied down on the couch. She fell asleep in seconds.

**9:00 am – Bo's Place**

Bo woke up. She sat up from the couch, and blinked a few times. She felt a light headache, as if she hadn't slept enough last night. She sat on the couch for a while, then went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

The headache was soon gone. Bo thought about what she should do today. She had a few cases that she should work on with Kenzi, but Kenzi was still not home yet. She called Kenzi, and it turned out that the Russian girl got so drunk last night that she stayed at the Dal on Trick's couch.

Before she could figure out something else to do, Dyson called.

" Bo, I need you to come over the station right now." Dyson said in a serious voice.

" Oh, sure. You need my help on a case?"

Dyson was deadly silent on the other side of the phone for a while. Bo felt something was not right. Then she heard Dyson say, " Just come over right now, ok?"

" Ok."

**9:30 am – The Police Station**

" Dyson, what's wrong?" Bo asked the wolf as she walked towards his desk.

" Come with me." Dyson said to her in a low voice. He grabbed a file fold from his desk and lead Bo to the interrogation room.

Dyson closed the door after he and Bo went in. Bo sat down at the other side of the table. She was confused. Dyson looked so serious that she was almost afraid to ask him what was going on.

" There was a murder last night. The victim died around 2am last night." Dyson said. He hesitated for a few minutes, then he opened the file folder and showed the crime scene photos to Bo.

" Ok..." Bo skimmed through the photos. The victim was an attractive blonde girl. There were no wounds on her. " So what am I looking at her? How did she die?"

" Feeding accident." Dyson said. He rested his chin on his hand and stared at Bo.

" Dyson, why are you looking at me like that?" Bo was confused.

Dyson sighed. He turned a few pages and pointed at something to Bo. " This is what we found at the crime scene. Look familiar to you?"

Bo looked at the thing closely. It was an earring. As soon as she recognized that earring, she opened her eyes wide and reached her hand out for her ears.

It was her earring. It was supposed to be on her left ear lobe, but now it was gone.

" You think I did this?" Bo asked Dyson after a few minutes of shock.

" Not only did we find your earring at the crime scene, we also found traces of your blood under the victim's finger nail." Dyson said. Then he tilted his head and looked at Bo's right arm. " When did you get that scratch?"

" What?" Bo asked unconsciously. Then she lowered her head and looked at her right arm. There was a scratch mark there. It looked like fresh, but she had no idea when she got that. " I...I don't know, Dyson." She said.

" Also, I smelled your perfume at the crime scene, Bo." Dyson leaned close and whispered to her, as if he was afraid someone would hear their conversation.

" That's insane! You think I killed her?" Bo said shocked.

" Bo. I need you to answer my questions very carefully. Where were you at 1-3am last night?"

" I was at home, probably sleeping."

" Was Kenzi with you? Or anyone else?"

" No. Kenzi stayed at the Dal last night. It was just me."

" You are sure you were home?"

" Yes, I'm sure, Dyson. I didn't do this. You don't trust me?"

" I do, Bo, but how do you explain the earring, the blood and your perfume? If you hooked up with her last night, you need to tell me right now."

" No, I didn't! I've never seen her in my life!"

" Ok...where were you last night before that?"

" I..." Bo stopped. She didn't want Dyson to find out about her and Tamsin like this, but she didn't want to lie to Dyson either.

Dyson raised his eyebrows, staring at Bo. " If you were with someone last night, you need to tell me. Maybe there's something that could exonerate you."

" I-" This time, Bo was interrupted by the person who just walked into the interrogation room.

" She was with me." Tamsin said to Dyson.

" She was with you?" Dyson looked at her confused. Bo opened her eyes wide, staring at the blonde.

" Close combat training session." Tamsin smirked at Dyson.

" Care to explain?"

" Well, I handcuff her and taught her how to open it. I pinned her down and taught her how to fight back. You know how close combat training is, Dyson." Tamsin sat down beside him.

" Ok... How come you didn't tell me this before?"

" She wanted to surprise you." Tamsin scrunched her nose, " Plus, I figured it would be kinda _hard_ for you to picture us fighting."

Dyson ignored the mocking tone of Tamsin's. " When did she leave your place last night?"

" 11:30."

" Ok, but that can't work as an alibi." Dyson said, " I trust you, Bo, but we'll need more than that to prove you are innocent."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, " Dyson, did you hit your head too hard this morning, or is it that you really want to put her in prison?"

" What do you mean?"

" Look at the scratch mark on her arm."

" Yeah, I noticed that. It could be the victim fought back. We did find traces of blood under the victim's nails."

" God!" Tamsin rolled her eyes again, " She's a fucking succubus, Dyson! If it was her, she wouldn't have a scratch on her because when she killed the victim, she would have healed at the same time!"

" You're right, partner." Dyson said. Then he frowned and said, " Then someone's trying very hard to frame her."

" That's right." Tamsin nodded.

**10:00 am – Tamsin's Apartment**

" Thanks for...whatever happened in the interrogation room..." Bo said to Tamsin as she walked into the blonde's apartment with her.

" What are you gonna do without me?" The blonde teased her. She closed the door behind her and watched the succubus sit down on her couch.

" So, I guess it really wasn't me, right?"

" Oh my God I can't believe you just asked me that!" Tamsin said, " Are you listening to yourself? You really think it could be you?"

" Why not... I do have a monster inside me..." Bo murmured, " I killed my high school boyfriend... and the dark Fae in the alley?"

" You don't think I know that? I built a case against you, remember?" The Valkyrie stood in front of Bo, looking at her.

" And you still chose to believe that I'm innocent?"

" Well, I don't know how many people you sucked dry, but this one is definitely not you."

" Because of the scratch mark?"

" That, and the fact we had sex just before you left last night."

Bo raised her head to look at the blonde. She was confused.

" When you left last night, you were fully fed. How could a fully fed succubus commit a murmur considered as a feeding accident?"

" Oh, yeah, that's right..." Bo smiled, " Then I guess it's really not me."

" You didn't do this, ok?" Tamsin pulled her up from the couch and put an arm around her waist. Bo buried her head into the blonde's chest. She let out a deep breath and hugged the blonde back.

" You are really afraid of your succubus nature, aren't you?" Tamsin was a little bit surprised. She held the brunette tighter in her arms.

" It's just... it happened to me before...what if it was really me?"

" Well, if that's really the case, I'll have to prepare for the conjugal visits to the prison." The Valkyrie scrunched her nose at Bo.

" Really? Conjugal visit huh?" Bo couldn't help but laugh.

" Just kidding. I'll replace you with a younger, hotter brunette." The blonde smirked.

" I'm sure you will..." Bo laid her lips on the blonde's.

**2:00 pm – Bo's Place**

" Alright, since we know Bo didn't do this, we need to find out who did it, and why are they framing Bo, and how did they do it." Dyson said as he came through the front door. Tamsin was behind him.

" Totally." Kenzi agreed. She was briefly introduced to the case by Bo twenty minutes ago.

" Emmm... why are you two carrying sleeping bags?" Bo asked.

" Considering the killer planted your earring at the scene. He might have access to your place. We can't take that chance." Dyson said, " We plan to stay here till we solve the case."

" Damn right, D-man." Kenzi said, " 'cause it's like everyone has access to our place."

" What do you mean?"

" Have you seen our door? I mean, you can open it with any key, a credit card, a strong kick, and sometimes if you close it too hard and it just bounces back open."

" Great!" Tamsin smirked, " So the suspect can be anyone." She went straight to the kitchen to grab a bottle of drink and a glass. Then she found out that Kenzi was staring at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed two glasses. She and Kenzi sat down at the table and started to drink, while Dyson and Bo sat on the couch trying to figure out who might be framing her.

" Can you think of anyone that may hold a grudge against you?" Dyson asked.

" I think the list would be shorter if you ask me about anyone who is not holding a grudge against me..." Bo said, " Those suspects of the cases Kenzi and I took. Those cases I helped you with. The Morrigan, and her minions..."

" Don't forget those people you hooked up with in the bar and kicked out the next morning, Bo-Bo. Some of them are very obsessed." Kenzi waved her glass to Bo.

Bo saw the blonde wink at her. She suddenly felt embarrassed. Dyson looked at her and said, " Anyone obsessed with you lately?"

" Not that I know of." Bo said, " Maybe it's the Morrigan."

" Sending assassins, yes. Frame you for murder, not her style." Dyson said, " Probably it's someone related to a case you worked on before. We need to review every case you worked on so far."

" Actually we don't." Tamsin said while she was pouring herself a drink, " The evidence is easy to plant, but the feeding is hard to fake. Whoever the killer is, has to have a similar feeding signature to a succubus."

" Good point, partner." Dyson said, " But there are tons of Fae who have similar feeding signature like succubi."

" Then we'll have to go through every one of them, and figure out the connection." Tamsin said, " I think I'm gonna lie down for a while. Tired."

" Me too." Kenzi said. She and Tamsin stared at each other for a second or two, before she went upstairs to her bedroom.

" You can take my bed if you want." Bo said to Tamsin. She tried hard not to show any feelings in front of Dyson.

" No need. Couch is fine."

**7:00 pm – Bo's Place**

" I'm out of ideas!" Bo said to Dyson, frustrated as she lied back on the floor beside the couch. They spent the whole afternoon listing possible suspects, but they had come up empty handed.

Bo's outburst woke Tamsin up. The Valkyrie frowned at her and said, " Shit I think I have a headache... any progress?"

" Well, yes and no." Dyson said, " So far we have a list of Faes that are not possible suspects." He showed the list in his hand to the blonde.

" Which is...?"

" Well, there are Qarinahs. They normally live in Egypt. Mohini, who live in India. Huldras, but they don't really kill people like this. Samodivas, but, they've never been seen outside a forested area. Yuki-onna, a.k.a snow lady, only lives in Japan. Rusalka, dwells near water area, which we don't really have here. Then there are some Faes with similar feeding signature but usually involves blood sucking, or severe wounded victims, which is not the case here." Dyson said as he read through the list. Then he paused and added, " Of course there are always succubi and incubi."

" Geez, more than one succubus in town? It's gonna be slut heaven." Tamsin smirked.

" Have you had any contact with a succubus or incubus lately?" Dyson asked.

" No. I don't know any of them like ever, except my mom." Bo said, " You don't think it's her, do you?"

" I didn't pick up her scent at the scene, so probably not. And why would she frame you? She did sacrifice herself to save you. I don't think it's her, but...can't rule out the possibility yet."

" So we have nothing right?" Bo asked.

" Not on this aspect, no. We are still waiting on the lab results for the crime scene though." Dyson stood up on his feet and said, " I'm hungry. Let's order something to eat first."

" Good idea." Bo said. Then she yelled to Kenzi, " Hey, Kenz, what do you want for dinner?"

The Russian girl didn't answer her. She didn't even make a sound. Bo repeated the question for a few times, each time louder, but she still didn't get response.

" I better go check on her." Bo said. She stood up and walked upstairs.

Kenzi was in her bed, sleeping. She must have been really out of it if she didn't even hear Bo yelling for her. Bo grabbed her shoulder and shook her. It took a while of shaking for Bo to finally wake her up.

Kenzi moaned. She rolled around on the bed for a few seconds, as if she was in pain.

" Kenz, are you ok?"

" I'm fine. Just having a major headache. How many drinks did I have before I came to bed?"

" I don't think you are even close to the point you should have headache..." Bo said. Suddenly something occurred to her. " Wait a minute, sleepy...headache..." She rushed downstairs, leaving Kenzi on bed moaning in pain and confused. Seconds later she fell back to the bed and started to sleep again.

" Dyson, I think someone drugged us through the drinks." Bo said, " Last night I came home and I had a drink. Then I passed out on the couch. This morning I woke up with a light headache. Tamsin and Kenzi had the drink and look at them."

" Ah, fuck!" Tamsin cursed, " That's why I had that minor headache when I woke up. We better take the booze to the lab."

" I'll do that." Dyson stood up and started to gather all the bottles in the kitchen, " You stay here and watch them."

" Sure. Babysitting sounds like a lot of fun."

**7:15 pm - Bo's Place**

Dyson left and closed the door behind him, leaving Bo and Tamsin sitting on the couch next to each other.

" Who is this guy..." Bo said, frowning, " I'm starting to feel like whoever he is, he's been watching me for a while now. I mean, how else would he know I came home last night, and no one was beside me? How the else would he know I usually have a drink when I come home?"

" Well, maybe you got a stalker." Tamsin smiled, " We'll figure it out."

Bo put her arms around Tamsin's waist and pulled herself close. She rested her forehead on the blonde's shoulder.

" We definitely need to do something about this clingy, puppy eyed you." Tamsin said, but she pulled the brunette closer and laid a kiss on her forehead. " Come on, let's order some pizza, I'm starving."

**10:30 pm - Bo's Place**

Dyson came back with the lab results.

" Wow, how did you do this so fast." Tamsin said, " Takes me forever to get my results back like every fucking time."

" I have my charms." Dyson grinned. " First things first, they did find sedatives in the wine. Mild for Faes, probably a little bit too strong for Kenzi. Side effect - mild head aches."

" That's kinda weird... If this guy spent some much effort to frame me, why would he use a sedative with a side effect? He could have used something totally untraceable."

" Maybe he can't get access to higher quality stuff." Tamsin said, " Not all perverts have full access to the pharmacy, you know."

" We need to find this guy. And so far, we have nothing." Dyson said, " Bo had so many cases before, we couldn't find a suspect from them."

" Maybe it's time for us to look it from a different angle." Tamsin said.

" Listening."

" Well, whoever he is, he's got to pick up the chick somewhere, right? If we figure out her activity last night, we may be able to identify the killer."

" The victim had no ID on her. I've already put her in the database for a facial recognition search. It will take some time before we get a result."

" Well, then I guess we'll wait. It's probably time for bed now." Bo said, " So, how are we gonna do this? Do we take turns at night or what?"

" Yeah, that'll be good." Dyson said, " I'll stay up first."

**2:00 am - Bo's Place**

Dyson woke Bo. Then he went to sleep. Bo sat on the floor, next to the couch.

The Valkyrie was up too, but she was quiet. With Dyson in the same room, there was nothing they could do. The Valkyrie reached her hand out slowly, and caressed Bo's face. Bo held her hand in hers. Both of them just kept silent for a couple of hours, with their fingers intertwined together.

**7:00 am - Bo's Place**

Bo and Dyson were awaken by a noise coming from the kitchen. They immediately got up to check and it turned out to be Kenzi trying to get herself some cereal. The Valkyrie walked downstairs. It looked like she had just taken a shower.

" So what now?" Bo asked.

" Well, I don't know about you, sweetheart, but I'm going to work. So is the wolf." Tamsin said.

" Ok then." Bo said, " Is there anything I can do on the case?"

" Why don't you just leave it to us?" Tamsin smirked.

Dyson went upstairs to grab a shower. Kenzi turned on the TV to watch morning news. Tamsin put her badge and her gun on. She lightly ran her fingers across Bo's back before she walked out the door.

Bo stiffened. She stared at the blonde, but the blonde had already left.

**9:20 pm - The Dal**

" You may want to watch what you drink, sweetheart." Tamsin leaned close and whispered to Bo at the bar, when she walked in.

Bo rolled her eyes at her. " Any news?" She asked.

" Still don't have an ID on the victim, but here's all the files we got on this case so far." Tamsin threw a file folder to her. Then she left the bar.

" Where are you going?"

" Emm...bathroom?"

**9:25 pm - Lady's Room of The Dal**

" Hey, when I said bathroom, I didn't invite you in!" Tamsin grabbed the succubus's waist, pulled herself away a little and stared at the succubus.

" Well, you didn't say no either..." Bo pressed her lips on the Valkyrie's again, with her hands placed on the button of her jeans. It only took her a second or two to tuck her hand into the blonde's underwear.

Tamsin pressed her back against the door. She bit her lips hard not to scream. Bo noticed that. She kissed the blonde hard, and circled around her clit with her finger.

" Shit! Shit!" The Valkyrie cursed in a very low voice. She quivered from the intense pleasure before she climaxed just seconds later. She huffed out a loud moan when the succubus thrust into her.

" Shhh..." Bo whispered to her, " Don't let anyone hear you..."

" You are so fucking dead, succubus. I will-" Tamsin's voice was cut off by the sudden thrust of Bo's fingers. She bit Bo's shoulder to muffle her noises when she orgasmed again.

Bo kissed her, this time, lightly. She chuckled when she felt the blonde still shaking. She held her for a while till the Valkyrie caught her breath.

**9: 45 pm - The Dal**

Bo went out from the bathroom after Tamsin. Dyson was already sitting at the bar. " Hey, I was looking for you." He said when he saw Bo sitting down.

" Something's up?"

" We just got a match from the database search for the victim. I got her last known address. We need to go check it out." He looked for Tamsin at the bar, and waved to her, asking her to come closer.

" Let's go." He told both girls.

* * *

**A/N: Another 2 part story. And whoever talked about doing a case where Bo was mistaken as the killer, thanks for the idea :)**

**Thanks for all the support. I'll try to update the second part some time next week.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Conjugal Visit Huh? Part II

**Chapter 17 - Conjugal Visit Huh? Part II**

**10:20 - Victim's Apartment**

Bo, Dyson and Tamsin arrived at the victim's apartment. A few CSU people were already there, sweeping for evidence.

" Now we have a name. Her name was Emma. She was a lingerie model. " Dyson looked at his cell phone.

" Well, I can certainly see that." Tamsin said. Both Bo and Dyson knew she was referring to how pretty Emma looked, even as a dead body on the photo.

" Since we know the killer intended to frame Bo, we need to look at everything here that possibly leads to a connection between Bo and the killer." Dyson said.

" Or maybe the dead chick is the connection." Tamsin said.

" Not so sure about that. Although, one thing I can tell, the victim is definitely Bo's type." Dyson said, " Maybe that's why the killer targeted her, to make it more conceivable that Bo did this."

" How do you know she was my type..." Bo said.

" Blonde, gorgeous, sassy, with a hint of insecurity. Want me to continue?" Dyson teased Bo.

" Fine. She is my type." Bo rolled her eyes at the wolf. Then her eyes met Tamsin's. The Valkyrie blinked her right eye at Bo behind Dyson's back.

" I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Dyson said as he examined the living room, " No smell of blood, nor a second scent."

" Well, I never thought she was killed or lured from her apartment either. The way she was dressed, the jewelries on her and her make up...she was either on a date, or having some fun in a nightclub."

They walked into Emma's bedroom. It looked normal too. Dyson opened the closet. " Oh...fancy collection of..." He didn't finish his sentence.

" Not the time to peek at a hot girl's lingerie collections, Dyson." Tamsin said in a mocking tone.

Bo saw a laptop on the table. She turned it on. " Wow, great, no password." Bo said. She clicked on the internet explorer, and Emma's social network page popped right out. She had posted a lot of photos on it.

Bo scrolled down slowly to browse through the photos. Then she noticed something. There were a lot of photos taken from the same places. " Hey, look." She waved to the other two, " It looks like she went to these three nightclubs a lot, maybe we should go visit?"

" How about I go visit them and you two stay here to search for more evidence?" Dyson said, " Maybe I can pick up her scent or something."

" Sure, you go do that." Bo nodded.

" You two play nice, ok?" Dyson stared at Tamsin.

" Why do you stare at me?" Tamsin frowned.

**10:50 pm - Victime's Apartment**

" Apparently we should play nice..." Bo grabbed Tamsin by her waist and pulled her close, after Dyson left.

" Well, in case you forgot, we are in a crime scene here..." Tamsin said, but she still laid a light kiss on Bo's lips.

" Let's say we get lucky, the killer did pick her up in one of those nightclubs. How are we going to find this killer?"

" Well, we interview all the witnesses, and hopefully we can get a sketch. If we get really lucky, the night club might be her feeding ground, we can set up a trap and lure her in."

" But if this killer is trying to frame me, how do you know he will go there and feed again?"

" Oh trust me, sweetheart." Tamsin smirked, " Faes like you are very, very predictable..."

" Is that so?" Bo said, " Then you should know that I'm kinda hungry right now..."

" How about...after we get home?" Tamsin winked at her, with her fingers slowly running on Bo's back. Her movement almost immediately turned Bo on.

" Home? With Dyson and Kenzi sleeping right next to us? You crazy?"

" Well, in that case you might want to keep quiet the whole time..." Tamsin leaned close and whispered to her ears.

Just a thought of what Tamsin was referring to made Bo bite her lips hard. " Damn it..." She cursed. She pulled herself away from the blonde, who was chuckling, and tried to focus on the case. Other than the laptop, they didn't find anything useful in the bedroom.

The CSU people came into the bedroom a few minutes later to collect evidence. One of them told Tamsin that they would try to figure out if there was any useful information on the laptop.

In order to give the CSU people some space, Bo and Tamsin went to the kitchen. The kitchen was large, empty and unbelievably clean.

" Another chick who had a great kitchen but never cooked." Tamsin said. She looked through things in the kitchen then she stopped in front of the fridge. There were a lot of stickers on the fridge, as well as some photos.

" Well these photos were taken a couple weeks ago." Tamsin said, " Looks like our victim went to Egypt for a trip, and she just got back two days before she was killed."

" Anything leading to suspects?"

" No... but how weird is that? She went on a trip for two weeks, then she came back and got killed. It doesn't make much sense."

" This whole case doesn't make much sense to me..." Bo said, " Still don't know why I'm the one who's getting framed."

" We'll figure it out, ok?" Tamsin said to Bo. Then she took her beeping phone out from her pocket. " It's Dyson." She said, " Apparently we are lucky this time. He is at one of the nightclubs now, and the bartender confirmed that out victim was there the night she died."

**12: 30 am - Nightclub**

Dyson was talking to the bartender when Bo and Tamsin arrived.

" Are you absolutely sure it's her you saw two night ago?" Dyson asked the bartender again, with the victim's photo on his phone.

" I am sure. She kinda caught my attention that night." The bartender said. Then he saw Bo walking towards him. He stiffened. A confused look appeared on his face.

" What made you pay attention to her?" Tamsin asked him.

" Actually it's not her. I mean, she was really pretty, that's for sure, but it was more like the girl she was with that caught my attention." The bartender said.

"She was with a girl that night?"

" Yeah, they were sitting here, talking. They talked for a while."

" Can you describe this girl for me?" Dyson asked, with his notepad and pen in his hands.

" Very attractive, I mean, _very_ attractive." The man paused for a while, " Actually, a lot like her." He pointed at Bo.

" You mean they look similar?"

" No. Well, she was a brunette two, about the same height, same body build. And she was very attractive too. Although, her skin was a little bit more tanned." The bartender said. Then he stood there silently for a while, as if he was trying to figure out how to describe his impression. " It's not so much about her look, or her make up, or what she wore. She has this thing, like you are just drawn to her or something. I gotta tell you, man, I've been working here for months now, and I've never seen anyone else that attractive."

" Could be another succubus then..." Dyson whispered to Tamsin. Tamsin nodded. Then she asked the bartender, " You said that night they were talking. What were they talking about?"

" A trip the blonde took, I think. Not sure where though. The way they talked, like the brunette was very familiar with the place the blonde went a couple days ago."

" Must be Egypt then." Bo said to Dyson, " We found some photos she took while she was there on her fridge door."

Dyson nodded. He turned back to the bartender and asked, " Anything else you can remember?"

" Nah, I've already told you everything I can remember." The man said.

" Ok. If you think of anything new, just call me." Dyson gave him a number. Then he turned to Tamsin and Bo. " Let's go see the security camera footage of that night."

**1:10 am - Nightclub: Security Room**

After half an hour of video watching, they had finally located the brunette who was with the victim that night.

" Now the blonde left." Dyson said, " And... five minutes later, the brunette left too."

" Do we have a different angle of her on any other cameras?"

" Probably." Dyson switched through a few different feeds, " There, not very clear right now, but I guess I could send this to the tech team and let them work their image enhancing magic."

Bo yawned. As much as she wanted to find the killer, she was really exhausted. " You think this is the killer? The one who framed me?" Bo asked Dyson.

" Can't say for sure, but they left the nightclub at around 1:30 am that night, and the victim was killed at around 2am. Even if she is not the killer, she might known something." Dyson said, " Ok, I guess we should call it a day. It's really late, and there's not much we can do right now."

**2:00 am - Bo's Place**

Bo told Dyson she would stay up and let him use her bed upstairs. The real reason was that she wanted to be with the blonde.

It didn't take long for her to quietly top the blonde on the couch. It didn't take long for the blonde to tuck her hands into Bo's pants.

" Don't make a sound..." Tamsin whispered to Bo while she was thrusting into the brunette. The brunette quivered on top of her, as if she was about to break into pieces. Bo fed off the blonde for a while, before she climax so hard that Tamsin had to hold her clenching hands in hers to ease the tension.

**2:15 am- Bo's Place**

" Don't make a sound..." Bo said the same thing to the blonde as she thumbed her clit. The blonde orgasmed under her. She bit her own index finger until she tasted blood to stop the screams. Then she muffled the rest using the pillows.

" Shhh..." Bo whispered to her ears. She took the blonde's index finger and laid a light kiss on it. It brought a small wave of pleasure to the blonde, and she quivered again.

" Too bad we can't cuddle..." Bo said quietly.

" Who says I want to..." Tamsin murmured.

" Ok. Fine." Bo sat on the floor and leaned back against the couch.

Tamsin chuckled. She raised herself up and laid a very light kiss on the back of Bo's neck.

**10:00 am - Police Station**

" We just got the enhanced image back from the tech team." Dyson told Bo and Tamsin in the interrogation room. He opened the envelope and handed the photo to them. He looked at the photo himself, frowning.

" She looks like..." Tamsin said.

" A Qarinah..." Dyson said, " She is definitely a Qarinah. Their feeding signature is almost exactly the same as a succubus. They are as charming and breathtaking as succubi too. They mostly live in Egypt though."

" Well, it makes sense. The bartender said they were talking about Emma's recent trip, and the brunette seemed to be very familiar with that place. We know Emma came back from Egypt just days before she was killed." Bo said, " So what do we do now?"

" We put out an APB, see if we can find her. What is she doing in north America though?"

" People move around. It's not like it's the 16th century anymore, Dyson." Tamsin said, " Once we find this chick, she'll tell us."

**11:00 pm - Police Station**

After hours of searching, the police arrested the Qarinah. Dyson was interrogating her, while Bo and Tamsin were watching outside the room.

The Qarinah had not said a word since she was brought in. She didn't look scared, nor did she look worried. She just sat there, staring at the wall, as if she was in some kind of trance.

Dyson gave up after twenty minutes of talking to her. He walked out and closed the door.

" Now that we have her, we can probably find some evidence that puts her at the crime scene, but it would be nice if we could get a confession from her..." Dyson said.

" Want me to try?" Bo asked.

" Sure. It wouldn't hurt anyway." Dyson opened the door for her.

**11:25 pm - Police Station**

Bo tried to talk to the Qarinah, but she was not responding, so Bo laid her right hand on her arm. She sent out her charms to her, trying to make her to talk.

As soon as her charms reached the Qarinah, she quivered, and her eyes suddenly focused on Bo's face.

" Bo." She said, " It's nice to finally meet you."

" Who are you? How do you know me? Why did you frame me?" Bo asked.

The Qarinah smiled. She didn't answer any of Bo's questions. She just sat there, smiling at Bo.

" Why did you frame me?" Bo asked again. She sent out a lot more charms this time. The Qarinah was shaking. She had a confused look on her face, as if she was not sure if she should keep talking.

" The master..." She murmured, with her eyes wide open.

" The master? What? What are you trying to say?" Bo was confused, but she didn't stop sending out her charms.

" The master sent me." Suddenly the Qarinah calmed down and said.

" You mean someone's behind all this?" Bo frowned, " Who is he? What does he want?"

" The master...says hi. The master says, test drive was fun, see you soon." The Qarinah said. She had this weird smile on her face, and it crept Bo out. Before Bo even figured out what she was trying to say, the Qarinah grabbed the pen from the table and stabbed herself through her temples. She dropped on the table immediately.

Bo was shocked. She didn't even pull her hand back. She watched Dyson and Tamsin rushing in, pulling her away from the table.

By the time the paramedics arrive, the Qarinah was already dead.

**12:20 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

" I still don't understand this case." Bo said to Tamsin while they both lied down on Tamsin's bed, " I mean, if this mater, whoever he or she is, wants to frame me so bad, and he can have someone commit suicide in the police station just not to expose himself, why would he leave all that evidence behind? He could have just kidnapped me and put me right at the crime scene or something."

" We'll figure it all out later, ok?" Tamsin pulled her close and said, " There's probably some perverted stalker of yours out there, who is messing with you."

" What am I gonna do then?"

" Nothing. If he shows up again, we'll deal with it."

" Ok..." Bo said. She felt upset, because she was framed, and the suspect just died in front of her, and she found out there was someone else behind it. She sighed.

" Are you and Dyson gonna continue staying at my place?" Bo asked after a while of silence.

" I don't know about the wolf, but not me. I can't stand the couch any longer." Tamsin said.

" Well, you can stay with me in my bed..."

" If you want to tell your human pet about us, go ahead." Tamsin smirked.

" Maybe not..." Bo sighed again.

" Relax. Dyson changed the lock on your door, and you have enough weapons and charms to deal with anyone who breaks in, as long as you don't drink the sedative again." The blonde said. Then she rolled on top of Bo, kissing her neck playfully.

Bo moaned. She closed her eyes, and soon the only thing on her mind was the blonde's fingers inside of her.

**12:50 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

" I thought you said you don't want to cuddle..." Bo said as the blonde held her in her arms after the sex.

" Since when have you believed in anything I've said?" The Valkyrie smirked and tightened her hold.

* * *

**A/N: I decided that maybe a " big case" would give some momentum to the individual cases in this story, so, the framing case here is just a start of the big case. It will be loosely laid out in future chapters. The future chapters will still be individual cases, but some of them may be connected to "the master". I don't want to end this story too fast, so the big case would last for very, very long I guess. Please bear with it :) **

**Hope everyone enjoyed the story so far, and thanks for all readers/reviewers!**


	18. Chapter 18 - I Can Barely Handle One

**Chapter 18 – I Can Barely Handle One**

**8:30 pm - The Dal**

" So no new leads on the Qarinah's case huh?" Bo asked Dyson as she downed her drink at the bar.

" Well, we've managed to ID her. She was on an expired student visa. We combed through all her known contacts, but nothing popped up. If we find anything, we'll let you know." Dyson said.

" Cool." Bo nodded. Then she watched the wolf walking to the pool table. Tamsin was already there, kicking ass. Then she raised her head and her eyes met with Bo's. She winked at Bo while no one was watching. Bo smiled and turned back to her drink.

" I see you resolved the blonde problem." A voice came from behind.

Bo frowned. She recognized that voice. " Shingo, what brings you here?" Bo said to the Satori, staring at him.

"I have a job for you." Shingo said, " If you want to work, because I can read your upset feelings right now."

" Gee, thanks for pointing that out." Bo murmured.

" Who is the master?" Shingo frowned.

" Stop reading my mind!" Bo shot a stare at him.

" Couldn't if I tried. It just seems that you are concerned about this master."

" Yeah long story. Maybe I'll tell you later. What is this job?"

" A friend of mine has this friend, and he's missing. Do you think you can look into it?"

" Sure, no problem. I need a case to work now anyway." Bo said, " Any information on him?"

" Sent his profile to your cell phone already." Shingo said, " He was last seen in a hiking area in the mountains. Oh, one more thing."

Bo raised her eyebrows as she sipped her drink from her glass.

" Take the Valkyrie with you."

" If this is how you do match making, I really don't need it."

" No. Men or human probably won't work that well on this case."

" Why not?"

" I did some digging. I think it's likely to be a Samodiva. They allure both men and women, but men are much more vulnerable to their glamour, and humans are very weak on resisting any glamour powers, so it's probably better for you to go with the Valkyrie. You can charm people, and she can intimidate people. Both are some sort of mind control power, which give you two a higher resistance to the same kind of Fae power."

" Ok, fine, I'll go with her then." Bo rolled her eyes.

" You are rolling your eyes, but you are actually happy that you can be with her alone." Shingo said as he smiled.

Bo rolled her eyes at him again. She moved away from the bar and joined Dyson and Tamsin at the pool table.

**3:20 pm - In the Mountains**

" I still don't understand why I have to be here with you on a case on my day off." Tamsin said as she drove her truck up towards the hiking area.

" You don't want to be with me?" Bo put on her puppy eye look and stared at Tamsin.

" Maybe not." Tamsin smirked at her.

" What is a Samodiva?" Bo asked, " I did some reading, but there are so many versions of them."

" Forest bitches, very territorial. They glamour people and suck them dry." Tamsin said. Then she tilted her head and looked at Bo. " Wait, why does it sound so familiar?" She teased Bo.

" So how do we know whether it's a Samodiva or not?" Bo ignored her comment.

" We examine the body, see if it fits the feeding signature of a Samodiva." Tamsin said, " " That is, if we find the body. The dude could be just lost or something."

" Well, either way I get to spend the entire day with you right?" Bo grinned at the Valkyrie.

" Whatever." Tamsin said, " Let's go talk to the park rangers first. Maybe they have seen or heard something."

**5:20 pm - Park Ranger's Office**

" Yeah, I definitely saw him, a few days ago. He came here asking about the weather." One of the rangers told Bo and Tamsin as he was looking at the photo of the man.

" Do you know which trail he took?" Bo asked.

" Actually I do." The ranger said, " He was heading to the trail of Grand Vista, but my colleague Ralph suggested him to go for Pearl Fall Trail."

" Why did he suggest that?"

" Oh, he didn't have the right footgear and stuff for Grand Vista."

Tamsin was checking the information board in the office while Bo was talking to the ranger. She noticed a few photos sticking on the board, buried under a bunch of weather notices and ads. " Who are these people?" Tamsin asked as she pointed at those photos.

" Missing hikers, I think. Sadly none of them were ever found."

" Hmm...interesting..." Tamsin murmured as she took a picture of those photos with her cell phone.

**5:50 pm - Pearl Fall Trail**

" You notice anything on these photos?" Tamsin showed Bo the picture she took from the office on her phone as they walked along the trail.

" Emmm...they are all men, well, you could say all of them are kind of cute." Bo said.

" Fits the profile of a Samodiva's feeding signature..." Tamsin said, " Missing persons in the wood, all attractive males..."

" So you think it's a Samodiva too?" Bo asked.

" Can't say for sure until we find the body, or the Samodiva." Tamsin said. Knowing that Bo fell behind, she stopped to wait for her.

" I...hate...hiking..." Bo stopped, gasping for air.

Tamsin shook her head, but with a smile on her face. She pulled Bo closer and laid a kiss on her lips. " Want me to juice you?" She asked.

" I will never turn down that offer..." Bo kissed her back.

Tamsin pulled herself back after a few seconds. " Come on, we have miles of trail ahead of us." She said as she held Bo's hand in hers.

Bo was a little bit startled by Tamsin's move. She never thought before that one day the Valkyrie would slow down for her and hold her hand, walking by her side. If it was not for the missing persons case, it would almost feel like they were on a vacation.

Bo intertwined her fingers with the blonde's. The blonde paused for a second or two, before she held Bo's hand tighter.

**6:55 pm – Pearl Fall Trail**

" Hey, look, another ranger's office." Bo pointed at several cabins on the side of the road, " Maybe they've seen some of the missing persons."

" Well, let's go and ask." Tamsin said.

This ranger's office was shabbier than the one on the foot of the mountain. There was only one park ranger in the office, with a very old computer. The information board had the same missing person's photos as the other one, with a box of free maps of the trail. There was also a small counter with post cards and t-dshirt on sale.

" May I help you?" The ranger asked as he stared at Bo and Tamsin.

" Yeah...we are looking for a friend..." Bo took her phone out and showed him the photo, " Have you seen him before?"

" Yeah...I think so... a couple days ago maybe."

" Did you notice anything unusual? Was he with someone else?"

" Nope, just himself." The ranger shook his head. He waited for a few seconds, and then he turned back to his computer again.

" These missing persons..." Tamsin pointed at the photos on the board, " Have you seen any of them before?"

" I don't know...a lot of people come by this trail, I mean, I really can't remember all of them." The ranger answered with his eyes glued on the computer.

" Then why did you remember the man on the photo I just showed you?" Bo asked.

" He came by the office, asking for directions. He was total amateur to hiking, didn't even wear the right shoes for this trail, I mean, can you believe that?" The ranger huffed out a laugh and started to mumble things about what gear to use for different trails.

Bo frowned. Something was bothering her about this conversation, but, she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Bo watched Tamsin pick up a map of the trail, and then followed her as she went out from the office.

**7:30 pm – Pearl Fall Trail: Camping Site**

" We need to rest here tonight." Tamsin said, " It's too dark to track anything anyway."

" I have no problem with that." Bo sat down beside a tree, and watched Tamsin light a fire in the fire pit. then she looked around at the camping area. There were a couple of tents, and they were really far away from them.

Tamsin sat down beside Bo, and took a small bottle of vodka out from her pocket.

" Wow, you should marry vodka..." Bo watched her taking a sip from the bottle.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the brunette. " Want some?" She handed the bottle to Bo.

Bo took a sip from the bottle. " Now we are practically kissing." She teased the blonde.

" Well, I think we are way passed that stage already..." Tamsin leaned over and pressed her lips on Bo's.

Bo took a deep breath before their lips met. The scent of the blonde filled her nose, and her mind. The lips of the blonde's felt extremely warm and soft in the cold breeze of the night. She had to grab the Valkyrie's shoulder in order not to fall.

" Are you cold?" Tamsin asked Bo as she pulled back a little. She noticed that the brunette was shivering.

" A little." Bo nodded.

Tamsin sighed. She pressed her back against the tree and hugged Bo from behind. " You can't walk two miles without taking a break. You shiver in the night wind. You become extra weak if not juiced properly. How the hell did you ever survive alone?"

" Well, I've got my charms." Bo said as she caressed the blonde's hands slowly.

" I guess I'll have to agree on that." Tamsin said. She buried her face in the brunette's hair and let out a deep breath. The tickling sensation on the back of Bo's neck almost made her moan.

**6:30 am -** **Pearl Fall Trail: Camping Site**

" Rise and shine!" Tamsin tapped Bo's face to wake her up. The succubus opened her eyes and realized she was on top of Tamsin. She kissed the blonde and said, " I like that the first thing I see in the morning is you..."

" Why don't we both get up and get this shit done? We are not here for vacation, ok?" Tamsin smirked.

" Ok."

**8:00 am – Pearl Fall Trail**

" Well this is weird." Tamsin said as she stopped in front of a road sign.

" What's weird?" Bo asked her.

" According to the sign, we should go left, but according to the map, this trail goes to the right side..." Tamsin checked the map for a few times to make sure she hadn't made a mistake.

" Maybe the sign went loose and they didn't fix it or something."

" No, no, look at this." Tamsin leaned close to the road sign and showed it to Bo, " See the nail holes at the center, and the new nails were hammered in right next to them? Someone took it off and put it to a totally different direction on purpose..."

" You think the Samodiva did this? So the hikers would have gone in the wrong direction and she just jumped onto them?"

Tamsin didn't say anything. She frowned, staring at the road sign. " A Samodiva doesn't need to do this. She can glamour any man if she wants to. Plus, since when do those bitches do manual labor...?"

" Well, let's find out." Bo turned left and started walking.

**10:00 am – Unknown Trail**

" Wow, this trail is even harder to walk on..." Bo said. After a little more than one hour's walk, they were very far from the road sign intersection, and they had not seen any hikers since.

" This trail must have been abandoned for a long time." Tamsin said, " No maintenance work has been done over here for years." She looked around. All she could see was rocks, trees, and long grass. All she could hear was bugs buzzing, the wind and a distant creek somewhere.

" Well, perfect hunting ground." Bo said, " I bet there's no one around for miles to hear screams for help."

" If in fact, our missing guy, or the other missing persons, took this trail instead of the real trail, there has to be something we can find here." Tamsin said.

**12:30 pm – Unknown Trail**

" This trail is fucking endless..." Bo said. They had been walking for hours, yet the road still extended in front of them.

" You want to take a break?" Tamsin asked.

" Can I get juiced?" Bo grabbed Tamsin's waist and pulled her close.

Tamsin sighed. " You know, sometimes you are really clingy." She said.

" Well, only clingy around you..." Bo pressed her lips on the blonde's.

**12:40 pm- Unknown Trail**

" Ok, if we can't find anything in another hour, we should head back and figure out something else." Tamsin said.

" Maybe not..." Bo suddenly stopped and bent over. She picked up something from the grass. " Look, a dog tag." She said.

" Wait a minute... I've seen this before..." Tamsin said as she took her phone out from her pocket. " I've seen on one of the missing persons' photo..." She browsed through the pictures she took while at the ranger's office.

" Yeah, it's the same." Bo said as she compared it with the dog tag on a man's neck in one of the missing persons' photo.

" So he did go through here..." Tamsin said, frowning, " I guess we should keep going then."

**3:00 pm – Unknown Trail**

After a couple hours of walking, they found a hiking water bottle left in the grass.

" Well, it has the name of our guy on it. I guess he did go through here too..." Bo said.

Tamsin nodded.

They walked for a few more minutes, suddenly an open field appeared in front of them.

" Oh, shit. Looks like we're dealing with a Samodiva after all." Tamsin said as she pointed at the center of the field. " See that?"

Bo walked closer, and saw a ring of white mushrooms grow in the center.

" That's a fairy ring. The bitch will come out at night and dance in the middle."

" So we just wait till nightfall?"

" Yep."

**8:30 pm – Open Field**

" Wow, I feel like I'm living in most men's dreams right now. She's really hot..." Bo whispered to Tamsin while they were hiding behind a rock not too far away from the mushroom ring.

" No kidding, if we were in a strip club I would have already spent all my money by now..." Tamsin whispered back. They were both staring at the lady who was dancing in the middle of the ring. She was completely naked, but her long, blonde hair covered most of her body. Under the moonlight, she looked so stunning and so beautiful, that both Bo and Tamsin had to catch their breath.

" Is she glamouring us right now?" Bo asked.

" No, a Samodiva glamours you when she gazes into your eyes, and her eyes will glitter."

" So no eye contact when her eyes glitter?"

Tamsin nodded. She pulled her gun out and cocked it. " I guess the show has to end now." She said as she slowly stood up from the back of the rock. She knew she shouldn't look at the Samodiva's eyes, so she looked aside when she dashed to her and tackled her on the ground.

The Samodiva was shocked at first, but she started to struggle after a few seconds. By then Tamsin had already cuffed her.

" What the fuck!" The Samodiva cursed, " Who the hell are you?"

" Cop, bitch." Tamsin showed her the badge.

" What the fuck did I do, officer?" The lady frowned at her, with a pissed off look on her face.

" Do you recognized any of these people?" Bo showed her the photos of the missing persons.

The Samodiva looked through the photos. " Yeah..." She murmured, " Actually I do..."

" I think we just got our confession." Tamsin smirked, " Now where are they?"

" Wait, where are whom?" The Samodiva looked confused.

" These people?"

" How the hell would I know? I sent them away after fed off them, every single one."

" You mean you sent away their bodies?"

" Wow, who said anything about bodies. They were alive when they left."

" What?" Tamsin frowned, " Did you say they were alive when they left?"

" Of course they were alive! I don't kill my prey! Do you know how hard it would be for me to live here if dead bodies started showing up in this area? I would either starved to death because they'd shut down this place, or I'd get hunted down by the police or those hunters."

Tamsin and Bo looked at each other, confused. " How do we know you are telling the truth?" Bo asked.

" You don't, but I am telling the truth." The Samodiva shrugged.

" Shit!" Tamsin cursed, " If you didn't suck them dry, where are they now?"

" I directed them to the road downhill after the feeding...every time." The Samodiva said, " Why? Are they dead?"

" We don't know yet. They are missing." Tamsin said, " Which way did they go?"

" That way." The Samodiva pointed at a road on the right side of the open field, " I'll lead."

" Wait, you are coming with us?" Bo asked.

" Oh, honey, if anyone is hunting on my territory, I need to know." She said.

**9:20 pm – Road Downhill**

" Wow, now we are following her. How weird is that?" Bo whispered to Tamsin as they followed the lady on the road. The Samodiva was walking in front of them. She was walking on bare foot, like walking on the clouds. If Bo didn't see her feet on the ground, she would have thought that she was flying in the air.

" I so envy you." The Samodiva said to Bo as they stopped for a break. " I wish I had a regular..."

" Huh?" Bo was confused.

" That Valkyrie of yours! If I had a regular like that, I wouldn't have to feed on strangers like this anymore."

" How do you..."

" Oh please! You don't think I can sense the spikes of the sexual tension between you two every time you look at each other?" The Samodiva waved her hand in the air. She paused there for a while, then continued in whisper, " How does she taste like?"

" Wow, just when I thought this conversation couldn't get any weirder..." Bo said as she stared at the woman, " We are not exactly in a diner right now...Plus, why do you even want to know?"

The Samodiva looked at Bo for a while. Then she smiled as if she had found something very interesting. " Oh my God, she is not just a feed for you, is she? You actually have feelings for her! How cute is that!"

" How the hell does everyone else figure that out so easily!" Bo exclaimed.

" I am a sex demon too." The Samodiva winked at her. She looked around and lowered her voice, " So, on the scale of one to ten, how does she taste like?"

" I would say a hundred, ok?" Bo rolled her eyes at her. She was just so not comfortable discussing her sex life with someone she barely knew.

" You are so lucky..." The Samodiva murmured. She sat down on a fallen tree, her legs swinging in the air, " I wish I had someone like that."

Bo wanted to say something to comfort the lonely Samodiva, but before she could, Tamsin walked out from behind a tree. " Hey, you two need to see this." The Valkyrie said with a serious look on her face.

**9:30 pm – Road Downhill**

Three of them were looking at several bodies lying in front of them in a cave on the side of the road. The entrance of the cave was covered by bushes and long grass so it was hard to see the inside.

" I'd have missed it if I hadn't felt the death when we walked by." Tamsin said. She checked the bodies, and they matched the missing persons they saw in the photos. " They all died... from a shot gun wound."

" What?" Bo was surprised to hear that, and so was the Samodiva.

" I guess you are off the hook, since you definitely don't use shot guns." Tamsin said as she looked at the Samodiva.

" I told you they were alive when they left." The Samodiva shrugged.

" Then who killed them...?" Bo frowned.

" Did you or did you not change the road sign at the intersection of your trail and the Pearl Fall Trail?" Tamsin asked the Samodiva.

" Sure wasn't me. Since when have you ever heard of Samodivas doing something like that?"

" Then someone else must have done that. But why?"

" To lure them here maybe?"

" So it's all just a coincidence that the killer lured them to a Samodiva's feeding ground on the way out of the woods?" Tamsin frowned.

Bo frowned too. The Samodiva watched them for a while, then she sat down on the side of the cave, bored. Bo couldn't help but look at her feet. She couldn't find a spot of mud or dirt on them. Then suddenly something occurred to her.

" Footgear." She said, " Remember the ranger in the first office told us that our guy planned to go for another trail, but his colleague suggested he go on the Pearl Fall trail because his footgear was not good enough for the other one? Then the ranger from the second office told us our guy didn't have the right shoes for Pearl Fall either. Why would the other ranger suggest Pearl Fall if he didn't have the right shoes in the first place? There are other easier trails to hike here. Unless..."

" He deliberately did that because he's the one who lured them here." Tamsin said, " Think about it, shot gun wound, cave in the middle of nowhere. If you were walking alone at night on this road, and a park ranger approached you, you probably would follow him without hesitation."

" What was the ranger's name?" Bo asked.

" I think it starts with an R. Ralph?" Tamsin said.

" That's right." A voice came from the entrance of the cave. They all turned around. A man was holding a shotgun and it was pointing at them. He was wearing the park ranger's uniform. " Drop you gun." He said to Tamsin.

" Oh, dude, pointing a gun at a cop? you are in big trouble..." Tamsin said, but she had to drop her gun, because Bo was beside her, and she didn't want to risk it.

" So what? You think anyone will find any of you if I kill you right here right now?" Ralph pumped his shotgun. The moment he fired his gun, Bo threw herself onto Tamsin and they both fell on the ground. The loud gunshot sound echoed in the cave, making a humming sound in their ears.

Ralph was about to fire another shot, but the Samodiva stood up in front of him. She stared at him, with a smile on her face. Bo wasn't sure if it was the reflection of the moonlight in her eyes, or it was the glitter coming from her eyes, but the woman's eyes were shimmering. Bo turned away, because she could feel herself being pulling in to those emerald eyes.

Then Bo heard the shot gun dropping on the ground. The ranger kneeled down slowly, smiling at the Samodiva, as if he suddenly had found the true love of his life.

" Oh...you are beautiful...you are so beautiful..." He said, " The moment I saw you dancing at night a few months ago, I fell love with you...but you never looked at me, you just never looked at me."

" I am looking at you right now." The Samodiva smiled seductively at him, whispering, " Was it you who lured those guys to my feeding ground?"

" Yes...I know you needed them...I just want to make you happy...my love..."

" Oh my god!" Tamsin whispered to Bo, " He's obsessed with her..."

" Good boy..." The Samodiva whispered to him while she walked towards him. She laid a finger on his face, and it made him smile even more. " Tell me, why did you kill them?"

" Because they touched the love of my life...they touched you...I brought them to you, but you never looked at me, not even once...so...I killed them, one by one...I hate them...I hate them..."

Bo rolled her eyes, and so did Tamsin.

The Samodiva smiled to the ranger again, and moved closer to him. The ranger was totally glamoured by her. He couldn't move, or talk. He just watched her approaching. She acted like she was about to kiss him, but instead she punched him on his chin and knocked him out.

" Fucking dumbass!" The Samodiva cursed.

" Wow, he looks faithful. Why didn't you take him?" Tamsin said as she stood up.

" Can't a girl at least have some taste on the food she has?" The Samodiva rolled her eyes at Tamsin. Then she turned to Bo and asked, " Look at him. Would you feed on him even when you are starving?"

" Not...in a million years." Bo shook her head.

" Well, at least he got what he wanted. You looked at him." Tamsin smirked.

The Samodiva kicked the unconscious guy on his stomach. Then she turned to Tamsin and said, " All yours."

**11:50 pm – Road Downhill**

The police came after they called in. They started to process the crime scene and took away the unconscious ranger. The Samodiva gave her statement. Then she was ready to leave.

"Thanks for your help." Bo told her before she left.

The Samodiva didn't answer her. She walked to Tamsin. She kissed the Valkyrie before the Valkyrie could even react. Tamsin was just too startled that she went completely stiff. The Samodiva pulled back after a few seconds. " Wow, you do taste amazing! No wonder the succubus likes you." She whispered to the blonde. Then she turned around and kissed Bo, who was also frozen there. " Woo...very sweet...hmm...and a hint of jealousy..." She said. Then she leaned close and whispered to Bo, " If you two ever need someone to _play with_...you know where to find me..."

Tamsin stared at Bo, while Bo stared at the Samodiva. The woman just winked at them both and said, " I've had a lot of fun tonight. Oh and by the way, my name is Kveta." She then walked into the woods and disappeared.

**1:20 am – Tamsin's Apartment**

" That Kveta chick seemed to like you, a lot." Bo said to Tamsin as they walked into her apartment.

" So?" Tamsin looked at Bo. She sat down on the couch and leaned back.

" And she was apparently interested in a threesome..." Bo stood between Tamsin's legs. She thumbed the Valkyrie's lips.

" Hell no! Two fucking sex demons? I can barely handle one!" Tamsin exclaimed as she licked Bo's thumb playfully.

" Good." Bo leaned close and said, " 'Cause I don't feel like sharing you with anyone."

" Well...she's a really hot blonde...totally your type...You sure you don't wanna..." Tamsin said before when Bo kissed her on her lips.

" I can barely handle one hot blonde..." Bo murmured, " I think I really need a healing kiss..."

" Why?"

" The bullet grazed my shoulder... and it's bleeding..." Bo said during their kiss.

" Sounds serious... maybe you need more than just a healing kiss..." Tamsin pulled back, looking at Bo, with her hand tucking under Bo's tank top.

" I guess I really do..." Bo chuckled, and watched the blonde topping her on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: I made a lot changes for Samodiva in this chapter. The original descriptions for them in the legends are quite different. I'm not sure how they feed, but since they are sex demons like Bo, I just made it like they feed off their preys like Bo, drawing Chi out during the kiss.**

**Thanks for all the reviewers/readers!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Are You Scared?

**Chapter 19 – Are You Scared?**

**11:45 pm – Tamsin's Apartment**

" Wow, watch out!" Tamsin grabbed Bo by her waist right before Bo was about to bang her head into the fridge.

" What did I do this time?" Bo took off the blindfold over her eyes and asked.

" You were supposed to open the fridge door, not bang your face on it."

" Damn..." Bo sat down on the chair, frustrated. "Why am I even doing this?" She said, " Is there a blindfold walking competition or something?"

" You need to get used to walking in the dark. Not only because a lot of attacks happen in the dark and you want to be used to maneuvering in that environment, but, practicing in the dark will also enable your other senses to become heightened which could help you during dangerous situations and probably with a lot of other things as well."

" Ok, fine. Are you really trying to train me against potential danger, or are you just enjoying watching my failure?"

" Both." The Valkyrie chuckled, " Plus, you look really hot...in a blindfold." She pulled the brunette closer and kissed her.

**12:30 pm – Tamsin's Apartment**

" Alright. This is the third time you've tried to open the door with your face." Tamsin said as she pulled Bo back.

" This is so fucking hard!"

" You spend three nights out of five at my place, how can you not know where the fridge it?" Tamsin asked as she looked at Bo with a teasing smile on her face.

" I do know where it is, when I can look at it." Bo said. She took off the blindfold and handed it to Tamsin. " How about you do it?"

" Ok." Tamsin put on the blindfold. Bo spun her for a few rounds. Then the Valkyrie stopped. She turned her head around and smiled. She walked towards the kitchen and pinned Bo to the fridge door.

" How the hell do you know I'm standing in front of the fridge?" Bo asked.

" Well, first of all, I can sense your warmth radiating from you." Tamsin said, leaning towards Bo, " Second...I smelled your perfume..." She said as she pressed her lips on Bo's. Then she put the blindfold over Bo's eyes and lifted her up to let her sit on the kitchen counter.

Bo couldn't see anything, but she knew the Valkyrie had pulled off her pants and kneel down between her legs. When Tamsin's tongue brushed across her core, Bo clenched her fists hard and screamed.

**1:00 am – Tamsin's Apartment**

" Wow, I didn't know you could be that loud when you..." The Valkyrie said as she kissed her way up to Bo's lips. The succubus was still quivering from the intense orgasm she just had when she had been completely blindfolded. She had to pull herself away from the kiss and rest her head on Tamsin's shoulder so she could breathe again. The blonde chuckled, caressing the brunette's back.

A sudden ringing sound of Tamsin's phone startled both of them.

" Are you gonna get that?" Bo asked.

" Sure..." The blonde kissed her on her lips again, before she walked away to take the call.

Bo took off the blindfold. She could still feel her legs shaking. She hopped off from the counter and picked up her pants from the floor. When she was putting them on, the blonde hung up her phone and turned around.

" It was Dyson. We have a murder case. I need to go to the crime scene now." Tamsin said.

" Ok. I guess I'll go home then."

" Well...if you want to stay here..." Tamsin pulled her close, " I can wake you up in the morning..."

Bo smiled, but before she could say anything, her phone started to ring. " Oh no. It's Dyson." Bo said as she glanced at the caller ID. She picked it up.

" Bo, I need a favor."

" For the murder case?" Bo was not paying attention to what she was saying, because the blonde was caressing her waist and it was very distracting. Then she realized that she shouldn't have said that, because she was not supposed to know about it. " I mean, for a murder case?"

" How did you know?" Dyson asked.

" Well, you always call me on one murder case or another." Bo said. The blonde chuckled quietly and laid a kiss on her shoulder.

" Anyway, just come ok?" Dyson said, " I'll text you the address."

**1:20 am – Crime Scene**

Bo and Tamsin went to the crime scene separately, so Dyson wouldn't figure out that they were together. When Bo got to the crime scene, Tamsin had already started interviewing the witnesses at the scene.

Dyson waved to Bo, asking her to come closer.

" What do we have here?" Bo asked.

Dyson pointed out the body to her with his pen. Bo saw a young woman sitting beside a dumpster in the back alley of a bar. She had her party dress on, and her makeup was a little bit too heavy with too much glitter. Her clutch purse was tossed aside on the ground, her back pressed against the wall, as if she was resting. Her throat was slit with a long, deep cut wound from left to right, and there was a handkerchief wrapped around her neck, which was slightly torn by the cut. With her eyes wide open, she creeped Bo out with her eyes wide open like they were.

" So why do you need me here?" Bo asked.

Dyson pointed at a teenage boy on the other side of the alley to Bo. " That's the kid who found the body. He was too scared to talk to us. I thought maybe you could use your charm."

" Of course."

**1:30 am- Crime Scene**

" Well, I tried, he didn't see anyone, or notice anything unusual. He was just throwing away some trash here, and he found the body like that." Bo said to Dyson, when she was still looking at the poor boy. The kid was crouching the whole time, his face pale and his body shaking.

" Ok, I guess we-" Dyson was cut off by his ringing phone. He picked it up, then he frowned. " I'm on my way." He said.

Bo raised her eyebrows, staring at the wolf. She never expected that he would leave in the middle of investigating the crime scene.

" We've got another murder, not far from here." Dyson said.

" Another murder? Gee, rough night I guess." Bo said, " Can I tag along?"

" Of course. Come on." Dyson said to her. Then he waved to Tamsin, asking her to come over too.

**1:50 am – Crime Scene II**

When Bo got out from Dyson's car and saw the victim, she could barely move.

A woman was lying on the ground, in the corner of a dead end alley. Her head turned to her left, facing the exit of the road, with her eyes wide open, as if she was staring. Her dress was pulled up, exposing her abdomen and her lower part of the body. She was cut open, her guts pulled out and laid on her chest. A deep, long cut slit her throat, just like the young girl Bo saw twenty minutes ago. A handkerchief wrapped around her neck, right below the cut wound, drenched in blood. Her right ear had been partially cut off, but it was nowhere to found in the scene.

Bo swallowed hard. She had never seen such a brutal murder before. She breathed hard, and turned away, because she didn't want to face the hollow eyes of the victim's.

" Fuck." Dyson cursed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

**2:30 am – Tamsin's Apartment**

" I thought you went home." Tamsin said as she opened the door for Bo.

" I did...but...I don't feel like being alone tonight."

" Don't you have your human pet or something?" The Valkyrie smirked.

Bo rolled her eyes at her. " You know what I mean..."

Tamsin shook her head, but she let Bo in. " Are you scared?" She asked.

" No...It's just...It just kept flashing through my mind...I've never seen a murder like that before..."

" Well, stop thinking about it then." Tamsin pulled her close and hugged her tight. Bo hugged her back, burying her face in Tamsin's chest.

" What would you do without me..." Tamsin murmured with a smile on her face. She sat down on the floor, pressing her back against the couch and let Bo sit on her lap. She held Bo from behind, and pulled a throw to cover them both. " It's ok, succulet." She whispered to Bo right close to her ear, " It's ok..."

**9:00 – Police Station**

" We have a situation. A serious one." Dyson said to Tamsin and Bo in the interrogation room while they were handed a folder of case files each. His voice was lower, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear them.

" Yeah, two deaths in one night, I get it." Bo said.

" No, not just that." Dyson said, " This case...I mean, these two cases look familiar."

" You've seen this MO before?"

" Yeah, I have. In fact, I would have realized it last night, if it weren't for the fact that it happened so long ago."

" How long ago are we talking about?" Tamsin asked.

" Over a hundred years ago." Dyson lowered his voice, " It was 1888, and I was in London."

" Wait a minute, 1888, London. Oh you are not seriously suggesting..." Tamsin suddenly realized something, " How could it even be possible?"

" Look at the names of the two victims. Elizabeth, Catherine. " Dyson said to Tamsin as he pointed at the names on the file.

" Shit! Shit!" Tamsin cursed after she glanced at it.

" Hello? A little clue here please?" Bo said. She had no idea what they two were talking about.

" Have you ever heard of Jack the Ripper?" Dyson asked Bo.

" Yeah...sort of... he killed like a bunch of prostitutes like a long time ago in England, right? " Bo said.

" Yes. His third victim Elizabeth and fourth victim Catherine were killed on the same night. They were killed exactly the same way as the two victims we found last night." Dyson said.

Bo opened her eyes wide. " Are you saying that this is him?"

" I don't know... he should be dead already..."

" Could be a copy cat." Tamsin said as she rubbed her forehead lightly, " I mean, yes, Jack the Ripper was never caught, but even if he was a Fae and he had lived this long, why would he kill someone with the same name in the same way?"

All of them went quiet for a while. Then Bo asked Dyson, " You said you've seen the MO before, as seen in person?"

" Yes, I was on that case in 1888, unofficially." Dyson said.

" Wow, I learn something new about you every day." Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

" Anyway, I was in England, visiting friends in 1888. One of the detectives who was on that case was my former partner in the 1700s when I lived in England, and he asked for my help because they were already at a dead end, so I did." Dyson said, " But no, we didn't catch the killer. The killing stopped after the fifth victim. We thought that the killer was either dead, or for some reason couldn't kill anymore. I didn't smell any Fae at the scene, but those victims were killed days before I looked at the scene, so I can't say for sure it was not a Fae."

" Well, any firsthand experience or results we can use to solve this double murder?" Tamsin asked.

Dyson shook his head. " No, back then the forensics and stuff were...you know...19th century. Even if there was anything like DNA left by the killer, no one could have had the tech to process it or preserve it. There was this long list of suspects, from an upper class gentleman to a meat butcher, then someone thought the killer could be a female. It was a mess. I think back then a lot of the cops were just so happy that he stopped the killing after the 5th victim."

" Hmm...you said they had the same name as his 3rd and 4th victim, then do we have a 1st and a 2nd?" Bo asked, frowning," I mean, the original killer or a copy cat, either way seems pretty obsessed with the consistency. "

" Good question." Dyson said as he stood up from his chair, " I'll go do some digging in the database, see if I can find any info on 1st and the 2nd murders, if there is any."

" You go do that." Tamsin nodded to him.

**2:00 pm – Tamsin's Apartment**

" I miss reading case files with you like this." Bo said when she was sitting on the couch with the Valkyrie resting her head on her lap.

The blonde smiled, staring at Bo. Bo moved the case files away and lowered her head, giving the blonde a kiss on her lips. Then she put her focus back to the case files.

" So, since this case is highly related to the original Jack the Ripper case, I asked Dyson for the old case files too. Maybe there is a clue or two in there somewhere." Bo said. She read for a while, then she stopped and asked, " Do you think it's the same killer?"

" Not that it's entirely impossible, but I would say a copy cat explains it better." Tamsin said, " If it's the original killer, why hasn't he killed anyone in the past 150 years?"

" Maybe he did, but no one connected those case to him. You know, you don't normally consider someone that lived 150 years ago as your suspect, right?"

" I don't know...this case seems weird..." Tamsin frowned, " Find anything?"

" No... still looking at the old files..." Bo said, " I'm so glad that these crime scene photos were black and white, although they still look brutal as hell..."

" It was a very brutal case." Tamsin said, " I-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because both of their phones beeped.

" It's from wolfboy." Tamsin said as she read the text from Dyson, " He found the first and the second victim. He wants me to go check them out."

" Ok, I guess we go there separately again."

**3:50 pm - Morgue**

When Bo arrived at the morgue, Tamsin and Dyson were already there talking to the coroner. The coroner was pointing at the bodies lying on the table explaining something to them.

" Hey." Dyson nodded to Bo when he saw her come in.

" So, are they the first and the second?" Bo asked.

" I think so." Dyson sighed, " Look at the wounds, the slit throat cut, the pulled out intestines."

" How come you weren't aware of them before this case?" Bo asked.

" I think they went through two other precincts, and the officers who worked on them never really found anything. One of the teams thinks it's illegal organ harvesting, because the victim's kidney was gone. The other team didn't have a conclusion." Dyson said, " Both of them were not ID'd. I've already asked the tech team to run the name of the first and second victim in the original case in the system, see if any of them can match our victims."

Bo nodded. Although the bodies were cleaned and the blood was gone, she could still feel how ruthless the killer was when he killed them. " So which one is the first?"

" I'm guessing the one on the right. She lost five of her teeth, just the same as Mary, the first victim in the original case." Dyson pointed the body to Bo as he spoke.

Bo looked at the body. The eyes were closed, and it looked less scary. The slit wound on her neck looked almost pale, showing the flesh from inside. Just like the second victim Bo saw last night, her stomach was cut open, and her guts were dragged out.

Bo moved her eyes to the other body, and they looked just about the same, except that the other girl still had her full teeth in her mouth.

" Why isn't the third victim, I mean, the first one we saw last night, cut open?" Bo asked.

" No idea. The third victim in the original case was killed that way. My old partner believed that the killer was disturbed somehow, so he didn't really finish his work. That might be why he killed another victim the same night, he was too compulsive to stop."

" So, this killer, I mean, our killer right now, was disturbed too last night?"

" I don't know. If it is the original killer, probably. If it was a copy cat, he could be just simply repeating after the original killer." Dyson said, " Once they ID them, I'll let you know."

**5:20 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" And there you are again." Tamsin said as she looked at Bo, who was standing in front of her door.

" Just thought you might want someone to work on the case files with you." Bo said.

" Fine." Tamsin smirked, " Come in. I'll order some dinner."

**9:20 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" I guess I should go home." Bo said, after hours of reading and finding nothing.

" Not staying?" Tamsin asked her.

" I wish I could, but I haven't been home for two days."

" Yeah...better take care of your human pet then."

" Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow at the police station I guess." Bo said.

**11:20 pm - Bo's Place**

Bo heard her phone beeping when she got out from the shower. She wrapped the towel around her body and picked it up.

To her surprise, Tamsin sent her a text. Bo opened her eyes wide, because the Valkyrie almost never sent texts to her.

_Look outside your window._

Bo turned her head around, and saw the blond standing outside her window on the fire escape ladder, grinning at her.

" What are you doing here?" Bo asked in a low voice when she opened the window.

" I was in the neighborhood, thought I should say hi." Tamsin smirked.

" Then why didn't you go through the door?" Bo asked.

" Because then your human pet would find out that I'm here?"

" She's gonna see your truck tomorrow morning anyway."

" Oh relax, I parked a couple blocks away. I'm a cop, sweetheart." Tamsin said as she pulled Bo closer and laid a kiss on her lips.

Bo kissed her back, with her hands tightly holding the blonde's waist and her heart filled with warm feelings. " You came because I asked for your company last night, didn't you?"

" Maybe, or maybe it's just a booty call." Tamsin whispered to her, slowly caressed the brunette's lower back with her fingers.

Bo bit her lips and moaned.

**7:50 am - Bo's Place**

" Bo, Bo-Bo..."

Kenzi's yelling made Bo jerk up from the bed and pull the blanket over to cover the blonde, who was in between her legs. She bit her lips hard not to moan, and saw the petit Russian girl appear at the door way.

" Kenzi!" Bo smiled, with her hand grabbing Tamsin under the blanket. She was trying to stop the blonde from moving any further, but she couldn't stop her soft tongue licking on her thigh.

Kenzi froze at the door, with a cereal bowl and a spoon in her hand. She stared at Bo with her eyes opening wide. She realized that there was someone else under the blanket, but she was not sure if she should just turn around and leave.

" You have...emmm...something to tell me?" Bo asked, trying very hard not to bite her tongue.

" I- I have to go." Kenzi said, " God I swear I didn't know you had company. I mean, why didn't I know..."

" Yeah, you better go." Bo laughed.

Tamsin chuckled when she heard Kenzi leave. She stuck her head out from under the blanket, and grinned at Bo.

" Looks like you are trying to get caught." Bo said in a low voice.

" Well, you can convince her it's another nightmare."

**9:00 am - Police Station**

" Any progress?" Bo asked Dyson when she arrived at the station. Dyson was reading the case files, and the blonde who was sitting on the opposite side of the desk was filling out some forms.

" Yes and no." Dyson said, with a look of frustration on his face. " We found some disposable lab coats and gloves in the nearby dumpster, covered in victims' blood. Probably dumped by the killer."

" Any finger prints? Hair?"

" We did find a hair or two, and a partial print, but we have to have something to compare with first."

" Any matches in the database?"

" No." Dyson said, " We need a suspect, or a list of suspects, first."

" What about the street surveillance cameras, parking lot cameras, or ATM cameras? "

" Too much footage to compare. The tech team is still processing all the information." Dyson said, " If only we could find some more clues..."

" Well, I've read the original Jack the Ripper case files, but I haven't finished the files of the new killings. I guess I can read them here."

" Sure." Dyson grabbed a chair and push it towards Bo. Then he turned to Tamsin and said, " Why don't you give your case files to Bo so she can read them as well?"

" Well, she'll have to come over and get it." Tamsin put down the pen in her hand and smirked.

Bo rolled her eyes at her. Then she stood up and moved to Tamsin's side of the desk. The blonde pulled out the case file folder from her drawer and handed it to Bo. She caressed the back of Bo's waist with her fingers when Bo was about to go back to her own chair.

Bo stared at her, but the blonde had already pulled her hands back and turned her head back to her forms.

**10:30 am - Police Station**

" Coffee?" Dyson asked Bo as he stood up.

" No, well, I guess I could use some coffee." Bo said.

Tamsin stood up, with a stack of paperwork in her hand. She put them on Dyson's table. When she walked pass Bo, she suddenly leaned down and kissed Bo on her lips. She pulled away before Bo could even react to it.

Bo stiffened. She quickly turned around but realized that no one had noticed that. Then she shot a glare at Tamsin, who had already returned to her own chair with an evil smile on her face.

Bo wanted to say something, but Dyson had already come back with the coffee. Bo had to take her coffee and pretend nothing had happened.

She forced herself to focus on the case files she was reading, but found nothing as a clue. Then she turned to the pages with the crime scene photos of the fourth victim. She frowned at one of the photo, and said to Dyson, " They found buttons at the crime scene? I didn't see any buttons that night when we were there..."

" Yeah. We didn't see them because they were under the victim's body." Dyson said, " And it's consistent with the original case too. The fourth victim in the original case had six buttons under her body."

" Wait, by six, you mean five right?" Bo asked. She pointed the photo to Dyson and added, " They found five buttons under the victim's body, and I think in the original case, it was five too."

Dyson frowned. Then he realized something. " Yes, it was five in the report, but..." He leaned close and continued in a low voice, " It was actually six. When I revisited the scene, I found a sixth down in the sewage drain a few feet away from the crime scene, because I smelled the blood of the victim. But by then the police had already filed their reports, and they just never changed them. And we thought it might be an advantage for us not to release every bit of details to the public."

" Then it's not the same killer." Tamsin said, " Because if it was, he would have known that there were six buttons instead of five."

" So it's a copy cat after all..." Bo murmured.

Tamsin smirked, " Hate to say I told you so, sweetheart."

Dyson wanted to comment, but his desk phone rang. He talked to the person on the phone for a minute or two, then said to Tamsin and Bo, " They've ID'd the first and the second victim, and their names matched the first and the second victim in the original case..."

**2:00 pm - Police Station**

" I just don't know why someone would do this." Bo said as she read through the case files again.

" Some people are just crazy." Dyson said, " I spent hundreds of years asking myself the same question, then I realized that some people are just crazy." Then he stood up and added, " I need to get these forms downstairs. I'll be back in a few."

Bo watched the wolf leave. Then she turned back to the files. She paused for a while, then said," Well, I just don't know why someone would went through this much trouble to replicate this case..." Bo said, " Look at the handkerchiefs and the buttons left at the crime scene, I mean yeah, they are not like exactly the same as in the original case, but they are of very similar design, similar style..."

" Wait, let me see that..." Tamsin said as she took the files from Bo's hand, " You are right, these are really similar, and the design...it's kinda rare...and they don't look like those cheap replicas you can find everywhere."

" What are you thinking?"

" I'm willing to bet that these were from an antique shop somewhere..." Tamsin said as she picked up the phone on her desk, " I need to make a few calls. And you, go get some coffee for me."

**9:30 pm - Police Station**

" The tech team found an online store which sells the similar antiques. It's the only store that they found, online or actual, which sells such designs." Tamsin said as she threw a stack of files onto the table in front of Dyson and Bo, " Here are the list of accounts who purchased handkerchiefs or buttons from that store. I guess we can work from those who are local first."

" Yeah, good idea. Maybe we could cross reference those who also purchased disposable gloves and lab coats online too." Dyson said.

" What if the killer bought those things in a store or something?" Bo asked.

" Well, it's just a start." Dyson said, " I guess we should call it a day, and let the tech team do their work."

" Sure. I should get some sleep anyway." Bo said.

" You said it like you didn't sleep last night." Dyson said, frowning.

" Wow, that is so personal that I don't think I need to answer." Bo said.

" My bad." Dyson smiled.

" Why don't I just leave you two alone?" Tamsin scrunched her nose at them before she walked out.

**10:45 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" You are late." Tamsin stared at Bo, who was standing outside her apartment.

" Well, you were the one who left me and Dyson alone. He felt that he had to send me home, because there's a killer wandering on the street." Bo said. She closed the door behind her, and pulled the blonde close to kiss her. " You know, you've got some nerves, detective. Kissing me in the precinct?"

" Well..." Tamsin said as she caressed Bo's face gently, " I had a feeling that you liked it..."

" Hmmm...I will neither admit nor deny it..." Bo murmured as she tucked her hands under the blonde's shirt, " Now, how about some _work outs_ before bed..."

" I thought you needed sleep..." Tamsin said, but she didn't stop Bo's hands from moving up.

" I sleep better after some..." Bo's last words were muffled because she kissed the blonde again.

**7:50 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

Bo woke up when she heard Tamsin talking on the phone. She lay on her belly, resting her head on her hand and looking at Tamsin. Then she had an idea. She chuckled quietly and ran her fingers along the blonde's breasts, sending out some of her charms. The blonde shot a stare at her, but then she had to bite her lips and arch her back.

She grabbed Bo's hand in hers, stopping her from moving and said to the person on the phone, " I'm on my way."

" Is it Dyson?" Bo asked after Tamsin hung up the phone. She stopped moving her hands.

" Yeah, come on, we need to go now." Tamsin said, " They picked up a suspect."

" What? Are you serious? Who?" Bo was a little surprised that they picked up a suspect this fast.

" Yeah. Apparently the tech team analyzed the online purchasing, and found a few transactions with the purchase of the buttons, handkerchiefs and disposable stuff separately, with different names and local addresses, but they were all paid with the same credit card." Tamsin said, " The credit card owner's son was the one who made those purchases. He's in the interrogation room right now."

**8:50 am - Police Station**

" This is our killer?" Bo asked Dyson outside the interrogation room. The suspect was sitting inside. He looked pale, almost too weak to be a serial killer that brutal. " He looks like a kid." Bo said.

" His name is Ryan, 21, pre-med drop out." Dyson said. He was frowning too.

" Well, maybe he's not the one?"

" We've already matched the hair and the print we found at the crime scene. The CSU people also found a t-shirt in his trash. It was washed but they still managed to find a very tiny spot of blood stain on it, and it matched the third victim's DNA. We also had him on the camera near the crime scene before and after all four murders. Oh and check this out, he dropped out from the school the day before the first murder." Dyson said. He paused for a while, then added, " If he's innocent, then whoever framed him must have done a damn good job."

" Did he say anything?"

" No, Tamsin's been in there for twenty minutes now. He hasn't said a word since we picked him up this morning."

" Maybe I should try?"

" Go ahead."

**9:20 am - Police Station**

Bo laid her hand on the suspect, sending out her charms. Ryan trembled, like he couldn't take that much charm.

Both Tamsin and Dyson were staring at them, hoping that Ryan would say something.

Ryan kept trembling. Then suddenly, he raised his head and grinned. The look on his face creeped Bo out, because she felt that there was suddenly a different person inside his body.

" I am Jack the Ripper." He said. His voice was more like hissing. " I killed them. I killed them all. I let them suffer. I want them to suffer." He slammed both of his hands on the table, dragging the handcuffs and making a loud noise.

" No, I know you are not." Dyson said, " We have your birth certificate here. We have all your files, your IDs, and everything of you. Jack the Ripper committed his crimes 150 years ago. You are not him."

" I am Jack the Ripper. I am him, he is me. Look at me, look at me!" Ryan's voice became very vague yet loud, as if he had something in this throat. Bo tried to calm him down, or charm him or whatever she could, but she couldn't get any answers other than admitting he was Jack the Ripper.

" He's definitely not the original Jack the Ripper." Dyson said, " He couldn't be. He's a human, not even a Fae!"

" Have we considered multi-personality?" Tamsin asked.

" Even if he has that, there's no way this person is the original killer."

" What about possession?" Bo asked, " Maybe the ghost of the real Jack the Ripper possessed him?"

" We can't rule that out yet. I'll talk to someone who knows how to deal with it. Be back in five." Dyson said, as he walked out from the interrogation room.

Ryan suddenly laughed in a loud voice. He stared at Bo, to the point that Bo almost felt uncomfortable. " Don't you want to know about the fifth?" He said.

" Huh?" Bo was caught off guard. She was not sure what he was talking about.

" When I kill, I kill five of them, no more, no less." Ryan said, grinning.

" Shit!" Tamsin cursed as she stood up. She stood up so fast that she almost knocked off her chair. " I think he's talking about a fifth victim. In the original case, there were five victims..."

" Listen, either you tell us where she is, or I beat the answer out from you, pal." Bo said to Ryan as she sent out more charms to him, hoping that he would give an address.

Ryan laughed. He didn't seem to care about anything at all. He gave Bo an address, then added, " Enjoy. She's the best."

**10:40 am - Last Crime Scene**

Tamsin and Bo came to an apartment not too far away from the other crime scenes. Tamsin kicked the bedroom door open, with her gun in her hand.

It was a shocking view, because the victim was staring right at them with her empty, dead eyes. She was lying on the bed, the sheet drenched in blood. The blood was already dried, giving it a more brownish red color, but that didn't make the scene more comfortable. Like the other four victims, the victim was cut open too, with slit wounds on her throat. Both of her breasts were cut off, one under her head, the other tossed under her foot.

Bo turned her head away. She couldn't look at the victim anymore. Tamsin pressed Bo's head to her chest and whispered to her, " It's ok, succulet. You can stay with me tonight."

Then Tamsin let Bo go and called the station. She didn't hear Bo moving for a while, so she turned around to look for her.

Bo was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, frozen.

Tamin froze too, when she saw what Bo was staring at.

There was a sentence written on the mirror, with blood. Whoever wrote it dipped too much blood on his finger tip, that the blood dripped from the letters and formed long, thin blood trails on the mirror.

" The Master...says...hi." Bo murmured as she read the sentences out.

" Oh, shit! Shit!" Tamsin cursed. She wanted to say something, but her phone rang again.

" Dyson, hey, listen, there's a situation here...what? What the fuck did you say?!"

Hearing Tamsin exclaiming, Bo turned around to look at her. Tamsin moved the phone away from her ear, and said, " The suspect just killed himself with a pen in the interrogation room."

" Damn it!" Bo cursed, " It's the fucking Qarinah case all over again!"

They both stood in front of the bathroom mirror, silently. They heard the police sirens coming from far away, then the CSU people walking in, then Dyson came too. But for a long time, they just stood there, not sure what to do.

**5:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" They confirmed that it was Ryan who wrote that thing on the mirror. They had his DNA, his fingerprints, and his writing matched." Tamsin said to Bo, " I guess there's no doubt that it was him who committed the killings."

" Yeah, under the command of the fucking master, whoever he is." Bo said, " Who is this guy? And why the fuck is he coming at me?"

" Like Dyson said. Some people are just crazy."

" Since when do you agree with the wolf?"

" Well, I agree with him on all sorts of things, for example...his choice of chick." Tamsin smirked at Bo as she hugged Bo from behind. She laid a light kiss on the back of Bo's neck.

Bo sighed. " It just...feels weird, you know... Ryan is not the original Jack the Ripper, but the way he talked, like he really was him. Even my charms didn't make him to tell us the truth...How could this be real?"

" Well, your charms are great, but they may not work every time." Tamsin said, turning Bo around to face her.

" Why would anyone do that, I mean?" Bo was still trying to figure out what was going on.

" Stop trying to figure out how crazy people think, because once you put yourself at their level of craziness, they will always win." Tamsin said.

" Fuck me..." Bo cursed.

" Is that a request?" Tamsin teased her. She knew Bo was upset, and she was trying to cheer up.

Bo rolled her eyes at her. She let out a deep breath and rested her head against Tamsin's chest.

" We'll get him, this master, whoever he is, ok?" Tamsin whispered, stroking Bo's back lightly.

Bo sighed. She knew she was just being upset. There was no evidence pointing to this master guy anyway, and even if there was something useful on Ryan, it would take time for the tech teams to process. There was nothing they could do right now.

" So what now?" Bo asked.

" Now? Hmmm...let me see...why don't we order some Chinese, and then take a hot bath together...and then..." Tamsin whispered to Bo.

Hearing the last few words, Bo gasped and closed her eyes. " Why don't we do that first, then order some Chinese and take a hot bath together?"

Tamsin chuckled. " As you wish..."

* * *

**A/N: Someone had a special request for Jack the Ripper case, so I wrote this chapter. I've heard about this case before, but never looked into it, and I never knew it was this brutal... All the crime scene details are from the introductions in Wikipedia, and I made up the 6 buttons part, in the original case files it should be just 5 buttons. **


	20. Chapter 20 - God, We Are So Married

**Chapter 20 – God, We Are So Married**

**3:20 pm - A House in the Suburbs**

_- Cleansing ritual? Am I hallucinating?_

_- No. The clients __**claim**__ that their house is haunted, because they hear noises at night._

_- And you think a cleansing ritual would help with that?_

_- No. But Kenzi does, and so do they._

_- Humans are so adorable._

_- Anyway, I think there's something more to it maybe._

_- Well, I got to go. Can't wait to kick your cute little ass tonight._

Bo smiled when she saw the last text from Tamsin. Then she realized that Kenzi was staring at her, with a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-dude look on her face. The Russian girl was chanting in Russian, and facing Bo, with her hands waving in the air, as if she was spraying some invisible herbs into the air. She approached Bo, and turned away from the door so the clients outside the room wouldn't hear them. " Dude, who are you texting?" Kenzi whispered to her while she pretended to be performing the ritual.

" Oh, no one..." Bo cleared her throat and said, " Kenzi, really, I think they are gonna find out that we don't know shit about performing a cleansing ritual. We don't know even know what is going on here yet. They could be in danger..."

" Chill, woman. Do you not remember how many times we have performed this stupid ritual and the satisfaction rate is close to 100%? These people are just scared of moving to a new place, and they need some reassurance. It's probably just wind, or a racoon, or they are dreaming." Kenzi whispered to Bo as she lit a scented candle.

Bo sighed. She looked at their clients, a young couple, who were standing outside the room. She smiled at them with her thumb up, and they looked relieved, as if they really believed that the cleansing ritual would do the trick.

Kenzi turned around a few times, then she faced Bo again. " Gee." she whispered, " Look at this place. I think what they really need is to clean the house, not the ghost."

" I totally agree." Bo said, staring at the messy room.

**4:00 pm - A House in the Suburbs**

" Thanks for the tea, and the cookies, really, we should probably get going..." Bo said to the couple as she stared at Kenzi, who seemed to be enjoying the hospitality too much.

" These cookies are amazing. A-mazing!" Kenzi exclaimed. The wife smiled at her. Then she said, " So the evil spirit is completely gone, right?"

" Yeah, yeah." Kenzi nodded with a mouthful of food, " Totally. Trust me."

" That's great." The woman smiled with relief.

" Just in case, please call us if anything weird happens again." Bo said, " Some evil spirits...can be persistent."

" Of course. You guys are such a great help."

**4:20 pm - In the Car**

" So, who were you texting? And please, don't say no one." Kenzi asked Bo as they both got into the car. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her eyes staring straight at Bo's.

Bo started the car and backed it out from the drive way. She bought herself a few seconds before she answer Kenzi's question. She knew if she kept telling her she was not texting anyone, the Russian girl would figure something was up, so she said, " Just someone I hooked up with the other night, ok?"

" Oh..." Kenzi slapped Bo's shoulder with a huge smile on her face. " Is it the same person that was with you the other morning?"

_Shit! How can she still remember that!_ Bo cursed in her heart. " No, of course not. You know me. One person, one night. Well...sometimes two."

" Yeah, I know. But if you keep this speed of hooking up with random people, you'll soon be running out of strangers and you'll have to do them all over again..." Kenzi murmured.

" I still don't think it's just them hallucinating." Bo had to change the subject, " I mean, normally when someone comes to us about a haunted house, it's just noises at night, or blinking lights or something. But this couple, they said that they found a few broken plates in the morning. It's kinda weird..."

" Probably they just placed them too close to the edge of the counter or something." Kenzi said, " Not that I am complaining, that chick could really use some organization in her house. I mean, yeah, she makes great cookies, but certainly not her beds, nor other shit."

**10:30 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" So, how did your little ritual go?" Tamsin asked Bo as she opened the door for her.

" Well, they bought it." Bo said.

Tamsin didn't say anything. She pinned Bo to the door after she closed it. Her lips fell on Bo's immediately. They shared a passionate kiss, with a lot of tongues and teeth.

" So, what do you want to do tonight? Handcuffs? Or blindfolding?" Tamsin whispered as she pulled back a little. Her hands were still pressing on Bo's wrists, pinning her to the door.

" How about wrestling?" Bo said as she licked her lips. She could taste the blonde on them, sweet, warm, intoxicating.

" Close combat training it is then..." Tamsin said, with an evil smile on her face.

**1:15 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

Tamsin woke up in the middle of the night. The clock on the nightstand read 1:15am. She moaned and flipped over on the bed, trying to pull the succubus closer, but she reached her hand out and touched nothing.

_Did she leave when I was sleeping?_ Tamsin frowned as she asked herself. She sat up, and saw Bo was putting on her pants beside the bed. The brunette turned to face her when she realized that the blonde was awake.

" Got a second lover waiting?" Tamsin smirked at her.

Bo smiled, kissing her on her forehead." I was just gonna wake you up. Kenzi called. She said that something happened to the cleansing ritual clients. I have to go."

" Oh, well. Have fun." Tamsin said as she rested her chin on her hand. She had absolutely no intention to hide her passionate gaze from Bo, who was putting on her bra and having trouble hooking it together. Bo had noticed Tamsin's stare and she stared back at her.

Tamsin sighed. She spun her index finger, asking Bo to turn around. She helped her to put it on and said, " I can't believe you can unhook any bra with only two fingers but you can't put it on with both of your hands."

" That's because you are staring at me!" Bo said, putting her tank top on.

" Well, that's because you are worth staring at..." Tamsin said as she sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Bo closer.

" I really need to go..." Bo said, pressing her lips on Tamsin's.

" Ok..." Tamsin said, tucking her hand into Bo's jeans.

" Hey..." Was the only thing Bo could say before she bit her bottom lip and moaned. She was waiting for the blonde to thrust into her hard, but the blonde chuckled and pulled her hand out.

" Alright, you can go now." Tamsin said with an evil smile on her face.

" Wow, you didn't just do that!" Bo said, her eyes opening wide.

" You said you really need to go. Now go." Tamsin grinned, staring at Bo.

" I-" Bo couldn't finish what she was trying to say, because her ringing phone interrupted her. " Shit! I really need to go." She said as she read the text from Kenzi.

The blonde didn't say anything, but, looking at Bo and smiling. Bo cursed and left.

**2:05 am - The Clients' House**

" What happened?" Bo asked Kenzi as she ran out from her car. The Russian girl was standing in the driveway outside the house. There was an ambulance, a few paramedics, curious neighbors, and a crying wife with her unconscious husband.

" No idea..." Kenzi whispered to Bo, " She found him like this on the kitchen floor. They said he might have had a heart attack or something."

" At this young age?" Bo was a little bit surprised, " Maybe it's related to the haunted house. Maybe he saw the ghost and had got a heart attack."

Kenzi sighed. " So what do you say, bestie? We stay here tonight and see if anything weird happens?"

" Of course." Bo said, " Just let me calm down the wife first."

" Whateves. Keep her pants on, ok?"

Bo rolled her eyes at the petite girl, shaking her head before she approached the wife.

**2:20 am - The Clients' House**

" I'll stay downstairs to monitor the house, since the clients said all the weird noises were coming from downstairs." Bo told Kenzi, " You can go get some sleep upstairs."

" No way, Bo-Bo. I'm staying with you." Kenzi sat down on the couch beside Bo, resting her head on Bo's shoulder. Bo smiled, hugging her by her shoulder.

Both of them were tired. They soon fell asleep on the couch together.

** 2:50 am - The Clients' House**

Bo thought she heard a noise, and she saw some vague lights. For a second or two she thought she was dreaming, but suddenly all things happened earlier in the day occurred to her. She realized that she was in a haunted house with Kenzi, and they were trying to figure out if the house was really haunted.

Thinking about that, Bo jerked herself up from the couch. She saw a dim light in the kitchen. Then she realized that it was just Kenzi getting up for something to drink. Bo rubbed her sore eyes, preparing to lie down on the couch again, but before she could, she heard something coming from the kitchen.

At first she couldn't tell what it was. She was just startled, and so was Kenzi. The Russian girl was standing in the kitchen with her eyes wide open, holding a water bottle in her hand in front of the fridge. But after a few seconds, Bo suddenly knew what it was.

It was some banging noise coming from inside the cabinets in the kitchen, like whatever inside was trying to break out. At first it was just a few clicking sounds here and there, but a few seconds later, it got louder and louder.

" Kenzi!" Bo yelled at the petite girl. She jumped off the couch, trying to grab Kenzi and drag her back, but before she could, she saw the cabinets doors burst open, and things inside flew out into the air.

" Holy mother of -" Kenzi exclaimed. Then a flying pot hit her right on her forehead head, before Bo could reach her.

" Shit!" Bo cursed. She ran to Kenzi, who was knocked out on the floor unconscious. Bo crouched on the floor, dodging the flying kitchenware while she checked Kenzi's pulse. Kenzi still had a pulse, but weak. Bo didn't know if it was because she got knocked out, or because something else was going on, but she couldn't take any chances. She dragged Kenzi outside and gave her some Chi to wake her up.

Kenzi coughed. " What did you do to me?" She asked weakly, frowning at Bo, as if she just got molested.

" Oh relax, I gave you some of my Chi, but I swear no mouth on mouth."

" Good to hear." Kenzi pulled herself back a little bit, " So what happened?"

" I have no idea, but I think this house might actually be haunted."

**3:20 am - The Clients' House**

Bo and Kenzi sat outside the house on the curb. Kenzi was a little bit scared, and cold. Bo took off her jacket and gave it to her, hugging her in her arms.

A few minutes later, a car stopped right in front of them. Dyson jumped out, and said to Bo, " I got here as soon as I could. What happened?"

" We're not sure yet, but Kenzi probably needs to see a doctor." Bo said.

" Let me get you home then." Dyson said.

" No, I need to investigate this." Bo said, " I'll stay."

" It's not a good idea to stay here alone..." Dyson said. He paused for a while, then said, " How about... I mean if you are ok with this...how about I call Tamsin to come over?"

" I really don't need a babysitter, Dyson." Bo said. She knew she had to act like she was resenting the idea of having Tamsin around her.

" You don't, but you can't stay here alone." Dyson said. He took out his phone and called Tamsin.

A while later, Tamsin pulled her truck over on the side of the road.

" So, heard you need a succubus-sitter." Tamsin said to Dyson as she closed the driver side door of her truck.

" I owe you one, partner." Dyson said as he escorted Kenzi to his car, " I need to take Kenzi to the hospital for an exam."

" Yeah, what can I say? I really don't have anything better to do at three in the morning." Tamsin smirked at him.

" You two play nice, ok?" Dyson said to Bo and Tamsin.

" Don't worry, I'll try to keep her in one piece." Tamsin told him.

Dyson drove away. The Valkyrie turned around and looked at Bo, with a smile on her face, " Just as I thought. You couldn't do one night without me, succulet."

**3:50 am - The Clients' House**

Tamsin went into the house with Bo. They carefully checked the kitchen from a distance. Other than all the broken plates on the floor, and the pots and pans scattered everywhere, nothing was going on right now.

" Gee, look at this place. They could really use some cleaning." Tamsin said as she glanced through the messy rooms in the house. Then she noticed that Bo was pretty quiet. She turned around, and saw the brunette behind her, with a pale face.

" Your pet will be fine. Dyson is with her." Tamsin said.

" I know..." Bo murmured, " It's just...I'm hungry..."

" So that's what the pouty face and the puppy eyes are about?" Tamsin said, chuckling. She pulled Bo towards her, with her thumb running on Bo's lips, " I thought you were fully fed several hours ago."

" Yeah, I had to give some Chi to Kenzi after she passed out." Bo said. She bit Tamsin's thumb lightly, with her eyes looking at the blonde.

" Then why don't I take care of that first..." Tamsin said, pressing her lips on Bo's.

Bo wasted no time pushing Tamsin on the couch. She was really hungry, and the blonde teased her before she left her place had made it much worse. She unbuttoned Tamsin's pants and tucked her fingers in, without taking any of her clothes off.

Tamsin pulled her close, kissing her again. She felt her Chi flow out from her, while her body was climbing fast with the movement from Bo's fingers. It was always extreme ecstasy when feeding and orgasms happened simultaneously. Tamsin screamed out loud with her head throwing back to the couch. All she could feel was the rubbing on her sweet spot, and the pure pleasure running through her veins, until she fell from her peak, with Bo crashing on top of her.

" Head rush, head rush..." Bo said as she panted on top of Tamsin.

" Yeah here's the story about this succulet who once took too much Chi too fast..." Tamsin chuckled, holding her by her waist. She let Bo rest on top of her. The brunette buried herself into her like a cat.

**6:30 am - The Clients' House**

" So we've been up all night, and nothing's happened?" Tamsin asked Bo, who was still lying on top of her on the couch, when the rising sun shining through the windows.

" Maybe the ghost is scared of you..." Bo said. She just didn't want to get up. With the embrace and the warmth she had from the blonde, she thought she could stay like this forever.

The Valkyrie huffed out a light laugh. " Or, maybe it's not a ghost at all."

" What do you mean?"

" You do know that I can sense the death when I'm around it, and I sensed nothing here, except the trash can which should have been cleaned out maybe the day before yesterday..."

" So you don't think this house is haunted..."

" I didn't say that. You did see flying kitchenware and cabinets opening by themselves, didn't you? Something is definitely up here, but I don't think it's a ghost." Tamsin said to Bo as she caressed her face with her hand gently.

" Then what is it?"

" I don't know, but I'll help you figure it out."

" You mean you are gonna stay here with me tonight as well?" Bo said, smiling.

" Well, your human pet is in hospital, isn't she?"

" Oh my God, Kenzi!" Bo exclaimed when Tamsin mentioned Kenzi, " I should call in and check up on her."

Tamsin watched Bo calling Kenzi. She caressed the back of Bo's waist with her index finger, and watched the succubus quiver under her touch. She chuckled, using her other hand to caress Bo's neck line. She enjoyed the view where Bo had to bite her lips to stop from moaning while she was on the phone.

Bo stared at the blonde. It occurred to her that the Valkyrie liked to tease her more and more, and the best thing was that she actually enjoyed the blonde's teasing.

" So?" Tamsin asked Bo with her eyebrows raised, after Bo hung up.

" She's fine. She just needs some rest." Bo said.

" Ok, then. I'm going to work." Tamsin said as she sat up.

" You are leaving me like this...again?" Bo shot a stare at Tamsin. She knew that the Valkyrie was fully aware that she was turned on.

" Unlike you, I have an actual job to do, sweetheart." Tamsin said, " Now I have to go."

**7:30 pm - The Dal**

" I heard Kenzi was attacked. Is she ok?" Trick as Bo when he saw her sit down at the bar. He gave her a shot glass and a bottle of alcohol.

" Yeah, she's fine. Well, other than the bump on her head, she's fine." Bo smiled at Trick, reassuring him by gently stroking his hand, " I'll go back there and investigate more I guess."

" By yourself?"

" No...emm...Tamsin will go with me, since Dyson is gonna look after Kenzi."

Bo said, after hesitating for a while she decided that she should at least admit she would be with Tamsin on the case.

" Tamsin? You two seem to have grown really close lately..."

" What? No! We're not, trust me, we are not close." Bo almost choked in her drink. She quickly replied to Trick. Then she realized that she might have replied too fast, so she added, " I mean, we passed the stage where we wanted to rip the heads off each other." _And entered the stage where we want to rip the clothes off each other._ Bo said to herself.

" Didn't you two help Shingo on a couple of cases together?"

" Yeah, but that was because Shingo said I needed a female Fae to help me on that." Bo said, trying not to avoid eye contact with Trick because she knew if she did, Trick would feel something was wrong.

" Good to know you two are friends now." Trick said.

" Oh...we are barely friends..." Bo said. _'Cause we are way beyond it now..._

" Honestly, I don't care, but at least she gave up on putting you in jail, right?" Trick asked.

" Well that page was certainly turned a long time ago." Bo said.

" How did you make her do that?"

" Hey, your lovely granddaughter is a succubus, she knows her way around people." Bo said. Then she realized that what she said was all kinds of wrong. " I mean, in general, not sexually..." She added.

" Wasn't referring to that either..." Trick said. He could sense that Bo was a little bit off when they talked about Tamsin, but he couldn't figure out why. Then he saw the Valkyrie walk in. She stood at the doorway with both of her hands tucked in her jacket pockets. She slightly nodded her head at Bo, telling Bo to come to her.

" Ok, I need to go, got a haunted house on my ass." Bo said as she downed her last drink. She stood up and walked to the blonde, reminding herself not to walk too fast.

Trick frowned. Then suddenly something occurred to him. At first he was surprised, almost shocked about the finding, but a few seconds later, he smiled with a relief. _How could I have not noticed how her eyes light up when she sees Tamsin?_ Trick asked himself. He couldn't stop smiling.

**8:20 pm - Tamsin's Truck**

" So, how are we gonna figure out what is going on in that house?" Bo asked Tamsin as she buckled the safety belt on the passenger side.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. " You do know that I'm a detective, right?"

" I'm fully aware, detective."

" And what do detectives do?"

" They flash their badges and shoot people?"

" No!" Tamsin growled in frustration, " We investigate! We find clues, connect the dots, put things together and work out an explanation!"

" Alright then, let's go detective."

**9:05 pm – The Clients' House**

" How's your heart attack client?" Tamsin asked Bo while she was parking her truck outside the house.

" Still in hospital but stable now. His wife is with him I think. He couldn't remember anything though."

" Shame." Tamsin opened the door, looking around, " Seriously, this place needs some major cleaning..."

" I know, when was the last time they mowed their back yard, or cleaned their kitchen counter tops?" Bo said, pointing at the knee high weeds in the back yard behind the back door. She paused for a while, then said, " And look at those muddy footprints on the back side porch. I bet they are waiting for a shower to wash them off."

" You always have weird clients."

" Well, normal people go to the police, only weirdos come to me."

Tamsin chuckled, caressing Bo's face. " Detectives too, sweetheart." She said.

**9:20 pm – In the Kitchen**

" Are you really dusting for prints?" Bo asked Tamsin, watching her dusting for fingerprints on the cabinet door knobs.

" Better safe than sorry. Could be an invisible Fae, you know."

" Yeah, that would be super creepy, considering what we did last night..." Bo said.

" Relax, I think I can sense someone's presence, even if I can't see him, ok?" Tamsin said in a mocking tone.

" Well, are you sure? Because from what I've remembered, you were pretty carried away when you..." Bo said, pulling the blonde closer to her.

" I'm processing a crime scene. Succubus moves later, ok?" Tamsin held the dust brush up in her hand, so she wouldn't drop the dust on Bo's clothes. She gave Bo a light kiss and freed herself from Bo's arms. Bo laughed, going upstairs to look for clues.

**11:30 pm – In the Living Room**

After two hours of searching thoroughly inside the house, Bo and Tamsin came to a conclusion that there was nothing to be found. Not that they couldn't find anything, but the house was too messy to look for anything in particular.

" I sent the prints to the tech team. I doubt we'll get any results back before tomorrow."

" I guess we'll just wait and see if anything happens tonight?"

" See, this is exactly what I was talking about. I get stuck with you, and I get stuck in some weird place with some weird shit all the fucking time!" Tamsin said, rolling her eyes at Bo. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

" Wow, sitting on the couch watching TV. God, we are so married." Bo murmured as she sat down on the couch beside the Valkyrie.

" In that case, why don't you go bring me a beer and go do the laundry?" Tamsin smirked, looking at Bo, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

" Who says I'm gonna be the one who does the laundry?" Bo stared back, inching forward to the Valkyrie. She pressed her lips on Tamsin's. They shared a sweet kiss, with the TV program babbling about the weather, "... are thrilled to welcome the first rain in two weeks..."

Bo grabbed the remote control from Tamsin's hand and turned off the TV. Before she could deepen the kiss, Tamsin frowned and pushed her back a little. Bo stared at her, confused.

" When was the last time it rained?" Tamsin asked.

" Emmm... I don't know, I thought the TV said something like two weeks before." Bo said, " Why?"

" If we haven't had any rain for two weeks, where did those muddy footprints on the back porch come from?"

" Could be more than two weeks old, you know."

" No. I checked those when you were searching in the bedrooms upstairs. They were only half dried, definitely not two weeks old."

" Then that's weird." Bo said, frowning, " There is no pond or other water source in their back yard..."

Tamsin frowned too, biting her bottom lip. " How tall are your clients?" She asked.

" The wife is probably about 5'10, the husband over 6', I think, why?"

" Then the footprints belong to neither. They are too small to be theirs."

" You think whoever left the prints caused the haunting stuff?"

" Haunted messy house, wet, muddy footprints...I think I need to call Trick to get a second opinion on this." Tamsin took out her phone.

" Why?"

" I think it might be a Kikimora, but I've never really seen one. I thought it was just legend."

" Ok, what the hell is a Kikimora?"

" Mischievous house spirit. If you keep the house clean they'll do housework and look after the animals for you, but if you don't, they'll break things and make noises at night. The ones that live in the swamps will leave wet footprints in the houses. Totall fits our profile." Tamsin dialed Trick's number and put him on speaker. She described everything to Trick, then she said, " There's just only one thing. I never thought Kikimoras were real."

" They are, but unlike other Faes, they have to be invited to appear in a human's house."

" Invited how?" Tamsin asked.

" By placing a doll under the main beam or under the front corner of the house." Trick said.

" Well, unless we tear this house apart, we would never find it." Bo said, " Are they dangerous?"

" No, generally not. They don't really kill people, but..."

" But what? By any chance they cause heart attacks?"

" No, but their presence can be...too strong for humans, causing a variety of problems, sometimes they can be fatal."

" So the husband had a heart attack from this...Kikimora?"

" Probably he saw her at night, and it was too strong for him to handle." Trick said," Luckily for you two, you are both Faes, you should be fine."

" How exactly is this too strong to handle thing?"

" When Kikimoras get angry, they release a great amount of energy, which can...knock you out. Humans are extremely vulnerable to this, Faes are much better at withstanding it, but still, you don't want piss off a Kikimora. She can easily take both of you down with a blink of her eye."

" Great, so how are we gonna get rid of her?"

" You can't. Once she's introduced to a house, you can't get rid of her."

" Well, there must be something we can do to..." Bo said.

" To please her?"

" Not the word of my choice, but yeah, how can we make sure she doesn't haunt the hosue anymore?"

" That's very easy. Clean up the place, and wash all the pots and pans in fern tea." Trick said.

" God you are not serious!" Bo exclaimed.

" Indeed he is." An unfamiliar voice came from behind the couch. Both Bo and Tamsin immediately pulled out their weapons and jerked up from the couch, preparing to fight.

" Who...who the fuck are you?!" Bo asked. She stared at the old lady, who was standing in front of them. She was skinny, with a long, pointy nose. It almost looked like a bird's beak. She was wearing a kerchief over her hair, and a matching dress with apron on the outside. Her clothing was old, but very clean and well-maintained. Every bit of her was clean, except her feet. They were wet and muddy, as if she just stepped out from a pond.

" I am the Kikimora." The old lady said, staring at Bo and Tamsin with her small yet sparkling eyes. She looked like a grandmother who had just caught her grandkids misbehaving.

" Oops, I guess I'll take that F word back then..." Bo said. She wasn't sure if she should kick her ass, or just let it go. The old lady was a little bit intimidating, but she didn't look dangerous. After hesitating for a while, Bo finally sheathed her weapon. " What do you want?" She asked.

" What do I want? I want this house to be cleaned!" The old lady waved her hands in the air furiously.

" Yeah, I understand, but...we are not the tenants here, Ma'am." Tamsin said. She still had her blade in her hand.

The Kikimora looked at them. A light laugh huffed out from her throat. " I don't care." She said, " I need this house cleaned up, and I need it now!"

" I would listen to her if I were you." Trick said on the other side of the phone.

The old lady looked at Bo's phone. Then her eyes moved back to Bo and Tamsin again. " He seems like a wise man. Now, kitchen, go!"

" We don't exactly have fern tea, so why don't you let us go out to get some first..." Bo said as she slowly moved towards the door.

" Nice try." The old lady stared at her coldly, tucking one of her hands in her apron pocket. She threw a bag of fern tea leaves to Bo and said, " Kitchen, now."

**1:45 am – In the Kitchen**

" Why! Why! Why on God's name am I washing someone else's dishes!" Bo exclaimed as she dipped the dishes into the soapy water in the sink.

" I told you nothing good happens whenever I'm with you!" Tamsin said as she scrubbed the pots one by one, " This is a fucking nightmare!"

" Less talking, more working!" The Kikimora slammed her hand on the countertop and yelled at both of them.

" Do we really need to do this by hand?" Bo turned around and stared at the old lady, who was sitting right behind them. She was watching them the whole time. " Seriously, they have a brand new dish washer! Right here!" Bo said as she kicked the door of the dishwasher.

The old lady sneered. " Witchcraft invented by humans. Over my dead body."

" Look, we really appreciate this...house keeping excercise...but aren't you supposed to go after the real owners of this house. Oh who by the way, had a heart attack." Tamsin said as she rinsed the pots under the water.

" He saw me spin. It's too much for a human to handle."

" Spin?" Bo asked. She almost dropped a plate from her hand.

" Yes, spin! You have a problem with that, young lady?" The old lady shot a stare at her, " When the house is messy, I get angry. When I get angry, I spin to pacify my anger."

" Good to know." Tamsin said, rolling her eyes behind the lady's back.

" Ok, all done!" Bo said, showing the Kikimora all the clean dishes and pots on the kitchen counter. " I'm so glad that she broke most of them last night..." Bo whispered to Tamsin when the old lady was looking at the dishes closely, trying to figure out if they really washed them clean.

A while later, the lady straightened herself and said, " Alright, you." She pointed at Bo, " Go clean the living room. And you-" She pointed at Tamsin, " Go clean upstairs."

" When this is done, I am so gonna kill you." Tamsin said to Bo, gnashing her teeth.

" Oh you don't need to, with this much crap in this place, I think I'm gonna die before I finish it." Bo said.

**8:00 am – In the House**

Bo and Tamsin had finally finished cleaning the house. They were both lying on the couch, exhausted. The Kikimora checked everywhere. " Barely satisfactory." She said to them, " I'll be back later."

" And we'll be long gone by then. You'll never see us, ever again." Bo said.

**10:00 am – Tamsin's Apartment**

" If I wasn't this tired, you would be so dead right now." Tamsin said to Bo as she opened the door to her apartment.

" I think I need a shower, then I'm gonna sleep for a whole day..." Bo said. She was not sure if she could make it to the bathroom.

" How about...a shower then a bath..." Tamsin said, unzipping Bo's jacket.

" I thought you were worn out..."

" By fucking cleaning, yes, but not by you..." Tamsin said, pulling Bo's jacket off.

" Oh, well in that case, I'd love to take a bath..." Bo said as she unbuttoned Tamsin's jeans. She was pulling her jeans off when Tamsin's phone beeped. The Valkyrie read the text and said, " Just as I thought, it was the renovation contractor who put the doll in the house, because he thinks that he was underpaid on the job."

" Well, thanks to you, another case solved." Bo said, grabbing the phone from Tamsin's hand and putting it away.

" Thanks to you, I did the fucking laundry, and it wasn't even for myself!" Tamsin said.

Bo chuckled. " Hmmm...I guess I really need to make it up to you then..."

" Yeah you do..." Tamsin murmured, taking off Bo's tank top and throwing it away.


	21. Chapter 21 - They Are LLBFFs: Part I

**Chapter 21 - They Are LLBFFs: Part I**

**8:15 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" How come I've never seen you in a cop uniform?" Bo asked. She just had dinner with the Valkyrie at her place, and now they were cleaning the table. Bo rinsed her plate in warm water, and handed it to the blonde to put it in the dishwasher.

" Because I don't like to wear them?" Tamsin said, frowning. She looked at Bo for a second or two, trying to figure out why Bo had asked her that. " Why do you ask?"

" Well..." Bo turned around, pressing her back against the kitchen counter. She slid her hand to the back of Tamsin's waist, pulling the blonde closer to her. " I'm just picturing you in a cop uniform, and it's kinda hot..."

" Oh, cop uniform huh..." Tamsin said after she closed the dishwasher door. She slowly unzipped Bo's jacket, and leaned close.

" Can't a girl have a little fetish?" Bo pulled herself close, but stopped right before their lips met.

" So now not only do you need handcuffs, you need uniforms too? Do you need...emmm.." Tamsin said as she tucked her hands under Bo's tanktop, " Do you also need the baton?"

" Do you need a baton to compensate something...?"

" Oh you didn't just say that, bitch..." Tamsin said, pulling Bo's tanktop off, " I'll prove to you in just a minute, that I don't need a baton to get you off."

" So you are not gonna wear the uniform me?"

" Well, my uniform has been in my closet like forever, and it needs cleaning..."

" Then how about just the hat and the tie..." Bo said as she unbuttoned Tamsin's shirt.

" Hmmm...Then you have to earn it..." Tamsin pressed her lips on Bo's.

They had no further conversation, because both of them were too busy kissing each other.

**9:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Shit!" Tamsin cursed after she glanced at the text on her phone.

" Hey...I thought you promised me the cop uniform..." Bo said. There was more teasing than complaining in her tone. She stared at the blonde, who was standing beside the bed reading her text, wearing only her black thong. Bo's eyes fell on her face, and then moved down, as if she was caressing her body.

" I got to go. Some chick was murdered." Tamsin said.

" Hmmm..." Bo checked her phone. Normally Dyson's message would be here by now, but there was none, " Damn, I can't go with you, unless Dyson calls me."

" Yes you can." Tamsin grinned as she pulled up her pants, " Wolfboy took a week off. He should be in England by now. He said he was gonna go visit some of his old cop friends, see if the copy cat Jack the Ripper guy has any connections with the original case."

" Oh." Bo said, nodding, " So...are you gonna take me with you on your case for a whole week? Not worrying about Dyson finding out about us?"

" Sure." Tamsin threw Bo's clothes to her, " Come on, let's go. Dead body's waiting."

**9:40 pm - Crime Scene**

It was the first time that Bo went to a official police crime scene in Tamsin's car, instead of going separately.

The crime scene was in a park. It was an area where people seldom went. A few police cars were already there, with several people watching.

" What do we have here?" Tamsin asked one of the officers who was already at the scene.

The officer shook his head lightly, and sighed. He was looking down, as if he didn't know what to say. He pointed at the body behind him to Tamsin.

Tamsin and Bo took a glance at the dead body. Both of them couldn't believe their eyes at first, because of the way the body was dumped. It was a female body, fully naked, and sawed in half at her waist. The way she was posed, as if she was not a human being, but a mannequin. Her head was turned to face the direction where people would come into the area, both her arms were up beside her head, and her legs were spread.

" Shit..." Tamsin cursed, and so did Bo. Bo turned her eyes away, so she wouldn't be staring at the wound that was cut on the victim's face. Whoever killed her, had cut along her mouth, making it look like she had a clown smile on her face.

" Who found the body?" Tamsin asked the officer who texted her.

" Over there." The officer pointed at two women standing under a tree, not so far from the victim. Tamsin frowned when she looked at them. Both of them were good looking. The brunette has a casual look, while the blonde looked more elegant. Tamsin noticed her high heels and her fine dress. " Why would someone dressed like that be at a place like this in this time of the night?" Tamsin murmured, her eyebrows furrowed.

" Well, let's go find out." Bo said.

Noticing them coming closer, the brunette walked to them, " Hi, I'm detective Jane Rizzoli. I'm from Boston PD."

" What?" Both Bo and Tamsin exclaimed. They were suprised to learn that the person who found the body was a cop from a city so far away from here.

" Wait a minute, you just happen to be here, and find a body, and you just happen to be a detective?" Tamsin asked her, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

" No, that's not entirely true. What you've said suggest this is a coincidence. In fact, it's not." The blonde woman stepped up and said. She had a very polite smile on her face. " We believe this murder is related to a case we are working on, and that's why we came here."

" And who the...are you?" Tamsin moved her eyes to the blonde, staring at her. She swallowed her F word back, because somehow it was very hard to say that to those innocent eyes of the blonde.

" My name is Maura Isles. Nice to meet you." Maura smiled again, reaching her hand out. Tamsin didn't shake her hand, but Bo did.

" Oh my, your face is the most symmetric I've ever seen. Fancinating..." Maura said to Bo as she shook her hand lightly. She stared at Bo directly, as if she was totally not aware her stare might make someone uncomfortable.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows, looking at them. Bo froze there, with her hand still in Maura's. She was not sure how should she reply.

" Your face-" Maura pointed at Tamsin as she said, " -is pretty symmetric too."

" Maura!" Jane shot a stare at her, pulling her back a little by gripping her trench coat, " Stop doing whatever it is you are doing right now. You are making people uncomfortable again."

" No I am not." Maura said, with a confused look on her face, " In case you haven't noticed, her facial expression clearly shows that she is curious, instead of uncomfortable."

" Sure. Whatever." Jane said, " Can we please talk some police business with them now?"

**10:10 pm - Crime Scene**

" So let me get this straight. You have one similar murder in Boston?" Tamsin asked Jane as the four of them gathered around the body.

" Yes, happened last week." Jane said, when they were watching Maura examining the body, with Bo curiously following her.

" And you said you found some clues that lead to here?" Tamsin asked, pointing at the dead body, " This exact spot?"

" We received an anomynous mail, claiming to be the killer." Jane reached her hand into her jacket pocked and pulled out a letter, " In the mail, he mentioned some details that were not released to the public, together with some of the belongings of the victim. He also said his blood is going to be boiling again, that he wants someone to stop him. Then he said, we could find the next petal at this exact place, with a picture."

" Shit..." Tamsin cursed, " So we are dealing with a crazy serial killer again..."

" And a copy cat." Jane said.

" What do you mean?" Tamsin frowned.

" Are you familiar with the Black Dahlia case in the 40s?"

" Fuck!" Tamsin cursed again, closing her eyes, " That's why the posing of the body looks so fucking familiar..."

" Yeah, tell me about it... It's horrible enough for the woman who died in the 40s, but it was just a single murder. And now we have two?"

" What makes you so sure that this is a copy cat?" Tamsin asked.

Jane opened her eyes wide, as if she couldn't believe Tamsin had just asked such a question. " Well, if it was the original killer, he would be at least over eighty years old now... I doubt someone of that age can commit murders like this."

" He could be a F-" Tamsin swallow the word _Fae_ back, because she suddenly realized that both Jane and Maura were humans, and they probably had no idea about the Faes.

" Huh? What?"

" He could be a fucking long living, healthy pervert. That was what I was going to say." Tamsin said, " Can I take a look at the letter?"

" Yeah, sure. Why don't we go to some place better illuminated?"

" Works for me." Tamsin nodded. Then she paused, pointing at Maura, " Your partner is not coming?"

" Oh, she's not my partner. She's the medical examiner."

" Do Boston police always bring their medical examiner to the crime scene?"

" Hmm... I don't know, do police here always bring their girlfriends to crime scenes?" Jane retorted.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh. She wanted to say that Bo was not her girlfriend, but she hesitated.

Jane stared at her for a moment, then said, " Do you want to see the letter or not?"

**10:40 pm - Crime Scene**

" So you are not a cop." Bo said to Maura, as she watched her examining the body with gloves on her hands. She seemed totally not bothered by the brutality of the murder, and the fact that mud and blood stained her very expensive shoes.

" And neither are you." Maura said, smiling, " It's a very peculiar choice of dating event, if I must say. Do you always come to crime scenes with your girlfriend?"

" Oh, no...she's not...we're not...it's not..." Bo almost bit her tongue, " I mean, this is not a date. This is me helping her on a case, while her partner is out of town."

" Interesting." Maura said, " Does this topic bother you?"

" No...I mean...yeah...I mean, we are on a murder case, ok? And I thought you were here to examine the body, not me."

" True." Maura said, " Actually, this has the exact same signature as our case. Sawed in half, smiling wound on the face, the pose, and other injuries." She stood up and took off her gloves.

" Why isn't there more blood in the scene? I mean, you would expect more when someone is sawed in half, right?"

" Not if it was done postmortem, and the body was frozen for a few days." Maura said, " Also, the body was highly likely moved here after the sawing."

" Frozen for a few days? "

" Yeah. The victim was probably killed a few days ago. Although...hmm...interesting..." Maura murmured, frowning. She paused there for a long time, then she said," I'll need access to your morgue, so I can further examine the body."

" I'd like to say whatever you need, but I'm not in charge. You'll have to talk to my..." Bo choked on the last word. She suddenly didn't know how to address Tamsin to Maura.

" _Partner_, I got it." Maura said, winking at Bo.

**11:50 pm - Tamsin's Truck**

" They are kind of...weird." Bo said to Tamsin as they drove away from the crime scene.

" They probably think that we are weird too." Tamsin said, " So, are you gonna stay at my place tonight, or are you gonna go home to be with your pet?"

" Kenzi's out of town for a few days. So..." Bo said as she caressed Tamsin's thigh with her palm, " We can actually stay at my place tonight."

" Hmmm, an invitation to the succubus' lair..." Tamsin teased Bo, grabbing her hand in hers and moving close to her mouth. She laid a kiss on Bo's hand and made a U-turn. " Your place it is then." She said.

**12:40 am - Bo's Place**

" Damn...I should have chosen your place..." Bo said as she sat on Tamsin's lap and faced her on her bed.

Tamsin stared at her, pressing her lips on Bo's collar bone. " Why? You finally realized that my place is a lot nicer?"

" You promised me the cop hat and the tie..." Bo said, pulling the blonde's shirt off her.

" Oh...well...maybe if you wait really patiently, you'll get to see the full set soon..." Tamsin said, chuckling. She lay back on the bed, with Bo on top of her. She pulled Bo down for a kiss.

" Damn you really know how to keep a girl on her toes..." Bo said. She unbuttoned Tamsin's jeans and pulled it off.

" Gotta keep a succubus hungry, or she'll run away..." Tamsin said playfully. She streched her arm and reached her hand under Bo's pillow. Then she grabbed something and dragged it out.

" Isn't this..._my_ favorite t-shirt?" Tamsin asked Bo, looking at the t-shirt in her hand. She couldn't remember when Bo had borrowed it from her. She stared at Bo and saw a hint of embarrassment on Bo's face. The succubus blushed.

" What's going on, succulet?" Tamsin looked at Bo, trying hard not to laugh out. Her gut was telling her that whatever explanation Bo had, it would be really interesting.

" Emmm... I _borrowed_ it."

" You mean, you _stole_ it?" Tamsin said, " What for? You like it too much? If you do, you can keep it."

" No...because...it has your scent on it..." Bo murmured, looking away from the blonde. She thought for sure the blonde would laugh at her, but she didn't.

The Valkyrie pulled her down again, giving her a light kiss on her lips. " So that's how you miss me when I'm not around?" She whispered to Bo, " You _touch_ yourself with my tshit?"

Bo rolled her eyes at her. " No, I don't touch myself with it! I just...snuggle with it when I sleep..."

Tamsin smiled. The fact that the brunette missed her when they were not together at night, made her feel warm inside her heart. " Well, it looks to me like I should be here more often then, to mark my territory." Tamsin said.

" You are not a wolf..." Bo said. She liked the idea that Tamsin would be at her place more often. Although, she knew it was not possible because of Kenzi.

" The wolf and I, have a lot in common." Tamsin chuckled, " Lucky for me, my bed is full of your succubus scent." She said as she rolled herself over to top the brunette. Tucking her fingers inside Bo's pants, Tamsin chuckled again. " Do you know how wet you are right now?" She whispered to Bo, slowly running her fingers across Bo's core.

" I am fully fucking aware..." Bo replied in frustration. She raised her hip to get closer to the blonde's hand. But Tamsin tilted her head and pulled her hand out. She took off her shirt and put on the tshirt that Bo took from her.

" What for?" Bo asked.

" So every time you snuggle with this tshirt, you'll remember.-" Tamsin chuckled, tucking her fingers inside Bo's pants again. "-How wet you are right now, and-" The Valkyrie said as she slowly rubbed her finger on Bo's clit, " - how badly you want me, and-" She tucked her fingers inside Bo, " -how hard you came on my hand, and-" She picked up her speed and saw Bo trembling under her, "-how loud you scream my name..."

" Oh...you are...fucking...pure evil..." Bo murmured. She could hardly breath. She closed her eyes, drowning in the keen pleasure the blonde's fingers gave her, and screamed the blonde's name out loud.

**7:00 am - Bo's Place**

" Wow, omelet." Tamsin said as she walked down the stairs, " I should definitely stay here more often."

" Yeah, except that it would be a disaster if Kenzi sees you here. She'd probably explode."

" What is it that your little human pet holds against me?" Tamsin asked Bo as she sat down beside the dining table and poured herself a cup of coffee.

" Nothing." Bo said, staring at Tamsin and smiling.

" So she just hates me, huh?"

" Well, she used to, when you were trying to put me in jail." Bo said as she handed Tamsin her breakfast, " But after the Kitsune thing, she thinks that you are cool. I mean, if it wasn't for you, she might have been killed."

" Ya, well, I just have this urge to save people's asses." Tamsin smirked, drinking her coffee.

" Yeah you do." Bo sat down beside her, giving her a light kiss on her lips, " It's just...Kenzi still thinks that you are a bitch."

" I think that is actually a compliment." Tamsin raised her coffee mug.

" And the fact that no one ever thought you and me... you know..."

" Banged each other? You cook breakfast for me? I let you stay at my place? In a relationship?" Tamsin asked with her eyebrows raised.

" Are we...in a relationship?" Bo asked playfully.

" Gee, I don't know. Let's see, are you fucking anyone else beside me right now?"

" No."

" Are you going to fuck anyone else beside me in the future?"

" No."

" Then there you go. We are in a relationship."

" Hmmm...I do have one question for you though, officer..." Bo said, sitting on Tamsin's lap with her hands on Tamsin's waist, " How do I know you are not, and will not be, fucking anyone else beside me?"

" 'Cause I'm not a fucking sex demon? And I can barely handle one?" Tamsin said, caressing Bo's face lightly.

" So we are in a relationship..."

" Hey, you can't sleep without my t-shit, apparently we-" Tamsin didn't get to finish her sentence because both of them heard the tinkling sound outside the door.

" Shit! Kenzi's back!" Bo said in a low voice.

" I thought you said she was out of town for a couple of days!" Tamsin stared at Bo.

" I thought so too!" Bo said. Both of them heard the key turning in the lock.

" Fuck, fire escape for me then." Tamsin said.

Bo nodded. Tamsin kissed her right before the door knob turned. Bo watched her storming upstairs. Then she realized that Tamsin hadn't eaten her omelet yet. Bo wanted to grab the plate and throw it away, but it was too late. The door opened before she could reach the plate.

" Kenzi!" Bo exclaimed, freezing beside the trash can.

" Yo, Bo-Bo. I'm home." Kenzi threw her bag on the couch.

" I thought you said you wouldn't be home for several days?"

" Yeah, I thought so, but my cousin...well, never mind. I'm home." Kenzi said. She looked at Bo. Then she frowned. " Why are there two coffee mugs and two omelets? Do you have _guest_?"

" What? No, no, it's just me. I...I forgot that you were not home, so I made two."

" Oh, you are the best!" Kenzi hugged Bo tight, then started to eat. Bo sighed with relief. She took her cell phone out, and saw a text from Tamsin. _Come to the precinct, and bring me some breakfast._

Bo smiled. She texted her back, then she raised her head and saw Kenzi staring at her.

" Who are you texting, and why do you have that weird little smile on your face?" Kenzi asked her, still chewing on her omelet.

" No one." Bo quickly replied. Then she realized that Kenzi would never buy that. " It's someone...I hooked up with last night. I was just checking to see if she got home safely."

" This is not the same _someone_ you were texting during our haunted house case, is it?" Kenzi said, her eyes narrowed.

" No, God, Kenzi! That case was like...two weeks ago. You know me."

" Yeah, I didn't think it was either." Kenzi muttered, with a mouthful of food. She swallowed before she continued, " Wait, if someone was with you last night, why didn't she stay for breakfast?" Then she stopped eating and stared at her plate. After a few seconds, she raised her head and looked at Bo, " I didn't interrupt anything, did I? Is she hiding in your room right now?"

" No, of course not. No one's hiding in my room." Bo said, " Kenzi, you know how I handle...my...personal needs..."

" Yeah, except that you are really acting weird lately." Kenzi said.

" How so?" Bo asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

" I don't know... It's like the Ryan situation all over again." Kenzi said.

" The Ryan situation?"

" You know, when you were dating him, but you didn't want us to know, so you acted really weird?" Kenzi said. She paused for a while, then added, " You are not seeing him again, are you?"

" God, no, how could you think that?" Bo exclaimed, " That ship sailed like a gazillion years ago!"

" Good, 'cause, you know...I don't wanna have to drag your ass out of another wedding chapel with all that...wedding...stuff n all...again." Kenzi murmured, drinking her coffee.

" Kenz, glad you are back. I got to go."

" Wait, where are you going? It's like 8:30 in the morning, practically midnight for me."

" Just...covering for Dyson when he's not here."

" Oh, so you are working with detective bitchiness... Well, good luck, Bo-Bo." Kenzi waved her hand to Bo.

**8:20 am - Police Station**

" One chocolate donut with sprinkles for you, and a coffee for me..." Bo said as she dangled the donut bag in front of Tamsin.

" I thought you had your coffee with your omelet." Tamsin took the donut bag, and opened it.

" Omelet, yes. Actually I ate yours. I told Kenzi I cooked two because I forgot that she was not home..." Bo said, " God maybe I should just tell her..."

" Or maybe next time she catches us in bed, she'll find out." Tamsin said, winking at Bo.

" So, any news on the case?"

" Actually, the Maura chick asked us to go down to the morgue, so... let's go." Tamsin said as she grabbed the donut bag.

**8:30 am - The Morgue**

" I thought you said she was down here." Bo said, looking at the empty morgue, with a few dissected bodies on the table.

" Maybe she's out for breakfast or something." Tamsin said. She stood at the doorway, eating her donut. Then she realized that Bo was staring at her. " What?" She asked.

" You got chocolate on your face..." Bo said, giggling. She leaned over and licked it off Tamsin's face. Tamsin laughed, pulling her closer.

Just before their lips met, they heard someone clearing throat behind them. They broke off and both stepped back.

Maura was looking at them, as if she had just seen something interesting. " Let's see the victim, shall we? Detective, and...you." She said with a smile on her face.

**8:50 am - The Morgue**

" I'm sorry, what did you say?" Tamsin asked Maura, like she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

" It's not the same killer as the murder the happened in Boston." Maura repeated, " It's a very self-explanatory sentence."

" But I thought you said the MO was a perfect match."

" The MO, yes, but this one was committed by a different person, simply because our killer was a left handed person, and this one was a right handed." Maura said, " Also, according to the evidence gathered from both crime scenes, the tire tracks and the footprints don't match at all."

" Great, so you are saying that we have two fucking crazy killers out there, and somehow they are connected?" Tamsin said, slamming her hand on the table frustrated.

" No, I am not saying either of them are crazy." Maura said, smiling, " I can't make such a conclusion without thoroughly examining the killers..."

" God, she's worse than you." Tamsin whispered to Bo, " I'm gonna go upstairs to see if the search engine turned anything out."

" Ok." Bo said. She watched the blonde leave, then she turned her head back to Maura and said, " So, different killers, but they committed crimes in an exact same way?"

" Yes. It's very weird." Maura said. She lost in her own train of thought and stopped talking.

**7:30 pm - Police Station**

" We got a hit on our victim in our database." Tamsin rushed towards her table from the elevator. Bo turned around to face her, so did Jane and Maura. Tamsin handed them a file.

" She worked at a gentleman's club as an erotic dancer?" Maura said as she read the files in her hand.

" You mean she's a stripper." Jane said.

" Well, if you put it that way." Maura said, rolling her eyes at Jane.

" I guess we need to pay this place a visit?" Bo asked, staring at Tamsin.

" I figure it is the place you'd want to go, succulet." Tamsin said, grinning.

Bo wanted to say something, but Maura interrupted her. " What a peculiar nick name." She said to Tamsin, "Is it derived from the word _succubus_?"

" Yeah, because she's really good with people."

" Technically, succubi are only good with men. They appeared in men's dreams and drain their energy..."

" Oh, believe me, they have absolutely no integrity. They fuck anyone they can lay their hands on." Tamsin said, looking at Bo. She tried hard not to laugh. Bo shot her a cold stare.

" Well, are we going to this stripper club or not?" Jane asked.

" Yeah, we are heading out." Tamsin said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Chapter 22 - They Are LLBFFs: Part II

**Chapter 22 - They Are LLBFFs: Part II**

**8:30 pm - Gentleman's Club**

Jane watched Tamsin and Bo talk to the manager at the entrance of the club. She frowned and asked Maura, " Is it just me, or do they seem really kinda weird to you too?"

" Oh, no, they are fine. They are LLBFFs." Maura said.

" I thought we were LLBFFs." Jane said looking back at her for a moment.

" Yeah, they are the different kind. They are the ones that actually...fornicate."

" For the love of God, would you please just use the word fuck, Maura?" Jane said. She was still watching Bo talking to the manager. She frowned when she saw Bo touching the manager's arm, and she frowned more when she saw a weird smile appear on the manager's face right after that. " I wasn't aware that they question people by touching them here." She murmured.

" Perhaps she's just being friendly." Maura said," In case you haven't noticed, she has a certain charm."

" Yeah I've noticed that too." Jane said, " Ever since we walked in here. She draws the attention from the crowd like a magnet. It's just...weird."

" Certain people are just more attractive than others."

**9:20 pm - Gentleman's Club**

" Manager says our victim hasn't been here for days." Bo said to Jane and Maura after they finished talking with the guy.

" That's consistent with the time of death. She's been dead for a few days at least." Maura said, " When exactly did she stop coming to work?"

" Six days ago. She was supposed to be here, but no show." Tamsin said.

" Maybe we should talk to the other girls and see if they have seen or heard anything." Jane said, " Although, I guess the manager probably won't let us do that..."

" Well, not if we have a conversation with them during a lap dance." Tamsin said. She turned to Bo and asked, " Care to give me some cash, so I can go get some dollar bills?"

" Really, lap dances?" Bo whispered to her, leaning closer with a smile on her face, " Are you that hungry, detective?"

" No." Tamsin smirked. Then she leaned over to Bo and whispered to her, " But I know how much you will enjoy watching."

" God...you are pure evil..." Bo murmured, closing her eyes. She could feel her hunger spiking, just by thinking about it, and the little bit of jealousy in her mind made it much worse. Then she heard the Valkyrie chuckling lightly beside her ear. She opened her eyes wide to stare at Tamsin when she felt her arm reaching into her jacket down to her ass. " What are you doing?" Bo asked in a low voice, peeking at Jane and Maura who were standing near them.

" Getting some cash." Tamsin said, raising her eyebrows. She pulled Bo's wallet out from the back pocket of her jeans.

Bo was about to say something, but Maura spoke to Tamsin before her.

" Emmm...I highly recommend you not get dollar bills here."

Tamsin frowned, as if she was asking why.

" According to an article I read recently in Playboy, the dollar bills you get here are usually covered in human body moisture, glitter, baby oil, and possibly, treponema pallidum..." Maura said with a serious look on her face.

" Trepo-what? And playboy article?" Jane exclaimed, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, " Ok, who you've been sleeping with lately?"

" No one. Why would I have to sleep with someone to know about an article? I just read magazines sometimes." Maura said, as if what Jane had said was absolutely ridiculous.

**10:30 pm - Gentleman's Club**

" Ok, this is the third chick grinding on your lap tonight..." Bo whispered to Tamsin as she watched a stripper giving Tamsin a lap dance while Tamsin asked her about their victim.

Tamsin finished her questions, and let the girl go. Then she turned around to face Bo. When she saw Bo's face, she smiled and said, " You may want to get your lady boner in control, before those two-" she discreetly pointed at Jane and Maura, who were a few feet away from them talking to the bar tender, "- notice that your eyes have suddenly turned blue."

Bo took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she heard Tamsin whisper to her, " I'll take care of it later when we get home." She said, as she laid a light kiss right behind Bo's ear, with the tip of her tongue licking for a second or two. Bo quivered.

" Damn it Tamsin, I thought you wanted me to be in control, instead you are making me go crazy." Bo murmured.

**11:20 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Well, another night of nothing." Tamsin said as she closed the door behind them.

" Really? Apparently you got a lot of things tonight." Bo said.

Tamsin chuckled. " Is the succulet jealous?" She said as she pulled Bo closer to give her a kiss.

" No, but you heard Maura. Treponema pallidum could have passed to you through the dollar bills you got there."

" Trepo-, ok, I wasn't aware that something like that could come out of your mouth." Tamsin said, frowning.

" Apparently there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Bo said.

" Well, one thing I am sure of..." Tamsin held her tight to her chest, " ...that you learned that word from a hot, kick-ass smart, blonde scientist."

" Shit, how do you-"

" In case you don't remember, I built a case against you. I know a lot of things about you, succulet." Tamsin whispered to her, chuckling.

Bo smiled. " Are we taking a shower or what?"

" Of course. Then I'll..." Tamsin muffled her last few words by whispering them to Bo's ear. The brunette gasped lightly and fisted Tamsin's shirt.

" Damn right you will." Bo said, " And I want my cash back too."

" Sure, do you want me to tuck them in your g-string, or your bra?" Tamsin said, trying hard not to laugh.

**11:50 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Wow, you are really fully turned on." Tamsin said as she watched Bo top her in bed.

" Time for you to learn not to tease a succubus." Bo said. Her eyes turned full blue. Licking her bottom lip, she put her seductive smile on her face.

Tamsin laughed. She rolled herself on top of Bo and pinned her to the bed. " Who says you get to be on top?" She said, lowering her head to give Bo a kiss.

**12:30 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

" That was...amazing." Bo said, still trying to catch her breath.

Tamsin chuckled beside her, then she pulled Bo closer."See, I do know how to feed a succubus."

" Then you do know that you need to feed a succubus more than once, right?" Bo said, topping the Valkyrie.

" I am fully aware." Tamsin said, pulling her down for a kiss.

**8:30 am - Police Station**

" We've got something." Jane told the other three after she got off the phone, " Boston PD tech team found this anonymous blog online, which has very detailed crime scene description that we never released to the press... They are sending me the link right now."

A few minutes later, they were all looking at the blog titled Black Dahlia on Tamsin's computer. The background was a very dark colored picture, with a dahlia flower on top. A few pedals of the flower were scattered, while others were still attached. There were only a few posts on the blog, and one of them described the case in Boston in great details.

" How the hell did your tech team find this?" Tamsin asked, frowning.

" Since it is pretty much the same as the Black Dahlia case, they are doing all kinds of digging on the internet and stuff." Jane said, " I guess they got lucky."

" Traced to any IP address yet?"

Jane shook her head. " Bounced around through a lot of proxy servers around the world. They are tracing it but I don't think we'll get a result any time soon."

" This is weird." Maura said as she read through the posts, " The killer of our case and the killer of yours are different, that I am sure of. However, it seems that these posts are from the same person."

" Well, it could be that this blog belongs to our killer only." Jane said, " And how do you know they are from the same person?"

" The way he writes." Maura said, " He keeps making the same mistake on the past tense of the word lie. It is supposed to be lay, but he wrote it as lied."

" A point for you, grammar police." Jane said, " It could be our killer."

" No, not just your killer." Tamsin said, " In the last post, he pretty much described our case too, I mean, in a very vague, poetic way, but it's definitely our case. The park where the body was found is called MetroPark now, but fifty years ago, its original name was Six Oak Park. And look at the post, he said something about the victim lying under six oaks..."

" Wow, you must be really familiar with the history of this city." Maura said.

" Yeah, heard bits and pieces from my...emmm...grandparents." Tamsin said. Then she noticed that Bo had not said anything since they opened the website of the blog. The brunette was just standing beside her, frowning. " What is it, succulet?" Tamsin asked her.

" There are five posts, but we only have two murders." Bo said, pointing at the screen, " Also, there are five scattered pedals, and I think the killer refers to the victim as a pedal in his letter to the police... Maybe we have more than two victims?"

For a moment, there was just this dead silence in the room. All of them were thinking about the possibility that there were actually five victims instead of two. It was a shocking find, yet all of them thought it might be real.

" I gotta go make some phone calls." Jane said.

**7:15 pm - Police Station**

" Great, listen up, people. Now we have five murders instead of two. The other three have happened all around the country." Jane told the other three when she finished a phone call.

" How come we didn't find out before?" Maura said, " If there are other cases before ours, those police who worked on them should have gotten the letter from the killer, assuming his MO has not changed, right?"

" They did." Jane said, rolling her eyes, " Apparently the third murder happened in New York City, and they got a letter from the killer a couple days after that. Dumb ass intern thought it was a joke and didn't even report it."

" Great, we don't have a clue for our case, and now we have five all over the fucking country." Tamsin cursed, " Fuck, were they committed by the same killer as one of ours? Or different ones?"

" I'm reading their coroner reports now." Maura said as she quickly went through the crime scene photos and the reports, " I'll probably need to examine the bodies for sure, but I think one case, one killer."

" Oh my God, seriously?" Jane exclaimed, " We have five pervs running around in this country killing people, and not a single one of them has left us any clues?"

" How is it even possible?" Bo asked, " Five different killers, and they just happened to choose the same MO of killing people?"

" It could be organized somehow." Tamsin said, " Like they are some sort of pack, or team."

" How did they get together in the first place though..." Jane frowned, " There has to be a way that they somehow got together or something. And someone obviously knows about all the murders, because the person who wrote the blog knows every detail about them apparently."

" We need some clues, any clue, that can lead us to any of the killers." Tamsin said, " Fucking shit..."

**10:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" I fucking hate this case." Tamsin said as she flipped the case files back and forth in her hand, " I've never been this frustrated before."

" I know. It's just weird." Bo said, " Do you think...maybe it is connected to the Master guy?"

" You mean the crazy perv stalker of yours..." Tamsin said, her eyebrows furrowed, " Why do you think it is connected?"

" Well, last time he played Jack the Ripper." Bo said, " I mean, how often do you see a killer kill people with the some MO from a famous murder case in the past?"

" Make sense." Tamsin said, " But if it is him behind all these, wouldn't he be aiming at you instead of starting the killing from some place far away from here?"

" But it led to here eventually." Bo said, "It just feels creepy, like something he would do."

" We certainly can't rule that out then." Tamsin said. She looked at Bo for a while, then continued, " Are you worried?"

" No...I am just...concerned..." Bo murmured.

Tamsin smiled. She put down the case files and held Bo in her arms. Bo hugged her back, burying her face against Tamsin's chest. She didn't want to worry the blonde too much, but it felt good to have her with her right now.

" See, what would you do without me..." Tamsin whispered to her, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

**7:00 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

The phone ringing woke both Bo and Tamsin up.

" It's the tech team." Tamsin said before she answered it. Bo watched her sitting up in the bed and taking the phone call. She grabbed her empty hand and laid a kiss on the back of it. Then she tucked herself closer to her. Tamsin held her hand tightly, caressing it with her thumb while she was on the phone.

A few minutes later, Tamsin hung up. " They traced all the visitors of that blog, and found an IP address somewhere downtown."

" Ok. Let's get dressed." Bo said as she rolled off the bed. She noticed that the Valkyrie was staring at her when she pulled up her pants. " What?"

" Nothing. Just enjoying you bending over."

" God, Tamsin..." Bo said. She couldn't stop laughing, " You know, a year ago, I would never have pictured you saying that to me, or to anyone."

" A year ago?" Tamsin tilted her head, " Have we been banging for that long already?"

" Yes." Bo said, " As a matter of fact, we have."

" Well, I may soon get tired of you..."

" Really?" Bo said, climbing up onto the bed. She straddled the blonde, moving her hands down along Tamsin's waistline." You body says otherwise though..." Bo whispered to her, chuckling.

**9:00 am - IP Address Location**

" Oh, fucking great." Tamsin exclaimed when they arrived at the address, " A cafeteria with wifi access, and it is located conveniently at the busiest corner in downtown. How the hell are we going to find this damn killer?"

" The tech team did give us an access time for that visitor who visited that blog through here." Bo said, " And the cafeteria does have a security camera. Maybe we can take the footage to the tech team and they can match something."

" Are you gonna charm that cute redhair cashier to get the footage for me?" Tamsin asked Bo.

" Well, you have me on your case for a reason, don't you?"

" Oh, I have you on my case for many reasons..." Tamsin said, smirking.

" By the way, where are Jane and Maura?"

" Oh, they stayed in the precinct. I think they are working with Boston PD, trying to find some more clues."

**4:30 pm - Police Station**

" Good news is, the tech team did manage to analyze the footage we got from the cafeteria, and ID'ed every customer and staff who were in that cafeteria that day." Tamsin said, " Bad news is, none of them accessed the internet at that exact time stamp that the tech team gave us."

" Maybe they missed someone." Maura said.

" Well, they've had multiple personnel watch it more than once, but... I guess we could watch it again, and see if they missed anything." Tamsin said as she opened a video file on her computer.

**4:00 am - Police Station**

" God I feel like we've been watching this shit forever." Tamsin said in a low voice. Everyone else had left a long time ago. It was just her, Bo, Jane and Maura. They had been watching the security footage over and over again, trying to find anything useful.

Maura finally fell asleep, her head pressing against Jane's shoulder. Jane wrapped her with her jacket and asked Tamsin, " Is there a couch somewhere that I can put her?"

" Yeah, in the break room." Tamsin said. Then she turned around to stare at the screen again.

" Speaking of wifi. Wifi connection in your station sucks...I can barely get a bar on my phone..." Bo said to Tamsin as she moved around in the room, trying to get a stronger signal.

" Yeah, because the fucking IT people put the damn router far away from my office..." Tamsin said. Then she paused, frowning. " Wait a minute..."

" What?"

" The router in the station is actually located at the other end of the hallway..." Tamsin said, " If you can access it here, our blog visitor could also access the wifi of the cafeteria even if he was not in the store at that time."

" Great, how the hell are we supposed to find him then?"

" He has to be within a certain range..." Tamsin said, " We'll probably need to canvas the area, and look through all the street camera footage around that cafeteria during that exact time..."

" More videos to watch, cool..." Bo said in frustration, rolling her eyes.

**2:20 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" I think I need a nap..." Bo said after she threw herself onto Tamsin's bed. The blonde followed her. They left the station after watching new camera footage for hours. They finally decided that they should hand them to the tech team and get some rest.

" I think I need a vodka..." Tamsin said, grabbing the bottle and the shot glass on the side table. She poured herself a drink and downed it. Then she realized that she had not had any alcohol for months. Then she couldn't help realizing that Bo had been staying at her place for most of the time in the past few months.

A smiled formed on Tamsin's face. She lowered her head, watching Bo, who was already asleep with her arms around Tamsin's waist.

Tamsin slid under the blanket. The succubus let out a light sigh and hugged her tighter, as if she was afraid Tamsin would run away.

**12:15 pm - Downtown**

" Why are we here?" Bo asked Tamsin as they got out from her truck.

" The tech team found several people in the video who accessed the wifi at the time the visitor visited the blog." Tamsin said, " They've ID'd some of them. One of them is working in a building here, and it's not too terribly far away from the cafeteria..."

" What about the others?"

" I think Jane and Maura are heading to another suspect, and other police are working on the rest. It's a high profile case now, we need to do anything we can to find this guy, before the FBI swoosh in and take over everything."

" FBI? You mean like...Fae FBI?"

" Well, there are Faes in the FBI." Tamsin said, smirking, " Like Dyson and I are also cops. Come on, let's go find our guy."

**12:30 pm - Downtown**

" Damn, didn't realize it's lunch time already." Tamsin said to Bo after she talked to a few co-workers of their suspect, " He's out for lunch at some food truck. Let's go find him."

" Yeah, maybe we should get something to eat too. I'm hungry..."

Tamsin sighed, shaking her head. " You are always hungry, succulet. One way or the other."

**12:45 pm - Downtown**

" Hey, isn't that our guy?" Bo said to Tamsin when she pointed at some guy standing at a hotdog booth on the side of the road. He was holding a drink in his hand, waiting for his hotdog.

" Apparently...yes." Tamsin compared him with the picture she had on her phone. She walked to him, and Bo followed her.

" We are from the police. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Tamsin asked him, staring into his eyes.

The man looked calm. In fact, he looked confused at first, as if he was not sure why Tamsin was talking to him." What for?" He asked.

" We are wondering if you have seen..." Tamsin said as she took her phone out. She showed a photo of the victim to him, " ...this girl before?"

" No, never in my life." The man quickly shook his head and said.

" Are you sure?" Tamsin said, " You may not really recognize her like this, 'cause she worked in a stripper club as a dancer there. Maybe you've been there before?"

" No, I never go to stripper clubs." The man said, with a smile on his face. He took his hotdog and put it aside. " Now if you two will excuse me, my lunch break is over and I need to get back to work." He said to Tamsin as he took out his wallet to pay for his food.

Tamsin grabbed his wrist as he took a few dollar bills out. " You said you never went to stripper clubs, but you have dollar bills in your wallet, wrinkled and covered in glitter and baby oil..." Tamsin said, pulling him close, " Maybe you could explain it to us very carefully in the station?"

**1:20 pm - Police Station**

" Is it really ok that you let someone that is neither a police officer nor a detective interrogate your suspect here?" Jane asked Tamsin as she watched Bo walk into the interrogation room on her own. She frowned, not sure what was going on here.

" She...emmm...she has quite an interrogation technique." Tamsin said, " So why don't we just let her do her job, and we just go see if we can find more in those case files we just received regarding other murders?"

" Ok." Jane said, " Gee, I'm dying to know what she can get out of him."

" You'll find out, in half an hour."

**1:55 pm - Police Station**

" He confessed." Bo said to Jane and Tamsin as she walked out of the interrogation room.

" What?!" Jane exclaimed. It was a shocking news to her that it only took Bo half an hour to have a man confess to something they barely had any hard evidence on.

" He was the one who murdered our victim. He knew her through the stripper club, and a week ago he killed her."

" What-how? I mean, I know how he killed her, why the hell did he kill her? And what's the connection between him and the other cases?"

" That's the weird part." Bo said, " He doesn't really know why he killed her. He said that night, he saw her walking out from the club after her shift. Then he just approached her and dragged her into his car. Then we all know the rest. He said that the post on the blog guided him to do that."

" Wait a minute, the post on the blog guided him? You mean he read the blog before he killed the victim?" Jane said, " That's...ridiculous!"

" I'm not gonna argue that with you." Bo said.

" This is...weird...this is...serious...this is just..." Jane murmured. She couldn't find a better word to describe what she had just heard, but from the look on Bo's face, she knew what she heard was the truth. She paused there for a while before she finally continued, " So he had no idea who wrote the blog?"

" Nope. He just browsed through the internet and found the blog, and then..." Bo said, " You guys may want to notify your tech team, maybe your killer committed the crime for the same reason."

" I need to make some phone calls."

**8:00 pm - The Dal**

" So, what now? Case closed?" Bo asked Tamsin as they both sat at the bar in the Dal.

" Yes and no." Tamsin said, " We caught our killer, so our case is closed. I heard the dude's lawyer is trying to get him a psychological assessment or something, trying to put him in a looney bin instead of prison, but well, our work is done." She downed a drink and said, " I have no idea how the other police are gonna handle the other four cases though."

Bo wanted to say something, but Trick interrupted her. " You brought humans here again?" He said to her in a low voice, staring at Jane and Maura out of the corner of his eye.

" Relax, gramps." Bo said, waving her hand in the air," As long as you stay in human form, they won't notice shit."

" You two better get them out of here before the hydra over there gets extremely drunk and shows his nine heads to everyone here."

" Oh I'm sure that Maura chick will be thrilled to examine him, and claim him as the 21 century's greatest scientific finding." Tamsin said, rolling her eyes. Then both Bo and she laughed.

Trick sighed. He walked away, tending other guests.

" So, your place or my place tonight?" Bo whispered to Tamsin.

" That depends. Is your pet coming home early again?"

" I don't think so. This time I'm sure." Bo said.

" Well..." Tamsin said, " Then why don't you go home and wait for me..."

" You are not coming with me?"

" I need to grab my uniform from the dry cleaner." Tamsin said.

" Well, in that case, why don't we go together, so maybe you can..." Bo said, her eyes falling on Tamsin's lips, " wear them for me in the car..."

" Easy, succulet. I don't think you want to strip me in front of your grandpa." Tamsin said, chuckling.

Bo wanted to say something, but Jane interrupted her. " Hey, nice work." She said, " Maura and I are flying back to Boston tonight."

" How's your case going?"

" Not good, but now we have better clues to work on. I'll keep you two posted." Jane said, " It was really nice meeting you two."

" Where is Maura?" Bo asked her.

" Over there." Jane pointed at a table in the corner, " Getting friendly with some dude."

" Shit! That's a vampire...he's glamouring her..." Bo whispered to Tamsin.

" What?" Jane asked, raising her eyebrows.

" Nothing. He...emmm...he treats women like dirt. I wouldn't get too close to him if I were her." Bo said.

Jane cursed, rushing to the table and dragging Maura out. Bo and Tamsin looked at each other, chuckling.

**10:00 pm - Bo's Place**

" Hey, don't ruin my uniform, ok?" Tamsin said to Bo, as they walked through her door. The brunette threw herself against the blonde and pinned her on the door the moment she closed it.

" God you are hot." Bo murmured, breathing heavily. She saw the blonde smirking at her, with her hat tilting to one side.

" Now, you want a good cop, or a bad cop?" Tamsin asked with a mischievous smile on her face. She pulled Bo closer and laid a kiss on her lips.

" How about..." Bo grabbed her tie and pulled her closer, "...both." She threw the blonde to the couch and straddled her. Pulling Tamsin's tie off, Bo heard the tie clip flying away somewhere. They both giggled.

Tamsin wrapped her legs around Bo's waist and topped the brunette instead. Covering Bo's face with her hat, she started to unbutton her shirt slowly, and stopped at the third button. Then she lowered her head and kissed Bo, tucking her hands under her tank top.

Tamsin's kisses moved down with her hands. By the time she reached Bo's core, the brunette sighed in satisfaction and trembled. " You should definitely wear this more often." Bo said while she was gasping for air.

Tamsin raised her head and chuckled, peeking up at Bo from between her legs. " Maybe someday I'll pull you over to the side of the road with my uniform on..."

" God, Tamsin!" Bo exclaimed. She knew exactly what the Valkyrie was referring to, and she knew how much she liked that idea. She moaned out loud as she hit her peak, screaming the Valkyrie's name.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to leave an open case here, so maybe later I can pick it up and bring Jane + Maura back:)**

**Black Dahlia was a real murder case, and the case description in this story were from the original case. They never caught the killer of the original case.**

**Thanks again for everyone's support on Trivial Days !**


	23. Chapter 23 - I Miss You

**Chapter 23 - I Miss You**

**Day 0 - Tamsin's Apartment**

" You are leaving for a week?!" Bo exclaimed as she sat up from the bed.

" Not leaving, it's a fucking undercover job on the other side of the city." Tamsin said, " Dyson and I pose as newlyweds in this apartment building, monitoring a suspect 24/7 for six days."

" So I don't get to see you at all?" Bo said, " For a whole week?"

" Well, if you want to come over to see me, that's fine." Tamsin said, pulling her close, " But since the wolf is gonna be there too, he might figure something's up."

" Yeah... Anyway I have a case with Kenzi in some suburb community too." Bo said, " Some rich lady lost her jewelry or something. Pretty stupid but she pays a lot."

" We could always text..." Tamsin said.

" Yeah, if text could fix my problem, I wouldn't have had to suck people dry after I turned 16." Bo said, rolling her eyes at Tamsin.

" If it is a life and death situation, I'll be there." Tamsin said, " But don't give me that crap. I know you can last for a week without feeding, and if you use it as an excuse to hook up with some random hot chicks in the bars, you better not let me find out."

" Really? What are you gonna do about it?"

" Tie you up and spank you till you beg me to stop." Tamsin whispered to her, enjoying the slight quiver from Bo, " Also, don't do that just because you want to get punished."

" Since you are not gonna be here for a week, you better feed me until I'm stuffed tonight..." Bo said, rolling on top of the Valkyrie.

Tamsin chuckled, pressing her lips on Bo's.

**Meanwhile - Dyson's Apartment**

Hearing a series of impatient, loud knocking on his door, Dyson frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone coming to his place this late. He opened the door and saw Kenzi standing outside. He could tell the petite Russian girl was a little bit angry about something.

" Yo, D-man!" Kenzi said, staring at him. Then she stormed in and sat on Dyson's bed.

" Hello Kenzi and come in." Dyson said, closing the door. " What can I do for you?"

" More like, what can you say to me, don't you think?" Kenzi said, still staring at him.

" Emmm...I'm afraid that I'm gonna need some more clues." Dyson said, standing in front of Kenzi, " Do you want something to drink?"

" No, not until I'm finished."

" Ok, listening."

Kenzi stared at him, carefully studying the look on his face. Then she took something out from her pocket and slammed on the side table. " Care to explain?"

Dyson took a closer look at the thing, and recognized it as a tie clip. " It...emmm...a tie clip?"

" It's _your_ tie clip, from _your_ stupid police uniform!" Kenzi raised her voice.

" What?" Dyson said. He was confused. " Why would you have my uniform tie clip?"

" Good question." Kenzi said, " Because I found it right next to our couch, and I don't remember seeing it last week when Bo and I did the cleaning."

" That's not possible. I haven't been to your place for weeks, not to mention bringing my tie clip there." Dyson picked it up and examined it, " But you are right, this is a police uniform tie clip."

" Ok, I'm just gonna ask you bluntly." Kenzi said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, " Are you or are you not banging Bo? And when you answer, look at my eyes and don't look away."

" What? No, of course not!" Dyson said, " Bo and I are done a long time ago. We are just friends now."

" Really? So you are saying that this is not your tie clip?"

" Definitely it's not mine." Dyson said, " Because mine is here." He took his tie clip out from his closet and showed it to Kenzi.

" And you are not banging Bo recently?"

" No."

" Do you swear that you are telling the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth?"

" My God, Kenzi! I swear! Bo and I are done a long time ago, and we are never getting back together, nor are we banging each other."

After staring at Dyson without blinking for a few minutes, Kenzi said, " Ok, I believe you." She rolled her eyes and continued, " Now, I'll have that drink."

" Sure." Dyson said. He went to the kitchen and threw her a can of beer. " Why did you ask? Is there something wrong with Bo?"

" I don't know." Kenzi said, sighing. She opened the can and started to drink. " I think she is seeing someone, but she doesn't want me to know."

" How so?"

" Constantly texting with a weird smile on her face. Not home three days out of five. And dodging all my questions whenever I ask her about this. Want me to continue?"

" Well, you do know that Bo is a succubus, and her night life has always been...very colorful, right?"

" Exactly. We've been living together for three years now, and she used to bring home at least half of her preys. For the past few months, nadda. I only caught her like once or twice with someone and that's it."

" Maybe she found a regular, or she could be dating someone." Dyson said.

" I thought so too, but if she is, why is she not telling me?" Kenzi said, frowning, " I thought we were besties, you know. Then I found the tie clip, and I thought you two were back together, and that was why she didn't tell me, because it was complicated, blah blah blah."

" Well, whoever she's seeing, I can guarantee you, it's not me."

" Then who the fuck is it?" Kenzi said, " I mean, more importantly, why wouldn't she tell me?" She finished her beer, then she suddenly realized something. " Oh God, you think it's the Ryan situation all over again?"

" You think she and Ryan got back together? No, no way." Dyson said.

" Maybe it's someone like Ryan...oh no, now I am really worried..."

" Why?"

" Why? Really, Dyson, you're asking me why? Don't you remember how the Ryan situation went down? She almost married him, married him, in a fugly dress! She didn't even invite me to be her maid of honor! Can you imagine that!"

" Have you talked to her about this?"

" Of course, couldn't pry any info out from her though." Kenzi said, " Every time I asked her who she was texting, she would tell me it's someone she hooked with in the bar, or a client, or whatever."

" Maybe she just needs some time or something. Or it could be you are over thinking." Dyson said, patting Kenzi on her back.

" Dude, I never overthink! Look at me, I barely think." Kenzi said, " I'm telling ya, something's up with that chick, and we-" She waved her index finger back and forth between her and Dyson, "-are gonna find out what it is , or, who it is."

" Alright, I'll help." Dyson said, " But I have this undercover job to do next week. I guess we can start digging after I come back."

" Cool. So where do you think this tie clip comes from?"

" Who knows. Maybe she hooked up with some cop, or maybe it was from some costume, or maybe it was one of mine that I dropped at your place years ago."

" Whatevs..." Kenzi said, rolling her eyes at the ceiling again.

**Day 1 - Texting**

- How's your day, detective?

- Boring, boring and boring. Hosting a fucking house warming party so we get to observe all the tennants. You?

- Staying in this rich lady's house with Kenzi. Interviewed all the staff and relatives around, no clue.

- Interviewed? You mean charmed.

- Well, some of them. Jealous?

- Not in a million years, succulet.

- Really? I remember quite clearly that you warned me not to hook up with anyone while you were gone.

- I did. And if you do, you'll get punished.

- Damn you, Tamsin.

- Did anything I say turn you on?

- God I wish you didn't have to be gone for six days.

- Well, hang on there, succule. Five more days to go.

**Day 2**

Tamsin smiled when she got a text from Bo, claiming that she was forced to go through all the jewelry collections of their client with Kenzi so they could identify which ones were lost, and she happened to have a shit ton of them.

" Who are you texting?" Dyson asked her, frowning. He had not seen Tamsin texting much, but he did notice that she texted a lot recently.

" Some hot chick I hooked up with in the Dal." Tamsin smirked.

" I didn't realize you texted so much with your hook ups." Dyson said, his eyes turning back to the computer screen. They were doing surveillance on their suspect 24/7, through the security camera feeds inside and outside the apartment. They also bugged the room of their suspect.

" With this boring surveillance job, I might be thinking about a booty call." Tamsin said, picking up the headset to listen to the feed from the microphone they placed in the suspect's apartment.

" Too much information already, and you can't have it here. We are on a job, Tamsin."

" God, I was just kidding. Relax, wolfboy." Tamsin said, " I think I heard someone entering his room."

" Yep, his girlfriend, and now they are fighting." Dyson said, sighing.

" See, brilliant choice of mine to place the microphone in the lamp, instead of the vase, because..." Tamsin said, watching the video, " Wooo...she throws it and it breaks."

**Meanwhile - Rich Lady's House**

" God I can't believe she has this much crap, and she has a photoset for every single one of her crap." Bo complained while she was going through the jewelry collections of their client with Kenzi.

" Tell me about it." Kenzi said, pointing to a photo of an unbelievably ugly necklace, " Who the hell buys things like this now? And it's not even real sapphire."

" You can tell that from the photo?"

" No, but if was real, with that big of a size, she could buy the whole planet with it." Kenzi said.

" I can't believe whoever stole her jewelries, stole that too. How much do you think it's worth?"

" I'd pay no more than five bucks, that's assuming I'm temporarily blind so I don't mind buying it." Kenzi said," The thief is probably a douche, and a dumb ass."

" Yeah, great combination. Although, how the hell would a douche slash dumb ass thief manage to steal from her without leaving any traces?"

" No idea, Bo-Bo" Kenzi said, " Maybe the client wants some insurance money, and she did all this."

" Then why hire private investigators?" Bo said, frowning, " Some of the lost jewelry is pretty expensive, like one of her bracelets with diamonds and rubies. Others are pretty much junk, and worse than junk."

" Like I said, dumb ass thief." Kenzi said.

**Day 3 - Texting**

- How's your case going, succulet?

- Nothing new. Still couldn't figure out how the thief did it with no trace

- Miss me?

- Damn right I do

- Are you snuggling my t-shirt right now?

- ...Yes

- Well, think of it as me then

- ...I am

- Are you touching yourself?

- ...Will you be here if I say yes?

- No, but I'd like to hear it.

- Fine, yes, are you happy now?

- I thought succubi couldn't get off by masturbating

- I can get off, but I will still be hungry

- Oh so you just miss my Chi

- Not just that, Tamsin!

- Then what do you really miss?

- ...Try everything?

- *giggles*

- Tamsin, if you were here I swear to God I would...

- You would what?

- ...

- Can't decide between tearing my clothes off or biting me?

- How about both?

- When you do that, make sure that you don't ruin my uniform, succulet.

- God...don't tease me like that, Tamsin!

- Why not?

- I'm really gonna go to the Dal and fuck some random chick

- Why don't you try that. Maybe I'll storm in and take you right there on the counter, then in the lady's room.

- You are not making me feel better...

- Wasn't planning on that in the first place.

**Day 4**

" Still texting some hot chick you hooked up in the Dal?" Dyson asked Tamsin as they ate their lunch in the apartment while watching the video feed.

" No, a different one." Tamsin said. She put down her phone, trying hard not to laugh. Dyson looked at her confused. He wanted to say something, but Tamsin interrupted him. " Someone just showed up at his door."

" Let me send the image to the tech team, see if they can get us an identity of the vistor."

Tamsin nodded, continue eating her lunch. She picked up her phone in her hand again when it beeped.

_My case sucks._ Bo texted her.

Tamsin smiled. _Is it your case, or your personal needs?_ She texted her back.

_Stop teasing me, Tamsin! _Bo texted.

Tamsin smiled again as she read Bo's text. She paused there for a while, then suddenly a crazy idea popped into her mind. _Then what about something real, succulet?_

_What do you mean?_

Bo stared at her phone screen, waiting for Tamsin's response. The Valkyrie had teased her for four days now, when she was hungry as hell. She had already eaten tons of chocolate and candy bars, but it was not working anymore. Then she got the text from Tamsin, saying about something real. She immediately asked her what she meant by that.

Finally Tamsin's reply came in_. In exactly half an hour, meet me at this address..._

Bo immediately got dressed, without even finishing reading the whole address on her phone. She knew she probably shouldn't go, but she couldn't care less. She sneaked out, passing Kenzi by the couch. The Russian girl was in her sweet dreams.

The night wind was cool, almost cold, but the burning desire inside Bo made her warmer than ever, and she knew it was way more than just her hunger. She wanted to see the Valkyrie. She wanted to hold her, and to kiss her. She just wanted her.

Bo arrived at the address a few minutes early. It was the back side of the parking place behind a closed gas station. No one was there, except a broken down car or two. Then she heard someone coming. She turned around and saw the Valkyrie, with her signature smirk on her face.

" Miss me?" The Valkyrie said as she pulled her close by grabbing her waist. She smirked at Bo, as if she was enjoying Bo's hunger.

" You have no idea..." Bo whispered to her, tucking her hands under the blonde's shirt, pinching her skin. She breathed heavily on the blonde's chest as she buried her face down. She knew she missed her a lot, but she realized that she missed the Valkyrie a lot more than she thought, when she finally had her in her arms.

They both kissed each other aggressively, as they stepped back against the wall of the closed gas station. Both of them tried hard not to tear any of the clothing off the other person's body as they eagerly ran their hands all over each other.

" I guess you miss me a lot too." Bo said when she tucked her fingers inside Tamsin's underwear. The Valkyrie was already dripping wet.

Tamsin suppressed her moans and screams when she begged Bo to thrust into her deeper and harder. Bo did nothing but follow Tamsin's request. She couldn't do much after all, when the blonde's fingers were all over her core, caressing and thumbing. When they both hit their peaks at the same time, Bo fed off Tamsin. She had never felt so satisfied before.

" Happy now?" Tamsin whispered to her as she held Bo in her arms.

Bo took a deep breath and buried her face on Tamsin's shoulder. " So how long do you have?" She asked.

" Probaby another ten minutes or so." Tamsin said, " Fifteen if I tell the wolf the line at the check out is unbelievably long."

" How did you get out anyway?"

" Told him I needed to get some liquor, because the job was too boring." Tamsin chuckled, " I do need to get a bottle to convince him though..."

" Then let's go get it." Bo said. She held Tamsin's hand in hers and walked out on the street with her. The Valkyrie was a little bit uncomfortable holding hands in public at first, but she didn't say anything. Instead she held back onto Bo's hand and intertwined their fingers after a few seconds.

" This is the first time we walk together holding hands, isn't it?" Bo asked.

" I'm afraid so." Tamsin murmured. She pulled Bo's hand close and laid a kiss on it. Both of them smiled at each other.

Tamsin hugged Bo from behind when they were waiting for the red lights. " I miss you." She whispered to Bo, " I miss you, succulet."

" I miss you too." Bo said, with a warm feeling passing through her heart. Then she turned around and whispered to Tamsin, " I wasn't here just for the feed. You know that, right?"

" Of course I know that." Tamsin chuckled, " Why? You were afraid you were gonna hurt my feelings?"

" Actually, I wasn't aware that you have any feelings until recently." Bo teased her.

Tamsin laughed. " Let's go get my fucking liquor, shall we?"

**Day 5 - Texting**

- Did Dyson notice anything usual last night?

- No. The wolf had no idea. How about your human pet?

- Don't think she noticed anything either.

- Still stuck on your case?

- Yeah, just couldn't figure out why the thief would have taken some absolute trash while leaving some valuables behind.

- Trash how?

- Like big, sparkling, but fake jewelry? I mean, who would do that?

- Sparkling, huh? Maybe you are looking at a _what_, instead of a _who_

- What do you mean?

- There is a certain type of Fae bird...I can't remember the name of it. It steals shiny things for its owner, but not intelligent enough to tell whether it's fake or not.

- You think it's a bird who did this?

- Closest thing I can come up with. Why don't you do some digging on that?

- Ok.

- I'll be back tomorrow night. My place?

- Works.

**Day 6**

" So, was it the bird?" Tamsin asked Bo as she ran her fingers on Bo's waist line. They were both in bed, just caught their breaths after their lovemaking.

" Yeah. It's a Cikavac." Bo said.

" Yeah, that. I can never remember that stupid name."

" Anyway, we trapped it. Some creepy dude was using that poor thing to steal jewelry in that neighborhood for a while. He was arrested, and our client is happy." Bo said, tucking herself closer to the blonde, " How about your murder suspect."

" Total waste of my fucking time. They messed up some evidence, and that dude was not even connected to our case. Fuck." Tamsin complained.

Bo smiled, pulling her closer to kiss her. " So you leave me a week for nothing, huh?"

" Wasn't my fault."

" Still, maybe you should make it up to me somehow?"

" You are not seriously thinking about my cop uniform again, are you?" Tamsin said, staring at Bo, trying hard not to laugh.

" Well, maybe this time I could wear it for you..." Bo said, running her index finger slowly down on Tamsin's chest.

" See, that's the difference between you and me." Tamsin said, " I don't need a costume on you for you to turn me on..."

" What about a costume with a pair of handcuffs..." Bo said as she smiled. Slowly rolling herself on top of Tamsin, then lowered her head and kissed the Valkyrie.

**Day 7 – Police Station**

" Are you ready for the award ceremony?" Dyson asked Tamsin as he straightened his tie.

" Yeah, I guess, whatever." Tamsin said, looking into the mirror to adjust her hat. Then she looked down and realized that she couldn't find her tie clip. She frowned, and searched through all her pockets. " Hey, Dyson." She said to Dyson, " Do you have an extra tie clip? I can't find mine."

Dyson wanted to say something, but suddenly he paused. Something just occurred to him, something so surprising and unbelievable, yet it made a lot of sense. He opened his eyes wide and stared at Tamsin, as if he wanted to make sure everything going through his mind right now was not real. Then he realized that everything he found weird between Bo and Tamsin had an explanation now. The police uniform tie clip Kenzi found in their shack. The texting. Why Bo kept it away from Kenzi. Why Tamsin no longer went drinking with him to pick up chicks together.

" What's got into you, dude?" Tamsin asked, frowning, " You look like you've see a ghost."

" Emmm...no, I'm fine. I'm totally fine." Dyson said.

" Yeah, whatever. Do you have an extra tie clip or not?"

" As a matter of fact, I do." Dyson handed her the tie clip Kenzi gave him, " You can keep it."

" I owe you one." Tamsin said. She was too busying putting on the tie clip to notice the weird smile appearing on Dyson's face. When she finally raised her head, she frowned. " What the fuck is wrong with you today, dude?"

" Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me." Dyson said, trying everything he could not to laugh out loud in front of the confused blonde.


	24. Chapter 24 - Would You Be My Plus One

**Chapter 24 - Would You Be My Plus One**

**9:20pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

Bo frowned when she watched the Valkyrie open the door for her. Clearly the blonde had something to say to her, but she was hesitating. More importantly, there was a hint of nervousness in her eyes. She might be a lot of things, but she was never nervous.

" You are not breaking up with me, are you?" Bo teased her. She knew Tamsin wouldn't, but a small part of her feared it so much that she had to ask.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Bo. " If I wanted to break up with you, I would at least wait till after sex, Ok?"

Bo chuckled. She laid her hands on Tamsin's waist, pulling her closer. " Then what is it?"

" Hmmm...I was just wondering...Would you be my plus one?"

" You mean like to someone's wedding or something?" Bo was surprised to hear that.

" Yeah, or something. To a Valkyrie ceremony. It's...emmm...something...all Valkyries go every ten years." Tamsin said.

" Do I need to be armed for it?"

" No, it's not a dragon slaying party. You can wear anything you want, succulet." Tamsin said, " Or...nothing..." She whispered to Bo, kissing her on her neck.

Bo chuckled again. Her eyes turned to blue, and she grabbed the blonde tight.

**11:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" What is this ceremony anyway?" Bo asked after they both stopped panting from the sex they just had.

" It's Freyja's birthday ceremony. "

" Freyja? The Norse Goddess? Odin's wife?"

" Yeah, pretty much our queen." Tamsin said, " The ceremony is not just for her though. It's for all the Valkyries. We gather together every ten years, and there will be a competition."

" To see who brings the hottest date?" Bo teased Tamsin.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Bo, then they both laughed. " No, damn it." She said, " It's a competition of Valkyrie's battle skills and such. Anyway, you'll see when we get there."

" Sounds like a date." Bo smiled, kissing her on her lips, " So...when is this thing?"

" In two weeks." Tamsin said, " It will last for several days, so make sure you have a damn good excuse to ditch your pet for that long."

Bo paused for a while, then said," Maybe I should just tell her about us. I mean, she's my best friend..." Bo said.

" Ok." Tamsin chuckled, "When you do though, invite me, 'cause I want to watch her head explode."

Bo wanted to say something, but she was cut off by Tamsin's ringing phone. Tamsin cursed and rolled over on top of Bo to grab her phone on the other side of the bed. Bo winked at her, grabbing her by her waist so she couldn't move away. She started to kiss down along her neckline when Tamsin answered the call.

Tamsin shot Bo a stare, grabbing her hands before she moved down. Bo raised herself, pressing her body tightly against Tamsin's. Tamsin almost moaned out when Bo ground her breasts against hers. She quickly finished her call, throwing her phone to the floor. " Wanna get your ass kicked?" She asked Bo.

" Who's calling?"

" A hot chick I picked up from the Dal last night." Tamsin rolled her eyes, " Who do you think would call at this time of the night? Dyson of course..."

" New case?"

" Yeah. A weird arson case."

" How weird?" Bo asked. Before Tamsin could answer her, her phone rang too.

" Well, I guess you can ask him yourself." Tamsin said. She moved down, kissing every inch of the skin on her chest. Bo managed to finish her call right before the blonde's lips touched her nipples.

**12:30 am - Crime Scene**

" Shit...this is..." Bo took a deep breath when she arrived at the crime scene. Dyson greeted her by opening her car door for her. Bo nodded at him quickly, then her attention was pulled back to the burnt building.

It was a gas station, but now there was nothing left except the empty, black ground with ruins. Everything was destroyed by the fire. A few cars parked in the parking lot were damaged by fire and explosion. A weird smell lingered in the air. Bo had to turn her head away when she saw the victims. They were completely burnt, their teeth exposed, and their arms up in the air, as if they were pleading for help.

" Never seen anything like this in my life..." A fireman murmured when he walked pass Bo. He shook his head slightly and sighed.

" Any suspects?" Bo asked Dyson.

" Well...yes. His name is Daniel." Dyson said as he pointed as a young boy, who was sitting on the side of a fire truck. He appeared to be naked under the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was shaking hard, with his arms around his knees. There was nothing but fear in his eyes.

" He set the fire?" Bo frowned, " How?"

" He's an Ifrit." Dyson said, " You do know what an Ifrit is, right?"

" Yeah of course, I trapped one in a magic lamp, remember?" Bo said, " So...why did he do it?"

" No idea. That's why I called you." Dyson said.

Bo nodded. Before she said anything, she heard a car pulling over near them. It was Tamsin's truck. The Valkyrie hopped out and said, " Grill party gone wrong?"

Dyson coughed lightly, and walked away. Bo frowned, because she noticed the weird look on Dyson's face. " What's his problem?" She asked Tamsin, staring at the wolf behind him.

" No fucking idea. Dude's been acting pretty weirdly lately." Tamsin said.

" How so?"

" I don't know. Smiles a lot and stuff..." Tamsin shrugged, " Don't you have a suspect to interrogate or something?"

**2:00 am - Crime Scene**

Both Dyson and Tamsin frowned when they saw Bo walking back towards them, with a very confused look on her face, like she just heard or saw something ridiculous.

" He confess?" Dyson asked.

" Emmm...I don't think so..." Bo said, " He had no idea what or how things happened here...You are sure he's the one who set the fire?"

" Yeah, the firemen found him inside the gas station, clothes all gone, but he didn't have a scratch on him. They did a blood test, and confirmed he is an Ifrit. The starting point of the fire was exactly where he was found, and the fire fits the profile of an Ifrit too. Only they can cast flames so hot that burn down everything."

" He told me he had no idea what happened. He blacked out and when he woke up, he found himself naked, sitting inside, with dead bodies lying around him." Bo said, " Maybe it's a second Ifrit?"

" No one saw anyone leave the scene..." Dyson said, " I'll check the video feeds from nearby to make sure, but two Ifrits at one crime scene? That's just really rare..."

" I don't know. There's something off about him..." Bo said as she looked at the boy.

" What do you mean?" Tamsin asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

" The way he reacts to my charms, it's like he is a human." Bo said, " He has no resistance to my charms at all. Are you sure he's Fae?"

" Well, blood test is 100% accurate. He tested positive for Ifrit, which means genetically, he's an Ifrit. Although..." Dyson paused, like something just occurred to him. He hesitated for a second or two, before he continued, " I couldn't smell Fae on him at all... Ifrits usually can't fake their smell, because the mixed scent of sulfur and mercury was just too strong."

" Wait a minute, so what you two were saying was, he is an Ifrit, but he is not an Ifrit?" Tamsin asked.

" Ya." Bo nodded, " I have no idea why."

" Neither do I." Dyson shook his head.

**8:30 am - Police Station**

" Are you still seeing...emmm...that hot chick you hooked with at the Dal?" Dyson asked Tamsin as they were filing paperwork.

" Huh?" Tamsin raised her head, staring at him. She held her cellphone in her left hand, texting, her right hand writing on the paper.

Dyson pointed at her cellphone, " Texting much lately?"

" Hey, none of your fucking business..." Tamsin shot a stare at him, as she lowered her hand to put down her phone. She sat there for a while, then she thought maybe she should just tell Dyson about her and Bo, since he was her partner, and pretty much her closest buddy too. " Look, Dyson, I-"

Dyson stopped her when his phone rang. He answered it. Then he said, " The reports are back. They confirmed that he was the one who caused that fire."

" How can they be so sure?" Bo's voice came from behind him.

" Apparently an Ifrit lights a fire by releasing some flammable chemical in the air, then adds extremely high heat, and then you've got a big fire. According to the tech guys, the chemicals mainly contain sulfur and mercury, and a few other things, but the contents are unique for each Ifrit. So by analyzing what each chemical is and its percentage, they can build a profile of the ignition signature of an Ifrit and compare it with what they got from the report of the crime scene..."

" Dude you are giving me a headache right now..." Tamsin complained.

" So basically it's definitely him." Bo asked.

" Yes." Dyson said, " We've already interrogated him. Like you said, he had absolutely no idea what happened there, or what Faes are."

" Here are his files. Parents deceased, foster home one after another. He ran away from his last foster home, and has probably been living on the street since." Tamsin said, taking a thick file folder out from her drawer and throwing it to Bo, " Feel free to read it yourself. Anyway, he's our guy, case closed."

" Don't you think we should dig a little deeper, and find out why he did it, detective?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Bo. " I'm sorry, since when do I follow orders from you?"

" He could have been forced or something." Bo said, " Something's off about this case..."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then they both turned to Dyson, as if they were waiting on his decision.

" Well, I agree with Bo. If, by any chance, someone is behind this, we can't afford to let this case slip right now."

Tamsin sighed, shaking her head. " God, like I don't already have enough cases on my fucking desk..."

**10:40 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

" Nice strategy there to disagree with me, so the wolf wouldn't find out about us, huh?" Bo said as she closed the door.

" Well, I try." Tamsin leaned over to give her a kiss, " Although, I probably should tell him about this..."

" When you do, be sure I'm there too. I'd like to see how far Dyson's jaw can drop."

Tamsin chuckled, " Well, not now, succulet. We need to solve this case...or whatever..."

" Ok. Case file reading then?"

**10:55 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

Tamsin rested her head on Bo's lap while Bo was reading the case files. Bo curled a lock of her blonde hair on her index finger and kept playing with it. Tamsin caressed her hand, leaning over to lay a kiss on it.

Bo smiled, lowering her head to kiss her on her lips. Then she straightened herself up and went back to reading the file, with Tamsin's hand in hers, her fingers caressing it lightly.

" You know, if we get any more lovey-dovey, I'm gonna go kill myself..." Tamsin murmured. As a Valkyrie, she was never used to moments like this, the things she had done with Bo was way beyond what she thought she ever could have done.

" Yeah, you say that all the time..." Bo chuckled.

" Any findings on the files?"

" I'm not so sure...this kid's life is really miserable." Bo said, " His birth parents died when he was five, some sort of chemical poisoning. Then..." Bo paused for a while, then continued, " Hmmm...listen to this...the first foster home he stayed at, exploded. Apparently some old gas pipe leak or something. Then the second...burnt down. The third was ok, so was the fourth one. After staying at the fourth one for about a week, he just ran away and has been living on the streets since then."

" Both incidents are connected with fire." Tamsin said, sitting up, " I bet he started them."

" But why? That kid doesn't even know he's Fae. I mean, how could any Fae not know he's a Fae?"

" You didn't know when you were a kid." Tamsin said, staring at Bo.

" Well yeah, I didn't know what I was, but I did know that I could kill people by sucking them dry." Bo said, " But when I talked with him, he had no idea about his ability, or anything like that. He acted exactly the same as any other normal human kid under my charms."

" Maybe that kid has a crush on you, and that's why he can't resist your charms."

Bo rolled her eyes at her, " Not everyone has a crush on me like you, Ok?"

Tamsin laughed, pulling Bo's face close to give her a kiss.

" So, I guess we start from the foster homes?"

" Sure, since the first two were burnt down, I'll pull the case files from the system, and tell the wolf to go visit, see if his nose can pick up anything. We can go visit the other two."

**1:30 pm - Foster Home 3**

" Daniel is a sweet kid..." The mother of the third foster home told Tamsin and Bo as she took out sheets of freshly baked cookies from the oven.

" So you remember him?" Bo asked. Those cookies smelled really nice to her, and she tried not to drool over them.

" Of course, he's such a good kid." The lady said proudly.

" When he stayed here, anything weird happened?"

" What do you mean?" The lady frowned.

" Like...something related to fire, explosion or anything like that?"

" Oh, nonsense, he would never do such things. He may not be a very outgoing kid, but he has a good, warm heart, always there looking after those who are younger than him."

" May I ask, why he left?"

Hearing Bo's question, the lady sighed, as if she didn't really want to talk about it. " One day the government people came, said that they found his grandparents who lived in another state. So they took him to them...then, they passed away after a couple of years, by then I had too many kids, and they had to put him somewhere else..." She sighed again, " I wish he didn't have to go, because he seemed really happy here."

" Any kids here know him before?"

" No, those who knew him have all left." The lady shook her head. Then she showed them some old photos of him with some other children, and told them some stories about him, but none of them were related to what Tamsin and Bo were looking for, so they decided to leave.

Before they walked out the door, the lady stopped them. She stood there, hesitating, with her eyebrows frowning. " Emmm...detectives, can I ask why you are asking about Daniel? Is he Ok?"

" Yeah." Bo immediately answered, " He's good. He's fine. He's just...a person of interest in a case we are working on right now."

" Ok." The lady let out a deep breath, " Whatever you think he has done, he didn't do it, because I know him. He would never harm anyone."

" Good to know." Tamsin said.

**2:10 pm - Outside the House**

" Where did you get this?" Bo asked when Tamsin handed her a cookie. It still felt warm.

" Emmm...in there?" Tamsin pointed at the house.

" Since when do you steal cookies from a nice old lady?" Bo said, frowning.

" Well, if I had asked, she'd have given them to me anyway, so why bother?" Tamsin smirked.

Bo rolled her eyes. She took a bite and let out a sigh of satisfaction. " How did you even know I wanted this?"

" Well...I do know a thing or two about you, succulet." Tamsin whispered to her, " Every time you are_ hungry _for something, you get this puppy eyed look..."

Bo smiled. " Do I?"

" Oh, believe me." Tamsin replied, " I've seen it quite enough, really."

**3:05 pm - Foster Home 4**

" Daniel...yeah...I remember him..." The father said to Bo and Tamsin, when he tried to gather all the kids for a story time.

" Could you tell us more about him?"

" Emmm...not much really. He'd only been here for like a week, before he disappeared. Actually I'm relieved that you guys found him. Is he Ok?"

" Yeah he's fine." Bo said, " He's ...emmm...kinda connected to one of our cases."

" He...emmm...he is not involved in something bad, is he?"

" Why do you ask?" Tamsin frowned.

" It's just...he ran away and disappeared, I kept thinking of the worst that might happen to him, you know."

" Yeah, do you know why he ran away?"

" No...I mean...I don't know..."

" Something's bothering you...what is it?" Bo asked.

" A few days before he left, there was this little incident..."

" Care to elaborate on this _incident_?" Tamsin repeated, her eyes staring at him.

" Daniel and a couple of other kids were in the back yard. Then the storage cabin in the back yard just burst into fire...luckily no one got hurt."

" So...who set the fire?"

" No idea. Kids were terrified. Daniel was passed out when I found him..."

" You think that's why he left?"

" That's the only bad thing that happened here before he left..." He said, " Would you excuse me, kids need me for their story time."

" Mind if we walk around a little?" Bo asked.

" No, not at all."

**2:30 pm - Backyard**

" You think we can find something here?" Bo asked Tamsin as they walked around in the backyard, " He ran away like two years ago. Even if there had been something here, it couldn't still be there after two years, right?"

" You never know." Tamsin said, looking around. The storage cabin looked new. There were still some burn marks on the trees right beside it, but they found nothing useful.

When they were about to leave, Bo saw a piece of clothing disappearing behind the corner of the house. She frowned and motioned her head towards that direction. Tamsin and her rushed to the corner.

A young girl was hiding behind the wall. She panicked when she saw Bo and Tamsin, and dropped something she had been holding from her hand. Bo picked it up, and realized it was a video camera, and it was still on.

" I...I'm sorry..." The girl looked nervous, and a little scared. She stared at Bo and Tamsin, her hands pulling at the corner of her jacket.

" It's ok." Bo smiled at her, giving her the camera back," What's your name?"

The girl seemed to be comparing the cold woman with the badge on her belt, to the brunette lady with the smile on her face. She smiled at Bo and said," Katie." Tamsin rolled her eyes at both of them.

" Katie, why are you video taping us?"

" 'Cause I'm making my own documentary movie." Katie smiled again. It seemed that she was happy to talk about her movie.

" That's cool." Bo nodded, " Maybe you want to show us your movie?"

" You want to watch my movie?" Katie said, her face lighting up.

" As many as you have." Bo said.

**3:00 pm - Katie's Room**

Bo and Tamsin looked around in Katie's room as the young girl looked for chairs for them, but there were only two chairs.

" She'll sit with me." Tamsin smirked at Katie, grabbing Bo's waist and putting her on her lap. Bo was totally caught off guard by Tamsin's invitation, before she realized it, she fell into the Valkyrie's warm, firm embrace. She blushed a little, however, she liked it.

" Oh, cool." Katie nodded, sitting down on the other one. She turned on her computer and played her videos for them. They were all about her school, her foster family, other kids, and everything else she did or saw daily.

" How long have you been taking this footage for your documentary?" Tamsin asked.

" Three years and two months." Katie said," I started it when I got here. Papa bought me this camera as my welcoming gift."

" So you've been here more than three years now..." Bo said, " Do you know a boy named Daniel? He was here like two years ago, only stayed for a week or so?"

" I don't know...I don't really get along with other...people..." Katie said. A frustrated look appeared on her face.

" That's ok." Bo said to her, trying to cheer her up, " Do you remember two years ago, the storage cabin in the backyard caught on fire?"

A scared look flashed through Katie's face. She went silent and turned her head away.

" You were there, weren't you?" Tamsin said.

Katie paused for a long time, but eventually she shook her head.

" Did you see what happened that day?" Tamsin said, " 'Cus your window is facing the backyard."

Katie nodded. " It was Jared..." She said.

" Jared? Who's Jared?"

" He left here last month. He...emmm...he was the oldest one here. He was there when the fire started."

" He started the fire?"

" No...I mean...I don't know." Katie said, " I heard someone screaming outside, so I grabbed my camera and opened the window."

" And you videotaped the whole thing?"

" As much I could. When I started shooting, the fire had already started, but I know it was Jared."

" Why are you so sure?" Bo frowned, and so did Tamsin. Both of them knew that it was Daniel who burnt the place down.

" He's...he's..." Katie muttered.

" He was the bully when he was here, wasn't he?" Tamsin asked. From the look on Katie's face, she could tell the young girl was scared of him.

Katie nodded, and she looked a little surprised, as if she was asking why Tamsin would know.

Tamsin shook her head, rolling her eyes. " Do you still have that footage? Can we see it?"

" Yeah, of course. I keep all my videos." Katie found the video and played it for them.

They could tell how scared Katie was by the shaking of the camera. The storage cabin burnt like a torch. Kids were screaming in the backyard, running towards the house. Daniel was lying on the ground, and he was not moving. There was a little kid sitting beside him, crying. A teenage boy was fleeing. He looked scared. Then he raised his face and faced the camera. He frowned at Katie, as if he was threatening her.

" Have you showed this to other people?" Tamsin asked.

" No. Jared told me if I ever told anyone about this, I'm dead, so I never showed it to anyone."

" Can we have a copy of this?"

" Emmm...sure, but please, don't tell anyone, Ok?" Katie said as she looked at Tamsin, her eyes begging.

Tamsin nodded. " You have my word."

**5:00 pm - Police Station**

Dyson was already there when Bo and Tamsin got back with the video. He smiled at them when he saw them walking in together. Tamsin frowned at him. She noticed that Dyson had been acting kinda weird lately, but she couldn't figure out why.

" I've gone through the files of the two foster homes that were burnt. Both of them match Daniel's ignition signature." Dyson said, " I did a background check on them. Both of them had child abuse reported..."

" Wait a minute...child abuse...bully..." Tamsin murmured. She quickly grabbed Daniel's personal files and went through a few pages before she continued, " His birth father was arrested a couple times for domestic violence, but his mother dropped the charges. And they both died from...high doses of mercury inhaled...Wanna bet it was the chemical he released from his body?"

" So...?"

" Every time there was abuse, he snapped and burnt down things..." Tamsin said, " Maybe that's the pattern..."

" Ok, that makes sense. But..." Dyson said, " That doesn't explain why he couldn't remember anything about any of the incidents."

" Maybe it's one of those...PTSD things." Bo said, " He was traumatized that he couldn't remember any of it."

" Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why he doesn't smell like one, nor does he react to your charms like one." Dyson said to Bo.

**8:00 pm - Police Station**

" So, just the two of us here watching stuff?" Bo said to Tamsin, sitting on her lap.

" Yeah, except that this _stuff_ is not a romance movie, but the enhanced video tape of that fire." Tamsin smirked, pulling Bo closer to give her a kiss.

" That can be arranged...if you want to watch a romance movie with me." Bo chuckled, kissing her back.

" Hell no! How about some action movies with lots of gun fights and hot chicks?" Tamsin said, caressing Bo's face.

Bo laughed, hugging Tamsin tight.

" Alright, crime solving time." Tamsin pulled back a little, turning Bo around on her lap. She put her arms around Bo's waist. Before she started to play the video, she laid a kiss on the back of Bo's neck.

They were able to see people's faces much clearer this time, especially for the beginning part where the camera was really shaky. Daniel was still standing in the very beginning of the video, but he fell on the ground unconscious soon after.

" This Jared kid, I think I've seen him somewhere..." Bo said as she picked up all the case files and started to look through them. Tamsin continued watching the video while she held her hand and caressed her fingers.

" There he is!" After a while, Bo exclaimed, " You are not gonna believe this... Jared is one of the over cooked fries in that gas station fire..."

Tamsin raised her eyebrows, " Well, actually it makes sense. If abuse was the catalyst for Daniel to lose control and burn things, it's not weird at all when he saw the bully and he just snapped..."

" So you mean this is like..."

" Dissociative Identity Disorder." Tamsin murmured. She paused the video and pointed it out to Bo, " Look, before he fell, he was a lefty, but I'm pretty sure Daniel is not. Also...see how the facial expression on his face changes? The way he looked at Jared before he passed out, and the way he looked at people when we found him at the burnt down gas station... Totally different . "

" So you think he has multiple personalities?" Bo said, " Well, not the craziest theory I've ever heard, but don't you need a psychiatrist to assess that?"

" Even if he is, that still doesn't explain why Dyson couldn't smell him, or the way he reacts to your charm..."

" So what do we do now?"

" Probably let a psychiatrist assess him first or something. I don't know, I'll talk to Dyson tomorrow."

" So we just go home?"

" I'm gonna go through the files again tonight, and file some reports." Tamsin said as she kissed Bo on her cheek, " You can go though."

" Can I stay?"

" You want to stay? Aren't you tired?"

" Well, you can always juice me up..." Bo said, unbuttoning Tamsin's shirt.

**10:30 am - Police Station**

" Our suspect is here." Dyson told Bo, " And he wants to speak to you."

" What? Why?" Bo was surprised, " I'm not even a cop."

" No idea." Dyson said, " Tamsin and I will be outside. Just talk to him, see what he wants, Ok?"

" Ok, I guess." Bo murmured.

**10:35 am - Interrogation Room**

" You want to talk to me?" Bo asked the young boy when she sat down in front of him.

" Yes." Daniel smiled at her. Bo frowned, because that smile was so confident and calm. She paused there for a second or two, then she handed him a pen. Daniel was a little confused, but he still took it, with his left hand.

" You are not him, are you?" Bo said, crossing her arms in front her chest, " You are...the other personality."

Daniel smiled again. " You can't prove that." He said.

" No, I can't." Bo said coldly, " Why did you set those fires?"

" To kill those who tortured us?" Daniel huffed out a laugh.

" So there are more than one person... in there." Bo pointed at him.

" You can never prove that." Daniel smiled again, this time, mockingly.

" Your father abused you?"

" He couldn't have laid a single finger on me, even if he wanted to. It was the dumb ass woman who got abused."

" You mean your birth mother."

"... She cried and cried and cried every night. One night I walked to their bedroom, and pointed a gun at his head. She screamed, and took it from me. Why? Why couldn't she just blow his head right open?" Daniel exclaimed.

" So you killed him, but why kill your mother too?"

" Because she was too weak. She didn't deserve to live. He told me that only the strongest deserve to live."

" He? Your father?"

Daniel laughed. " You don't know anything, do you?"

" Are we doing riddles here? 'Cause if we are, I'm outta here." Bo said. Somehow she found Daniel's attitude very annoying. " So you burnt down the foster care because of the abuse too?"

" They screamed, just like that dumb ass woman before she died. Then this smell...quite pleasant smell actually, reminds me of a delicious pot roast recipe, you know..."

" But you didn't burn the last foster care you stayed in, why?"

Daniel didn't answer her. His face distorted, as if he was enraged about something. " The stupid kid who shared my body was too strong back then."

" Can I talk to him?"

" No, he's not here right now." Daniel said.

" Does he know that you can burn things?"

" He has no idea." Daniel chuckled, " Because he can't do shit. He's only five years old."

" What do you mean?" Bo was confused.

" When we were five years old, we met him. He created me, and let me know I have this great gift, this amazing power...But that stupid kid has stayed a five years old ever since. He doesn't have Fae powers, and he doesn't act like a Fae either."

" Wait a minute...who created you?"

Daniel chuckled. He didn't answer Bo.

" And how can that be possible? I mean, he doesn't act like a Fae, so he doesn't smell like a Fae either?"

" Once he told me, a mind is a powerful thing. If you believe in something, it will become true. The stupid kid believes that he's a human, so he's just a human."

" Who is he? Who created you?" Bo asked.

Daniel didn't answer her question, instead he said, " Thanks for the pen, by the way."

" Huh?" Bo frowned. Before she could figure out what he meant by that, Daniel stabbed his temple with the pen.

" The Master..." Bo murmured, with her eyes open wide. She felt a chill go up her spine and her heart began to race. She didn't know what to do. She saw blood coming out from Daniel's head. She saw him twitching. She saw him open his eyes wide and stop breathing. But she couldn't do anything, she just watched everything happen, as if it was a slow motion movie. She heard no sound, nor did she make any. She numbly watched Dyson and Tamsin rushing in. Dyson pulling out his phone and urgently calling someone. Tamsin putting her arms under her own and dragging her out of the interrogation room. And the only that was actively going through Bo's mind, was the Master.

**5:00 pm - Tamsin's Apartment**

" You Ok?" Tamsin asked Bo. They were both on her couch, she had the succubus in her arms tight. Bo hadn't talked much since they got back from the police station.

" Yeah I'm fine..." Bo said. She closed her eyes and buried herself closer to the blonde. The warm, soft skin of the Valkyrie's warmed her.

" Hey, one day we'll get him, Ok?" Tamsin caressed her back, kissing her on her forehead.

Bo didn't say anything. She just sighed and hugged the blonde tighter.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Queen Herself Said So

**Chapter 25 - The Queen Herself Said So**

**5:30 am - Bo's Place**

"Now go, before your pet sees us." Tamsin said to Bo, as she pulled over to the side of the road.

"No way she's gonna see us. We're too far away for her to see us from the window and she never gets up before noon."

"Oh really? So we can..." Tamsin whispered to Bo, pressing her lips on her ear.

The brunette chuckled, "I'd really love to, detective, but, I do have a lot of packing to do so we can go to your Valkyrie thing later. I'll see you in an hour?"

"Well, that totally depends on how fast you can pack your stuff and what excuse you tell your little thief friend about your absence for the next five days." Tamsin chuckled, kissing Bo on her lips.

"I'm gonna tell her that you and I are in a relationship, and that I'm leaving for several days to be with you." Bo said.

"Ok." Tamsin smiled.

**- Meanwhile - Inside the Shack**

"Ha, Gotcha!" Kenzi murmured as she looked through her telescope behind the window. She was chewing on some cereal when she noticed that a truck had pulled over in the distance and she saw Bo get out of it. She had been spying on Bo for days now. When Dyson kept playing his 'busy-at-work' card to dodge her, even after agreeing to help her find out who Bo was seeing just a week ago, Kenzi knew something was not right.

Bo was not home again last night, yet her car was parked in front of their place. Kenzi knew someone had to drop her off sooner or later, so she had waited up for her for the entire night, because she noticed that sometimes Bo would come home really early in the morning and pretend she had been at home the whole night.

Now she had finally caught Bo trying to sneak in after being out all night. Kenzi frowned. The truck looked kinda familiar, but, she couldn't remember where she had seen it before, and she couldn't see who the driver was from here either. She cursed.

Just as she was about to put down her telescope and go back to her breakfast she saw the door on the driver's side open and Tamsin get out.

"Damn." Kenzi murmured in disappointment, thinking that Bo was helping the police on some case again, until she saw the detective walk over to Bo, grab her by her waist and lay a kiss on her lips.

"Holy mamma!" Kenzi exclaimed, almost dropping the telescope into her cereal bowl. At first she thought she was dreaming again, but, then she knew she wasn't because she banged her head on the window frame and it hurt like hell.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God...!" Kenzi yelled, when she saw Bo kissing Tamsin back. She had to put down the telescope to breathe. Then she immediately picked it back up because she really wanted to be sure about what she saw. She tried to convince herself that they had just gotten close, like friends, and that this was just Bo's way of saying goodbye... with a kiss. But, the thing that happened next crushed her feeble hope. She saw Bo pin Tamsin against the door of her truck and kiss her hard. Then watched Tamsin grab Bo's waist, spin her around, and take the lead. Kenzi knew if that counted for a friendly kiss, all lovers in the world were just doing nothing but friendly kissing every day. She put down the telescope again, because she thought she might go blind just by looking at them. But, she just couldn't believe her eyes, so she picked it up again. She did that putting-down-and-picking-up thing a few more times before she finally screamed.

"Bo-Bo and detective bitchiness?! Why am I not fainting, why am I not fainting right now?" She yelled, "Oh, this is...this is just..." Suddenly she didn't know which word she should use. But, things just started making sense now. The nightmare she thought she had involving them making out almost a year ago, why Bo never told her about her date, why Bo never brought strangers home anymore, why she found the cop uniform tie clip in their place...

Before she could fully process this huge explosive news, she heard Bo coming towards the door, her key turning in the lock. The first thing that came to Kenzi's mind was to hide the telescope. She tucked it under the cushion of the couch, and then sat down at the dining table pretending that she was just having her breakfast.

"Kenzi!" Bo exclaimed when she saw Kenzi eating cereal. She was surprised that Kenzi was up this early. She immediately organized her hair a little, just to make sure it didn't look messy.

"Sup bestie?" Kenzi smiled at her, as she continued to chew the cereal in her mouth.

"Why are you up so early?" Bo asked, frowning, "And why are you eating your cereal with a pair of chopsticks...?"

"Huh?" Kenzi looked down at her hand, "Oh, just... to pick out all the goodies from the milk."

"Ok..." Bo said, carefully examining the look on Kenzi's face, "Are you alright?"

"Too much drink last night. I mean, like, way too much." Kenzi said.

"Hey, Kenz." Bo said, biting her lips. Then she sat down beside the Russian girl and began, "Listen, I-"

"I... I need to go." Kenzi proclaimed, suddenly jumping up. She didn't know how to face Bo right now. She just found out the biggest secret about her best friend and she was not sure if she should talk to her about it, since clearly Bo hadn't told her yet. "Family business, you know, can't wait. Urgent. Ass on fire urgent!"

"Ok...?" Bo frowned when she watched Kenzi storm out. _What's up with that chick?_ She asked herself, but she didn't have time to put much thought into it, because she knew she needed to pack her stuff and go meet Tamsin. She didn't want Tamsin to be late for her big event.

**6:30 am - Tamsin's Apartment**

"How did your pet respond to your honesty?" Tamsin asked Bo, as she opened the door for her.

"More like, she didn't give me a chance to be honest." Bo said, "She stormed out before I could say anything... "

"Even your pet is abandoning you now?" Tamsin teased her, pulling her closer. "Do you want to wait for her to come home so you can drop the bomb on her before we go?"

"No... Who knows when she's gonna be back." Bo said, "I'll just tell her when we come back."

"Ok. Then let's go." Tamsin said.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Asgard, the realm of the Gods. And, to answer your next question, we're getting there by taking a ride on a Fae warp station."

**- Meanwhile - The Dal**

Dyson watched Kenzi storm in like a fireball, burning up with anger and in a flaming red dress. "Kenzi?" He said, surprised to see her in the Dal this early in the morning.

"Dyson!" Kenzi said, "How long have you known Bo was banging Tamsin, and by Tamsin, I mean your partner, detective bitchiness, the bottle blonde, the Valkyrie, the-"

"I know who Tamsin is and I know who you are referring to, Kenzi." Dyson interrupted her, "Bo told you?"

"Emm... more like, I saw them canoodling right in front of our place 'told' me!" Kenzi said, staring at Dyson, "So, you do know! Did Bo tell you? Or did your dear partner tell you?"

"Actually, neither..." Dyson said, "I just found out myself a few days ago."

"And you didn't even bother to inform me?" Kenzi slammed her hand on the counter, and then in pain, started cussing in Russian as she waved her wounded hand in the air. "Dude! I thought we were friends!" She exclaimed.

"Look, Kenzi." Dyson grabbed her by her arms, "I don't think it's my place to tell you something that you should hear from Bo."

Kenzi rolled her eyes at Dyson. "Ok, I forgive you. But, you are going to buy me drinks for a month."

"Deal." Dyson laughed.

"Why does he have to buy you drinks?" Trick asked as he came out from his den.

"'Cause, Detective Moonfang, here..." Kenzi said as she pointed at Dyson, "Failed to tell me that Bo is banging Tamsin."

"First of all... I would really appreciate if you would quit using words like _banging_ in front of me, when it is about something that involves my granddaughter." Trick said, "And second of all... they are actually dating, not just... doing it."

"Banging, dating, doing it… splitting hairs much?" Kenzi said, rolling her eyes. Then she realized something, "You knew about this?! You knew about this too?!"

"Actually, yes." Trick said, "For a while."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Both Kenzi and Dyson exclaimed together, and then they looked at each other frowning.

"I considered it Bo's business, not mine." Trick said, shrugging, "Never thought those two would be together though. One minute they are slapping each other on the face-"

"The next, on each other's ass. I know." Kenzi said, ignoring Trick and Dyson's stare. "Damn I should have realized this… I saw them kiss like a year ago. I just thought it was a nightmare, 'cause you know, it's like the sun suddenly rising in the west..."

"A year ago?!" Both Dyson and Trick yelled in pure surprise, "And you didn't tell us about it?!"

"Well..." Kenzi said, playing with a lock of her hair in her hands, "At least now we are even." Then she turned to Dyson. "And you! You, are, still, gonna, buy, me, drinks!" She said, punctuating each word in her sentence by poking Dyson on his chest with her index finger.

**8:00 am - Asgard**

"So...instead of cars, we use horses as transportation here..." Bo murmured as she watched Tamsin take a beautiful white horse out from the stable, located right next to the warping station where they arrived.

"Cars are for savages, sweetheart." Tamsin smirked at her.

"I'm not quite good at riding horses..." Bo said, "Any chance you could… teach me or something?"

"Well, nothing would make me happier than watching your cute little ass fall from the back of a horse, but, not today." Tamsin said as she mounted the horse. She lowered her body, grabbing Bo's waist to lift her up and put her onto the saddle in front of her. Embracing the brunette in her arms, she held the reins and urged the horse to walk.

Tamsin pulled Bo closer with her right arm, and held her tightly to her. Other Valkyries were staring at them when they rode past.

"Why are they staring?" Bo whispered, frowning.

"'Cause I have a hot chick and they don't?" Tamsin chuckled.

"Where are we going?"

"We'll go through the forest in front of us, and then we'll be right outside Valhalla." Tamsin said.

"But everyone else is going across the grass field..."

"Well, do you want to be stared at the whole time?" Tamsin asked.

**8:20 am - In the Forest**

"This place feels like... it's extremely quiet..." Bo said as she sat down beside a tree in the forest. Tamsin led the horse to the stream beside them and the horse started to drink water and chew grass.

"Yeah, this is Asgard. Unlike most of the places in the mortal world, this place is totally under populated. Sometimes it's so quiet that you want to kill yourself..." Tamsin said, sitting down beside Bo.

Bo smiled to her, holding her hand in hers. "Is that why brought me with you, detective? So you wouldn't kill yourself?"

"More like, I brought you because I know you'd be yelling how hungry you are after only a few hours without me..." Tamsin said, kissing Bo on her lips

They stayed quiet for a while, just tucking themselves closer to the other person and watching the horse resting. For a moment, both of them felt like this was a vacation, and it just felt so peaceful that they wished this moment could last forever.

**9:00 am - Outside Valhalla**

"Wow!" Bo exclaimed when they came out from the forest. She saw a massive building in front of her. It was constructed with wood and rocks and it looked rough, as if the builders didn't care whether it looked good or not. She didn't know if she should call it a castle, or a fortress.

"The building there… is Valhalla." Tamsin said to Bo.

"Care to tell me more about this event, so I don't do anything stupid?"

Tamsin smirked. "You? Not do anything stupid? I don't think I can stop you from that..."

Bo rolled her eyes, as she got down from the horse after Tamsin.

"I'm gonna go talk to the Queen for a bit, then I'm gonna go pick a number..." Tamsin said.

"Pick a number?"

"...to determine which group I am in for the competition."

"What's the competition? Valkyries fight each other?"

"Well... sort of." Tamsin said, "We have to find a lock of Freyja's hair in the forest. Whoever finds it first wins the game."

"Sounds... so simple." Bo frowned.

"Yeah, except that there are wolves, bears and mountain Trolls in the forest." Tamsin said, "Come on, let's go inside."

**9:15 am - Valhalla**

Bored, Bo stood in the hall of Valhalla, as she waited for Tamsin to pick her number in a room that was only accessible by Valkyries. She had never seen this many blondes together in a same place before. The big hall was filled with Valkyries. Most of them seemed cold and indifferent. A few younger ones looked at Bo curiously and whispered to each other. Bo winked at them, and they just turned away blushing.

"Hey, gorgeous!" A voice came from behind and Bo turned around. To her surprise, she saw, Ryan Lambert standing in front of her with two very hot dates.

"Ryan?" Bo frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, as if he couldn't believe Bo just asked him that. "I'm a Loki, of course I need to be here for Freyja's birthday." He took a sip from his cocktail and continued, "Besides, with all the beautiful ladies, cold drinks and a fancy party, why wouldn't I be here?" Then he frowned a little and looked at Bo, "Why are you here, cutie pie?"

"I came as someone's plus one?" Bo said.

Ryan nodded as he took another sip. "Ah, I see. Who's the lucky one?"

"Emmm... remember the blonde you thought I had a thing for?"

Ryan opened his eyes wide and let out a sigh. "I'm afraid that you'll need to refresh my memory a little."

"Some mineral ore suppliers of yours disappeared, and it turned out to be some mind washing bird? The one you paid me a load of cash for? She was with me on that one?"

"Oh, yeah, her! Yeah, I remember her." Ryan said as he frowned at Bo, "I thought you'd be way over her by now, sweetheart."

"Just can't get enough of her." Bo said.

"Well, I will always be happy to be the third, if you know what I mean..."

Bo looked at Ryan's dates and said, "Don't you think you already have a handful now?"

Ryan looked at the two girls beside him and shrugged. Both girls winked at Bo, as if they were very interested in that idea.

Bo wanted to say something but before she did, Tamsin hugged her from behind. She put her arms around Bo's waist and pulled her back a little. "I know it's probably pretty hard for you to contain yourself right now, because of all the hot blonde chicks standing in front of you." The Valkyrie whispered to her ear, "But, try not to charm anyone's pants off inside Valhalla, Ok?" Then she lowered her voice even more, "By the way, I saw you winking at those innocent young Valkyries behind my back. You are gonna get punished tonight..."

Bo chuckled, and raised her head to give the blonde a kiss.

"Wow, looks like you two are really serious." Ryan said, frowning but raising his glass.

"Got a problem with someone being serious with your ex-wife?" Tamsin retorted.

"No, no, absolutely not." Ryan said, "But if you two ever need a third..."

"Go away!" Both Bo and Tamsin yelled at him together.

**9:30 am - Valhalla**

"You got your number?" Bo asked Tamsin after Ryan disappeared with his dates.

"Yeah, on an average team." Tamsin said as she pulled Bo close, "And Freyja wants to see you."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe the Queen wants a bite of the succubus?" Tamsin said, tilting her head to one side and smirking.

An ice-cold, mid-aged, beautiful yet intimidating woman figure immediately popped into Bo's head when she heard the word _Queen_. But as they entered the throne room, she was surprised to see a young girl sitting on the throne. She looked just like a teenager. Her long, golden hair was as shiny as the purest sunlight. Half of it was tied up with a thin, silver chain, the other half just fell on one shoulder loosely. There were two identical ruby pendants at both ends of the chain, dangling when the girl moved. She was in a delicate white dress, but surprisingly, she was barefoot. One of her shoes was under her throne, the other was somewhere far away. She had an unhappy look on her face, and played with her crown, her head lowered.

"That's Freyja?" Bo whispered, "How old is she, 12? Is she even allowed to drink?"

"She can definitely drink. She's just young, as a Fae." Tamsin whispered back.

Freyja raised her head when she heard them talking. She cleared her throat and stared at Bo. "So, you are the succubus I've heard an earful of." She said. Her voice was clear, but rather cold. It sounded like she was trying very hard to appear as a powerful Queen, but her age just gave her away. Before Bo said anything, she turned to Tamsin and continued, "I don't like her. She's weak."

"Well, she's not for you to like. She's all mine." Tamsin said, grabbing Bo by her waist to hold her in her arms. Bo frowned. She was not expecting Tamsin talking to Freyja like this. She thought the Valkyrie should respect her or at least act like it, but instead, Tamsin sounded like an elder sister bickering with a younger sibling.

"If you want a weak one, at least pick someone prettier." Freyja said as she took a glance at the Succubus. Bo could swear that she saw the young girl give her a cold sneer.

"How do you find a prettier one, when you have the prettiest?" Tamsin retorted, kissing Bo on her cheek.

**9:50 am – Valhalla**

"What was that about?" Bo asked, Tamsin, when they left Freyja's throne room. She couldn't figure out why the young Queen was so hostile towards her.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Bitch just doesn't like you." She said.

"Why? Cause I'm not a Valkyrie?" Bo asked.

Tamsin laughed. "No, it's not about that."

Bo frowned. Then suddenly something occurred to her, "Well, it looks to me like the kid has a huge crush on you..."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and didn't bother to comment on the crush part. "I was her trainer for a long time. One day I dragged her ass out from a pack of wolves and bitch's been kinda attached to me since." She said.

"You trained her? I thought she was a God."

"Nope. Just Fae. Spoiled and from a royal bloodline, blah blah blah. Like the Loki you married, well, almost married." Tamsin said, "As Freyja, she is supposed to be the Queen and the leader of all the Valkyries, slaying enemies with us, throwing the first spear at the opponent, all that kinda shit. So, she needs battle training and stuff too. Unfortunately, I was her trainer when she was growing up... had enough of her princess attitude..."

"So, if she's so young, wouldn't that make Odin a pedophile?"

"No. The current Odin is even younger than her. They are not married, not yet. But, they may in the future, or they'll just stay as the King and the Queen but not fuck each other..." Tamsin said as she waved her hands, like she didn't want to stay in this topic any longer. "Help me get dressed, will you?" She asked Bo.

"Wow, I thought you'd never ask."

**10:10 am – Changing Room**

"What... is... this... shit!" Bo exclaimed as she dragged the shield to Tamsin, which was a lot heavier than she imagined, "I thought I signed up for a strip show, not heavy lifting. Seriously, how do you wear this shit and fight? By throwing yourself at other people and crushing them to death?"

"Well, not suitable for weak succubi apparently..." Tamsin said, chuckling. Then she turned around and faced Bo, "How do I look?" She asked, with a smile on her face.

Bo took a deep breath. Seeing the Valkyrie fully armored, with a shield in her left hand and a sword in her right hand, her hair tied up in a bun, Bo suddenly found the blonde took her breath away. Her blue eyes were the same color as the sapphires on the hilt of her sword, and her hair was as shiny as the gold embellishment on her shield. The silver color of the full armor set made her skin look so fair.

"You look...so divine..." Was all Bo could come up with. She felt a little bit stupid using such a word, but that was all she could think of in her mind.

Tamsin smiled, leaning over to give Bo a kiss. Then she said, "Come on, the competition is about to start."

Bo followed her outside. Tamsin jumped on a horse along with the other Valkyries. Before she took off, she bent down and kissed Bo in front of all the people. Then she winked, before she urged her horse to run. Like a silver arrow she leaped away from her group. Bo could see her smiling at her, before she disappeared into the woods.

**4:00 pm – Outside Valhalla**

Bo anxiously waited, with the cheerful crowd, for Tamsin's return. She was just starting to get worried, when she saw a group of Valkyries coming back from the woods. Tamsin was in the lead. She winked at her and raised her hand. A lock of gold hair shimmered under the bright afternoon sunlight. The crowd cheered crazily as Tamsin rode right towards her.

"I may need a little patching up, succulette." She whispered to her, as she got off the horse.

"You're injured?"

"Few scratches." Tamsin smirked, "A little of your succubus charm should do the trick..." She chuckled and laid her lips on Bo's.

**4:30 pm – Guest Room**

"You call this a few scratches?!" Bo exclaimed as she stared at the claw wounds on Tamsin's lower back.

"You're still bleeding!"

"Relax. Pour some vodka on it and it will stop in a minute." Tamsin said, lying on the bed. As painful as the wound looked, she seemed totally fine. "From the mountain trolls. We killed like six of them. One equipped with blade talons got away..."

"Well, you can't sleep on your back tonight then." Bo said as she tended Tamsin's injuries.

"So, you're saying I get to be on top tonight, right?" Tamsin said playfully, her eyebrows rising. "Which is not very surprising, 'cause I'm pretty much always on top..."

"Oh you did not just say that.." Bo said, "And, I thought you need some rest..."

"Being with you naked is resting..." Tamsin smirked, peeling Bo's clothes off.

**8:00 pm – Guest Room**

A loud siren woke both of them up. Bo looked at Tamsin with her sleepy eyes. "Frost Giants are coming or something?" She murmured.

"No." Tamsin almost laughed at Bo's question, "They went extinct a long time ago… But, something's up. Stay here." She quickly grabbed a robe to cover herself. Bo watched her run out only to stop in the hallway to talk to some Valkyries. Then the blonde came back and said, "Shit, the fucking Queen is missing."

"What?!" Bo exclaimed, "What do you mean by missing?!"

"She sneaked out or something. I don't know." Tamsin said, "They can't find her anywhere. They are putting a search team together, and I must join them."

"Want me to come with you?" Bo asked as she started to get dressed.

"I don't see why not, but, are you sure?" Tamsin asked, pulling Bo close, "It's dark outside... and we'll be traveling on horses… might be a little too rough for a delicate flower like you, sweetheart..."

"Well, lucky for me, I do have a Valkyrie who can protect me..." Bo said as she kissed the blonde on her lips.

**9:30 pm – In the Woods**

"I am seriously gonna give her a piece of my fist when I find her." Tamsin said as she hopped off her horse. She tied the reins on the tree beside her.

"We're going on foot now?"

"Yeah, horses draw too much attention in the woods at night." Tamsin said as she held Bo's hand in hers, "Come on, let's go find the kid so I can kick her fucking, sorry ass."

**9:45 pm – In the Woods**

"This is weird." Tamsin murmured as she followed the trail, possibly left by Freyja, "Why would she go into the Troll's territory at this time of the night… alone?"

"You sure it's her? Maybe this trail was left by one of the Valkyries during the day." Bo said.

"No, it's definitely not a Valkyrie, because we were all on horses, and I don't see hoof prints..." Tamsin said as she crouched down to check the bush beside her, "...and this..." She picked something up and showed it to Bo. It was a thin, long silver chain, broken in half. It shined bright in the moonlight, as if it itself was made from pure moonlight. Two ruby pendants hung, one on each end of the broken chain.

"Shit, it's hers..." Bo said. She remembered that when she saw Freyja today, the young girl had her hair tied up with it.

"Fucking dumbass kid..." Tamsin murmured, "Hope she hasn't been captured by the Trolls..."

"I thought you said she was the leader of the Valkyries in battles. She should be pretty badass, right?"

"I said she was _supposed_ to be, which means she's just a little brat who can barely hold a sword..."

Bo smiled. She took the silver chain from Tamsin's hand and put it in her pocket. "Maybe she's secretly seeing someone here?"

"I doubt it..." Tamsin said, her eyebrows furrowed, "Her maid says that her battle armor and her spear are gone, which means she wore those when she left… If she's seeing some dumbass kid here, why would she wear those?"

"Hey, people have fetishes, Ok?" Bo said, "Do you have any idea how hot you look in your armor? Or your police uniform?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Bo. "Succubus talk later, Ok? We got a stupid kid to find."

**10:00pm – In the Woods**

Following Tamsin, Bo murmured, "Maybe we should turn around and-"

"Shhhhhh!" Tamsin cut her off. She pulled Bo close and covered her mouth.

Bo stared at her with her eyes wide open.

_Listen._ Tamsin said to her silently, her fingers pointing to her ears.

_To what? _Bo mouthed back, confused.

Tamsin didn't answer her. Instead she pointed at a tree not too far away from them. Some light noises were coming from it, like something was scratching at the bark of the tree. The noise was too loud to be a bird or a squirrel, but, not something as huge as a Troll.

Tamsin nodded to Bo, after she picked up a rock from the ground. She threw the rock at the tree, and they both heard someone yell, "_Ouch_." Then something fell on the ground.

At first Bo didn't recognize who it was, because the person was covered under something white and soft. Tamsin shielded her, and then she pulled off the cover.

"Ou!" Ryan yelled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Next time some warning please."

"Ryan Lambert? Why the hell am I not surprised" Tamsin said in anger, "You are in the tree at this time of the night, because you are dating an owl or something?"

"I thought I might make myself useful, helping to look for the Queen." Ryan stood up from the ground. Instead of his nice suit and dress shoes, he was wearing a full body spandex suit, and it had brackets on the back, which seemed to be connected to the white cover on the ground.

"So, you decided to stay in the trees?" Bo asked.

"No." Ryan said as he reorganized the white cover. He carefully folded it back into the brackets, and now it looked like a pair of wings. "I recently invented this flying device, thought it might be nice to look for someone from above, but I think I made some minor error in the calculation or something..."

"Yeah, yeah." Tamsin held up her right hand to stop him from talking, "Funny 'cause I never pictured you as the helping hand type."

"Well, you got me." Ryan said, "Mostly I was trying to impress my dates..."

"And when you fell, they just ran away screaming?" Bo said, with her eyebrows raised.

"No." Ryan said, "I didn't invite them here. Just thought I could make a dramatic entrance as I swoop in carrying the little girl into her castle..."

"Yeah, I would say probably a cherry stem or two would have worked better." Bo said.

**11:00pm – In the Woods**

"Why the fuck are you following us, Ryan?" Tamsin asked him, frowning.

"Well, two ladies in the woods at night, even as a Loki, I do sometimes have a chivalrous heart."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "As long as I don't have to drag your ass out from some fucking trap, I am-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because with a loud noise and a loud scream, Ryan fell into some sort of trap.

"Oh, great!" Tamsin exclaimed, "Just when I thought tonight couldn't get any worse..."

Bo tried hard not to laugh. She glanced down and saw Ryan sitting down there. He waved his hand, smiling embarrassed. "I'm Ok. I'm good." He said, "I think my new outfit absorbed some of the impact..."

"By any chance it can absorb some of your stupidity?" Tamsin retorted, taking out a rope from her bag. She threw one end down into the trap and tied the other end to a tree.

Ryan slowly climbed up. He was covered in mud and dirt, and had a few scratches on him, but he looked fine.

"Let's keep going, shall we?" He said.

**11:45pm - In the Woods**

"I think I should invent some device which can track people's scent and tri-locate it for me..."

"Yeah, we already have that. It's called a Dyson." Tamsin smirked. Then she stopped. Bo dragged Ryan back before he stepped any further.

"What is it?" Bo asked.

"Another trap." Tamsin said as she pointed to the ground in front of her, "But, it was disabled already and the camouflage on it has already been removed."

"Which means...?" Ryan said.

"Probably someone fell in, and was taken by the Troll who set up the trap..." Tamsin explained, "Let's go down and check. And you-" She pointed at Ryan, "– keep a lookout for us." She took the rope out again and tied it on a tree. Then she grabbed Bo's waist in her right arm, her left hand holding the rope. She dropped both of them down slowly.

Bo put both her arms around Tamsin's neck and held onto the blonde tight. She knew that they were on a rescue mission right now, but, she just enjoyed being with the Valkyrie like this. She laid a kiss on Tamsin's lips right after they hit the bottom of the trap.

"Hungry?" Tamsin asked her, not letting go of her hold on Bo's waist.

"A little." Bo whispered to her, "But, I figure we have way too big an audience right now."

"I didn't picture you as the shy type..." Tamsin teased her. Then her face went all serious, when she saw a half buried short sword in the corner. "Damn it! She was in here… It's hers." She showed it to Bo, "Fuck, fuck. She might have been taken by a Troll, or worse, a group of them..."

"Hey, we'll find her." Bo said, "She'll be fine."

"Oh, believe me. If the Troll doesn't kill her, I will."

**12:30am – In the Woods**

"This is where the Trolls live?" Bo asked Tamsin. They were hiding behind a rock half way up the mountains, right outside a village. All the huts were very big with a fire pit set in the middle.

"Yeah. It's their territory. We don't usually go this far." Tamsin whispered.

"Fascinating!" Ryan said in a low voice, "I've never known Trolls to build things like this… I thought they lived in caves."

"See, another dumbass fooled by legends." Tamsin said to Bo as she pointed at Ryan.

"What do we do now? Just run in, grab her, and run out?" Bo asked.

"Pretty much." Tamsin said, "Sneak in, find her, get her out and run."

"Ok, let's do this." Bo pulled her dagger out.

**12:50am – Troll Village**

"Tamsin!" Was the first thing Freyja said when she saw them. She was locked in a crude cage behind one of the huts. They could hear the Troll snoring inside, like thunder rumbling across the sky.

"Shhhh!" Tamsin shushed her, "Do you want to wake up the whole army?!" She picked the lock and let her out. The young girl held in her sobs, rubbing her eyes to stop her tears.

"Let's go." Bo whispered to them. They quietly walked past a few drunk Trolls sleeping on the ground next to the fire pit.

"You better have a fucking fantastic excuse, lady." Tamsin whispered to Freyja, pulling her by grabbing the back of her collar. They were almost outside the village, waiting for Ryan and Bo to catch up. Because one Troll rolled over in his sleep and blocked the way, they had to take a different route to avoid waking him up.

"I heard some Troll injured you, so..." Freyja murmured, "I was… just… I was thinking… I thought, maybe I could kill him for you..."

"Are you fucking out of your mind?!" Tamsin almost yelled at her. She stared at her and lowered her voice, "Do you fucking know how much trouble you've caused tonight? The whole sisterhood is out looking for you! I don't expect you to slay enemies with us, just stay on your fucking throne and smile, Ok?"

Freyja couldn't hold her tears anymore. She just stood there and cried silently. Tamsin sighed, "It's Ok, princess. We'll soon be back to your palace." She said as she took a glance at Bo and Ryan, who were still slowly walking among the Trolls.

Then Ryan tripped. He reached his arm out and grabbed the first thing he touched to hold himself up. It was a roped tied to a pole.

"NO!" Tamsin gasped. She wanted to stop him, but she was too far away. Ryan had already pulled the rope, and it triggered some mechanism, which eventually lead to a loud ringing bell. It was so loud, that their ears began ringing too.

" Fuck!" Tamsin said, as she signaled the other Valkyries their location, "This is just so great!" She shoved Freyja away and yelled to her, "Run! My horse is about five miles north east. Run!"

**1:10am – Troll Village**

It only took less than a minute for those Trolls to get up and surround them.

"Ooops, I guess it's their alarm system.." Ryan murmured, with a smile of embarrassment on his face, "Any chance we can buy our way out?"

"Nice try, Loki." Tamsin said, "Maybe after you pay, you can take a couple home and have a threesome."

"Any trick to beat them?" Bo asked, staring at those growling giants. They were about 10-12 feet tall, unbelievably strong, with big axes and mauls in their hands. But, that was not the worst of it, the worst was they were all pissed.

"No. I doubt we can take down all of them." Tamsin said, "Our best chance would be hold them off till the other Valkyries arrive."

"And how long would that be?"

"Twenty minutes maybe?" Tamsin said.

"Damn, I was hoping you were gonna say any second now..." Bo said, "How the hell are we gonna hold them off?"

"Find somewhere narrow, so they can't rush us all at once..." Tamsin said.

**1:15am – Troll Village**

"By that you mean inside a Troll's house." Bo said, "I don't think it's gonna hold for long!"

"I think you are right." Ryan said as he pointed up. Bo and Tamsin raised their heads, and saw the angry Trolls were already starting to tear off the roof.

Tamsin shot Ryan a cold stare, "It's all your fucking fault!" She exclaimed, "If we die here, it's gonna be all on you!"

"Sorry..." Ryan said with a lot of guilt, "It's kinda fascinating mechanism though..."

"Yeah, maybe next time you could just sit home and watch it on the fucking Discovery channel." Tamsin retorted. A Troll reached down for them, and she swung her sword at his arm. The Troll let out a loud growl and pulled his bleeding arm back. Then he started to shake the hut furiously.

"Ah, I think you just pissed him off." Ryan said.

"Wow, I didn't know you were this smart!" Tamsin replied sarcastically.

Another Troll tried to get in and Bo thrust her dagger into his arm. The Troll stepped back, and then he crashed into the hut, hitting it with his entire weight. The hut shook, then it shook again.

"I don't think this hut is designed to bare this much load..." Ryan said.

"Ryan!" Bo exclaimed, "If you can't help, just shut up!"

"Oh, help, that's right!" Ryan said, "I think I might have just the gadget to deal with this type of situation..." He said as he took a ring off from his pinky finger.

"I don't think you proposing will help much." Tamsin rolled her eyes at Ryan.

"No, No! It's a physical strength enhancer." Ryan said as he handed it to Bo.

"How does this damn thing work?" Bo asked.

"Really simple, first, just put it on." Ryan said.

"Ok." Bo tried every finger of hers, but it only fit her thumb, "Now what?"

"Now press down on the emerald..."

"Done. And?"

"Now you just punch someone." Ryan said.

"Hmm." Bo murmured, fisting her hand to punch Ryan. She didn't expect to suddenly have an extremely powerful flow of energy build up in her arm and then the next thing she knew, Ryan was flying out from the broken hut.

"What do you know? It actually works." Bo said, raising her eyebrows, "Now it's time for these Trolls to pay the toll!"

"All yours, honey." Tamsin said.

**1:20am – Troll Village**

"Wooo, that musta hurt..." Ryan murmured frowning, when Bo punched the stomach of a Troll, and watched that Troll as it just flew over the edge of the cliff.

"Ouch" He exclaimed when he saw Bo throw another one towards a group of Trolls, knocking them all down to the ground.

Two Trolls ran towards Bo. She punched one on the chin and knocked him out. Then she kicked the other's stomach, thinking that she would kick him off the cliff. But the Troll didn't move a bit and she felt like she had just kicked a hard rock. She punched him and that didn't work either.

"Oh, no..." Ryan said, "I forgot that thing has a battery problem. Probably out of power," he yelled to, Bo.

"What a fucking useful device!" Tamsin cursed as she charged the Troll, slashing her sword at him. The Troll waved his arm and knocked her to the ground. He punched the ground and roared before he approached Tamsin with an angry look on his face.

"Shit!" Tamsin cursed, seeing her sword on the ground, but, she just couldn't reach it. She thought the Troll was about to maul her, right before she heard a loud growl burst from his chest and he fell back.

An arrow had pierced his eye, all the way through his skull. He spun around a few times, and then dropped on the ground dead.

Freyja was on the back of Tamsin's horse, holding a crossbow. She was shaking hard, and had tears on her face.

"Nice shot." Tamsin said, getting up, "Thought you'd be listening to a bedtime story by now."

"The Sisterhood never leaves one another behind, right?" Freyja said. She tried as hard as she could to be calm, but, her voice was still shaking. She got off the horse, and almost fell to the ground.

"Wow, good to know you remember the first lesson I taught you." Tamsin said. She took the crossbow away from her and held her hand, "Come on, let's get you home."

"Emmm..." Bo said as she gave Ryan the ring back, "Sorry to interrupt but… do you guys hear something?"

Tamsin paused, then she cursed, "Shit! It's the other Troll villagers coming for us!"

By the time she finished her sentence, Bo saw groups of Trolls running towards them from the mountains, roaring with their weapons waving in their hands. "What now?" She asked.

"Run!"

**1:50 am – In the Woods**

"How come we are surrounded again..." Bo asked Tamsin. They had managed to get rid of most of the Trolls, but a small group of them now surrounded them before they could get away. They were hiding behind a few rocks, but all possible escape routes were covered by Trolls. They were mumbling something, searching for them.

"Because your ex-husband here..." Tamsin said as she shot a cold stare at Ryan, "Decided that instead of running away from the Trolls, he needed to run towards them."

"Sorry…" Ryan said, "I guess I just panicked when I saw a group of them..."

"I thought you said the other Valkyries were supposed to be here by now." Bo said.

"They're probably stuck with the larger group right now... Let's just fight our way out of here. If we catch up with the other Valkyries, we'll be safe." Then she turned to Freyja and said, "You. Get on the horse and go as fast as you can when you get the chance. Trolls are much slower than horses. You should be Ok."

"No." Freyja shook her head, "I am not leaving. If you stay, I stay."

Tamsin stared at her for a few seconds before she said, "Alright then, sister." Then she dashed to one of the Trolls. Waving her shield at one of them, she smashed the left side of his face with it when he got close and then again from the other direction. The Troll fell back, crouching down. Tamsin smashed her shield on the back of his head, and knocked him out. Other Trolls come running towards them, and Tamsin waved at Bo, telling them to get ready.

"Go!" Tamsin said as she shoved them out of the surrounding circle made by the Trolls. Before she could get away, the Trolls got to her. She had to fight against them alone.

"You take the kid back." Bo said as she pulled her dagger out after she shoved Freyja to Ryan. "And, please, don't fuck up this time!"

"I am not leaving!" Freyja yelled at her.

"Then fight!" Bo yelled back, "Pick up your crossbow, and start fucking shooting the Trolls!"

"I-I can't-" Freyja stammered. It was then Bo noticed that she was shaking like she was about to fall. "I have never faced this many Trolls before...I can't...I can barely hold the crossbow..."

"Well, you have now." Bo stuffed the crossbow into her hand, "Focus!"

"But my hands are shaking...what if I shoot Tamsin?"

"Then aim! You are the leader of the Valkyries! How are you supposed to throw the first spear at the Frost Giants army, if you can't shoot some Trolls?!"

"Frost Giants aren't real..."

"Oh now is really not the time!" Bo said, grabbing her hand, sending her charms to the girl to calm her down, "Listen, we could really use your help right now. Just focus and aim. You can do this. You are the Queen, remember?" She wanted to give the girl more pep talks, but, she saw Tamsin being surrounded by the Trolls, and she knew she had to jump in.

Bo dashed to them, and stabbed the one who was about to hit Tamsin with his fists. That Troll fell back, growling. Then he charged Bo and Tamsin hit him with her shield.

"Damn when you asked me to be your plus one, I really didn't know there would be Trolls involved." Bo said to Tamsin as she dodge one Troll's axe. Instead of hitting her, the axe sunk into a tree trunk. While the Troll was trying to pull it out, Tamsin jumped on him and slit his throat.

The other three Troll roared in fury. They charged Tamsin together. Tamsin took one of them with her sword, but, she couldn't stop the other two. They knocked her down to the ground. The one who she just injured looked pissed off, and he prepared to maul her, before an arrow pierced right through his throat. He fell back and dropped on the ground.

Bo took one of the two Trolls. There was not enough time to think, before she started to pull the Troll's Chi out. She didn't even know she could feed off Trolls like this before. It tasted horrible, like something that had gone bad. When she finished feeding, she almost threw up. The Troll fell unconscious.

The last Troll ran towards Ryan and Freyja. Freyja shot at him, but she missed. The Troll reached them before she could reload. Ryan grabbed Freyja with his left hand and reached out his right hand instinctively, like he was trying to hit the Troll. He did hit the Troll, and the Troll flew away in the air.

"Hmmm." Ryan frowned, looking at the ring on his pinky finger, "Maybe it's just a poor contact problem..."

**3:00am – The Valhalla**

"Alright, bedtime, princess." Tamsin said to Freyja after they all got back safely, "And if you sneak out again, I swear to all the Gods, I am gonna seriously kick your fucking ass, and I don't care if you are the Queen..."

Freyja nodded, her armor was half torn off, and her hair all messy. Her face and hands were covered in dirt, dried tears, and blood. Seeing all those, Tamsin sighed, "You did well today, although, technically, you started all this... No next time, Ok?"

Freyja nodded again, then she left with her maid.

**3:50am – Guest Room**

Bo laid a gentle kiss on Tamsin's lips after she finished patching the Valkyrie up. Then she tucked herself under the blanket with her.

"You know, I've never seen anyone hotter than you today, when you were kicking those Trolls' asses..." Tamsin whispered to Bo. She was exhausted from the fights and the best place for her to rest was in Bo's arms.

"Yeah, I still think I can taste something disgusting in my mouth..." Bo said, "I'll never feed off a Troll ever again."

"Well then, why don't I let you have something nice..." Tamsin said, winking at her. She rolled on top of Bo and straddled her.

"I thought you were injured." Bo said, caressing her waistline.

"Yeah, but I can still take care of one little succulette of mine." Tamsin smirked, lowering her head.

"You need some rest-" Bo was caught off guard by the Valkyrie's tongue licking on her neck, and she stopped talking.

**9:00 am – Valhalla**

"Alright, we are leaving. See you next time." Tamsin said to Freyja. Bo and she were about to leave and Freyja came to see them off.

"Next time I will have became the strongest Valkyrie in Valhalla." Freyja said.

"Yeah, yeah, as long as I don't have to save your ass again, I'm happy." Tamsin rolled her eyes.

Freyja titled her head and looked at Bo. Bo frowned, and then something occurred to her. She took out the broken silver chain of Freyja's and gave it back to her.

Freyja shook her head, "It's broken." She said.

"Well, think on the bright side, now you have two." Bo said as she braided Freyja's hair into two equal braids, then she tied each up with the two pieces of the broken chain, "See, I think it works just fine."

Freyja clenched her lips, then she grabbed Bo's hands with her own and said, "You are coming next time too."

"Am I coming next time too?" Bo turned to Tamsin, her tone full of teasing.

"Well, I guess I better bring you, since the Queen herself said so."


	26. Chapter 26 - I Love You: Part I

**Chapter 26 – I Love You: Part I**

**10:00pm – Tamsin's Apartment**

"I thought you said you never beg, detective." Bo whispered to the blonde as she held her tight in her arms, "But I swear I heard you begging like five minutes ago..."

"Yeah, I'll let you have your little fun right now, succulette." Tamsin said gasping, trying to recover from the intense orgasm she just had.

Bo chuckled, kissing the Valkyrie's fingers. They just laid quietly on Tamsin's bed for a while, and caressed each other's face.

"Have you told Kenzi yet?" It just came to Tamsin's mind.

"No. She won't be home until late tonight or tomorrow morning. She's taking care of something for one of her friends or something." Bo said.

"Why?"

"Well..." Tamsin pulled her closer, " I thought you wanted to tell her about you banging a detective, so the detective can come over to your place at night, and ..." She whispered the last few words into Bo's ear, and the succubus just flashed her eyes blue with a smile on her face.

**6:00am – Tamsin's Apartment**

"You're leaving so early?" Bo asked Tamsin. She was still sleepy, but she could see that the blonde had already gotten dressed.

"Yeah… got to interview some researcher at a biochem tech lab. It's on the other side of town and I need to be there before working hours start." Tamsin said.

" Dyson going with you?" Bo asked.

" No...he's gonna go chase a different lead, but who knows, he may join me later..." Tamsin replied, " Hey, did you see my-"

"Looking for this?" Bo said, her finger pulling out a pair of handcuffs from under the blanket.

Tamsin laughed, grabbing them to put it in her pocket.

"So...call me when you're done?" Bo said, lying on her stomach, watching the blonde combing her hair. The bed lamp light gave the blonde a warm glow. Suddenly Bo felt like they had been together forever, and she still couldn't get enough of her.

"Can't live one night without me, huh?" Tamsin smiled, putting down the comb. She lowered her head to give Bo a kiss and continued, "We'll have dinner at my place tonight, Ok? You can go back to sleep, and remember to lock the door when you leave."

"Yeah, when you are gone, I'm gonna go through your drawers for your panties and lingerie." Bo chuckled.

"You haven't done that already?" Tamsin teased her. She lowered her head again, and this time, her soft lips fell on Bo's forehead.

**5:40pm – Bo's Place**

Bo had a busy day taking care of some cases. When she got home, it was already way past Tamsin's off duty time, but she had not heard from the Valkyrie the entire day. She tried to call the blonde, but it just went straight to her voicemail. She texted her, but had not gotten any replies yet. She called Dyson, and it went straight to his voicemail too.

_What's going on?_ Bo asked herself. The last thing she tried was the precinct. The lady who answered the phone told her that both detectives were out on a case, and they had not yet reported back since early this morning.

**6:20pm – Tamsin's Apartment**

Bo knocked on Tamsin's door, and waited. Of course no one answered. She hesitated for a while, before she picked the lock and went in.

The place was the same as she had left it this morning. There were no dirty glasses in the sink, so Bo knew Tamsin had not come home today. If she had, she would definitely have had a drink or two, and Bo knew the blonde would have just thrown the dirty glasses in the sink until later, after dinner, when they would do dishes together.

Bo searched for Tamsin's case files. She knew the blonde always kept a copy of her current cases in her apartment so she could read them whenever she had time. She found a pile next to the bed, but they were not what she was looking for. Then she found a file folder beside the couch.

It was a case that concerned a biochem lab facility located on the other side of the town, which was exactly what Tamsin had told her this morning before she left.

Bo decided to go the lab facility to figure out where Tamsin went after she left there. She copied the address and took a glance at the case. Multiple deaths were reported. Cause of death: Unknown. From the photos Bo could see trails of blood coming from the victims' eyes and noses. She shook her head, trying hard not to be overwhelmed by the awful deaths. Right now she just wanted to know if the Valkyrie was Ok.

**7:00 pm – On the Way**

Bo started to see cops directing the traffic almost twenty blocks away from her destination. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she needed to go in, instead of turning around. She turned into an alley and parked her car there. Walking on foot, she stayed out of sight of the police and passed them without getting caught.

After a few blocks, she saw groups of people in black suits questioning the passers-by, stopping everyone from going further in the direction of the lab. They looked like some sort of government agents.

When she was within a ten block radius or the lab, she was surprised to find people in biohazard protection suits. The HAZMAT crews, looked like astronauts walking in the streets as they were setting up a safe perimeter. It seemed that they were testing the air as well as other surfaces with their equipment. Vehicles with biohazard signs were parked everywhere along the streets.

_What the hell is going on here_?! Bo asked herself. She wanted to grab a random person and ask some questions, but was afraid that she might draw too much attention before she could actually get something useful.

Bo stood near the corner of the street, hiding behind a menu board of a coffee shop, and watched them. She felt scared thinking about the possible link between what was happening now and the case file photos she had seen earlier. She knew something big must have happened, but she was not sure why Tamsin had not told her about. It was likely that the Valkyrie didn't know herself when she was heading here this morning, and Bo couldn't bring herself to think that something might have happened to the blonde. She was also a little worried about Dyson, because she couldn't reach him either, although Tamsin had told her that they were on different leads. She hoped that both of them were Ok, but everything she saw right now just gave her a bad feeling.

**7:30 pm – Biochem Lab Facility**

With a few detours and the use of some of her charm, Bo finally made it to the facility successfully. The whole place was locked down. Biohazard warnings were everywhere outside along with quarantine signs. There were temporary tents, and minivans parked outside the buildings. People in protection suits were patrolling the whole area.

Bo tried to get inside the building. Before she could, a patrol caught her. She tried to get away but she couldn't, because two other patrols surrounded her. They grabbed her. One of them talked to someone on the walkie-talkie, and nodded to the other two. They took her to a tent, and cuffed her to the table, then left.

Bo felt Tamsin's lessons on how to escape handcuffs had finally become useful. She opened the handcuffs and started to run out. But someone appeared at the entrance and she almost ran right into her.

"When I heard someone had broken into the biohazard zone, somehow I knew it was you."

"Lauren!" Bo exclaimed when she saw the person walking in.

"Hello, Bo." Lauren said with a smile on her face, "Haven't seen you in what... two years? And, you are still showing up in the most dangerous zones."

"Yeah, well I'm looking for someone..." Bo said, "Can you let me in? I promise I won't mess with anything!"

"I'm afraid I can't, Bo." Lauren said, "In case you haven't noticed. The whole place is in quarantine."

"Exactly, I need to get in so I know she's Ok." Bo said.

Lauren sighed. "I am afraid I have some bad news, Bo." She said in a low voice, "The droids we sent in reported no living persons."

"What?" Bo said. Something heavy just dropped on her heart. "What do you mean by no living persons?"

"Exactly what it means. Everyone that was found in there is dead." Lauren said.

Bo forced herself to breathe. " Where...where are the bodies then?" She asked.

"Inside." Lauren said, "Until we figure out what happened in there, we can't risk everyone else's life out here."

"Then I'm definitely going in!" Bo said, "Lauren, please. I just want to...I just want to find her."

Lauren sighed. "You haven't changed a bit, Bo." She said, shaking her head.

"Please, Lauren." Bo said, "I just need to find her."

Lauren bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't let Bo go in, but having known Bo for so long, she also knew there was nothing she could do to stop the brunette.

"Alright." She said, handing Bo a walkie-talkie, "There is no signal here, so keep it on you at all times. You'll need a shot before you go in."

"Yeah, was gonna ask about protection..." Bo said, " But a shot? Are there giant flu germs inside or something?"

"Actually, not too far away from that." Lauren said, injecting the shot into Bo, "This is really just between you and me. The situation inside… is probably an outbreak of a highly pathogenic virus or bacteria. And this shot will boost your immune system for two hours so you will be immune to all viruses, bacteria, or fungus."

"Wow, if you have this, why haven't you made an army to raid the place already?"

"Because..." Lauren said as she pressed a cotton swab on the shot spot, "This only works on Fae, and this is the one shot I have."

"Oh..." Bo said, "At least tell me that you are developing the cure."

"I am trying." Lauren said, "But I need time. Bo..." She paused, before she continued, "You do know that even if you find her, she will have to stay in full quarantine until everything can be fixed, right? And it's possible that she-"

"I'll find her." Bo said, "Then I'll stay with her in one of those plastic tents or whatever quarantine area you guys build."

**8:30pm – Inside the Building**

Bo walked into the building. Two guards were dead behind the counter of the front desk, with a receptionist. Blackened blood leaked out from their noses and eyes, just like she saw in Tamsin's case files.

The elevator down the hallway was making a dinging noise because the door could not close because of the dead body stuck between them, and four more inside. One of them had a cell phone in his hand, and it was still searching for a signal. Bo checked her own, and saw no reception either. She knew it must be some signal jamming technique they were using to prevent anyone from leaking the information.

Bo took the stairs, simply because she didn't want to ride with dead bodies in the elevator.

**8:40pm – Inside the Building**

She found more dead bodies on the second and the third floors. Lab technicians died right beside the area where they kept the test animals. Guinea pigs were running in the cages crazy, as if they sensed the danger and the horror, and were panicking.

In the conference room, there were about ten dead bodies. It looked like they were having some sort of business meeting. Men and women in suits with their faces down on the table. Dark blood was all over the printouts in front of them. The PowerPoint slide show was still on. It looked like some sort of charts about the marketing future of some kind of chemical, or drug, or something similar, they were designing, or testing. She told Lauren about it, but the doctor decided that it was irrelevant after hearing a few slides from Bo.

**8:50pm – In the Building**

"Other than the bodies, do you see anything usual?" Lauren asked her on the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"No." Bo said, "Well, I guess I wouldn't know even if there was. Just more dead bodies. What is this virus anyway?"

"I don't know yet..." Lauren sounded like she was hesitating.

"By that you mean you actually know what it is, but you can't believe it." Bo said. She heard a sigh from the other side, and then Lauren said to her, "It appears to be something that supposedly vanished from this world hundreds of years ago."

"Hmmm... maybe this lab recreated some old virus?" Bo said, "I wouldn't be surprised if they did."

" It is possible...but...I'm afraid I'll need to run more tests to be absolutely sure." Lauren said, "I-"

"Shhhh!" Bo interrupted her, because she heard a noise coming from one of the other rooms. She turned off the walkie-talkie and slipped it inside her bra, tiptoed to the door, and pushed it open slowly with one hand, holding her dagger in the other.

It was a copy room. A young man was inside, dead on the copy machine. Bo wasn't sure if his body had some key pressed down, or the machine was stuck. It kept sending out copies of that man's face on the paper.

As Bo was checking the man, the machine suddenly stopped because it was out of paper. The beeping noise of the out-of-paper alarm startled Bo. She was about to let out her breath, when she heard another noise coming from the vent.

"Oh, what now!" Bo said to herself, approaching the vent. It was just a rat. He stared at Bo for a while, and then he ran away.

Bo sighed with a relief, and sheathed her dagger. Just when she was totally off guard, some loud noise came from the hallway.

Bo went out to check, and she saw two brunettes coming out from the elevator shaft. One of them was holding the other in her right arm, and had a rope-hook device in her left hand, which was hooked to somewhere on top of the shaft. They were equally as surprised as she was. For a short moment they just stared at each other. Bo was too surprised to even draw her dagger out.

"Oh my God, she's still alive!" One of the brunettes said, with her eyes wide open, as if it was just unbelievable that she could see Bo standing there breathing.

The other brunette didn't say anything. She retrieved her rope hook and took a glance at Bo. Then she whispered to the other. Bo couldn't really hear her, but she did pick up a few words, like _artifact_, or _further investigation_. Then the woman turned around to Bo. "Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you." She said in a British accent.

"Who are you people?" Bo frowned, "I thought this was a restricted area."

"We're government agents." The other woman said.

"Government agents? I thought you guys were directing traffic ten blocks away." Bo said, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms in front her chest, "Or you two are not _that_ kind of agents? May I see your badges?"

Before either of the brunettes could respond, they all heard someone coming up in the stairwell, and a voice said, " What the fuck..." The taller brunette immediately pulled her gun out and spun around.

Bo felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the person that appeared at the entrance of the stairwell.

"Tamsin!" Bo exclaimed, running towards the blonde. She didn't even realize that she was running between two loaded guns. The Valkyrie was apparently surprised to see her there. She grabbed Bo with her empty hand and stood in front of her.

"Local PD, investigating a case here." Tamsin said, "Who are you guys?"

"Secret Service." The taller brunette said.

"Secret service?" Tamsin frowned, "Funny. I don't remember seeing the President anywhere around here."

"Different division. And, isn't this situation a bit beyond a cop's pay grade." The woman said, "Lower your weapon, and show me your badge."

"You first, honey." Tamsin smirked at her.

Neither of them lowered their weapons. Bo stared at them for a second or two, before she took a glance at the other brunette who didn't have a weapon in her hand. She only had a slight smile on her face, as if she found the current situation very interesting.

"I would really appreciate your help in solving this stalemate." She said to Bo, when she realized that Bo was staring at her.

Bo nodded. She showed her hands to the other two people, as the brunette showed hers to them. Then they each reached their hand into their partner's jacket pocket and took out the badge. After they showed them to each other's side, both guns were lowered, and all of them were relieved.

**9:10pm – Inside the Building**

"Why the hell did you come here?!" Tamsin asked Bo in a strained whisper. She didn't really want the other two to hear their conversation, because even though she had seen their badges, she still found them suspicious. The one who had pulled the gun on her, whose name was Myka, introduced herself as the other one's superior, but apparently she was getting suggestions from the other woman, whose name was Helena. She could swear that they were holding something back about their identities, and their motives for being there.

"Because I didn't hear from you all day, and I thought maybe I could find you here, or where you might have gone if you weren't here." Bo said, "How the hell was I supposed to know that this place would be shut down and placed in quarantine because of an epidemic situation."

"Epidemic?" Tamsin frowned, "Who told you that?"

"Lauren is in charge of the whole situation..." Bo said, "You know, my...emmm..."

"I know she's your ex." Tamsin smirked at her, "So, what did she say?"

"She said it's an epidemic outbreak of a highly pathogenic virus or bacteria. Something that was suppose to be extinct hundreds of years ago."

"Is she sure?" Tamsin frowned, as if something had just occurred to her.

"She wouldn't have told me if she wasn't, I guess." Bo said, "Well, I guess it makes sense. I mean, look at these people." She paused for a while, and then added, "Why didn't you just leave when you saw these dead bodies?"

"They were not dead when I got here. I finished my last interview, and went to the restroom. When I was finished I decided to call the wolf to see if he had made any progress, but I wasn't able to get a signal. So I went to the offices to use their landlines. That's when I realized everyone was fucking dead, and the landlines were out too. I went to the roof, thinking maybe I could get some cell phone reception there, but no. That's when I saw the biohazard cars arriving..."

"And you didn't think about leaving?"

"I went back down, thinking I'd find someone inside to help or something, but everyone was fucking dead." Tamsin said, "I thought I should just stay and try to figure out what was happening. Besides, if I had walked out here, they would have put me into quarantine for sure, and then where would my investigation be?"

"These many dead bodies and you wanted to figure out what was happening by investigating alone?"

"Sweetheart, in case you hadn't noticed, I am a cop." Tamsin said, "And this is my case. If whatever caused this gets loose, there's no telling how many more people would die."

"I didn't picture you as the caring type, Detective." Bo said.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Let's just figure this shit out and get outta here, shall we?"

"So, what do you think this is?"

"Epidemic outbreak, a few deaths in the first few days, and then suddenly this many people dropping dead? I think I may know just the name of the source. A Nachzehrer."

"Nach...what?" Bo frowned, "Sounds German."

"Well, you got that part right. A Nachzehrer is a type of German Fae. The first person that dies in an epidemic is turned into one." Tamsin said, "They ride on the disease, pain and death, and gain more power from it. That's why the epidemic always starts with a few deaths, and then the number just rallies. "

"Ok, great." Bo said, "Then how do we kill this damn thing? Spray Lysol on it?"

"It's an undead, not your kitchen counter." Tamsin said,"We need to find the first body that died from this disease, put a coin on his mouth, and chop his head off."

"That stops the disease, right?"

"Yes, but it won't bring the dead back."

Bo sighed, nodding. "Ok, let's do this." She turned to look at the other two brunettes, and added, "Do we need to tell them this?"

"Well, I don't know." Tamsin said, "Their helps would come in handy, 'cause I can tell both of them got a lot of field experience, but hey, they'll probably think that we're crazy, if we tell them this was caused by a Fae."

"I'm not so sure about that." Bo said, her eyes staring at Myka and Helena, "Those two are pretty weird already. I heard them whispering to each other about some artifacts and shit every now and then. And did you see that device they have?"

"You mean their communication device, which looks like five hundred years old, but with better screen resolutions than our smart phones?" Tamsin said.

"Yeah, how can those things even work when our cell phones are fucking dead?" Bo said, "Maybe we need to figure out what they know, 'cause I bet my ass they know something that we don't."

"This cute little ass?" Tamsin whispered to her, grabbing her ass.

**9:25pm – Inside the Building**

"Could we have a word a please?" Both Bo and Helena said at the same time. They looked at each other, and then they turned around to look at their respective partners waiting for the information exchange.

Helena, turned back around and smiled at Bo,"You first."

"So..." Bo said, "Can we...talk about the current situation?"

"Absolutely." Helena nodded, still smiling, "I think we should all talk about it."

"Oh for the love of... Can we just quit all this politeness bullshit and get to it?!" Tamsin said, "Yes, we all have secrets, but we are also surrounded by like six hundred dead bodies here. Either we figure the shit out now, or we spend more time staring at each other. What do you say?"

"Fine. Let's share the information we have, and work together." Myka said, "But, anything we tell you guys stays here. You never hear it from us, and we never told you anything."

"Yeah, yeah, same deal here." Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"You go first." Myka said.

"Oh, honey, when it comes to telling secrets, I never go first." Tamsin scrunched her nose at the brunette.

"The walls may have ears, one never knows." Helena said secretively, "Why don't we write down what we know on a piece of paper, and exchange."

"God..." Tamsin shook her head. She wrote the name of the Fae down on a piece of paper, folded it, and handed to Helena, while Bo took the other piece from Myka.

"A medical related artifact?" Tamsin exclaimed as she read, "I'm sorry. I thought you guys were from Secret Service, not the Smithsonian."

"Did you say you were a cop, or a dark teen fic writer?" Myka said, "Nachzehrer? You think a fictional undead German vampiric creature caused this?

"So, much for secrecy.." Helena sighed, shaking her head lightly.

"And you think some old piece of crap dug from someone's grave caused this?"

"We have proof." Helena said, "The warehouse system alerted us about the situation, and we are sure it's an artifact."

"And I've walked among death like this before." Tamsin smirked at her, "In Europe, when Nachzehrer was also known as the Black Death."

Both Myka and Helena frowned. "That's impossible." Helena said, "The last reported Plague was in the 18th century. You're not...you can't be...or unless...you are just like me..."

"Just like you?" Bo said, "You are a Fae too?"

"A what?" Helena said, confused.

"Fae...you know..." Bo murmured, "Or you don't..."

"Everyone please! Explain!" Myka exclaimed.

**9:40pm – In the Building**

"So let me get this straight." Bo said, staring at Helena, "You are a time traveler, from the 19th century..." Then she turned to Myka, "... And you two work for this warehouse, which secretly belongs to the government, to hunt for some belongings of some dead, famous people, which can do weird things?"

"That's us, Wells and Bering, solving puzzles, saving the day." Helena said, her eyes gazing into Myka's.

"Bering and Wells." Myka corrected. They smiled at each other.

"Sounds like some sci-fi shit to me..." Bo said.

"And from what I've just heard..." Myka said, "Neither of you two is human. Apparently, there are many more persons like yourselves out there that have superpowers. Something I would have only written about in fiction or had dreams about."

"That's us. She can charm someone's pants off, and I can stare them down and make them shit in them." Tamsin said, putting her arm around Bo's shoulder.

"Ok...that's a lot of information to process..." Myka said, her eyes opening wide. She felt like the past ten minutes were like a roller coaster ride for her, when she thought she couldn't process all the information she heard. But she believed them, not just because no lucid people would make such lies, but also, she had already seen some pretty weird stuff on a daily basis, and when she really thought about it, it might not be the weirdest thing she had ever heard about. " So you can charm people...like sexually?" Myka asked

" Yes." Bo said.

" Like how does that exactly work? Is it a hypnotic power?" Myka said, " Could you show me, if you don't mind?"

" Sure, let me show you." Bo said. She laid a hand on Myka's arm and gently sent out some of her charm, enough to arouse her, but not too much to wipe her mind out. Myka took a deep breath, and a smile of ecstasy appeared on Myka's face. She gazed into Bo's eyes under the influence of the charm, as if she suddenly had a huge crush on Bo. Seeing that look, Helena coughed, putting one of her hand on Myka's shoulder, slightly pulling her away from Bo's hand.

" Alright, sweetheart." Tamsin whispered to Bo as she grabbed Bo's hand and pulled it back, " She asked for an example, not a one night stand."

" Wow. That was...intense." Myka said after Bo's charm was gone from her body. She blinked a few times so she could focus on their conversation.

"So what do we do now?" Bo said.

"We need to kill the damn Nachzehrer for sure." Tamsin said.

"No, we need to find the artifact." Myka said, "This is definitely an artifact. We've got the alert, and it has never been wrong before."

"Well, maybe it is this time." Tamsin smirked at her, "This is definitely a Nachzehrer."

"Emmm...by any chance, could this Nachzehrer also be the artifact?" Bo asked.

"No." Helena shook her head, "Artifacts are man made objects."

"Ok, let's say, hypothetically, this is caused by an artifact, what might it be?"

"Something belonged to someone, who was closely related to disease, medicine, or anything related to it. Possibly someone evil, someone who had caused a lot of death."

"It just doesn't make much sense to me..." Tamsin said, " I've seen things like this before. It's definitely a Nachzehrer."

" I still think it's an artifact." Myka said, not willing to back off.

" How about we split up, and look for whatever it is we think to be the cause. Then-" Helena said, " - we deal with it."

" Works for me. We go take care of the damn Nachzehrer-" Tamsin said, smirking.

"And we are going to find the artifact." Myka said.

* * *

**A/N: Brought Myka and H.G. in, thought it might be fun for them to work on a case together. I am not a huge fan of Warehouse 13, so Myka and H.G. might be a little OOC.**

**Also, Lauren showed up for the first time in Trivial Days. In this story Lauren and Bo broke up long before Bo started with Tamsin. **

**Then something about Nachzehrer. I treated it as the cause of an epidemic, but the original legend of Nachzehrer was a vampiric creature. It has some other powers (which would not be exploited in this story) besides bringing plague. **


End file.
